Leyenda de sangre y plata
by AnGeLuZ
Summary: Shizuru es una vampiresa enamorada de Natsuki una "lunatica" como les llaman a los licantropos, pero su amor tendrá que demostrar su fortaleza una vez más. ShizuruxNatsukixMai
1. Chapter 1

**Leyenda de sangre y plata**

**I**

El ruido salía del club "KuroRhino".

_"I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got_

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

I am, a little bit insecure, a little unconfident  
Cuz you don't understand I do what I can  
Sometimes I don't make sense  
I am, what you never wanna say, but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
You face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored

Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now, hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not  
Right now

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored  
Time won't tell  
Don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored"

Ella estaba afuera, esperando con su motocicleta afuera del local, no llevaba mas que unos pantalones de piel negros y una camiseta blanca, acababa de llover y estaba haciendo mucho frío, al menos serían las once de la noche. La gente la observaba. Le alegraba que la noche fuera muy oscura, y no estuviera esa odiosa luna.

La música seguía sonando, y llegaba más gente de la calaña más baja, pero igual llegaba gente que se veía de dinero. El club era muy popular, pero ya le estaba molestando que la estaban observando demasiado. No es que llamara mucho la atención. O al menos ella quería creer eso, pero la verdad es que era muy hermosa y estando sola… muchos no desperdiciarían esa oportunidad. De pronto sintió levemente una presencia de alguien que conocía y sabía que eso no iba a acabar bien. Vio su innegable silueta reflejada por el anuncio de neon del club, rojo, blanco y negro. Se metió en la parte de atrás de local, era un fastidio esa mocosa, lo hubiera hecho mejor… como su diosa, ella si que era inteligente.

Tan pronto pensaba en eso, una muchacha de castaño cabello que era apenas un par de años mayor que ella, salía del club, traía una gabardina negra encima de sus elegantes ropas, a todo mundo lo dejó con la boca abierta, era innegablemente hermosa, pero nadie reparo en los ojos rojos de la portadora.

- Nada, hoy no… tal vez mañana

- OK

Fue lo único que se dijeron, la chica de cabello oscuro se montó al vehiculo, mientras la otra hacía lo propio, sujetándose de la cintura de su amiga, pero no hicieron nada más porque escucho el ruido de un gato al caer y de las sombras apareció una niña de cabello corto y trenzas con una espada inmensa a la espalda, y de frente, una pelirroja con una expresión de odio y una venda en la frente que le cubría el ojo derecho se aproximaban.

- A donde creen que van?

- Eso no te importa – Le espetó la castaña

- Podemos zanjar esto en otro lado? - Pidió Natsuki

- Deberías ponerle correa a tu perro Shizuru

- Y tu a tu gato… o gata, si es una "gata" en todo el sentido de la palabra

- Hey!

- Mikoto, cálmate… ya me las pagaran las dos… no digo más, porque evidentemente, no es el momento.

Todo el mundo estaba observándolas.

La pelirroja traía en su solo ojo izquierdo un odio enorme, y todo el tiempo que les hablo traía una sonrisa torcida que realmente daba miedo, de alguna manera u otra. Ella y la otra chica se fueron, y la motocicleta también arranco y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

Más tarde en un callejón la chica de cabello cobalto estaba esperando junto a su fiel Ducati, le molestaba demasiado cuando pasaba esto, pero era de esperarse que no todo fuera felicidad… después de todo su sangre estaba contaminada y no podía ofrecerle eso a su amada inmortal. Al cabo de pocos minutos la vio entrar al callejón del motel donde se llevó a su presa, una mujer muy hermosa.

- ¿Otra vez una prostituta?

- No, esta vez no, una mujer casada

- Lastima de sus hijos…

- No tenía, se caso por compromiso y por miedo a que se enteraran de quien era en realidad…

- Bueno, ya vámonos…

- No me mires así Natsuki. Ya te dije que es mejor que me la robe del hospital.

- No, no te nutre lo suficiente, si tomaras de animal…

- Tampoco me nutre, y no me gusta

A la vampira simplemente le gustaba la sangre humana, y por mucho que amara a su Natsuki no podía dejar de comer lo que le gustaba, además de que la fortalecía y si querían seguir con vida, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para poder defender a su amada.

- Sabes que no lo haría si no fuera necesario Natsuki, además… ya a veces ni si quiera lo hago muy bien, si no fuera por mi belleza, me mandaban al demonio… no me importa seducir a nadie que no seas tu.

- Ya lo se, no me hagas caso… yo se que lo haces por necesidad

- Mejor vámonos a la casa, no tengo ganas de estar aquí…

- Como quieras Shizuru, pero deberíamos aprovechar… pronto va a ser temporada de luna llena y ya no vamos a poder salir

- Tienes razón, quieres ir a algún lado?

- Si… vamos a la escuela

- Ara… ¿y para que?

- No se… nunca fuimos a la escuela juntas… me gustaría hacer cosas indecentes ahí contigo…

- Con indecentes te refieres a que hagamos vandalismo ¿verdad?

- Pues claro, ¿que otra cosa pensabas?

Ni modo, así era su Natsuki y tendría que esperar hasta llegar a casa para hacerle cosas indecentes, a su modo.

Pero bastante más lejos de ahí, en la parte antigua de la ciudad estaba el enorme edificio de El Honorable Congreso de Cazadores de Vampiros y Otros Adefesios Infernales.

Y las cosas no estaban nada bien…

- Por favor Mai, ¿podrías calmarte un poco?

- Como me puedes pedir que me calme! Me traicionaron esas dos… de Fujino lo esperaba pero de Natsuki! Me traiciono! Y aparte han matado mucha gente

- No ha sido mucha… y solo ha sido Shizuru… además lo de tu ojo ha sido un accidente

- Si claro Midori… como se lo hicieron a Nao Yuuki

- Te molesta que le hayan sacado el ojo a una vampira que tu odias? O te molesta el hecho de que Yuuki recupero su ojo por medio de un hechizo o no se que mas, y antes de que me reclames no quiere hablar a menos que le ofrezcas algo a cambio…

- ¿Pero que quería alguien como ella?

- Dinero no, y lo único que se me ocurre es la sangre de Fujino…

- Por amor de Dios, si es lo que yo mismo quisiera…

- No me mal entiendas, aunque es obvio que Nao la quiere matar, ella quiere beber su sangre, es algo increíblemente valuado…

- Ya se, te otorga poderes inimaginables… además Nao posee un poco de la sangre de Natsuki… eso la haría invencible.

- La sangre contaminada de Natsuki Kuga, veneno corrosivo que es capaz de acabar con una veintena de vampiros con solo media gota… y la poderosa sangre de Shizuru Fujino… ja, quien iba a pensar que esas dos estuvieran juntas, y no solo de aliadas si no que…

Midori se arrepentía de haber dicho eso, Mai la miraba con unos ojos que la hubieran fulminado al instante si las miradas matasen.

- De todas maneras, ya me voy a dormir… ya no quiero ir a patrullar esta noche, no estoy de humor

- Yo si voy a ir, vamos a ir Yukariko y yo solamente, creo que es suficiente, Mikoto, Arika y las demás van a practicar el día de hoy

- Me parece bien…

La pelirroja sabía que no iba a dormir… pero ya no quería hablar con nadie. Ya en su cuarto pudo llorar todo lo que quiso, en su cama, en la mesita de noche había varias fotografías, de tiempos mucho más felices… y de personas que la habían abandonado. La primera foto que tomo, era de un joven, era mucho más joven que ella, de cabello castaño…

- Takumi… no, Nuevo Lord Obsidian

A ella no le cabía en la mente que su querido hermano menor haya dado su vida para convertirse en vampiro, el anterior Lord Obsidian, había sido expulsado de su cargo por hacer cosas "por lo oscuro", Reito Kanzaki… aquél que le prometió la vida inmortal a cambio de que ella, Mai Tokiha, líder de los cazadores de vampiros, heredera de la sangre de Van Hellsing, cuya misma sangre contiene algo precioso… Pero no hay que jugarle chueco a su Alteza Nagi, uno de los vampiros más viejos de la humanidad, quien se llevó a su hermanito. Pero ya nada importa.

Dejó la foto sobre la mesa, y tomo otra… esta vez eran dos muchachos rubios… Sergey Wong y Tate Yuuichi, misma madre, diferente padre, licantropos… o lunáticos, como los llama Natsuki… los dos eran similares, pero tenían diferentes ideas. Sergey, orgulloso de su condición, líder de los suyos y Tate dispuesto a sacrificarse a si mismo por el bien de la humanidad. Su caballero en armadura brillante, quien estuvo en el congreso de cazadores hasta que la situación se volvió insoportable, sabía que estaba con una bruja muy poderosa, Shiho Munakata…

Puso la foto en la mesa y tomo una más… Natsuki.

Un error de los grandes, como ella la llamaba, su error más grande. Su amor más grande… pero la odiaba en verdad, porque la traiciono, porque prefirió el amor de Fujino y no el suyo… se alió con los chicos malos. O al menos eso quería creer, pero bien sabía que ambos lados las perseguían. Todos los lados. Esas dos eran indeseables. Ella también las perseguía. Fujino, ella confiaba en ella y también la traiciono. Cuando recién comenzaba Shizuru la guío, creía fervientemente en ella. La única vampira buena que conocía, siempre solía pensar en eso, pero mentira. Mataba y mataba mucho… y se llevó a su Natsuki, el único propósito que Mai tenía para Fujino era hacerla la mejor cazadora de vampiros para defender a Natsuki y ella sabía lo que sentía por Natsuki, sabía que la tonta de Mai Tokiha iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por cuidar de Natsuki… en realidad nunca le importó ella, quien creía que era su mentora, su mejor amiga, a la persona a quien mas admiraba, a su hermana… se llevó a su único amor.

Y ya no tenía nada… y el luego el incidente del ojo.

Pero las iba destruir, a ambas.

**II**

Su nacimiento siempre fue deseado, claro que esperaban que fuera un varón, como se acostumbraba en esas épocas. Una hija no servía de mucho, a que no fuera solo para casarse, o bien tener nietos.

Ella no acostumbraba hablar de su vida, al menos no de su vida mortal. No es que haya sido tan mala, si no que odiaba que no le creyeran… Aún conservaba su hermoso acento de Kyoto, pero ella no quería recordar esas épocas llenas de Shogunes, ninjas, samuráis y geishas. Eso es lo que quería evitar, a la gente le daba risa. Pero si sabrá ella que los ninjas eran gente de miedo y no de risa. Nada que ver con las películas.... aunque ella misma vivía algo parecido. Los vampiros no son como todo mundo dice, ningún mito de vampiro miente pero ninguno dice la verdad absoluta, todas esas obras literarias tenían algo de cierto en lo que decían. El sol de la mañana y de medio día era algo peligroso para ella, pero no era algo que la mataba. No se prendía en fuego cuando le daban los rayos del sol, ni su piel soltaba destellos. No, simplemente se apreciaba su piel de cadáver, blanca… se podían notar sus venas, claro siempre y cuando no hubiera comido, si comía estaba bien, pero eso no le quitaba el aspecto extraño, el aspecto de algo muerto pero con vida. Además eso era cierto, no envejecía. Y su aspecto no cambiaría nunca si tomaba las medidas correctas, porque después de todo era un cuerpo humano, que en algunos casos si se podía dañar… ¿Cuántos vampiros ciegos habían caído en manos de la muerte en la carretera atropellados?

Sus ojos eran rojos, antes no lo fueron, pero tras centurias de tomar sangre se vuelven de ese color. Todo se vuelve de sangre, las lágrimas sobre todo. Los colmillos… eran opción tuya afilarlos o no… eran una útil herramienta y una de las cosas que más tenían que cuidar los vampiros. Porque si, se caen los dientes. Afortunadamente ella era demasiado vanidosa y cuidaba demasiado de si misma. Y mientras comiera y siguiera las indicaciones permanecería en su perfecto estado hasta que ella y Natsuki ya no quieran vivir.

La razón porque ella es así, solo su corazón lo sabe. Amo a alguien antes de Natsuki, perdió muchas cosas en ese pasado humano y en su pasado como vampiro. Tuvo compañeras que estuvieron con ella mucho tiempo y que ahora no estaban a su lado, algunas muertas por estupidas y otras haciendo su propio camino, Chie Hallard por ejemplo, aunque cuando ella la conoció se llamaba Chie Harada, fue una excelente compañera pero tuvieron que decir adiós en Inglaterra. Y como olvidar a Tomoe Marguerite, a quien ella abandono y no ha sabido nada de ella, en ese entonces ella misma se hacía llamar Shizuru Viola, oh si, sus buenas épocas como Viola. Ya no quería seguir pensando en su pasado, pero no podía evitarlo, cuando dormía y pensaba en su Natsuki. La primera vez que la vió fue en 1996, y en 1998 la conoció formalmente. Su amada Natsuki seguía igual que en ese entonces, ella no era vampiro, ella era creación del hombre prácticamente… la tenía a su lado, y solo esperaba a que una nueva noche llegara… ahora tenía que volver a su letargo.

Los experimentos genéticos a los que había sido sometida, le parecían un chiste. Era increíble que tuviera 30 años, pero la apariencia de una chica de 17. Y se iba a quedar así siempre. Cuando ella nació en 1979, solo era un experimento de fertilización in Vitro, pero era más que eso, fue el primer clon. Clonada de su "madre" Saeko Kuga. Su único propósito de vida era hacer al "súper hombre" en este caso mujer, porque los hombres nunca aguantaban y morían a los 6 años de vida o menos. Inyectada con químicos y cosas que nunca entendió, con sangre de vampiro (ignora de quien sea, solo sabe que no es la de Shizuru) y otras cosas mas extrañas, se convirtió en alguien que no debería existir, súper fuerza, inmunidad a las enfermedades y un sin fin de cualidades, pero ya no puede envejecer… no solo por la poca sangre de vampiro, si no porque intentaron experimentar con la mordida de un hombre lobo. Si, también existían. Afortunadamente ese experimento salio bien, no tuvo efectos secundarios, pero era un adefesio, no la querían los de esa especie. Quien la mordió… murió, porque los científicos lo mataron cuando le enseño todo lo que sabía a Natsuki, pobre Sakumizu, quería mucho a Natsuki. El fue capturado, y era una institución entre los de su especie. Pero esa última combinación hizo que su sangre se volviera algo terrible para muchas especies sobrenaturales, sobre todo a los vampiros y hombres lobo, los mataba. Su sangre estaba envenenada. Era todo lo que sabía de su sangre, pero sabía que había más. Antes, no se les llamaba hombres lobo ni licantropos, encontró una vieja leyenda que les llamaba "lunáticos". Y en realidad era lo que ella era. Durante la luna llena se desarrollaba una extraña "enfermedad", la persona se volvía "loca" porque adquiría un comportamiento canino, fuerza sobrehumana y desarrollo de los sentidos al máximo, eso era siempre pero en esos días era intenso, sus ojos se volvían azul muy claro, como los de un lobo. Había gente que no aguantaba eso, era demasiado para una alma débil. Si lo sabías controlar no perdías el control en esos días. Pero a ella no le gustaba salir en esos días, porque verdaderamente salía el lobo que tenía dentro en todo aspecto. Y eso le avergonzaba mucho, pero también le gustaba aprovechar con Shizuru esa etapa. Odiaba ser quien era, odiaba a todo lo que fuera parecido… así que cazar a esos "animales infernales" era su consuelo en ese entonces.

Y el que Mai me haya "salvado" fue lo que mas le agradezco…

Pero las cosas no salieron como a ella le hubiera gustado, pues Mai se enamoró de ella y aunque ella en algún punto también sintió algo por ella no era lo que a Mai le hubiera gustado.

Shizuru… ella la entendía demasiado bien, ella no se podía comparar a nada ni a nadie.

Y el vínculo que compartía era más grande que el que tenía con Mai, lamentaba que las cosas fueran así, si Mai hubiese sido un poco mas racional y menos sentimental, nada hubiera pasado y no fueran "enemigas" ahora. Porque en realidad no tenía nada en contra de su amiga. Su amiga, aún le llamaba así cuando ya desde hace tiempo no lo eran.

Ojala que hubiera una forma de que eso cambiara, pero ella no quiere aceptar que los sentimientos no se pueden cambiar.

**III**

La destrucción. Hermosa palabra, no había una palabra que le gustara más a Nao, la destrucción, de otros, no de ella, aunque ella bien sabía que al final la destrucción de alguien siempre culminaba con la propia. Ella era reciente en esto de ser vampira, pero no importaba, sabía cuanto se pudiera acerca de la cultura vampirica, la verdadera. Sabía quien era Shizuru, que era lo más importante. Y también Kuga, y por su puesto Tokiha y su grupito de superhéroes baratos. Estaban otros grupos que probablemente eran igual o más importantes, pero a ella le interesaba. Le hubiera gustado convertirse a algún grupo pero ninguno estaba a la altura de sus intereses y habilidades. No era suficiente. La razón por la ella llegó a buscar ser inmortal era por salvar a su madre, pero su madre… tenía demasiado odio al mundo. Se convirtió en un ser lleno de sed de venganza y destrucción, y eso llamo la atención de Tokiha, pero fue Fujino y Kuga quien le dieron muerte a su madre. Y esa es la razón por la que las odia, y se vengaría. Incluso de Tokiha, de todas ellas, pero también era necesario obtener de ellas el poder. Ya no había nada por lo que valiera la pena luchar. Nada. Pero si mucho porque vengarse.

Ella podía manipular a otros y quien sabe, si no le gustaba ningún grupo, siempre estaba la opción de hacer el suyo, Shiho estaba dispuesta a ayudarla, ella tenía sus razones para destruir a Tokiha también.

¿O acaso Tokiha le podría ayudar a vengarse de Fujino? Sabía que a Tokiha le gustaría recuperar la vista de su perdido ojo… Y si lo perdió de manera mágica si había manera de recuperarlo, si que la había. Entonces se decidió a buscar a Midori, ella siempre andaba en las calles y no le seria difícil hallarla.

La encontró en un bar de mala muerte con Yukariko, otra de las defensoras del mundo…

- ¿No deberían estar defendiéndonos a nosotros, los pobres ciudadanos?

- Eh? Yuuki? ¿Que haces aquí?

- ¿No me van a invitar algo?

- Si, claro, eh sírvale… ¿que quieres?

- Vodka

- Nosotros ya terminamos… a veces ya ni tenemos que hacer nada, gracias a Kuga y Fujino

- Yo venía a proponer un trato… pero quiero hablar con Tokiha…

- Y ¿Por qué yo no debería saberlo?

- Porque no le vas a decir

La chica joven hizo una mueca de maldad que le dio una apariencia un tanto felina

- Le diré a la bruja que me ayudó a mí, que la ayude a ella… pero con una condición pequeña…

- ¿Cuál?

- Esta bien, te la diré Midori, que me ayude a agarrar a Fujino, ya no tengo interés en Kuga

Midori tuvo una corazonada de que eso no era verdad.

- Le avisaré que quieres hablar con ella… no me meteré esta vez

- Gracias, adiós…

Nao se marchó y dejó la bebida ahí, ni si quiera la tocó

- Sugiura – san, le va a decir a Tokiha – san de esto?

- Si, no se puede huir del destino, o se puede, pero creo que debería saberlo, no se que decisión vaya a tomar Mai, o más bien se que decisión va a tomar, pero no hay nada que hacer. Además… es imposible que logren derrotar a Fujino.

La mujer tomó otro trago de la bebida y su acompañante también.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Otra historia MaixNatsxShiz y ahora con tematica de vampiros... de hecho ya tiene tiempo que la estaba escribiendo, espero que les guste y si es de su agrado por favor manden un review.


	2. Chapter 2

**IV**

Los rayos del sol bañaban toda la casa y aquella habitación no era la excepción. La pelirroja que yacía en la cama se despertó de golpe. Aquella noche había podido dormir bastante bien para su sorpresa, se preguntaba si era demasiado tarde, pero no… Aún eran las nueve de la mañana. Otro maldito día.

No le quedó de otra más que desperezarse e irse a bañar, en realidad no tenía ganas de desayunar, pero como líder que era, tendría que escuchar los reportes que los miembros del Consejo tuvieran. Aunque era todo menos un consejo… era más como una asociación autorizada para deshacerse de todas las cosas sobrenaturales que estuvieran ahí, no solamente vampiros y licántropos. Pero los primeros eran los que más abundaban en esa zona…

Mucha gente quería a Mai en sus filas, tanto filas enemigas como gente de la iglesia, la policía y afines. Heredera de Van Hellsing… Daría lo que fuera por ser una mujer normal, así no habría Natsuki, Shizuru y su ojo estaría ahí.

Más tarde bajó y el comedor estaba vació, todos estaban ya en sus clases y entrenamientos, cabe mencionar que la asociación funcionaba como academia para entrenar a los jóvenes aspirantes a caza demonios, aunque eran muy estrictos con quienes podían entrar.

- Mai, al fin estas despierta, te he estado esperando

- ¿Qué ocurre Midori? Lo que sea, más vale que sea importante porque no estoy de humor

- Es importante, Nao Yuki quiere hablar contigo, quiere hacer una negociación contigo para poder recuperar tu ojo

- ¿En serio? Al fin buenas noticias… ¿Pero que quiere a cambio?

- Bueno, ya hablaras con ella de los detalles, pero al parecer lo que pide es que la ayudes a agarrar a Fujino

- Si lo que dices es cierto, considéralo un trato, ¿Te dijo donde la puedo ver?

- No, pero ya sabes que es fácil localizarla… ¿Lo estas considerando verdad?

- ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije? Lo voy a aceptar, no me importa lo que le pase a Fujino y a Kuga, si es posible, con mis propias manos las acabaré

- Esta bien Mai, me retiro a mis obligaciones

- Si, gracias por avisarme

Midori salió de la estancia y dejo a Mai a solas.

- Esta vez… me las pagarán

Ese día definitivamente iba a ser un día muy largo para Mai, pues tendría que esperar hasta que anocheciera para poder hablar con Nao.

La noche le traería las respuestas que buscaba. Por ahora intentaría entrenar a sus discípulos.

**V**

- Shizuru…

- Dime Natsuki

El lugar en donde estaban era una habitación demasiado grande para solo dos personas, estaba todo oscuro, no había ventanas. Así que era difícil saber si era de noche o de día, pero ambas mujeres se encontraban en la cama, desnudas y con una sábana cubriéndolas.

- ¿Algún día… me contarás todo sobre ti?

- Hay cosas que no son necesarias que las sepas

- Yo no voy a juzgarte

- Eso lo sé

- A veces siento que lo sabes todo de mí, y yo no se nada

- Te equivocas, no se todo lo que me gustaría saber acerca de ti, aunque quisiera…

- Algún día… Pero todo lo más importante si lo sabes. Pero me gustaría saber como fue tu vida antes, porque llegaste a ser… así

Shizuru siempre trataba de evadir el tema, ciertamente amaba demasiado a Natsuki, pero no tenía ganas de contarle de su vida pasada, y mucho menos el porque se convirtió. De Natsuki tampoco lo sabía todo en realidad, pero no era porque no se lo contaran, si no que ni siquiera Natsuki lo sabía.

- Hoy vamos a ir ¿verdad?

- Si, Natsuki, tenemos que encontrarla a como de lugar. Ella nos va a dar las respuestas que queremos, acerca de ti.

- ¿Y que hay de la baronesa?

- La vamos a encontrar también, por eso es que vamos a esos centros nocturnos

Ellas estaban buscando respuestas a todas las preguntas que tenían. Por diferentes motivos. Shizuru buscaba a una mujer apodada la baronesa, no tenía idea de quien era esa persona, pero necesitaba hablar con ella. Le habían dicho que era una de las antiguas y tendría una mejor explicación acerca de las pocas dudas que le quedaban acerca de su estado vampírico. Y probablemente también sabría acerca de varias personas de las que desconocía su paradero. E incluso sabría algo de Natsuki y de un millón de cosas que tenía en el caos que era su mente,

Por su parte Natsuki estaba buscando a alguien muy especial. El ángel de la muerte le llamaban algunos, por su belleza, ella era una de los lunáticos más viejos del mundo, y más puro. Obviamente ningún licántropo le iba a dar las respuestas que ella quería porque todos eran muy reservados, pero aquella mujer había accedido a verla, si la encontraba. Había muchos mitos en torno a ella, pero en realidad no quería prestar atención a eso, lo único era que quería saber si había algún modo de deshacerse de su sangre. Y saber quien era ella en realidad. Había cosas que nunca iba a comprender.

- Bueno… ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco? Después de todo el día es largo

- Esta bien… Pero nada de fetiches raros…

- No era yo, sabía que no debía contarte esa historia, Tomoe estaba enferma

- Solo bromeaba, te conozco

La lunática buscaba frenéticamente los labios de amada inmortal, los besaba bruscamente al principio… Era parte de su naturaleza adquirida artificialmente. La besaba frenéticamente, hambrienta. Con eso ya sabía que a lo mucho eran dos noches más antes de sentir completamente los efectos del ciclo lunar. Y realmente a Shizuru no le importaba todo esto, al contrario, le encantaba cuando su chica estaba así, de lo contario era muy reservada y hasta fría.

Pero esto era algo que le preocupaba… Su cuerpo seguía siendo humano, así que seguía sintiendo lo mismo, o tal vez con más intensidad, pero a veces estas "faenas" la debilitaban demasiado, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Era la primera pregunta para la baronesa aquella.

Por el momento se dejaba querer, era lo único importante y lo único que quería, que no parara su amada Natsuki.

Pero como siempre, no falta quien interrumpa.

- Contesta Natsuki

- No quiero

- Pues yo tampoco

- Entonces ignora el teléfono

- No podemos, muy pero muy rara vez nos habla alguien, puede ser una emergencia

- O una llamada de broma

Pero el aparato seguía insistente.

- Ya va, ya va, diga… ¿Midori? Ya veo… Nao… no importa, no creo que vaya a dar resultado, gracias por el aviso.

- ¿Midori Sugiura?

- Si, era ella… Al parecer Nao quiere aliarse con Mai para atraparnos, en especial a ti

- ¿Y cree que me voy a dejar?

- Pues no, pero… ¿Era necesario?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Pues si… ¿Era necesario que arrastraras a Mai en esto? Se que ella fue parte de tu plan para protegerme, hay cosas que no me has dicho, ¿Cómo diste conmigo y como sabías que planeaban matarme?

- Eras un experimento que salió mal, era obvio que se querían deshacer de ti. Y ya te dije, te vi en la calle una vez y ya. Lo de Mai… ella sola se metió en lo que no le importaba.

Algunas cosas eran verdad y otras mentiras, ya que Shizuru si había manipulado a Mai y a cualquier medio para que Natsuki estuviera segura, los demás secretos aún los guardaba adentro de su corazón que aún latía débilmente.

- Bueno, creo que nunca sabré la verdad de ti Shizuru, alguien más me la contará algún día

- Pues buena suerte, dudo que alguien que me haya conocido lo suficiente aún viva. Ten paciencia, algún día te diré toda mi verdad. Tenlo por seguro…

- No se quien soy Shizuru, al menos déjame saber quien eres tu.

- Te amo, y es lo único que debes saber de mí.

Obviamente las cosas ya se estaban poniendo tensas, no es que Natsuki desconfiara de su novia, pero no le gustaba que le ocultara cosas, aunque Shizuru solía responder siempre a sus preguntas.

- ¿Crees que sea un peligro que Nao se una a Mai?

- No realmente

- Pero Shizuru… ella tiene… mi sangre

- Enfrascada, y esa sangre es demasiado valiosa como para usarla contra mi, y recuerda que si quisiéramos, yo también podría usar esa misma sangre.

- Es cierto…

- Además soy inmune

La inmunidad de Shizuru a la sangre de Natsuki era un misterio, aunque era una inmunidad a medias. La sangre contaminada de Natsuki Kuga al ser expuesta en la piel de alguna identidad sobrenatural empezaba a quemarla como si fuera ácido. A Shizuru nunca le pasó tal cosa cuando una herida Natsuki emanaba litros y litros de sangre sobre ella. Para las dos fue muy difícil el decidirse a intimar o incluso a besarse, pues temían que a Shizuru le pasara algo, que se debilitara o que le pasara algo peor. Al parecer nada de eso ocurrió, pero aún no se atrevían a que Shizuru bebiera de ella, habían hecho experimentos antes con otros vampiros, y sabían que el efecto de la sangre bebida de Natsuki era lo peor que podía pasar. Pero nadie sabía de la casi inmunidad de Shizuru a aquella sangre misteriosa.

**VI**

En todos sus años como cazadora de vampiros había visto aquel espectáculo que sus ojos estaban viendo… Un vampiro comiendo.

De todos los lugares habidos, tenían que haberla citado ahí.

- ¿Disculpa…?

- Primero la comida, luego los negocios… Tú también deberías comer algo

Mai no sentía nada de hambre y menos al ver a aquella chica comiendo. Nao Yuuki, una de las vampiresas más terribles de la "nueva época". Brutal y sanguinaria como nadie, tal vez sobrepasada por la misma Shizuru Fujino en sus buenas épocas y estaba comiendo. ¡Comiendo!

- ¿Sabes? Deja de mirarme así, me incomodas

- Lo siento, pero si alguien debe sentirse incómoda, soy yo. Nunca había visto a un vampiro comiendo Fast food.

- Vaya… a pesar de ser la estrella de los caza vampiros eres demasiado tonta, no tengo mucho tiempo así… La mayoría de mis órganos aún funcionan…

- Ah, eso quiere decir que aún eres una neo nata. Todavía no pierdes toda tu mortalidad.

Hay una etapa en que te vas transformando lentamente, así que ocurren muchos cambios, pero depende de la persona van tardando menos o más, son dolorosos o no.

- Si, y aún necesito comer.

- Yo pensé que llevabas más tiempo así

- Unos años y ya, no es que importe mucho… Tu asunto… ¿Cómo perdiste tu ojo?

- Fue en una batalla que tuve con Natsuki y Shizuru

- Pero ¿Cómo lo perdiste? ¿Te lo sacó Natsuki o Fujino?

- De hecho fue un descuido mió…

A Mai le avergonzaba mucho ese hecho.

- Intenté atacar a Fujino y caí… sobre mi propia estaca.

Tokiha era admirada por muchas personas por ser hábil, valiente y demás cualidades, pero todo mundo sabía que ella era también torpe a ratos, así que eso le daba mucha vergüenza.

- Me lo temía, hay que hablar con la bruja y veremos que puede hacer, supongo que puede contar como "herida mágica". Pero… ¿estacas? ¿De verdad pensabas que con eso ibas a acabar con Fujino?

- Pues si…

- Claro que no, baka, pero ya nos pondremos de acuerdo para matarla

Matarla. Ahora esa palabra le sonaba demasiado fuerte a Mai.

- Ne, Nao ¿Por qué odias a Fujino y a Kuga?

- Mataron a mi madre ¿Necesito otra razón acaso?

- Pues… no, pero… Tu madre, no era ella misma

- Se que algunos se desquician con tanto poder y fuerza en el alma, pero era mi madre

La chica de cabello rojo tenía una tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos siempre que hablaba de su madre.

- ¿Y tu? ¿No tenías mucha amistad con ellas?

- Me traicionaron

- ¿Ah si? Todo mundo dice que tú querías a Kuga en tú cama pero ella se tiraba a Fujino.

- ¡Claro que no! Bueno… al menos así no fueron las cosas…

- ¿Y como fueron?

Mai solo la miraba de una manera en la que su ojo bueno decía que no quería hablar de eso.

- Ay por favor… Si vamos a trabajar juntas, tengo que saberlo, además no es que sea algo que no se sepa, como te dije, yo sabía que era eso y ya.

- Esta bien, si, yo amaba a Natsuki y consideraba a Shizuru como una hermana, Shizuru… traicionó a la organización, en realidad nunca cambió…

- ¿De verdad te tragaste su historia de vampira buena?

- Desgraciadamente sí, y Natsuki se fue con ella, es mucho más que el hecho de que románticamente hablando haya escogido a Shizuru…

- El amor es algo estupido, el arriesgar cosas por eso… no lo vale

- No me digas, ¿Y lo que tu sentías por tu madre que era?

Entonces Nao ya no dijo nada y sorbió el poco refresco que quedaba en su vaso frío.

- Bueno, entonces… ¿Es un trato?

- Si.

**VII**

La música era aún más fuerte en el Blood Bath, un club de toque "dark" que estaba gozando de enorme popularidad en esos días.

Lo que más sonaba ahí era el electro dark, no es que fuera un lugar que los vampiros frecuentaran, ciertamente a muchos les gustaba ese tipo de música o algunos incluso la hacían, pero a Shizuru no le agradaba mucho estar ahí, ella y Natsuki salieron a buscar ahí a "La Baronesa" o aquella licántropa misteriosa de quien no sabían el nombre.

- Creo que aquí tampoco las vamos a encontrar…

- No… mejor vámonos ya Natsuki…

El lugar estaba lleno y la luz roja las bañaba, en realidad Shizuru se sentía tan fuera de lugar, Natsuki con su ropa negra y de cuero no se veía tan diferente de muchos de los asistentes.

¿Les ha pasado alguna vez cuando de pronto volteas por instinto sin pensar que vas a ver algo pero sin embargo ves algo que te sorprende? Eso le paso a Shizuru.

- Natsuki, espérame afuera

- ¿Por qué?

- Vamos

- ¿La viste?

- Por favor Natsuki, te lo suplico, sal afuera.

- Esta bien

Natsuki usualmente no obedece a nadie, pero por Shizuru haría lo que fuera y la excusa era que ella siempre tenía sus razones para decirle cosas extrañas como esto.

Cuando vio que la chica salió se acerco a lo que vio, en una mesa estaba una chica de lentes rodeada de no una, si no seis chicas jóvenes. Ella estaba en medio y se la estaba pasando bastante bien al parecer. La mujer de lentes tenía el cabello algo corto que le ayudaba a su apariencia de chico guapo. No es que se hiciera pasar por uno pero su genética así era, tenía los rasgos faciales de un chico.

- Chie

- ¿Shizuru?

La chica se había sorprendido tanto que pasaron algunos minutos antes de que reaccionara correctamente.

- Si me disculpan…

Nadie hizo caso de las quejas y protestas de las acompañantes de Chie. Ella fue con Shizuru cerca de los baños donde no había ruido, aunque había bastante gente.

- Pensé que estabas en Londres

- Estaba, lo has dicho… Digamos que regresé porque vine siguiendo a alguien, pero no encuentro donde está, y me gustaría también saber unas cosas…

- ¿No estarás buscando a la baronesa también?

- Pues si… Pero creo que es solo una leyenda, he estado buscándola por todas partes pero nada.

- Estoy igual que tú…

- Vaya… Pero… ¿Para que?

- Yo no te pregunte nada

- Si, perdóname, solo que se me hace un poco raro que estés buscando a alguien así, eres Shizuru Viola, una leyenda también, has vivido bastante y sabes demasiadas cosas.

- Lo sé, pero hay cosas que evidentemente no se…

- Eso si es sorprendente

- Me sorprende más que tú la estés buscando, eres prácticamente un oráculo humano.

- Je, bueno sí, pero… Digamos que se complicaron las cosas desde que nos dejamos de ver…

- Me ha dado gusto verte, pero no creo que este sea el lugar para ponernos a hablar de lo que ha pasado… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

- Esa invitación me agrada

- Aunque hay algo que debes saber

- No me lo digas, la lobita que viene contigo y esta afuera tiene mi puesto ahora ¿Me equivoco?

- Si, te equivocas, ella tiene un puesto que no le había yo dado nunca a ninguna mujer

- Pues, eso me agrada más, además sabes que lo decía en broma, lo nuestro pasó hace demasiado tiempo y nunca hubo segundas intenciones por parte de las dos, siempre fue amistad ¿no es así?

- Cierto, además ninguna de las dos entra en el rango de persona que nos gusta, por que tengo entendido que tu también te perdiste por una loba.

- Si… pero como dices es mejor hablar en otro lado

Ambas mujeres salieron del club y estaba esperando en la puerta Natsuki con su motocicleta, en cuanto vio a la mujer que ahora acompañaba a su novia frunció el ceño, porque no era uno de sus "alimentos", esta mujer era igual que ella. ¿Sería la baronesa? No seguro que no, había algo raro en esta mujer.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Me he tardado un poco en subir este episodio, es que no me había inspirado lo suficiente, además de que ando haciendo un poco de busqueda en la historia para incluir fechas y tiempos correctamente, además de la aparición de ciertos vampiros celebres. Espero que les siga gustando y trataré de updatear lo más pronto posible.

Los reviews se agradecen MUCHISIMO, ya que me ayudan y me dan animos a seguir escribiendo, así que no duden en mandar sus comentarios. Por cierto xD la cancion del episodio pasado era Faint de Linkin Park :P se me paso ponerla.


	3. Chapter 3

**VIII**

El día que observó a la hermosa mujer aquella noche de fiesta sabía que sería difícil de sacarla de su vida.

Tenía apenas escasos siete años. Era el año 1888, las cosas entonces era demasiado diferentes en todos los aspectos, la sociedad japonesa en ese entonces era algo que la pequeña no entendía y no quería entender. Para ella su mundo era su amiga, Aoi Senou, siempre estaban juntas, siempre, y quería que así fuese, pero como si fuera un mal presagio, aquella noche que vio por primera vez a aquella mujer. No pasaba de los 18 años, tenía unos ojos hermosos, de un color café claro, pero con tonalidades rojizas. El cabello era largo y castaño claro, recogido, su kimono era de lo más fino que uno se pudiera imaginar. La muchacha apenas miró a la niña y le sonrió, la pequeña Chie Harada se sonrojó al ver que esa sonrisa era para ella. Fue una memoria que siempre se quedó con ella, pero al día siguiente su mejor amiga partiría a Europa, pues su familia tenía dificultades y partirían a Inglaterra para que las hijas y la madre fueran "maids", no sabía ni que era eso, se fue así nada más y ya no supo que fue de ella.

La separaron de su mejor amiga… Los años transcurrieron, y ella se sentía fuera de lugar, a los 17 años decidieron que la casarían con un amigo de la familia, y ella simplemente no iba a permitirlo, de ninguna manera… Trató por todos los medios de hacer entrar en razón a su familia, pero ellos simplemente no querían escuchar, y entonces escapó, pasó momentos duros para sobrevivir, cuando ella tenía 19 años supo que no había remedio y que nunca iba a volver a verla. Nunca había olvidado a Aoi, y ella nunca regresó… Necesitaba dinero, tendría que viajar hacia Inglaterra, la buscaría aunque ahora ya no se acordara de ella, pero necesitaba tiempo, ella envejecería y el futuro era incierto.

Cierta noche ella estaba huyendo, pues su familia la localizó y la estaban buscando, no podía permitir que se la llevaran de regreso, y precisamente fue en la oscuridad que encontró una escena que al principio no la impresionó tanto, la figura de dos mujeres… Al principio le pareció fascinante, porque era lo que ella siempre se imaginó pero nunca pensó verlo. Una de ellas besaba apasionadamente el cuello de la otra, o eso le pareció de lejos, conforme se acerco pudo observar que la mujer que era "besada" estaba muerta. La luz de la luna iluminaba el espeso bosque un poco y pudo ver el resplandor de la sangre en los labios de la otra mujer, desgraciadamente Chie piso una rama y la mujer se dio cuenta. Y la miro, pero era esa misma mirada de la misma chica de años atrás, la de su infancia.

- ¿Eres tú verdad?

- ¿Yo? ¿Nos conocemos?

Chie se acercó a la mujer, en ese entonces los lentes que se usaban eran ridículamente grandes y gruesos, en ese entonces Chie tenía el cabello largo, como se esperaba que lo usaran las mujeres.

- Ah… Eres la niña del tanabata

- Te acordaste

- Tú tienes algo especial, que me es difícil olvidar… En ese entonces tenías el cabello corto, te quedaba mejor así…

- Supongo que sí, pero no se puede hacer mucho ahora

- Tienes razón, creo que estas adelantada para tu época, yo solía pensar así

En ese momento ambas se habían olvidado del cadáver que yacía en el piso.

- Tú… no eres normal… en ningún aspecto

- Y… ¿Qué es normal?

- No lo sé, porque no lo soy y puedo decir que tu tampoco

- Pues no te equivocas… Eres interesante, tenía muchos años que no me detenía a hablar con nadie.

- Bueno, eso creo que cualquier gente… Yo tampoco he hablado con nadie que valga la pena, ni he visto lo que vi esta noche…

- ¿No estas asustada?

- ¿Debería? Me asusta más mi prometido…

- ¿Prometido?

- Me quieren casar y no quiero, seguramente del futuro no vienes, pero si del pasado y creo que sabes a que me refiero.

- Claro, pasé por la misma situación que tú, pero logré salir de eso…

- No me digas, ¿Te comiste a tu novio?

- No, nunca cometería tan asqueroso acto, los hombres no son lo mío, su sangre… no me gusta como sabe, me gusta derramarla, si, pero no comerla.

- Ya veo… Que suerte ser tú… Eres libre y puedes hacer lo que quieras

- ¿Tu crees? La verdad es que tuve que pagar un precio muy alto por "mi libertad" y de hecho, no creo que sea libre, hay fantasmas y cadenas que nunca me van a dejar ir

- Ya veo… Me dio mucho gusto saludarla de nuevo… mejor será que me vaya

- No creas que te voy a dejar ir así

Chie nunca pensó que aquella mujer le fuera a hacer daño, no es que se sintiera muy segura, pero le daba la impresión de que no lo haría.

- Perfecto, no es que me quisiera ir de todos modos…

- Mi nombre es… Shizuru Fujino

- Bonito nombre, Chie Harada

- Ya no somos extrañas, ven conmigo. Estarás a salvo de lo que sea que estés huyendo conmigo.

Extrañamente Shizuru sentía simpatía por aquella chica. Los días siguientes sostuvieron pláticas, casi siempre teniendo a Chie como tema de conversación. Ella le explicó a Shizuru el porque había huido y el deseo de volver a ver a Aoi, le confesó a ella que sentía "amor" por su amiga de la infancia, pero que no estaba segura. Pero necesitaba demasiado dinero para ir a Inglaterra.

- Te lo podría prestar

- No sé, es demasiado dinero, además no se nada… Tardaría una vida en pagarte ese dinero…

- Sí la amas, serás capaz de hacer los sacrificios mas inimaginables que puedas pensar.

- Ese es el problema, cuando la dejé de ver éramos unas chiquillas, ahora no se ni como sea y dudo que se acuerde de mi

- Bueno, es un riesgo que tienes que tomar

- Lo sé, pero no estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo, Dios… pronto seré una mujer más mayor y eso me impedirá muchas cosas…

- ¿Te preocupa envejecer?

- Envejecer, enfermar, estar herida… Eso no es impedimento, pero se que entorpecerá mi búsqueda

En ese momento las distancias que se tenían que correr eran mucho mayores de las que sabremos viviendo en esta época donde la comunicación es mucho más fácil, así como el viajar de un lugar a otro, no importando lo lejos que esté.

- Me gustaría ayudarte, de verdad

- No es necesario, tal vez algún día encuentre la resignación

- No digas eso, una mujer nunca debería resignarse a su destino, pensé que eras otro tipo de persona…

- Nunca dije que me estoy resignando, solo que eventualmente lo haré

Chie nunca le preguntó a Shizuru "que era" ella, o quien era, tampoco preguntó porque no envejecía. No era que no le interesará, solo que no lo consideraba prudente, además tenía una idea, pues había muchas leyendas.

Pasaron los días, y Chie sabía que era el momento de dejar a su amiga, pues sus vidas tenían que continuar.

- ¿Segura que quieres eso?

- Pues claro, no hay nada que hacer, además intuyo que usted no va a estar mucho tiempo por aquí.

- Chie

Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre, casi siempre era Harada – san. O Harada.

- Dime

- Estoy pensando… Te dije que te ayudaría ¿no? Pues me gustaría hacerlo de verdad, pero con la condición de que tú me ayudes a mí. ¿Lo aceptarías? Lo único que quiero de ti es tiempo más que nada, te prometo que irás a Inglaterra, pero necesito que estés conmigo algunos años, ayudándome en mis asuntos, además de que esto tomará tiempo… Solo contesta: si o no.

- Si

- No lo pensaste mucho… ¿Estas segura?

- Mira… no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada, no se que es lo que vaya yo a poder hacer para ayudarte, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer con tal de hacer algo, no puedo seguir con esta vida.

- Esta bien… Siempre supe que eras diferente. Yo… no estoy viva, y lo sabes. No exactamente… pero creo que tienes una idea.

- Lo sé Shizuru

- Tendrás que ser como yo para poder aguantar mi ritmo, y sobre todo para alcanzar tu cometido, pero… el "convertirte" significa que perderás mucho. Tu condición humana principalmente, adquirirás una enorme responsabilidad, pues tendrás que cuidar el secreto. Probablemente esto sea un impedimento para lo que quieres lograr. Pero toma en cuenta que no a cualquiera se le da la oportunidad de alcanzar la vida eterna. Y mucho menos yo me atrevería a compartir el secreto con cualquier persona. ¿Aceptas eso?

Para Chie fue un poco desalentador que Shizuru le haya dicho que aquello podría ser un impedimento, pero era la única manera no solo para encontrarla, si no para escapar de la realidad a la que estaba destinada.

- Si, lo acepto.

- Esta hecho entonces. Te advierto que el proceso puede ser doloroso y bueno… También es muy importante que nuestras sangres sean compatibles, eso no lo sé, pero… Siento una enorme simpatía por ti, así que pienso que puede funcionar.

Shizuru ya había convertido antes a otras personas, pero era la primera vez que iba a probar un método que había escuchado, podría salir mal, y sabía que estaba mal usar a Chie como conejillo de indias, porque en verdad le agradaba, pero confiaba en que no se iba a equivocar.

- ¿Podría ser esta noche?

- ¿Qué? Es muy pronto Chie…

- No lo es, aunque tenemos una vida por delante

- Si, supongo que tienes razón

Shizuru lo propondría para días después pero la chica estaba ansiosa, y la verdad era que Shizuru también deseaba hacer eso lo más pronto posible.

- Espera un poco, voy por algunas cosas que vamos a necesitar

- Claro

Shizuru se hospedaba en una cabaña abandonada en aquél bosque "embrujado", y ese era el escondite ideal para alguien como ella, Shizuru apareció de nuevo en la pequeña estancia con una afilada daga.

- Esto dolerá y probablemente sea muy desagradable…

- Esta bien, ya me comprometí a hacerlo

- Entonces, no tienes remedio. Lo que voy a hacer es lo siguiente.

Shizuru le explicó a Chie que le cortaría en una de sus muñecas para que la sangre fluyera lo más rápido posible y en mayor cantidad, el cuello sería lo ideal pero era más peligroso. Shizuru haría lo mismo con una de sus muñecas, la idea era que las dos succionaran la sangre de la otra al mismo tiempo. Chie se armó de valor, pues eso de "beber sangre" le daba un poco de nauseas, pero lo tenía que hacer, por ella misma.

Al principio le costó demasiado trabajo hacerlo, pues le dolía, y aparte al principio estaba a punto de vomitar lo primero que bebió de sangre. Logró terminar todo, pero eso no era el final. El proceso se repitió varias veces a lo largo de la semana. Cuando ambas sangres estaban mezcladas, Shizuru tenía mas fuerzas y algunas "habilidades" de Chie se habían adquirido en su beneficio, la chica era muy buena escuchando conversaciones ajenas, así como lo persuasivo que tenía en su voz. Por su parte a Chie le tocaba la peor parte, el cambio de su cuerpo. Todo estaba cambiando, por dentro y por fuera. Los sombríos pensamientos de Shizuru estaban en ella todo el tiempo, la desilusión que había sufrido en el pasado, aunque no tenía del todo claro el porque. El dolor pasaba a veces desapercibido ya se estaba acostumbrando. A Chie le costo un poco mas de un mes para volver a salir. Shizuru le explicó que para que fuera una vampira completamente el mínimo eran 4 años para lograrlo, aún no era inmortal y tenía que tener cuidado. Durante ese tiempo Shizuru le explicó muchas cosas y las dos viajaron por todo Japón. Después fueron a Europa, en ese tiempo Shizuru desaparecía a menudo, probablemente a "arreglar sus asuntos". Ella aprendía cosas por su cuenta, aprendió bastantes idiomas, conoció muchos lugares con su compañera y logró llegar a la fase completa de su transformación. Todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el extranjero, Chie pudo vestir como ella deseaba, tener el cabello como deseaba, se sentía con el poder de hacerlo. Para cuando regresaron a Japón, habían transcurrido 23 años. Que para ella no fue mucho tiempo. Desgraciadamente, en Inglaterra no se sabía nada de Aoi Senou, solo una señora muy mayor le pudo decir que ella regresó a su país porque estaba muy enferma. Cuando regresaron se encontró que Aoi no había sobrevivido a aquella misteriosa enfermedad y falleció al poco tiempo de llegar. Chie estaba desconsolada… porque pudo haberla salvado… Visitaba su lugar de descanso a menudo pero había algo que no cuadraba.

Sus sentidos eran mucho más desarrollados que cualquier ser vivo… Y ella no detectaba ningún olor o vestigio de su amada amiga.

- ¿Crees que siga viva? Es imposible

- Lo sé Shizuru, pero algo me dice que no esta muerta

- No esta muerta porque vive en tus recuerdos… pero honestamente dudo que este viva, ya no te tortures con esas ideas, no es bueno para ti.

- Lo siento, pero… existe la posibilidad de que sea como nosotras ¿no?

- Si, pero no quiero que tengas falsas esperanzas… Además mucha gente ya lo dijo, la vieron morir.

- Ya se… pero… bueno… pensé en desenterrar el cuerpo

- ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso

- Ay por favor, hemos hecho cosas peores

- Pero no eso. Deja a los muertos en paz.

Chie se resignó al final, y siguió viajando con Shizuru por mucho tiempo, pero después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que había querido vivir por siempre ya no estaba, y le tenía que encontrar un nuevo sentido a su vida, y su compañera estaba como siempre, errante y aunque le contó muchas cosas sobre su pasado, nunca le contó la verdadera razón de ser de su transformación. Entonces ambas decidieron separar sus caminos un tiempo, hasta que se volvieran a encontrar, algún día. Era lo mejor, además ya comenzaban a aburrirse una de la otra, y no querían arruinar aquella amistad por algo como eso.

- Aunque no es buena idea que te quedes en Inglaterra.

- Tengo que… no por ella, sino simplemente quiero estar ahí

- Esta bien, eres libre después de todo

Aunque Chie siguió por más de 50 años a su "maestra" e hizo todo lo que le pedía, las masacres ya no le divertían, y aunque nunca le reprocho nada, el matar ya no le llamaba la atención, al contrario, le remordía la conciencia. Planeaba quedarse en Londres puesto que ahí los vampiros estaban desatados totalmente.

Trató de preservar la paz ahí, además no tenía a donde ir, si regresaba a Japón sería peligroso, pues la última vez que fue, levantó sospechas, pues aún tenía familia viva y el supuesto prometido la reconoció y ella tenía la misma edad que cuando se fue de su casa, y eso no era bueno.

Así pasaron los años, pero su recompensa se daría exactamente una noche de verano de 1988… cien años después desde que vio a Shizuru Fujino. En un concierto de música punk, la vio, era mucho más hermosa de lo que pensaba, de lo que se imaginaba. Aoi estaba viva.

Pero fue cuando las cosas se complicaron para ella. Sabía que existían otras cosas aparte de los vampiros, Aoi pertenecía a la realeza de los hombres lobo. Fue llevada a Inglaterra por la reina de los lobos.

**IX**

El humor en casa de Shizuru y Natsuki había mejorado desde que habían llegado y todo gracias al rumbo que estaba tomando la plática en ese momento.

- Claro… Nos hicimos pasar por un matrimonio una vez, fue muy gracioso

- Ara, siempre serás el mejor esposo

- Eso lo se

- Vaya, que risa, no me lo imagino, lástima que no hay fotos…

- Es una verdadera lástima, Shizuru es una belleza con cualquier tipo de ropa de cualquier época

Después de que Chie aclarará que ella y Shizuru no fueron más que amigas y contando su historia ante Natsuki se la ganó. Aunque omitió algunos detalles, sobre todo de lo poco que sabía del pasado de Shizuru, porque sabía que no debía meterse con eso.

- Será mejor que me vaya…

- Si, nos veremos mañana, seguiremos buscando a la baronesa

- Y no olvides a la princesa aquella

- ¿Buscas a la princesa de el espiral de la luna? ¿El ángel de la muerte?

- Así es… ¿Sabes donde pueda estar?

- Desgraciadamente, la conozco un poco… Solo de vista, Aoi… bueno… Se que se encuentra en Japón, Murakumo le llaman

- ¿Murakumo?

- Si… Y créeme, no la vas a encontrar en centros nocturnos como a la baronesa, ella siempre frecuenta otros lugares.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuales?

- Teatros, conciertos, cosas así, y cuando digo conciertos no me refiero a un concierto de música popular… Los grandes recitales de música clásica.

- Ya veo…

- Lamentablemente es lo único que te puedo decir de ella, no la conozco en persona y Aoi nunca me habló de ella.

- Ah… Eso quiere decir que tendremos que empezar a buscar por separado

- Creo que sí Shizuru, pero es la única manera de encontrar a esas personas… Ah, ya vengo

Natsuki dejó la estancia por un momento pues fue a hacerle una visita al baño. Entonces Chie sacó una libreta y escribió

"_No le diré nada que tu no quieras"_

Shizuru asintió sonriente.

"_También se quien es ella… Mañana hablaremos"_

Shizuru asintió nuevamente.

No tardó mucho para que Natsuki apareciera nuevamente, pero Chie se despidió de ellas y se marchó.

- Bueno, creo que si tú no me cuentas nada de tu pasado, ella lo hará

Natsuki se contaba triunfante ante este hecho.

- Buena suerte, entonces. Harada es una persona demasiado interesante por cierto.

- Si, al principio pensé que tu y ella…

- No, para nada.

- Me alegra… Porque tú eres mía

- Me encanta que Natsuki sea posesiva conmigo…

- No sabes cuanto

En aquél momento las dos estaban de pie, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que Shizuru terminara de espaldas a la pared, con los labios aprisionados por Natsuki, y esta la deseaba fervientemente. Natsuki la besaba otra vez, hambrienta. Sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de la vampira, para esta siempre era un placer ser amada por su Natsuki, en todos los años en los que vivió, nunca tuvo esa sensación, nadie la hacía sentir como aquella chica. Nadie la hacía sentir viva. Pero una vez más… Alguien interrumpió. Eso le molestaba a Shizuru como a nadie en el mundo. Alguien tocaba insistentemente el timbre. A Shizuru no le quedaba otra que ir a ver.

Al abrir estaba lo que ella llamaba el "chiste". Era solo Okuzaki Akira, una chica que le gustaba disfrazarse de hombre, aunque chica no es el término. Era vampiro también, ella trabajaba para Reito Kanzaki, el antiguo Lord Obsidian, ahora trabajaba para el nuevo: Takumi Tokiha.

- Que agradable sorpresa…

- Buenas noches Fujino – sama

- ¿A que se debe tan placentera visita?

- El quiere hablar con usted

- ¿Hablar? Creí que ya no teníamos nada que hablar, estaba claro que nosotras éramos indeseables y acabarían con nosotros.

- Parece que hay un acuerdo

- Iré en cuanto pueda…

- Puede llevar a Kuga si así lo desea…

- ¿Ara? Pensé que estaba estrictamente prohibido que Natsuki pisara los dominios del gran Lord Obsidian…

- Parece que quieren hacer un trato respecto a ella…

- Ya veo por donde va la cosa, gracias

- Es un placer

Tan pronto dijo esas palabras, Akira desapareció de la vista de Shizuru.

- Escuché todo…

- No es nada del otro mundo

- Iremos ¿verdad?

- Supongo, lo más importante es encontrar a la baronesa y a Murakumo.

Aquél día pasaría demasiado rápido para Natsuki, pero era demasiado lento para Shizuru, quien creía que definitivamente la aparición de Chie no era casualidad. Y el hecho de que supiera hasta el nombre de Murakumo se le hacía sospechoso. No es que su amiga fuera una traidora, solo que no existen las coincidencias. En la noche, Shizuru se separó de Natsuki para seguir buscando.

- No pensé encontrarte esta noche

- Sabes que no creo en las casualidades Chie

- Bueno… Tienes razón, no es casualidad que esté aquí en Japón, pero… ayer si te encontré por casualidad… Hoy si te estaba buscando

- ¿Será que me quieres decir algo?

- Si… Kuga Natsuki, ella… es el famoso experimento de Searrs ¿No es así? Al menos es el prototipo

- ¿Prototipo?

- Si, al menos de esa clase de experimentos… ¿Sabías que las "bestias" que creó Searrs se levantaron contra su amo y crearon su propio aquelarre?

- No me gusta el término bestia, pero no, no lo sabía.

- Pues… resulta que muchos se libraron de aquella corporación, como me imagino lo hizo Natsuki. Pero es algo sumamente peligroso. Probablemente estén buscando a su "hermana"

- Dios, no más problemas

- No es solo eso… Te decía… ella es el prototipo, Natsuki… tiene una gemela, bueno, no se si sea la palabra adecuada, pero ciertamente ella es el prototipo, y el resultado final es peor.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que hay dos Natsuki?

- Algo así, no se como sea la otra… pero he escuchado cosas, solo sé que hicieron a alguien con las mismas características…

- ¿Y tu como sabes tanto?

- Verás… me uní al aquelarre Delta, y pues… sabes que somos expertos en información, y supe que el "prototipo" tiene una relación sospechosa con Shizuru Viola

- ¿Todavía usan ese nombre? Que nostalgia…

- Ja, pues si… Tenía que encontrarte… es peligroso lo que estás haciendo

- ¿Te acuerdas que la última vez que nos vimos te dije que me sentía perdida? ¿Qué no tenía alguna razón de seguir con vida?

- Como olvidarlo

- Siempre te tuve envidia… Aún cuando pensabas que Aoi había muerto, siempre albergaste esperanzas de volverla a ver… Ahora se que como te sentías, ahora se todo lo que pusiste en juego por encontrarla

- Así que Natsuki es esa razón

- Si…

- Shizuru, ahora mismo los Delta están buscando a la baronesa, tenemos que encontrarla, yo misma tengo cosas que preguntarle… acerca de Aoi y bueno de otras cosas… No se si tu lo sabías, pero me imagino que si, me enteré que para nosotros los vampiros, la sangre de la que venimos… importa mucho. Es parte del linaje y de todo, o algo así me dijeron

- Ah eso… Yo nunca le dí mucha importancia

- Entre más cerca estemos de nuestro "padre" o "madre" tenemos más valor y poder

- ¿Ara? ¿Quieres saber de quien descendemos?

- Si… Todos nosotros descendemos de algún vampiro "antiguo"… Vlad Tepes, Nosferatu… Lilith… y más… ¿Quién te convirtió a ti?

- Sabes que ese linaje se va perdiendo dependiendo de quien te muerde, digamos si te mordió una persona que desciende de alguien a quien lo mordió Vlad no es verdaderamente puro. Pero si te muerde una persona que fue mordida por Vlad, eres prácticamente puro, y lo eres aún más si te muerde el en persona.

- Si, lo sé… pero

- No te voy a decir de quien descendemos, no aún, pero te puedo decir Chie, que tu estas a lo mucho en cuarto grado. Eres casi pura… No lo sé

Chie sabía que Shizuru le ocultaba algo.

- Por cierto Chie… ¿Tu eres la líder del Delta?

- Si… larga historia

- Yo también supe de tus peripecias Mayor Hallard

- Oh… eso, como olvidarlo

Desde las sombras apareció una chica con el cabello a la altura del mentón, era castaño claro y venía vestida muy sexy.

- Chie – chan… la encontramos

- ¿En serio?

- Si, está en el TECNA

- Ahora mismo vamos… Shizuru, ella es Akane Soir

- Mucho gusto Viola – sama, es un honor conocerla

- El honor es mió…

- Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para eso, vámonos ya, tenemos que encontrar a la baronesa

- Sí… cuanto antes mejor

Y las tres partieron hacía el lugar que Akane les había dicho.

**X**

El estar buscando en teatros y lugares así era un fastidio para Natsuki, se le hacía más imposible encontrar a Murakumo ahí que en los clubs nocturnos. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Estaba tomando café en una cafetería del centro, cuando alguien dejó caer un sobre en su mesa, cuando se volteó vio como una chica de cabello largo y rubio salía dándole la espalda, quiso ir tras ella, pero entonces vio el sobre. Había un boleto para un recital de piano. Lo mejor era ir… Seguramente Murakumo la encontró primero.

Al llegar al lugar vio que había demasiada gente. Llegó y el concierto ya había empezado… Eran varios pianistas, pasaron cinco y Natsuki sintió que no iba a aguantar más el aburrimiento. Y eran siete pianistas… No podría aguantar más, pero tenía que hacerlo… El tiempo se le fue buscando entre los asistentes a alguien que encajara con la descripción que tenía de Murakumo de la espiral de la luna. Pero algo le llamó la atención, y fue una chica rubia con lentes, era la misma que le llevó el boleto. Pero ella no podía ser Murakumo, ella tendía que esperar a que terminara el concierto para abordar a esa mujer. Pero no estaba preparada para la última pianista, anunciaron su nombre: Kaon de Murakumo. No podía creerlo, el que se expusiera así esta persona. Se puso de pie rápidamente por la sorpresa y todo el público empezó a decirle que se sentara, ya de por si Natsuki llamaba demasiado la atención con su vestimenta de piel negra, ahora sentía como se sentía Shizuru en algunos lugares. Cuando vio subir a Murakumo al escenario no había duda, era ella, cabello largo y azulado, ojos azules… alta, piel blanca, cuerpo de muerte. Era un ángel, una reina… si, era ella. Cuando la mujer ejecutó cuatro piezas recibió ovaciones de todo tipo, Natsuki supo que tendría que salir ya y esperar a Murakumo hasta que saliera del edificio para hablar con ella.

La sorpresa de su vida se la llevó cuando salió y la rubia de lentes la estaba esperando afuera.

- Natsuki – chan

- Tu… ¿Quién demonios eres?

- Himiko, bueno… por ahora

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que tendrás que esperar a que Kaon – chan venga

- Esta bien…

- Pero debes venir conmigo, la esperaremos en otro lugar más cómodo

A Natsuki no le daba nada de confianza la chica, y eso que a nadie en su sano juicio hubiera sospechado de aquella tímida niña. Ella la llevó afuera del teatro, pero no fueron muy lejos a la vuelta había un lujoso hotel. Las dos entraron a una suite y se sentaron en la sala en silencio.

- Me encantaría que me dijeras algo

- No puedo decirte nada Natsuki – chan

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues porque quien tiene que hablar contigo es ella, no yo.

Natsuki uso todos sus instintos lobunos para tratar de descifrar quien era esa mujer, pero no había ápice de que fuera lunática o vampira. Pero no era mortal definitivamente.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Ten paciencia…

Himiko le sonreía cada que Natsuki la miraba, no le gustaba la expresión divertida que tenía Himiko. Parecía que algo le causaba gracia. A las 11:30 en punto Himiko habló al servicio de habitación y solo dijo que le enviarán lo que ya sabían.

- Espero que tengas hambre

- No mucha

- A Chikane le gustan los buenos modales… demonios – La niña se llevó las manos a la boca, había dicho algo que no debía. La palabra Chikane.

A las 11:50 llegó la comida seguida de Murakumo, de lejos era una cosa, pero de cerca era otra.

- Hola amor

- Hola Kaon – chan

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron unas miradas de cómplices y Chikane se sentó en la mesa donde estaba la comida.

- Espero no te importe que comamos mientras te hablo, necesito comer, me muero de hambre…

- Si da igual, mientras me respondas mis preguntas

- Te responderé lo que quieras… Siempre y cuando me escuches claramente y respondas también a las mías.

- Esta bien

Las tres se sentaron a la mesa, pero Natsuki no probó nada, pues no había mayonesa.

- ¿No te gusta la comida?

- No es eso… es que…

- ¿Te gusta algún aderezo o salsa en especial? Puedo mandar a traerlo

- Si, mayonesa por favor

Normalmente hubiese sido más fría pero al oler tan deliciosas viandas se le abrió el apetito.

- Bueno… Natsuki, tengo entendido que me buscabas por que querías respuestas, pero nunca me encontraste.

Kaon tenía una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

- Bueno si…

- Te encontré primero… Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte

- ¿A mi?

- Si, a ti… Hay algo que tienes que escuchar primero antes de que me preguntes, se que te ayudará a resolver tus dudas, si al final aún las tienes… puedes preguntar.

- Esta bien.

- Supongo que conoces la naturaleza de nosotros, los auténticos licántropos, hijos de la luna… somos similares a los vampiros en algunos aspectos, principalmente en la inmortalidad y la vejez y todas esas cosas. Pero no te voy a aburrir con eso. Me conocen como Kaon de Murakumo de la espiral de la luna. Pero mi nombre verdadero… es Himemiya Chikane.

- Ustedes… son como los vampiros siempre cambiando su nombre.

- Lo siento, pero nadie sabe mi verdadero nombre, solo tu, y me gustaría que no lo divulgaras por favor. Yo nací en una época diferente a la tuya… Soy hija legítima de una familia muy antigua de licántropos… mi pariente es el auténtico **Lucian L. **y debes saber quien es él… aún no te voy a decir exactamente el parentesco que tengo con él. Pero lo importante que debes saber es que soy "sangre pura".

- Lo entiendo…

- Pero no solo eso… debes recordar a Sakomizu… El trabaja para mí…

- Trabajaba

- No, trabaja, sigue vivo. El no fue quien te mordió Natsuki, sabían que el era valioso para mi… Hicieron un intercambio. Me lo devolvieron con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Anteriormente… Ellos de alguna manera consiguieron mi ADN… Searrs… es el nombre de la institución que te "creó". Bueno… tú tienes mi ADN, pero no te transformaste nunca… así que yo te "convertí". Supongo que debes saber quien tienes sangre de vampiro pero no eres un vampiro tal cual, antes de que te escaparas ellos planeaban que te mordiera uno de verdad. Como sea… mi petición era que nunca te dijeran quien te mordió.

- ¿Por qué accediste a esto?

- Fácil… pensé que sería divertido tener una… hija.

- ¿Estas loca?

- Un poco, lo siento… Himeko y yo… no podemos tener descendencia como puedes ver… y eso se me hizo… fácil, aunque no apruebo lo que te han hecho. Como sea… ya sabía que no me iban a dejar cuidarte. Además, yo soy indeseada como tú. Al ser raza pura solo puedo estar con los más puros… pero eso estupido. Himeko… Ella tiene 3 hermanas, y las cuatro descienden de una larga línea de brujas… y nuestro amor también esta mal visto. Probablemente hayas oído hablar de mi prima Setsuna, me quiere matar.

- Creo que sí…

- Es una de las respuesta que buscabas… porque tu naturaleza como hija de la luna superó a las demás fue porque tienes mi ADN. Eres prácticamente una más de nosotros y eres… una princesa prácticamente.

Obviamente a Natsuki no le gustaba nada el tonito de aquella mujer. Y mucho menos sus explicaciones…

- Ceo que tuve suficiente… podemos dejar esto de las preguntas para después… ¿verdad?

- Claro… sabes como encontrarme. Pero no le digas a nadie nada, menos nuestros nombres reales.

- Descuida…

- Hasta luego

- Adiós Natsuki – chan

- Si, adiós…

Eso no estaba sucediendo… Eso pensaba Natsuki.

**XI**

Shizuru tenía sus propios problemas. Fue al TECNA, un centro nocturno con aspecto industrial y futurista. Era de apariencia muy moderna y estaba de moda. Cuando llegó ahí con Chie y Akane los nervios la estaban matando. ¿Al fin conocería a la famosa baronesa?

Rápidamente fueron a uno de los salones VIP y no estaba ahí…

- Akane… ¿estas segura?

- Pues si… me dijeron que estaba aquí

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Rumores

- Disculpen…

El gerente del lugar les estaba hablando.

- ¿Si?

- Las esperan en el privado exclusivo.

- Ah… si

Era extraño… Así que la baronesa sabía que estaban ahí.

Cuando llegaron al salón blanco con muebles de aluminio, Shizuru pensó que estaba teniendo un mal sueño… Nunca pensó que podía sentir la sensación del desmayo aún estando muerta.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte Kiyohime

- Lo mismo digo… Kikukawa – san, Suzushiro – san…

- ¿Las conoces?

- Lamentablemente si Chie…

- ¡Hey! Yo no te conozco asquerosa bestia

- ¿Haruka? Como pudiste olvidarme… Oh… que depresión siento

- Yo no soy Haruka Suzushiro, soy Haruka Armitage y yo se quien eres, mi madre me habló de ti… constantemente Kiyohime…

- Ese nombre… tenía varios siglos que no lo escuchaba, pensé que tú estabas muerta Kikukawa…

- ¿Creías que eras la única que podría salirse con la suya? Yo tengo la misma sangre que Elizabeth Bathory… Y tengo entendido que tu también… eso nos hace hermanas.

- ¿Hermanas? Que cosa más ridícula. Nunca. Bathory tenía lo suyo ciertamente, pero no, es demasiado común. Ni yo ni Chie tenemos la sangre de la condesa. Nunca sabrás de quien desciendo.

- Vaya… yo pensaba… Me he equivocado, puesto que la sangre pesa mucho en gente como nosotros… Y la compatibilidad de personalidad es muy importante… Y todo mundo sabemos como te gusta matar a las doncellas.

- Bueno… podría ser, pero no. Yo nunca soy como los demás. Sabía que un día vendrías tras de mi… Pero… ¿Por qué tienes a la hija de mi rival? Suzushiro era hija de la familia rival y siempre competía conmigo, y después se convirtió en cazadora de vampiros… ¿Cómo es que su hija es vampira?

- Bueno, Haruka necesitaba descendencia, juro venganza contra ti. Solo…

- Tu no podías darle un hijo… además ella nunca te haría caso, personas como yo le daban asco… que chasco que daría al saber que su "amiga" tenía deseos por ella…

- Aunque te burles… pero no importa. Haruka nunca se dio cuenta de mi transformación… Pero obviamente tenía que morir de anciana, vivió 115 años… y me confió a su hija. Aunque la hija… bueno digamos que con ella si se me hizo.

- Yukino… no le hables de estas cosas…

- Lo siento Haruka – chan…. Pero es la verdad.

A Shizuru le daba vueltas la cabeza, nunca pensó que alguien de su época aún estuviera con vida. Y menos ella, de todas las personas ella y la hija de la caza vampiros que estaba tras de ella. Aunque Yukino se veía aún mayor que ella, probablemente la convirtieron después de los 20 años… y también parecía tener la misma edad la otra Haruka.

- Vaya… debí haber supuesto que la chismosa tendrías que ser tu… Y me imagino que eres la famosa Yukino Chrysant, nunca pensé que fueras tu Kikukawa

- Así es… De todos modos… creo que querías preguntar algo… Te contestaré honestamente ya que te tomaste la molestia de buscarme, a ti y a tu amiga.

- Creo que no hay más remedio… ¿Cuál es el precio?

- Ahora no se me ocurre nada… pero digamos que me debes una y ya.

Yukino torció un poco su sonrisa… ¿De verdad le contestaría sus dudas? Eso aún estaba por verse.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Espero que les haya gustado este episodio, lo hice más largo... Y si... hay un pequeño crossover con Kannazuki no miko, aunque no son personajes que vayan a salir mucho...

Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo!


	4. Chapter 4

**XII**

La plática que había tenido con la supuesta baronesa, que no era nadie más que Yukino Kikukawa, una mujer que conoció cuando ella todavía estaba viva, la tenía preocupada, ciertamente esperaba tener una idea más clara de lo que tenía que hacer y de cómo estaban las cosas. Aunque si se habían aclarado sus dudas, ahora tenía más y no solo eso, si no que sus preocupaciones igual eran mayores. Había quedado de volver a platicar con ella… y había quedado de ver a Chie al día siguiente, pero por ahora quería descansar. Llegar a su casa y sacar del refrigerador una bolsa de sangre de hospital y dormir, pues ya eran más de las cuatro de la mañana… Y esa noche estaba cansada. Fue a pie hasta su casa, tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Shizuru usualmente era muy segura de si misma, pero en esos momentos estaba llegando a su límite. Cuando llegó a su casa, todo estaba en perfecta calma y oscuridad… La luna seguía iluminando todo, más que se acercaba la luna llena…

Cuando abrió la puerta no se percató de la presencia que la estaba observando desde que llegó al frente de la casa, cerró y apenas se dio la vuelta, Shizuru sintió como todo el peso de Natsuki se le fue encima en un abrazo inesperado. Pudo sentir el aroma de su cabello y sintió el calor de su cuerpo, aún tenía su ropa con la que la dejó. Natsuki por su parte tenía los ojos escaldados, cosa que delataba que había estado llorando, Shizuru no pudo preguntar nada porque inesperadamente Natsuki la beso en los labios, esta vez no fue un beso como los anteriores que le había dado, que eran frenéticos, este era más un beso que expresaba lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que la necesitaba.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Shizuru… ¿me amas?

- Eso lo sabes… por ti es que estoy viva, te estuve buscando todas las vidas que me tocaron… Te estuve esperando

- Shizuru ¿Qué soy?

Natsuki se soltó a llorar otra vez… Shizuru la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y trató de calmarla, en realidad no tenía idea de porque Natsuki estaba así, sabía que a su novia le preocupaba mucho su pasado y su condición, pero nunca había llegado a este punto.

- Eres el amor de mi vida, y para mi eres Natsuki Kuga, la dueña de mi alma y de todo lo que soy… no deberías atormentarte tanto. ¿Te encontraste con Tokiha? ¿Fue ella quien te dijo todas estas cosas?

- No… No fue ella

- Entonces… ¿Encontraste a Mukakumo? Fue ella… Yo misma la voy a desollar viva por haber sido la causante de tu dolor.

- No es exactamente eso… No acabé de escucharla… Pero es que me perdí cuando me dijo que soy su "hija"

- ¿Hija?

- Si… Dice que ella fue quien me convirtió. Dice que llevo su sangre y sus genes y no se que tanto… Yo no me acuerdo mucho de mi niñez… tengo escasos recuerdos del laboratorio, y yo recordaba que Sakomizu fue quien me había convertido, pero recuerdo que cuando lo hizo no sentí nada… Meses atrás…. Había estado enferma, y no tengo muchas memorias de aquello… Tal vez lo que me dijo esa mujer es verdad. Ella me dijo que soy más lunática de lo que yo pienso.

Había mucho de verdad en las afirmaciones de Natsuki, era una verdad que Shizuru nunca quiso mencionar enfrente de su amada, pero lo sabía. Aunque Natsuki fuera creación de la ciencia, sabía que estaba tratando con una licántropa.

- Además… me dijo que era una princesa… que ella desciende de un Lucian L.

- ¿Lucian?

- Si… eso dijo

Ciertamente Shizuru no sabía mucho de la raza rival. No tenía idea de sus reglas ni de cómo convertirse, y mucho menos iba a saber de la realeza. Seguramente Chie sabría más de eso…

- Natsuki… ¿Me podrías contar todo?

- Claro…

Natsuki le relato todo lo que había ocurrido en su encuentro con Murakumo.

- Kaon… ese nombre me suena, pero no mucho…

- Bueno, en realidad no es su nombre… Te lo voy a decir porque eres tu Shizuru, pero se supone que nadie sabe quien es ella…

- No te preocupes, sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

- Himemiya Chikane

- ¿Qué?

Ahora Shizuru era la iba a entrar en shock, parece que su pasado había llegado para cobrar todo lo que debía. Siempre quiso escapar de aquél pasado y ahora parece que había llegado a acosarla y atormentarla. Primero Yukino y ahora Himemiya…

- ¿La conoces?

- Lamentablemente…. Pero no tenía idea de que ella fuera de la realeza...

- Tengo que encontrar a Tate

- ¿Yuichi Tate? ¿Y para que lo querrías encontrar?

Natsuki le dio una mirada de impaciencia a su novia.

- Ah… como pude olvidarlo. El es de una antigua familia de lunáticos… A veces puedo ser distraída Nat – su – ki

- Si… Y eres linda cuando eres distraída… Aunque no tengo idea de donde pueda estar… Se que el podría ilustrarnos un poco, después de todo… creo que no sabemos nada de licántropos…

- Eso parece…

- A propósito… ¿Encontraste a la baronesa?

Shizuru por un momento dudo y pensaba decirle que no, pero no tenía caso mentirle a su amada.

- Si, por desgracia resultó ser alguien que conocía… Pero tampoco sabía que era inmortal

- ¿Qué ironía no? Parece que tu pasado vuelve… Has tratado mucho de esconder lo que fuiste antes… No es mi intención burlarme Shizuru, pero es la verdad.

- Si, parece que en realidad nunca voy a escapar

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

- Te amo, y es lo único que debes saber, nunca amé a nadie tanto como a ti te amo.

- O sea que me estas dando a entender que no me cuentas nada porque hubo alguien antes que yo

- Mira Natsuki… tienes que entender que yo tengo 223 años… Y tu solo tienes 30… Obviamente hubo no una, si no varias personas antes que tú…

- Personas que solo fueron tus juguetes, pero yo se que si hubo alguien que fue incluso más especial que yo… esa impresión me das cuando trato de mirarte a los ojos y me retiras la mirada…

- No pienso contarte nada, mi pasado es eso, pasado. Y no quiero que siga vivo porque un par de personas de aquellos días estén con vida.

- Shizuru, Murakumo me lo dirá, probablemente Chie no me diga nada, pero si Murakumo, así que es mejor que escuche la verdad de tus labios.

- ¿Qué más verdad quieres? ¿No te basta con la única verdad verdadera en mí? ¿No es suficiente el amor que tengo por ti Natsuki?

- Amor… dices que me amas, pero no parece.

Natsuki salió furiosa de la casa y dejó a una Shizuru consternada por la riña que acababan de tener. Shizuru ya no podría salir de la casa y a Natsuki le apetecía dar unas vueltas por la ciudad en su moto antes de que amaneciera.

Además podría intentar buscar a Tate, o… a Mai. En esos momentos era cuando más le hacía falta. Pero eso ya no podía ser.

**XIII**

Era el fin. Y lo sabían, era el fin de su corta pero trágica vida, a manos de un hombre… ¿hombre? En realidad era una bestia. Pero en ese entonces no sabían a que se estaban enfrentando. Pero si era posible, la pequeña niña haría lo que fuera por salvar a su hermano, no importa si perdía la vida en aquél momento, con tal que su hermano viviera. ¿O no sería mejor la muerte? El ser niños de la calle, sin padres, sin comida, sin nada… no era lo que se decía una maravillosa vida. Y aquella noche puede que por fin se reunieran con sus padres.

El ser que los estaba atacando, era un hombre de mediana edad, con los ojos desorbitados, con un traje harapiento, salía espuma de su boca y emitía un olor insoportable.

Miraba a la niña con unos ojos llenos de lujuria… Cuando el hombre se lanzó contra la pequeña ella solo se cubrió con sus brazos, al no sentir ningún golpe o algún tipo de ataque, decidió observar… Y fue la primera vez que la vio, a una hermosa joven de unos 17 años. Ella vio como se deshizo del hombre, su hermano ya se había desmayado por la impresión desde hacía 10 minutos. Cuando todo terminó temió que aquella mujer se fuera sin decir nada.

- ¿Están bien?

Pudo escuchar su hermoso kyoto-ben, y pudo ver aquellos hermosos ojos rojos.

- Si… solo que… mi hermano…

- Ya veo… No deberían estar aquí

Pero Shizuru era muy inteligente, y aunque no lo fuera no hacía falta ser un genio para ver que los dos pequeños no tenían hogar. Shizuru pasaba por ahí, y la vio… Shizuru tenía un excelente gusto en mujeres, y no solo eso, podía descubrir fácilmente a las personas "especiales". Le pasó como con Harada, la vio y sintió algo por aquella niña, no podía dejar de ayudarla, y menos cuando le interesaba. Esa chica… estaba muy niña para ser su nueva compañera, esperaría unos años, y cuando llegara el momento, la transformaría. Seguramente sería una mujer muy hermosa… Cuidaría de ella y su hermano y después se aprovecharía de la situación, sabía que Mai tenía algo… algo que no podía explicar. Ese mismo día llevó a los Tokiha al hospital, y empezó el tratamiento médico para Takumi, quién sufría de un soplo en el corazón. En ese entonces Shizuru era una "empresaria" cualquiera, y tuvo un tiempo a los hermanos en su casa, ella y Mai establecieron un lazo muy profundo… Mai sospechaba que su protectora ocultaba algo, pero nunca le hizo preguntas. Era 1993 y Mai contaba con escasos siete años… Shizuru decidió meterlos en un internado y siempre los tenía en su casa en vacaciones, pues ahora era su tutora legal.

Shizuru seguía viajando por todos lados, alimentándose y haciendo cosas nada importantes, pero le daba mucha ilusión ver a sus dos niños… sobre todo a Mai. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando en las navidades de 1994 la pequeña Mai se corto con una esfera de navidad…

Shizuru olió su sangre. Y lo supo. Mai Tokiha tenía la sangre de Van Hellsing en ella, en cuanto la olio se sintió débil… Claro que había posibilidades de convertirla en vampira… pues el hacer vampiro a un caza vampiros tenía sus riesgos pero también traía grandes beneficios. Era algo que había que pensarse. Pero de todas maneras le servía tener a Mai a su lado… entre más cerca mejor. Entonces su táctica cambió, empezó a entrenar a Mai en artes marciales y decidió llevarla al Consejo de lo sobrenatural… Obviamente que al principio les costó tragarse el cuento de que Shizuru había cambiado… pero le creyeron, pues había dejado a la heredera legítima de Hellsing viva. Todo se volvió a re organizar con la aparición de la nueva heredera, a Mai le costó trabajo adaptarse a su nueva vida ahora que sabía la verdad, pero el estar con su hermano y a salvo le daba la sensación de seguridad, y sobre todo que estaba siendo apoyada por Viola – sama.

Así transcurrieron los años, y para 1999 Mai era una jovencita de 13 años que estaba demasiado bien desarrollada, y no solo eso, era muy hábil en su trabajo. Desgraciadamente Takumi seguía enfermo pese a los cuidados médicos que le daban, en ese año ocurrió lo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

- Viola – sama… Me da gusto que haya venido… No la veo muy seguido ya…

Mai seguía idolatrando a Shizuru, pues a pesar de ser vampira, ella pensaba que era la única que era honesta e incapaz de hacer el mal, después de todo la salvo a ella y a su hermano.

- Me puedes llamar Shizuru, y lo sabes, además el gusto es mío… fu fu, eres una jovencita muy linda.

- ¿En serio lo cree? Creo que nunca llegaré a ser como usted… - Mai estaba bastante sonrojada por los piropos de su ídolo.

- Me gustaría que conocieras a alguien… Pero antes, quiero comentarte algo

- Lo que sea Shizuru – sama

- Esta persona… no es exactamente humana. Ya te explicará el profesor Smith… me costó mucho trabajo que la dejaran vivir aquí. Ella… ha tenido una vida muy sola y dura, me atrevo a decir que incluso más dura que la tuya… Quiero que la cuides, quiero que cuides de ella por favor… Pase lo que pase… No importa si es amigo o enemigo, cuida de ella…

- Shizuru… Por su puesto que lo haré… - Mai tenía un sonrisa que mostraba toda la confianza que podía mostrar…

- Gracias Mai, en ese caso, ven conmigo…

Y estaba esperando en la otra habitación, una muchacha de casi la misma edad que Shizuru, pero de aspecto huraño y un tanto hosco.

- Natsuki… Ella es Mai, una de mis protegidas, y Mai, ella es Natsuki, otra protegida.

Los ojos de Natsuki eran demasiado fríos con la chica que tenía en frente.

- ¿Otra de tus protegidas Shizuru? Me pregunto cuantas tendrás… y cuál es el verdadero significado de la palabra "protegida" para ti

- Natsuki, ya hablamos de eso miles de veces… por favor

- Como sea… ni creas que voy a durar un segundo aquí

La chica se fue hacia la habitación que se le había asignado

- Perdónala Mai

- No se preocupe Shizuru – sama

- Bueno, ahora tengo unos asuntos pendientes, por favor… te la encargo mucho

- Vaya sin pendiente

A Mai le costó mucho trabajo acercarse a Natsuki, pero finalmente lo logró, el hacer amistad con aquella chica de hielo era su más grande logro.

Pero nunca contó con enamorarse de ella… Aún era doloroso para ella recordar esa noche donde descubrió que su amada Natsuki y su muy admirada Shizuru eran lo que ella nunca podría ser de Natsuki, su mundo se terminó. Y cuando no podía dormir no podía evitar pensar en ella y tratar de alejar las imágenes de Natsuki durmiendo en los brazos de Shizuru, tranquilamente y con una expresión de amor en su apacible rostro.

Pero una opresión en su pecho le decía que las cosas no estaban bien con ella.

- Si tan solo pudiera encontrarte Natsuki

**XIV**

Toda la noche estuvo dando vueltas por las calles vacías… Odiaba sentirse así, y peor era en los días en los que su transformación sería total…

Había deambulado por lo menos hasta la madrugada, pero es que no podía regresar a casa y enfrentarse a Shizuru, mucho menos cuando se pelearon, por la misma razón de siempre.

No es que le quisiera estar reprochando siempre, pero a veces le ansiaba conocer tanto de su pasado… ¿Por qué no se lo decía?

No es que no supiera algunas cosas, Mai le había contado cosas terribles de Shizuru, y no solo ella, si no que muchas personas se lo habían dicho… ella fue terrible, es una de las vampiresas más temidas, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

El pasado era eso, pasado, pero entonces ¿Por qué no podía quitarse de la cabeza el querer saber todo de ella?

Al final encontró un pequeño puesto de comida y vio una cara conocida.

- Mikoto

- ¡Natsuki!

La chica corrió a los brazos de la lunática y le dio un abrazó que podría haber acabado con las costillas de un humano común.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien Natsuki…

Normalmente cuando Mai estaba cerca de Mikoto, esta reaccionaba de una forma diferente, atacaba a Natsuki y cosas así, pero a solas, era la misma chica de siempre, de hecho todos los del Consejo eran buenos con Natsuki a excepción de Mai, a la que le daban gusto por ser su líder.

- Me alegra… ¿Qué comes?

- Takoyaki ¿quieres?

- No gracias, no traigo apetito

- Te lo pierdes, mira… ella es Arika Yumemiya, es compañera mía del consejo

- Mucho gusto

- Oh… eres la gran Natsuki ¿cierto? Hablan mucho de ti… eres increíble

- De seguro que no son buenas cosas….

- Al contrario, es una lástima que ya no contemos con una de las mejores guerreras

- Si es una lástima

- Deberías regresar Natsuki – Eso era algo que Natsuki no soportaba, ver a Mikoto suplicarle a que regresara con su carita triste

- Lo siento… yo no puedo…

- A ella… no le importaría… Te perdonaría

- Ella no tiene por que perdonarme nada, yo no le hice nada a final de cuentas

- Lo sé… creo que lo dije mal, más bien quise decir, te aceptaría de nuevo

- Mai tomó la decisión de matarme a mí y a Shizuru y si ella quiere hacerlo, adelante, pero no por eso no voy a defenderme

- Ya… no te enojes

- No me enojo… pero ya no insistas

- Bueno

- ¿Cómo esta? – Era una pregunta que temía hacer, pero que no tenía más alternativa que hacer

- Bien… Le van a devolver su ojo

- ¿Qué?

- Si… Nao la esta ayudando

- ¿Nao Yuki? ¿Es broma?

- No

En ese momento Natsuki pensó en algo que le preocupó en el momento

- ¿No sabes si ya aceptó?

- Creo que si…

- Yo no confió en Nao… y eso de querer ayudar a Mai… debe haber un truco en todo eso…

- Yo también lo pienso… pero Mai, cree que es la única oportunidad que tiene de recuperar su ojo

- Claro que no es la única, hay muchas brujas

- Pero no cualquiera puede hacerlo y no cualquiera va a aceptar a ayudarla

- Si, lo sé…

- Por favor Mikoto… tienes que convencerla

- No te prometo nada pero lo voy a intentar…

- Gracias, me tengo que ir ya

- ¿Tan pronto? – Arika se veía sorprendida

- Si, lo siento… Ya va a amanecer y tengo unas cosas que hacer…

- ¿Nos veremos pronto?

- Si, pero promete que no me vas a patear en los riñones, duele mucho…

- Lo siento Natsuki

- No hay problema, adiós Arika, Mikoto.

Y la chica arrancó en su motocicleta una vez más… Lo que iba a ser era arriesgado, pero tenía que hacerlo… No había vuelta atrás y no tenía nada que perder de todos modos…

Recorrió las calles en una ruta que se sabía perfectamente de memoria…

Era una locura, lo sabía, pero… tenía ganas de hacer esa locura en particular desde hace mucho tiempo.

Al fin llegó, al Consejo, estaba todo vació y no había vigilancia… así que aprovecho para escalar aquella ventana, como tantas veces lo hizo…

Todas esas veces en las que la necesitó, Mai siempre estuvo para ella y ahora de hacía la pregunta de si ella había estado por ella… Ya no estaba tan segura en realidad.

La ventana estaba abierta y Mai dormía plácidamente, y estaba bien, era lo que importaba…

"¿A que estoy jugando? Ya no puedo ser tu amiga… ¿Por qué pretendo ser tu ángel guardián, si se que te sabes cuidar sola?"

En ese momento, Natsuki se disponía a irse, pero alguien la tomó de la mano…

- No era un sueño… Sigues viniendo

- Es un sueño

- No… No lo es, por que puedo sentir tus manos frías…

- Mai

La pelirroja se puso de pie…

- Por favor vuelve…

- Puedo volver, pero… se a que te refieres con "volver"

- ¿Por qué?

- No puedo dejarla, la amo demasiado

- Natsuki…

- Por favor Mai, ya olvídame… en ese sentido… seamos amigas

- No podemos, yo… no puedo… y menos perdonar a Shizuru

- No le tienes que perdonar nada, ella no hizo nada

- Eso crees tú, pero no tiene caso

- Déjame ayudarte al menos, no confíes en Nao, es peligroso

- No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer, tú y Fujino son las únicas responsables de lo que me pasó

- Lo sé, pero… déjame ayudarte… se que hay alguien que pueda ayudarte y mejor que Nao

- Probablemente te enteraste de lo que me pidió a cambio ¿verdad?

- No… yo no quiero decir eso…

- Pues… déjame decirte que no me importa, estoy dispuesta a todo… Vete

- Mai…

- Pretenderé que eres un sueño y ya

- Yo… esta bien

Cuando Mai volteó, Natsuki ya no estaba y cuando observó la ventana no había rastros de ella, ni de su moto… Probablemente, si fue un sueño.

Natsuki regresó a su casa… las cosas no salieron bien con Mai y Shizuru no estaba ahí y ya estaba por amanecer… ¿Dónde estaba?

Shizuru sabía lo que debía hacer o no, así que era mejor no preocuparse. Pero a la mañana siguiente definitivamente buscaría a Murakumo, había cosas que preguntarle… y a esa Himeko también… Era bruja… ¿Había posibilidad de ayudar a Mai?

**XV**

- ¿Así de grave estuvo la pelea?

- Perdona, me iré en cuanto el sol se oculta

- No lo digo por eso – Decía la mujer de lentes

- Ya sé…

- Natsuki – kun…. ¿Tiene mal genio?

- Si, pero ese es el menor de sus problemas… Desconfía mucho, me pregunta demasiado de quien soy en realidad…

- ¿No le has contado nada? ¿De verdad?

- No, y no solo no le he contado las cosas que tú ni si quiera sabes Chie, si no que no le conté nada de mi vida antes de ella

- Por eso ella no sabía nada de mí… No es que me moleste, pero… ¿Por qué?

- Esas cosas por algo se llaman pasado

- Shizuru… Se que la amas, pero en vez de protegerla, le estas haciendo más daño…

- Le voy a hacer más daño si le digo todo…

- No lo creo, es decir… Se que tienes derecho a reservarte tus cosas pero… Es la "única" ¿no es así? Es ella a quien decidiste entregarte completamente, creo que ella tiene derecho… Así como tú tienes tus derechos sobre ella, todo es recíproco

- Sí, algo así, pero… ¿De verdad no va a reaccionar de mala forma?

- ¿A que te refieres con mala forma?

- ¿Qué tal si me odia?

- No creo que llegue a eso… Mira Shizuru, deberías decirle la verdad, aunque omitas algunas cosas…

- Algo en tu mirada me dice que a ti te gustaría saber algunas cosas de mí…

- Ciertamente, pero ese no es el punto

- ¿Segura?

- Shizuru… la Baronesa mencionó lo de la sangre… ella tiene la de Bathory… Dime la verdad… ¿De quien es nuestra sangre?

- Sabía que un día me ibas a preguntar eso…

- Pero no es por lo que crees, a mi no me importa, pero… Cuando tú estuviste lejos de mí…

- Lo sabía… mis enemigos irían tras de ti para averiguar lo que sea acerca de mi

- Te equivocaste, no es por eso… Por mi misma… Me dijeron que mi sangre era demasiado pura y poderosa para ser común y corriente… Estoy segura que me han investigado… Shizuru… ¿Tienes sangre de Vlad? ¿Caín? ¿Mina? ¿Lilith?

- No, ninguno de ellos, ciertamente "ella" es una de las poderosas, pero ciertamente… una de las olvidadas, es lo único que te puedo decir. Es algo que me reservo a mi misma…

- Ya veo… Como te digo, no es algo que me importe realmente… La familia de Aoi me hacía muchas preguntas

- Y ¿Qué paso con eso?

- Bueno, a diferencia tuya, yo si te pienso contar como están las cosas con ella… No te quiero agobiar con una historia larga… Te lo contaré, pero algún día…

- ¿Y por que no ahora? ¿Te estas vengando? – Shizuru estaba sonriendo, de hecho la situación le divertía…

- No es eso, si no que… Tenemos compañía

- ¿Compañía?

Los sentidos de los vampiros era demasiado desarrollados, y ciertamente era fácil distinguir cuando había una presencia ahí… Una presencia que no debería estar ahí…

Tan pronto se escucharon unos pasos en el patio trasero de la pequeña casa de Chie, ella y Shizuru salieron afuera.

- Vaya… no la esperaba Miss María…

- Yo no esperaba verte, pero aquí estoy

La mujer de edad avanzada pero quien se veía sumamente fuerte le dio un sobre a la chica de lentes.

- Es la última y es definitivo

Dicho esto, desapareció así como llegó…

- Apesta a perro ¿no es así?

- Si Shizuru, y es quien crees…

- Interesante… Ella es la mujer… ¿Cuál es la palabra correcta?

- Protegida, le llamaría yo

- Si, la protegida de Eleazar, el cachorrito que matamos

- Y que cachorro, de 700 años… ¿Quién iba pensar que me encontraría con esa mujer y que estuviera entrelazada con nuestra vida pasada y la de Aoi?

- Gran día… Bueno, noche… Se ve que Miss María te adora

- Demasiado… No creo mucho en sus palabras… Pero esta carta es legítima, se que la escribió Aoi, pero no se si lo que esta contenga es lo que en realidad me quiere decir

- ¿No tienen código secreto?

- ¿Código secreto? ¿Tú tienes uno con Kuga?

- No… Pero… Lo tuve con alguien que fue muy especial para mí en el pasado

- ¿Ah si?

- Si

- Aún antes de ser… como soy ahora. Antes de que siquiera estuviese bien visto que las mujeres aprendieran algo…

Shizuru estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por relatar algo, lo que sea de su vida pasada, quería hacer la prueba con Chie, antes de decirle a Natsuki algo.

- Bueno… Eso parece muy buena idea Shizuru, tal vez debería decirle a Aoi lo del código

- Si… Aunque escuché que te dijeron que era la última carta

- Pero no lo creo

- Bueno, esta por amanecer… Y yo tengo mucho que pensar, tienes razón… Le voy a decir a Natsuki la verdad…

- Descansa entonces

- Y tú lee esa carta

- Si, claro

El día iba a ser muy largo, y Shizuru estaba pensando en que tendría que decir y que cosas era mejor reservárselas para ella misma.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Bueno, perdón la tardanza, aparte de mis típicos problemas que ya comenté en los otros fics, en este me perdí un poco, además de estar leyendo acerca de mitos y leyendas en cuanto a vampiros se refiere y esas cosas. Ademas de documentarme un poco más en historia pues necesito datos correctos a la hora de contar la historia de Shizuru (ya viene), todos los vampiros "importantes" son parte de la historia xD ya sea por folklore o porque existieron (como la condesa Bathory, aunque no se si de verdad fue vampira o no).

Espero no meter la pata y prometo seguir actualizando, por favor manden reviews xD tomen en cuenta que es mi única recompensa. Por cierto, ando en busca de "beta reader", si alguien esta interesado, porfavor mandenme un review. Es que luego me equivoco y no me doy cuenta... Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**XVI**

La nieve estaba muy espesa, y el cielo era de un color grisáceo… Tal vez sería medio día, pero a esa hora ya parecía muy avanzada la tarde. No eran épocas de guerra todavía y la fecha es inexacta, pero era una de sus memorias mas queridas. Eran los primeros años de 1900.

La tormenta de nieve seguía cayendo, y dos hombres oriundos de la aldea más cercana estaban sobre la nieve, se notaba un charco de sangre que salía de uno de ellos… La mancha roja destacaba sobre todas las cosas.

Dos personas estaban ahí de pie, junto a los cadáveres, los abrigos largos y cafés estaban comenzando a llenarse de nieve blanca.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos…

Habló la más alta, una mujer con anteojos y el cabello corto, cualquiera la hubiera confundido con un joven. La nieve ya les llegaba poco debajo de las rodillas.

- ¿Tienes miedo Chie?

- No es eso… Pero… Si nos ven aquí, van a pensar que nosotros hicimos esto… Y ya es demasiado por invadir el territorio de Iván

Si alguien hubiera estado ahí, hubiera notado que cada que las dos mujeres hablaban, no salía el acostumbrado vaho que sale de la boca cuando hablas en medio del frío. Y que estas no sentían el mínimo de malestar por el clima.

- Iván… Me tiene sin cuidado…

- Esto… Shizuru… No solamente existimos nosotros… ¿Verdad?

- Ya te lo había dicho varias veces, no somos las únicas y nuestra "especie" no es la única… Esto que vez… y las aldeas, son obra de los… licántropos.

- ¿Bromeas?

- No, quisiera… Pero eso quiere decir que estamos en un lugar muy peligroso…

En ese momento, llegó un muchacho de cabello rubio, casi blanco y ojos rojos en mangas de camisa.

- Kyohime

- Mijail ¿Verdad?

- Si, Lord Iván quiere hablar con usted…

Los vampiros a menudo son territoriales pero no tanto, los lobos en ese aspecto les ganan. Mientras haya reglas entre los vampiros no hay ningún problema, ya que realmente son seres sociables. En aquél tiempo, Shizuru la regó metiéndose con la hermana del entonces líder Iván Petrovich, Svetlana. Aquella joven vampiresa fue una de las adoraciones de Shizuru en el pasado, pero precisamente fue ese evento el que la marcó. Conoció a Svetlana en Noruega, cuando Chie y ella se encontraban vagando por todos lados, y la siguió hasta Rusia, pero al hermano no le pareció nada bien que una vampiresa japonesa llegara y quisiera llevarse a su hermana menor. Los Petrovich eran "hijos" de Vlad, así que era muy difícil tratar con esa gente. E Iván ya le había dicho que ella y Chie se largaran de su territorio, pero justo entonces, mientras Shizuru planeaba que hacer para llevarse a Svetlana, hubo muchas muertes sangrientas, que estaban adjudicadas a los vampiros, pero ciertamente era obra de licántropos.

- ¿Iván? ¿Para qué? Creí que todo estaba dicho

- Por favor, el necesita hablar con usted, es urgente, importante

- Ya entendí… Vamos entonces

Los tres se dirigieron al viejo castillo que se encontraba en medio de la nada, y ahí estaba Iván y su aquelarre. Y entre ellos se encontraba su hermana menor, Svetlana, ambos hermanos tenían el cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, bueno Svetlana, su hermano los tenía de un color rojo incandescente.

- Iván… Pensé que estábamos…. Enemistados – Esto último lo dijo pasando su lengua entre sus labios y mirando de manera lasciva a Svetlana.

- Me imaginaba que seguirías aquí… No es lo que yo quisiera… Pero… necesito de tu ayuda… Yo… Me gustaría hacer alianza con algún vampiro poderoso y por eso mismo convertí a mi hermana, es una mujer hermosa y el comprometerla me daría beneficios…

- ¿Qué? ¿Hasta en los inmortales hay cosas así?

- Así es, te ves sorprendida… Como sea, yo se quien eres Kyohime, una de las grandes allá en tu país, no eres lo suficientemente buena e importante, pero… Se de lo que eres capaz… Me gustaría… que me ayudaras, si las cosas salen bien, podrías llevarte a mi hermana

- Ella no es un objeto, pero aún así… Acepto

- ¿Qué? No puedes aceptar así sin preguntar – Chie estaba exaltada y le preguntó en japonés

- Señorita… Me encantaría que no usara su idioma con nosotros… No nos gustan los secretos….

Shizuru sabía demasiadas lenguas, y claro, el ruso no era la excepción

- Disculpe – Dijo Chie con un marcado acento japonés en su ruso mal pronunciado

- Solo me reclamaba el que aceptara sin saber en que lo tengo que ayudar

- No es nada del otro mundo Kyohime…

- Entonces no tienes problemas para decirme ya que es lo que tengo que hacer

- Bien, así se habla… Por favor… Eleazar

Shizuru sintió algo de escalofríos al escuchar ese nombre, pues no se escuchaba de esos rumbos… Y un fuerte olor llegó a ella.

- Supongo que nunca has visto algo como esto en todos los años que has estado viviendo…

Alrededor de seis muchachos entraron, todos de diferentes edades y estaturas, pero dos resaltaban entre todos, dos jóvenes increíblemente parecidos y muy altos. Los dos se veían muy fuertes, y tenían el cabello café claro demasiado engomado, a Shizuru le dio risa eso.

- Kyohime, te quiero presentar a Eleazar y Ezequiel Santa Cruz, ellos son de España y son… como explicarte

- Huele a perro… - Contestó la aludida

- Yo les iba a decir hijos de la luna, pero creo que esta bien

- Debería cuidar sus palabras… Se-ño-ri-ta – Eleazar tenía unos profundos ojos cafés y fue el que le dirigió la palabra a Shizuru, y la miraba con una mirada de asco, pero no solo eso le llamó la atención, sino que el tal Eleazar estaba viendo de manera "extraña" a Svetlana y esta lo miraba de manera nerviosa, asustada.

- ¿Y que tienen que ver esos caballeros con nosotros?

- Mí querida Kyohime… Deberías saber que su especie y la nuestra se odian desde el principio de los tiempos, pero de vez en cuando hacemos algunas alianzas beneficiosas entre nosotros… Me imagino que viste lo que ha ocurrido desde San Petersburgo…

- ¿Las muertes por bestias salvajes?

- Así es… Digamos que hay una manada de lobos insurrectos sueltos por ahí…

- Y son increíblemente violentos y peligrosos, ellos planean algo así como una revolución mundial, son… peligrosos para humanos y seres como nosotros – Esta vez fue el hermano Ezequiel el que habló, era mucho más joven y sus ojos no demostraban lo que los de su hermano mayor si…

- El punto es, que nos aliaremos con ellos para acabarlos, y necesitamos de su ayuda Kyohime, usted y su ayudante podrían ayudarnos, ya le dije cuál sería su premio…

- Y yo le dije que acepto

- Disculpen, pero… ¿Por qué ustedes también quieren matar a esa manada? Son de la misma especie ¿no?

- Chie… La curiosidad mató al gato… - Shizuru sabía que su compañera a veces metía la pata

- No se preocupe… Es que también existen rivalidades… y ellos, son unos bárbaros, ellos vienen de medio oriente, lo único que sabemos es que… se llama Ibrahim, el líder… - Ezequiel tenía una mirada de tristeza en su rostro

- Pero son una basura, y están matando gente, lo mejor es que nos deshagamos de ellos, y entre más rápido mejor – Eleazar estaba observando a su hermano con odio.

- Así será, estamos dispuestas a ayudarle

- Que así sea

Iván se retiró con Eleazar y su hermano, así como todos, menos Svetlana…

- Kyohime… Yo…

- Svetlana… No me digas así, no tú…

- Shi…zu…ru…

- Así es… Tú puedes llamarme así

- Bueno yo, voy a conseguir algo de comer, con su permiso – Chie tenía ganas de hablar con Shizuru, pero ya averiguaría algo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Con cuidado

- Lo haré

- Shizuru…

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si… Solo que no me caen bien esos

- ¿Los hermanos Santa Cruz?

- Si, son… desagradables

- Si, como la mayoría de los hombres

- No solo es eso… Son repugnantes perros

- Lo sé… Pero yo no sabía nada acerca de ese odio injustificado hacía ellos

- Yo tampoco estoy segura de por qué… pero… No sé por que mi hermano hizo un trato con ellos, son demasiado violentos, sobre todo Eleazar…

- Probablemente aquellos lobos de medio oriente sean mucho más fuertes de lo que pensamos y ellos lo saben, por eso es conveniente hacer este tipo de alianzas

- Me imagino…. No me vas a dejar ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué habría de dejarte? Por eso estoy haciendo esto… - Shizuru puso su fría mano sobre el rostro de la joven rusa…

- Shizuru…

Shizuru abrazó a la joven quien le correspondió…

- Me haces pensar, que tu y Eleazar…

- Nunca, nunca, nunca, si, tenemos una historia juntos, pero no es lo que piensas hermosa Shizuru, no es eso…

- ¿Entonces? ¿Te hizo daño?

- No… Mira

Svetlana puso las manos en su cuello y traía un hermoso relicario en él, era dorado y tenía una cruz grabada, Svetlana lo abrió y adentro venía un nombre y una hoja amarillenta volteada.

- ¿Viola? – Shizuru sentía simpatía por la chica, y le había gustado, tal vez demasiado como ninguna lo había hecho en tantos años, le había gustado por independiente, y porque no se veía frágil… Aunque al parecer era lo contrario, pero le dieron celos a Shizuru…

- El me quitó a alguien a quien quería mucho y yo hice lo mismo… Pero salió mal… ¿Crees en los accidentes?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que si, los accidentes suceden ¿no?

- Si, pero… hay accidentes que nunca debieron pasar…

Aquella noche estuvo demasiado fría y las aldeas cercanas tuvieron un gran índice de muertes en ese tiempo por el frío. Para Shizuru esa fue una noche caliente, en el doble sentido de la palabra, pues pasó la noche con la chica, pero el hecho de que no hubiera nadie cerca para monitorear los movimientos de la hermana menor de Iván, no estaba nada bien. Además del hecho de que Chie no hubiera regresado toda la noche… Como el clima era frío podían darse el lujo de salir en el día, ya que lo nublado y las tormentas de nieve ayudaban bastante.

En la madrugada, Shizuru vio interrumpido su sueño, pues alguien entró en la ventana…

- Shizuru

- ¿Chie?

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí…

- Silencio, la vas a despertar

- Lo siento, pero créeme, es importante

- Te escucho

Shizuru se levantó de la antigua cama y se paró en frente de su joven aprendiz.

- Fui siguiendo a Ezequiel… Quería hablar con él y lo perdí, entonces fui a buscar algo de comer, tú sabes, pero escuche mucho escándalo después… y encontré a una bestia enorme… Te lo juro, del tamaño de un caballo. Le había abierto lo estómago… y uno de sus hombres estaba ensangrentado peleando con la bestia enorme…

- Por eso estamos aquí Chie, para acabar con esa bestia

- No es lo que quiero decir…

- ¿No?

- No, el hombre que estaba peleando con la bestia, tenía toda la sangre de Ezequiel en él, la bestia… estaba defendiendo el cuerpo de Ezequiel….

- ¿En serio?

- Si, y después llegaron varios hombres de Eleazar y encararon a la bestia, y llegó Eleazar y el sabía que estaba allí, me llamó… pero, pienso que el pensó que me asustó el hecho de que la bestia "acabara" con su hermano, así que le seguí el juego, pero no creo que las cosas sean así…

- ¿Crees que Eleazar mandó a matar a su hermano?

- Si

- ¿Y la bestia?

- Huyó

- Lo que no entiendo… Es si Eleazar y sus hombres son licántropos ¿Por qué no se transformaron?

- No lo sé…

A la mañana siguiente, el asunto fue sacado a colación por el mismo Eleazar, claro que echándole la culpa a aquél animal de la muerte de Ezequiel, Shizuru no hizo más preguntas acerca de lo que pasó, ni acerca de los lobos…

Iván les dijo que atacarían a los lobos en donde se encontraba su escondite en la noche de luna llena, así quedó acordado, pero Chie no dejaba de sentirse insegura.

- Shizuru… Se que crees que me preocupo de más, pero estoy segura de que esto es una trampa…

- Bueno, si es una trampa, se qué nada nos va a pasar… No son más fuertes que yo

- Eso espero…

Las chicas fueron a atacar junto con algunos hombres de Iván y Eleazar hacia la guarida de los lobos, donde encontraron un tiradero de cadáveres sanguinolentos y una manada de lobos normales.

- Desde aquí, se que tengo razón

- ¿Tu crees? No me gustaría matar a tan hermosos animales

Los "hermosos animales" huyeron al oler a Shizuru y Chie

- ¿Dónde están nuestros "compañeros" Chie?

- No están, maldición…

En ese momento alrededor de veinte hombres encapuchados se fueron contra ellos, pero las dos mujeres eran rápidas, y pronto se pudieron despachar a los vampiros, había varios con ellos, pero los otros hombres…

- Shizuru… ¿Qué son estos? – Chie ya estaba jadeando después de tanto esfuerzo…

- No tengo ni idea… Un segundo… ¿Federico? – Shizuru reconoció a uno de los hombres de Eleazar.

- Lo sentimos Kyohime, pero son órdenes de nuestro jefe…

El detalle que más le llamó la atención eran los ojos azul claro, y que su velocidad era superior a la de ellas…

- Chie… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? Por más que los hemos herido, no les hacemos daño

- Je… Shizuru, por eso traje esto

Chie traía bajo el abrigo una Katana enfundada colgada al cinturón

- ¿Esa reliquia? Te dije que la tiraras en Turquía

- Lo siento, pero no pude, creo que nos puede salvar, trate de abrirles el estómago

- Que sucio ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si

- Si no queda de otra

Chie traía una espada medieval con ella y las dos comenzaron a pelear contra aquellos seres extraños, pero justo cuando solo quedaban Federico y un hombre enorme, otro hombre apareció de la nada.

Rara vez le ocurría a Shizuru eso, pero de pronto soltó la espada de la impresión que le causó aquél hombre, fue la primer y última vez que le paso aquello, ningún hombre le había dado esa impresión tan grande.

Tal vez mediría dos metros, estaba vestido con una túnica de un blanco perla, los pantalones eran blancos y largos, sus zapatos eran blancos, alargados y terminados en punta. Encima de la indumentaria, tenía una especie de capa roja de terciopelo con adornos dorados, su cabello era largo y negro, espeso y rizado… Su piel era morena y tenía una barba larga y negra. No se veía viejo, a pesar de la barba y todo.

Sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda que solo vio en Natsuki casi cien años después.

Chie acabó con el hombre gordo, pero aquél hombre que llegó de pronto le tronó el cuello a Federico como si fuese un pollo.

- Permítame

El hombre recogió la katana y le rebanó el estomago a Federico.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Eres la mujer del otro día – El dialogo se daba entre Chie y el hombre

- Así es… ¿Usted?

- Yo también estaba ahí, pero no como me ves ahora, soy Ibrahim

- ¿Ibrahim? – Shizuru había reaccionado

- Así es, Kyohime – sama, había ansiado conocerla

El hombre le tomó la mano y se la beso

No es que Shizuru hubiera sentido atracción por aquél hombre, pero en ese momento pensó que si sus padres la hubiesen comprometido con un hombre como ese, no le hubiera molestado pretender. Era un príncipe como los de Las mil y una noches, esa era la impresión que le dio.

- Usted… Se supone que tenemos que matarlo

- ¿Eso le dijo el mentiroso de Eleazar?

- Si

- No, su enemigo es él, él es quien ha estado matando a los lugareños, no yo… Yo estoy aquí para acabar con él… Sucios lunáticos… Mi raza es superior a esos

Así que ahí estaba una de las piezas de rompecabezas que había perdido en lo más recóndito de su mente. Natsuki le recordaba a Ibrahim en algunos aspectos.

- Mustafa, ven aquí

Un muchacho moreno, mucho más delgado como una espiga y vestido más modestamente pero de blanco también y con un turbante se acercó.

- Si, mi señor

- Diles lo que te dijo Mijail

- ¿Mijail?

- Nuestro espía mi señora, Mijail debe estar muerto mientras hablamos los cuatro, la intención de Iván era matarla a usted mi señora, ha escuchado todas historias que vienen desde el Japón mi señora, el teme que usted se vuelva más poderosa que él mi señora, se rumora que usted es hija de Lilith, la primera.

- ¿En serio? Claro que no…

- Iván lo cree así, y además le debe dinero y cosas a Eleazar, además de que tenían una deuda pendiente de sangre mi señora.

- ¿Eleazar e Iván?

- Si mí, señora, Iván iba a darle algo a cambio a Eleazar con tal de que él acabara con usted mi señora, además saben que la señorita que viene con usted es muy inteligente y se dio cuenta del engaño, mi señora.

- Chie… Algo no esta bien

- Shizuru…

- Ellos mataron… a Ezequiel… Yo estaba dispuesto a olvidar que él fuera un asqueroso lunático, por que le avergonzaba a Eleazar lo mató, porque sabía que Ezequiel me amaba

- ¿Usted y Ezequiel eran amantes?

- Así es… Y Eleazar odiaba ese tipo de situaciones…

- Svetlana

- Si, su hermana también era del tipo que Iván y Eleazar odiaban…

Shizuru se fue a toda velocidad

- ¡Espera Shizuru! Maldición

- Señorita, será mejor que le demos alcance a Kyohime – sama, no puede enfrentarse sola a ellos

- ¿Ustedes sabían que iban a ir en contra de Svetlana?

- No, la verdad es que no

Los dos hombres y Chie fueron en caballo lo más rápido hacia el castillo, cuando llegaron, Shizuru ya se encontraba vociferando contra los dos hombres, y estos estaban riendo.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?

- Esa tonta me sirvió de algo al fin… Si era la única manera en que me ayudaran a deshacerme de ti, lo haría no importando que, ya dije que se la daría al hombre que más me conviniera, lo que hiciera con ella al final no importaba – Sus carcajadas sonaban por todo el lugar

- Eres un infeliz

- Y tú pensabas convertirte en la dueña de todo ¿no?

- Claro que no, eso a mi no me importaba… Lo único que me importaba era… ella.

Svetlana yacía en el centro del patio, empalada en el estomago, con toda su sangre regada por todos lados, Shizuru se acercó y le quitó el relicario del cuello…

- Tú, sucia mujer no toques eso

Eleazar de un saltó llegó hasta Shizuru

- ¿Por?

- ¿Nunca te contó la sucia mujer aquella lo que me hizo? ¿Lo que hizo?

- Lo que pasó fue un accidente, la venganza es un círculo que jamás se rompe, y el seguirlo no lleva a nada Kyohime – sama

Ibrahim ya había llegado

- Tú asqueroso… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nunca van a acabar conmigo Eleazar

- ¿Qué demonios pasó? – Shizuru se encontraba furiosa

- Escucha, Shizuru, Ibrahim me contó todo, Ezequiel estaba ahí cuando pasó… Eleazar mató a una joven que le gustaba a Svetlana hace veinte años, cuando el vino aquí, ella lo fue a cazar hasta España hasta que lo encontró y planeaba asesinar a la mujer de Eleazar, cuando estaba forcejeando con ella y a punto de matarla, la hija de ambos se interpuso y sin querer, Svetlana mató a Viola… la hija de Eleazar… El llegó y mató a su mujer, porque esa niña era el mundo de Eleazar, Svetlana huyó y todo esto pasó…

- La mujer que esta contigo te dice la verdad…

- Fue un accidente… Ella estaba arrepentida

- El arrepentirse no me la va a traer de vuelta Kyohime

Shizuru emitió un grito que salió desde el fondo de su alma y arrojó a Eleazar con todas sus fuerzas y se le fue encima a Iván. No era con Eleazar con quien estaba furiosa, si no con el hermano de Svetlana.

Shizuru mató a Iván, lo desmembró, desangró y quemó, pues realmente no estaba segura que era lo que mataba a un vampiro totalmente.

Nadie hizo nada.

- No hay nada para revivirla… No hay vampiros vivos que nos puedan decir algo Shizuru, lo siento

- No te preocupes Chie… Esto tenía que pasar… Ya sabía que era la última vez que la veía… Siempre pasa lo mismo, siempre las pierdo…

- Shizuru…

- ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer ahora?

- Supongo que nos regresaremos a Japón…o iremos a algún otro lado, ¿Qué vas a hacer tu Ibrahim?

- Eleazar y yo hicimos un pacto, el quedó asustado con lo que hiciste… Yo regresaré a mi tierra, ya dejé mucho tiempo a mi gente… Pero sepa que tiene a un amigo en mi Kyohime – sama…

- Hasta luego

- Hasta siempre Kyohime – sama

- No… Shizuru… Viola

- Esta bien, hasta siempre Shizuru Viola – sama

*******

Ese recuerdo estaba muy fresco en la memoria de Shizuru… E hizo que despertara.

- Chie

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

- Disculpa, te desperté

- Si, lo hiciste, pero ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te acuerdas de Ibrahim?

- ¿Ibrahim?

- Si, el árabe

- Claro que me acuerdo de él, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas por él?

- Tú estas más informada del mundo de los licántropos… ¿Sabes que fue de él?

- No, la verdad es que nunca lo volví a ver, ni nadie me habló de él nunca… Aunque lo que te puedo decir, es que Eleazar rompió su trato con él y murió poco después de que nos fuimos, eso lo escuché como un rumor más…

- Ya veo… Oye… Tengo una duda que me surgió…

- ¿Cuál?

- Natsuki siempre llama a los licántropos, hombres lobo y todo eso como lunáticos… Y tú y yo sabemos como se "transforman"

- Si, les cambian los ojos de color, y obtienen más fuerzas y cosas así ¿no?

- Si… Pero… tú viste a ese lobo enorme allá en Rusia y era diferente a los lobos normales que encontramos.

- Si… Ah, ya entiendo, ¿Estas diciendo que los hombres lobo como tal si existen?

- Si… Me dijiste que Aoi es de la realeza… y se que la tal Murakumo también… ¿Ellas podrían ser así?

- De Murakumo no sé, y de Aoi, nunca le he visto transformarse ni a Miss María… De hecho, el misterio del lobo quedó sin resolver… Nunca preguntamos nada y yo no averigüe nada…

- Hay cosas que no se de Natsuki… de su condición… creo que estamos a mano

- Pero creo que ella tampoco las sabe, esa es la diferencia… No puedo creer que te hayas acordado de eso…

- ¿De que?

- Cuando estuvimos en Rusia

- Como olvidarlo

- En aquél tiempo… fue cuando comenzamos a ser Viola y Hallard, usted me asustaba en ese momento… No porque pensara que usted fuera peligrosa o algo… Si no que… Le había dolido mucho la muerte de Svetlana

- Si, y eso que no si quiera la conocía bien, pero no se… Me sentía mal por aquella chica…

- A usted… Le sigue atormentando alguien de su pasado ¿verdad?

- No te equivocas Chie, pero… eso ya quedó muy atrás…

- ¿Segura? Me da la impresión de que esa misma persona es la que le impide ser sincera con Natsuki…

- Probablemente

El día continuó su curso, había sido un día caluroso sin duda.

**XVII**

No estaba acostumbrada a salir de día, desde hace un par de años se había vuelto un ser nocturno aunque no era necesario para ella guardar las apariencias. Pero tenía que salir ese día en particular, además no quería regresar a su hogar vacío. Shizuru no llegó nunca y se preguntaba si había hecho algo para hacerla de enojar, o si la había lastimado de alguna manera., y en realidad lo había hecho y sabía lo que había dicho específicamente para dañarla, pero no lo quería reconocer.

De todos modos, odiaba salir a aquél mundo real donde sentía que toda la gente no paraba de observarla…

- Disculpa, si te hice esperar

- Tate, tan impuntual como siempre, no cambias

- No es que sea impuntual, es que Shiho siempre me retrasa

- ¿Sigues con ella?

- Si… Pareces sorprendida

- Pues… como no estarlo, pero ese no es el caso… Vine a preguntarte algo

- Es raro que me busques… Y no deberías, sabes a Sergey no le agrada la idea de que me hable contigo

- Ya se, pero es algo importante… Quisiera preguntarte… ¿Realmente no sabes nada de mi?

- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Natsuki, tu llegaste un día y ya… Por lo que sé, es que escapaste de alguna sociedad científica o algo así… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Hay cosas de mi pasado que no concuerdan con algunas cosas que me han dicho…

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?

- ¿Conoces a una tal Murakumo de la Espiral de la Luna? ¿Kaon – sama?

- Murakumo… Nunca he hablado con ella… Sergey si… Al principio sonaba como una leyenda… Ella es una mujer muy misteriosa, lo que sé es que es alguien muy importante para gente como tu y yo

- Si, eso escuché, tuve el placer de conocerla… - Natsuki lo dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, y no solo eso… Lo que pasa es que ella me dijo, que ella es la que me mordió

- ¿En serio? – El chico se encontraba sorprendido

- Baja la voz, nos están viendo

- Lo siento, es que… No lo puedo creer, ella se supone que es una leyenda…

- Pues si, pero eso dice ella

- Te podría estar mintiendo…

- Es lo que pienso…

- Oye Natsuki… Hay un mito… Entre nosotros… Bueno, sabes que tenemos limitaciones… Y que no nos transformamos tal cuál en lobo…

- Lo sé

- Hay una vieja historia, y aparte hay muchas historias y leyendas nuevas, pero que se han quedado en rumores acerca de que hay ciertas personas entre nosotros que pueden transformarse en lobos, de verdad.

- Eso no lo creo

- Pues deberías… Hay historias muy creíbles… Yo nunca lo he visto con mis ojos, pero dicen que no cualquiera es capaz de hacerlo…

- Murakumo me dijo que era hija de un Lucian ¿Te suena ese nombre?

- ¿Lucian? ¿Bromeas? Es uno de los licántropos más viejos del mundo y lo mas gracioso es que también es uno de los pocos que podían transformarse completamente, te iba yo a mencionar antes de que me interrumpieras que Murakumo es una de las que aparecen en esas leyendas…

- Entonces…

- Si esas leyendas son verdad, tú también serías capaz de transformarte completamente… Así sabrías que Murakumo no te miente, ya que tú serías una de las descendientes de Lucian, bueno… no legítima pero descendiente si, es raro encontrar gente que aún descienda de él… En estos tiempos no ha aparecido nadie así.

Natsuki se estaba impacientando además de que lo que recién había estado escuchando la estaba emocionando bastante, estaba aprendiendo más cosas de ella misma de las que había escuchado en los recientes años.

- Dime ¿Qué más sabes de esa transformación?

- No hay mucho que decir, pues como te digo, son leyendas y el que probablemente sepa de esas cosas sea Sergey, pero sabes que no te va a decir nada…

- Lo sé…

- Sin embargo, se que es algo muy difícil de lograr y muy doloroso, por eso no cualquiera puede hacerlo, además de que para hacerlo cuesta mucho trabajo o algo así, aunque obtienes poderes superiores es mucho más difícil lograrlo… En realidad no sé…

- Ya veo…

- Bueno… Reito, el antiguo Lord Obsidian sabía de esas cosas, el hablaba mucho de las cruzadas contra los hombres lobo y eso… El podría darte información… Pero… Bueno, el es mi amigo, yo confió en el, se que tu no pero…

- Descuida, no lo mataré y esto solo quedará entre tú, él y yo, ni siquiera se lo diré a Shizuru…

- Te diré donde se encuentra, pero por favor, ten cuidado

- Lo haré… Hablando de Lord Obsidian… ¿Crees que el sepa algo?

- Claro que lo sabe, solo que dudo que puedas conseguir algo de él

- Quiere hablar conmigo y Shizuru…

- Es una opción, pero sabes que no debes confiarte en él o Nagi

- Ya sé

- Aunque si hablamos de esa información y lo imposible de conseguirla… En el Consejo hay muchos libros y material que habla de eso… Y seguramente es verídico… Recuerda los viejos diarios de Van Helsing… Pero no creo que Mai te los preste.

- Tal vez haya una manera…

- Haré que te pongas en contacto con Reito, lo demás lo veremos después… ¿Esta bien?

- Si…

Natsuki y Tate se pusieron de acuerdo para visitar juntos a Reito, era un riesgo que tenían que tomar… Natsuki se dedicó a vagar, pero no contaba con encontrarse con una chica que la estaba siguiendo todo el tiempo.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Demonios… Me descubriste

- No te conozco… ¿Quién eres?

- Akane Soir, no me conoces… Es cierto, pero si conoces a una amiga, Chie

- ¿Chie?

- Si, ella me mando a buscarte

- No deberías estar aquí siguiéndome así como si nada… Eres un vampiro… ¿no?

- Si, pero es urgente, tenemos que ir a su casa

- ¿Para?

- Shizuru te esta esperando ahí

- Shizuru… Bueno, vamos, supongo que no queda de otra

El viaje a la nada discreta casa de Chie no duró mucho.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? Shizuru ¿Estas bien?

- No te preocupes, esta bien – Chie la salió a recibir

- ¿Dónde esta? Tu criada no me dijo nada

- Hey, no es criada y Shizuru esta adentro

En efecto, Shizuru estaba adentro de la casa

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Nagi y Lord Obsidian quieren hablar con nosotros, otra vez vinieron…

- Y peor aún, la baronesa estuvo aquí… - Chie se mostraba preocupada

- ¿Y?

- Natsuki… Te están buscando

- ¿A mi?

- Los fenómenos que Sears creó…

- ¿Y para qué?

- No sabemos, pero Chie tiene la idea de que te están buscando porque fuiste la primera en rebelarte contra ellos y la primera en escapar de ellos…

- ¿Y eso que tiene?

- Creo que quieren que seas su líder o una cosa así…

- Por su puesto que no – Natsuki se veía molesta

- Escucha… Yo y Chie creemos que sería bueno que lo intentaras… Podrías obtener información adicional…

- Pero es que…

- Escucha Natsuki, hoy mismo tu y Shizuru se van a reunir con Obsidian, y yo y mi equipo estamos buscando a alguien que trabajó para Sears…

- ¿Y que hay de la baronesa?

- Ella solo vino a darnos información y a estar de chismosa – Shizuru se veía agobiada – Y a preguntarme de Murakumo… De alguna manera se enteró que ella es alguien que ambas conocimos en vida…

- Entiendo… Bueno, entonces voy a descansar, no he dormido y tenemos que ir a ver a Nagi en la noche ¿no?

- Si…

- De acuerdo

Natsuki se fue y dejó a Shizuru así sin más.

- Déjala… al rato se le pasa…

- No puedo Chie… Ya no puedo huir más de ella…

- Entonces… ve por ella

Afortunadamente Natsuki no se había ido y estaba afuera.

- Shizuru

- Natsuki

- Lamento… si te puse en una situación… bueno… Perdóname por presionarte a decirme cosas que se… que no quieres

- No es tanto que no quiera, es que me da miedo

- ¿Por?

- No se si vaya a cambiar tu perspectiva de mi por lo que te vaya a decir

- No creo que me sorprenda cuanta gente has matado, es algo que ya superé

- Es que no es solo eso…

- Se que hubo alguien antes que yo, alguien que amaste más…

- Mentira Natsuki, yo no amé a nadie más que tú, el amor que siento por ti es algo superior a cualquier otro sentimiento que pude haber sentido por alguien…

- Pero aceptas que hubo alguien

- Hubo muchas gentes, por eso te digo, solo tú has sido la más especial para mi…

- Se que has tenido a muchas mujeres, no me extraña, pero yo se que hubo alguien antes Shizuru

- No Natsuki, no hubo nadie antes de ti…

Pero era mitad cierto, Shizuru si guardaba a alguien muy adentro de su ser. Ciertamente hubo chicas especiales en su vida, pero ninguna fue como Natsuki. Solo que Shizuru siempre contaba a Natsuki como la única en su vida como vampiro. Para Shizuru, la verdadera Shizuru Fujino murió, y con ella murió todo lo que había de humano en ella.

- Yo sé que no es así, pero supongo que ya llegará el momento… Por ahora ¿Para que nos quiere Nagi?

- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea…

- Shizuru, ¿me perdonas?

- No hay nada que perdonarte, lobita

Las dos terminaron de hablar para terminar la discusión con un beso, los labios de Shizuru se movían hábilmente por encima de los labios de Natsuki.

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti Natsuki, no tienes porque seguir sintiendo celos

- No son celos… Es solo quiero saber más de ti

- Tenemos una vida para eso

- Tal vez, dependiendo de lo que quiera Nagi

- Si, pero eso no preocupa ahora Natsuki

- Si…

La noche llegó, pero habían olvidado que día era.

- No podemos echarnos para atrás, además es solo un detalle pequeño…

- Pues si Natsuki, pero a mi no me deja de dar mala espina que nos hayan llamado hoy

- Pero velo por el lado bueno, así tenemos ventaja por si pasa algo…

A Shizuru no le pareció nada la idea, pero ni modo, tendrían que ir de una vez. Era noche de luna llena y Natsuki ya no tenía sus característico y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Si no unos ojos azules fríos, piel blanca y una ansiedad que normalmente no tenía.

- ¿Estas bien Natsuki?

- Si… Solo es que… tengo hambre

- Comeremos, pero… Vamos primero, fuiste tú la de la idea

- Si, ya sé

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacía la mansión de Lord Obsidian, donde residía Nagi y aquél Lord, quien no era otro que Takumi Tokiha.

Al llegar a la custodiada mansión, se encontraron con que ya las esperaban.

- No nos gusta que nos hagan esperar tanto Shizuru…

- Buenas, Nagi

Nagi, uno de los vampiros más temidos y más antiguos, pero no por eso daba miedo o algo, a Shizuru de hecho le parecía patético.

- Shizuru, Natsuki

- Takumi – Natsuki lo saludo, pero aún ella se sentía traicionada por lo que el hermano de Mai había hecho, y en ese momento se preguntaba si Mai sentía lo mismo por lo que ella había hecho.

- Probablemente es una pregunta fuera de lugar, y se qué no es el momento ni que debería preguntarles, y claro, no es la razón por la que se les mando a llamar… pero ¿saben como esta mi hermana?

- Takumi, con todo respeto, tú la abandonaste, y escogiste vivir, y cuando digo vivir, también escogiste hacerlo lejos de ella… Y aceptaste que su relación no iba a ser la misma, así que no sé porque me preguntas esas cosas

Takumi sonrió amargamente. El hizo un trato con Nagi, Takumi estaba tan lleno de odio por tener que nacer con una enfermedad que tarde o temprano iba a acabar con él que aceptó ayudar a Nagi no importando todo lo que tuviera que sacrificar.

- Tienes razón Natsuki, además… que tonto soy, a quien se me ocurre preguntarle, después de todo… tu hiciste la misma decisión que yo.

- No estamos aquí para discutir este tipo de cosas, pero si le importa tanto, la última vez que la vimos, estaba bien. Llena de odio, pero creo que bien dentro de lo que cabe – Le contesto Shizuru.

- Como sea… Shizuru… estamos dispuestos a perdonarte todas las faltas que has cometido – Nagi comenzó

- ¿A cambio de?

- De que te unas a nosotros, junto con Natsuki, claro esta…

- ¿Y eso? Pensé que la encontraban despreciable

- Eso era antes… Antes de darnos cuenta de algo mi querida Shizuru, ella no es una lunática después de todo, es un experimento que salió mal, pero la encontramos beneficiosa…

- ¿Para?

- Bueno, tú sabes… Que Murakumo ande por aquí y tanto perro mugroso suelto no es casualidad… Últimamente ha habido muchos conflictos entre nuestras razas, ya sabes… Conflictos que no se originaron aquí, desde luego, pero que ya llegaron a nuestra zona y pues queremos asegurarnos la victoria teniendo a los más fuertes de nuestro lado

- ¿Ah si? ¿O sea que tenemos que tomar partido en una estúpida guerra sin fin entre lobos y vampiros?

- Bueno, si y no, ya que esta vez no solo es eso… Es una guerra por el poder, los humanos también ya mandaron a su estúpido consejo de quinta y le pusieron precio a nuestras cabezas… Y claro, como olvidar a los fenómenos de Searrs… Quienes también estarán dispuestos a tomar un papel protagónico en todo esto…

- Vaya, ya me esperaba algo así… y la respuesta es, definitivamente…

Shizuru estaba a punto de negarse rotundamente a participar del lado de Nagi, pero Natsuki la interrumpió.

- Pedimos tiempo para pensarlo su majestad, pero ha de saber que si aceptamos, vamos a querer, usted sabe, algo a cambio…

- ¿Y que sería eso? Les acabo de ofrecer que serán bienvenidas entre nosotros, y sobre todo tú, Natsuki Kuga, quien eres despreciada por nosotros

- No es mucho lo que pido… Solamente algo de información acerca de los lycans, como ustedes les llaman, ya que no he averiguado mucho y me gustaría saber esa información de primera mano… Así como información relacionada con Searrs.

- No suena mal, pero… ¿Por qué tendríamos que esperar para oír su respuesta?

- Los… experimentos de Searrs… me están buscando, al parecer quieren que me una a sus filas como usted lo ha expresado, pero no lo pienso hacer, solo que pienso que sería beneficioso saber que es lo que quieren y que es lo que tienen en mente, creo que nos ayudaría a todos tener esa información.

- De hecho… ¿Y como se que no me estas mintiendo?

- Por eso mismo se lo estoy diciendo

- Ya veo… En ese caso, tienes un mes para pensarlo, es suficiente. Pero espero no divulgues información de más con los de Searrs

- Por su puesto que no, muchas gracias Lord Nagi

- De nada

- Nos retiramos en ese caso

- Claro… Hasta luego… a las dos

Shizuru se había quedado inmóvil todo ese tiempo, pues no esperaba que Natsuki dijera tales cosas. Takumi solo las veía y se fue junto con Nagi del salón donde se encontraban. Natsuki y Shizuru salieron, pero Shizuru estaba molesta.

- Natsuki… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Perdóname por no consultártelo antes, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque seguramente no me ibas a dejar hacerlo…

- Pero… ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Así no vas a ganar lealtad de ningún lado

- Eso a mi no me importa, solo quiero información acerca de quien soy, lo demás me trae sin cuidado…

- Natsuki, ¿estas conciente de que te estas comportando igual que ellos? Estas siendo egoísta y solo los estas usando para tus propios bienes…

- Esta mañana estuve con Tate, y me estuvo diciendo cosas demasiado interesantes acerca de los lunáticos…

- ¿Tate? ¿Lo fuiste a ver sin decirme?

- ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso?

- No es eso, solamente me hubieras avisado, es peligroso que lo veas… Ya sabes como es Sergey

- A mi me tiene sin cuidado su estúpido hermano, Tate y yo somos amigos, y lo conozco de más tiempo que a ti.

- Natsuki, no andes haciendo ese tipo de cosas

- ¿Esta mal que quiera saber acerca de mi?

- No es eso, simplemente que es muy peligroso

- Entiéndeme, cada vez estoy más cerca de la verdad…

- Chie ya tiene un contacto seguro que trabajó en Searrs, quien te puede dar más respuestas acerca de ti…

- Si, de mi, como el experimento, pero no de mi como lunática… Que es lo que más me interesa ahora

- Eso no me esta gustando Natsuki… Al rato vas a sentirte orgullosa de tu condición, vas a querer matarme o algo así

- Dios, no, pero… Es que… Me enteré de que tal vez Murakumo esta diciendo la verdad, y no solo eso… Si no que se puede lograr la transformación completa… Y que no cualquiera puede lograrlo… solo ciertas personas… tal vez yo pueda…

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? Yo pensaba que solo Ibrahim…

- ¿Quién es ese? ¿Tú sabías de eso? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- Me acabo de acordar hoy mismo

- Que conveniente

- Natsuki, déjame terminar, es una historia vieja, pero al parecer si ya te dijeron una anécdota diferente a la que yo viví, eso quiere decir que puede que sea cierto…

- ¿Pero… como es posible que no me lo dijeras?

- Ya te dije, no me acordaba

- No te creo

Natsuki siempre había sido desconfiada, y cuando estaba en esos días era peor, además el brillo en sus ojos cada vez más claro demostraban que estaba a punto de volverse peligrosa. Aunque a Shizuru no le daba miedo.

- Dame una oportunidad para explicártelo todo Natsuki, pero cálmate

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Siempre ocultándome cosas, dices que me amas, pero ya no se que creer

- Natsuki, en serio, mejor hablamos en otro momento

- O nunca, como siempre

- Mira, no te pongas en ese plan

- Si no me dices nada, me lo dirá Murakumo

- Ella no sabe gran cosa de mí

- Pero se que sabe más de lo que yo se…

- Hablamos mañana, ya me voy

Natsuki la tomó bruscamente del brazo

- Shizuru…

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que lo sientes? ¿O quieres pelear?

Natsuki emitió un gruñido y dio un rápido salto hacía atrás. Shizuru dio un salto sobrehumano y estaba encima de un edificio.

- No quiero pelear contigo Natsuki, además, sabes que te ganaría

- Si claro, cobarde

- No me retes – De los ojos de Shizuru salía un fulgor de dolor, sus ojos rojos estaban que ardían.

- Como quieras

- Si, Natsuki ahora huye tú

- No te quiero lastimar

- De eso ni te preocupes, por que ya lo hiciste

Shizuru se fue rápidamente que Natsuki ni si quiera se dio cuenta, obviamente Natsuki tenía sus sentidos al máximo y rastrearla no iba a ser difícil, y alcanzarla también iba a ser cosa sencilla. Pero no quería hablar con ella. No ahora. No entendía por que Natsuki dudaba mucho de ella… Si ella era su razón de vivir. Se perdería en la noche, se desquitaría con quien se dejara, y satisfaceria sus necesidades personales y alimenticias con cualquier desconocida.

**XVIII**

La noche era oscura, como tantas, como siempre desde el inicio de los tiempos. La luna estaba llena, redonda y su intensa luz iluminaba la habitación, donde dos figuras se podían apreciar, estaban de pie y se estaban abrazando.

- No importa cuanto tiempo pase… No importa cuantas veces tengamos que reencarnar, no importa cuantas veces tenga que luchar por ti, no importa cuantas veces tenga que perderte… Lo único que importa es que te amo.

- Lo único que importará son las mil lunas que pasaremos juntas Chikane – chan

- Oh Himeko…

- Te amo tanto… por ti haré cualquier cosa mi Chikane – chan

- Ya no necesitas hacer más por mi amor mío, con todo lo que has hecho antes, con estar conmigo… con amarme… y bueno, con ese voto de eternidad que hiciste

- Chikane… solo faltaría…

- Ni lo menciones….

- Quiero ser como tú…

- Pero no puedes darle la espalda a tu herencia como hechicera…

- Bruja, Chikane – chan

- Es lo mismo

- No le estoy dando la espalda… quiero vivir por siempre… contigo

- Yo también, y sabes que en realidad lo haría, pero… no estoy segura de que… vaya a funcionar… Es decir… No quisiera lastimarte o que te enfermes, o peor aún matarte, pues… yo nunca he convertido a nadie

- ¿En serio?

- En serio Himeko… Y yo no quisiera hacer algo peligroso para ti…

- Chikane…

- Pero… bueno… podríamos probar con alguien…

- ¿Probar?

- Tú sabes… usar un conejillo de indias

- Eso va a estar difícil… Sabes que es difícil agarrar a una bruja

- Si… Pero… no sé que podríamos hacer… de todos modos Himeko, no estoy segura de cómo se convierte a una persona, y menos a alguien como tú…

- Vamos a intentarlo…

- Himeko… Te aseguro que no es necesario que te sacrifiques por mí, de verdad

- Yo lo sé, pero de verdad quiero hacerlo

- Entonces, trataremos de encontrarle solución, pero con ese voto de eternidad es suficiente ¿no?

- Si… Viviré hasta que tú lo hagas y tú lo harás hasta que yo lo haga… Pero tampoco estoy segura de que funcione

- Si no funciona, al menos no nos mató…

- En eso tienes razón, pero…

- Ya no te agobies Himeko, te juro que estaremos juntas siempre y para siempre amada mía… No importa que, pero lo conseguiremos…

Los años pasaron, tal vez cincuenta, tal vez eran menos.

- No se si sea tan buena idea Himeko…

- Es nuestra única oportunidad…

- A mi no me importa envejecer…

- Chikane… Eso que hiciste, nunca lo vuelvas a hacer

- No podía dejar que te mataran…

- Pero… no te arriesgues de esa manera… Chikane, yo sé que no iba a morir

- Asquerosos vampiros… Eso me recuerda cuanto los odio…

La chica de cabello azul se levantaba con trabajos de la cama, se le veía muy pálida y demacrada, y en todo su cuerpo se veían largas cicatrices, como si su piel se hubiera abierto de repente y cerrado de la misma manera. Le cubrían todo, todo el cuerpo, incluso en su cara aparecían. La rubia se acercó y le acarició el rostro y la miraba con una tristeza inmensa…

- ¿Se te van a quitar?

- Me va a tomar algo de tiempo, pero se que se me van a quitar… ¿Ya no me quieres porque ya no estoy tan bonita?

- Chikane, no digas eso, de ninguna manera… Es que – La rubia comenzó a derramar lágrimas

- Himeko…

- Es por mi culpa que estas así

- Claro que no… No es tu culpa… Tú no tienes la culpa de que ese vampiro me haya mordido… Se me infectó un poco y no me puedo regenerar tan fácilmente

- Tampoco debiste transformarte, tu padre dijo que era muy peligroso…

- Lo que diga mi dizque padre me tiene sin cuidado, además, no hubiera podido acabar con ese miserable…

- ¿Los de Searrs encontraron un antídoto no?

- Si, y lo venden muy caro

- Pero te hicieron una oferta…

- Si, que mordiera a uno de sus experimentos, según ellos, me van a decir como transformarla

- ¿Es una chica?

- No sé, pero ellos intentaron hacer un súper humano o algo así… La cosa en cuestión tiene sangre de vampiro, y otras modificaciones… Tiene DNA de hechicera… y…

- ¿Hechicera? ¿También tiene sangre mágica?

- Si… pero

- Chikane

- Oh dios… - Hasta ese momento Chikane se dio cuenta del error que cometió al decirle esas cosas a Himeko

- Anda Chikane – chan

- Pero es que….

- Ya te garantizaron que no va a pasar nada…

- Si, me dijeron que todo va a estar controlado, pero francamente, no lo quiero hacer, me han ofrecido muchas cosas, pero no, no lo haré

- Y… ¿si le hechas un vistazo?

- ¿A qué?

- A quien tienes que morder…

- ¿Y por que querría yo hacer eso?

- Es… que tengo una corazonada…

Himeko sabía ver el futuro en ciertas ocasiones, y eso Chikane no lo sabía, pero Himeko había visto algo que iba lograr que Chikane aceptara.

- Así podríamos ver si es factible… que me conviertas

- Lo sé…

- Además, estoy segura de que va a resultar, si esa chica tiene sangre como la mía puede que haya esperanzas… por favor

- Iremos a ver, pero solo porque me estas viendo con esos ojos… No prometo nada

- Te amo Chikane - chan

Himeko nunca iba a dejar la oportunidad de estar siempre con su amada Chikane. Las dos se dirigieron a Searrs, y después de que les explicaron todo, con riesgos y todo y de asegurarles que todo iba a salir bien, pudieron ver al "espécimen" que era una niña de unos 10 años o menos, adentro de un tubo lleno de líquido amniótico.

- No puede ser… se parece a…

Himeko sonrió en ese momento.

- Acepto, lo haré…

¿Por qué aceptó en el último momento cuando estaba tan decidida a no hacerlo? ¿A quien le recordó esa niña?

**XIX**

El ambiente se mostraba muy tenso, y el cielo anaranjado del crepúsculo no ayudaba en nada.

El lujoso carro último modelo iba lo más rápido que se podía, el piloto y el copiloto iban demasiado tensos, y los pasajeros en el asiento de atrás se echaban miradas furibundas.

- ¿Van a estar así todo el camino?

- Tu limítate a manejar Chie

- Si Shizuru

- Chie, te dije que no le dijeras nada…

- Ya sé Akane, pero pensé que podía…

- Dejen ya de susurrar ustedes dos

- Y tú ya deja de estar de mandona Shizuru

- ¿O qué? ¿Vamos a pelear como el otro día? Menos mal que no alcanzaste

- Porque no quise…

- Si, claro, como si pudieras

- ¡Ya párenle ustedes dos! – Chie detuvo bruscamente el automóvil

- Esta bien, ya no voy a decir nada – Dijo Natsuki

- Yo tampoco

Shizuru en realidad estaba muy dolida por estar peleando con Natsuki de esa manera, pero ella no cedía y no le quedaba de otra.

Al final todas se quedaron en silencio y llegaron a su destino, que era en las afueras de Tokio, en una casa que estaba alejada de todas las demás.

- Bueno, estamos aquí…

- Oye Chie, y esta persona ¿Quién es?

- Es alguien que estuvo muy de cerca de todo lo que tiene que ver con Natsuki

- ¿Trabajaba ahí?

- No, mucho mejor, es hija de alguien que si trabajo ahí, nos costó mucho trabajo encontrarla… Ella guarda archivos del tiempo en que estuvieron sus padres ahí, y vivía en el complejo Searrs, incluso hay posibilidades de que conozca a Natsuki…

- Pues espero que si… Esto ya me esta desesperando

- Nadie te pidió que vinieras Shizuru

- Mejor entramos… ¿Verdad Akane?

- S-si, es por aquí…

Cuando llegaron a la casa, tocaron y rápidamente abrieron, les abrió una mujer que estaría a la mitad de sus veinte.

- Youko – sensei

- Ah, eres tú Hallard… Pensé ya no ibas a venir

- Por supuesto que iba a venir

- Y trajiste a tus amigas, como lo prometiste

- Si

- No se queden ahí, vamos, pasen

Adentro, en el pequeño vestíbulo había una mesa con varias sillas y ahí estaba sentada e igual de sorprendida que ellas…

- ¿Midori?

- Ho-hola Natsuki, no me dijiste que esperabas visitas Youko

- Ah, se me olvidó decírtelo…

- ¿Y que haces aquí? – Natsuki no entendía nada de lo que sucedía

- Youko es una vieja amiga, además ya va siendo hora de que me retire

Obviamente todo mundo esperó al menos tres minutos, pero Midori no se iba, y todo mundo estaba extrañado, la aludida solo se moría de risa.

- Parece que no me entendieron, pero me van a entender, así que no se sorprendan je, bueno, te espero arriba Youko

Midori se adentró en la casa y se escuchó como subía unas escaleras.

- Bueno… Me da mucho gusto volverte a ver Natsuki

- ¿Me conoces?

- Yo sé que no te acuerdas de mí, pero si… Te conocí hace mucho tiempo, me imagino que Chie ya te informó un poco… Mis padres trabajaban para Searrs, y estaban involucrados en el proyecto… bueno, donde estabas tú… Yo seguí los pasos de mis padres, pero ellos pudieron salirse aún a tiempo de aquella maligna corporación, así que por eso nunca nos persiguieron y a mi tampoco porque no creen que sea un peligro.

- Ya veo…

- El día que necesites algo, ven a verme…. Yo ya había perdido las esperanzas de volverte a ver

- ¿Y eso?

- Eres el sueño de cualquier científico

- Vaya… que alegría…

- Lo siento si te ofendí, pero es que… Es increíble lo que hicieron contigo, mira

Youko le entregó a Natsuki varios machotes de hojas.

- Tengo los originales de todo lo que tiene que ver con tu investigación

- Me imagino que podrás darnos una copia para leerla con más calma

- Así es Fujino – san

- Pero, en resumen ¿Qué dice todo eso?

- Bueno, definitivamente tienen que leerlo, para poder entender todo, pero… dime ¿hay algo en específico de lo que quieras preguntarme?

- Hay una cuestión que nos preocupa mucho… ¿Por qué su sangre no me afecta a mí?

Yohko estaba a punto de contestar cuando fue interrumpida por Natsuki

- Eso te preocupara a ti, yo quiero saber y es mucho más importante, quien me mordió… Me dijeron que fue Sakumizu pero me enteré de que fue una tal Murakumo

Shizuru se quedó sin habla, pero molesta por la actitud que estaba tomando Natsuki

- Pues… No fue ninguno de esos nombres, Sakumizu… Solamente fue un factor distractor. El segundo nombre no me suena para nada. La persona que te mordió Chikane Himemiya

- Pues por eso, es la misma persona

- Yo no sabía que tuviera otro nombre, como sea… Fue ella quien te convirtió, tenía que ser específicamente ella quien lo hiciera, los detalles están en los papeles. Fue un poco difícil convencerla, Sakumizu te iba a enseñar a controlar tus poderes y después hicieron de cuenta que lo mataron y te hicieron creer eso, Sakumizu trabajaba para Searrs también, a Himemiya no le gustaba la idea, pero ella no podía establecer contacto contigo nunca, pero como Searrs ya no existe me imaginó que se pasó por alto esa cláusula

- Si…

- Pero… ¿Por qué razón lo hizo? – Shizuru ahora estaba muy interesada

- Al parecer ella no tenía ni idea de cómo transformar a una persona en alguien de su condición, y Natsuki era la oportunidad perfecta para comprobarlo y experimentar con ella, porque al parecer estaba muy interesada en transformar a la chica que es su pareja

- ¿Himeko?

- Así es, una rubia bonita con cara de ángel y mirada de no rompo ni un plato, pero créanme es bien abusada la chica esta… como sea, Chikane te vio y le recordaste a alguien, ella mencionó un nombre… bueno, dos, pero uno nunca lo entendí, lo dijo casi susurrando, y el otro si lo entendí "Shirayuki" pero no me suena a nada ese nombre…Al parecer algo tenías que ver o le recordaste a ella o yo que sé…

Shizuru ahora estaba blanca.

- ¿Shirayuki? ¿Estas segura?

- Si, eso nunca se me olvidó… ¿Quién es?

- Nadie realmente importante pero fue una vampira muy peligrosa en Japón en mi época

- Yo no sabía eso

- Natsuki, te voy a pedir el favor de que te comportes, te prometo, no… te juro que en casa hablaremos y te contaré todo, pero por favor, ya basta

- Bien

- Ahora… eso es en cuanto a la pregunta que me hicieron acerca de Himemiya, a la primera pregunta… No sé… Que yo sepa la sangre de Natsuki es mortal para los inmortales, yo no sabía que hubiera un defecto

- ¿Defecto?

- Así es, el propósito de Natsuki era ser superior incluso a los inmortales, su sangre debería exterminarlos en instantes, se me hace muy raro que no te afecte a ti… Me gustaría estudiarte

- Eh… Ya hablaremos de eso

- Bueno… Perdón, pero soy científica y eso que me dices es un gran misterio por resolver…

- No hay problema, primero lo hablaré con Natsuki

- Si, entiendo, como sea… hay muchas cosas que no están del todo claras, les recomiendo que lean todo y si tienen alguna duda o algo no concuerda me lo hagan saber

- Así lo haremos… Por otro lado… Los de Searrs andan buscando a Natsuki… ¿A ti no te están buscando?

- Yo escuché un rumor, que todas las "creaciones" de Searrs se rebelaron ante ellos hace un par de años y acabaron con ellos, y ahora quieren limpiar a la humanidad de vampiros y otras cosas, verán, ellos siempre fueron marginados por humanos y creaturas sobrenaturales y ahora se van a vengar… Quieren quedar bien con la sociedad, desde luego, piensan acabar con todas la amenazas con el fin de obtener reconocimiento y aceptación…

- Ya veo…. Con que eso es lo que quieren…

- Mis padres murieron hace años por un accidente común y corriente de carretera, pero los fenómenos de Searrs han matado casi a todos los que trabajaban o tienen algo que ver. Como yo solo era una niña entonces y mis padres se salieron antes de que se tornara peligroso, mi existencia es nula ante ellos, por eso que no me buscan y no corro peligro. Ah… la persona que lidera la rebelión de fenómenos no se quien sea, pero su mano derecha es Miyu, un androide estilo Terminator que es muy peligrosa…

- ¿En serio eso existe?

- Si

Natsuki había estado hablando con Yohko todo ese tiempo, mientras que Shizuru se encontraba bastante nerviosa, porque ahora si, estaba dispuesta a contarle a Natsuki de su vida pasada.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Bueno, esta vez estuvo un poco más largo, aunque me tardé demasiado en actualizar... Mi salud esta mal ultimamente y bueno, es la principal razón por la que no había actualizado ninguno de los fics. Espero que pronto me ponga al corriente con todos. Recuerden mandarme sus comentarios y gracias por leer! Y muchisimas gracias por mandarme todos sus comentarios =D!


	6. Chapter 6

**XX**

Shizuru… Shizuru… Shizuru…

Tres veces, y seis veces más. No se escuchaba nada más que el ligero canto de las aves, el sonido del agua fluyendo en el río y la armoniosa voz que susurraba a la pequeña casa de madera que estaba en medio del espeso bosque.

- No tenías por que despertarme…

- Tus padres te están buscando, tenía que avisarte

- Dudo que me encuentren aquí, es más fácil que te encuentre primero Yuki a ti

- Yuki –neesama está muy ocupada

- Tenía entendido que estaba enferma

- Por eso…

- Te ves asustada ¿pasa algo?

- Se la ha pasado vomitando sangre… Pero en vez de que parezca que va a morir pronto, se ve mejor cada día… Aunque siempre desaparece de noche

- Tu hermana es un poco extraña Haru Kazekawa

- ¿Tú crees Shizuru?

La chica se metió a la casita, pues había estado todo el tiempo afuera. Ya adentro Shizuru estaba sentada en el piso de madera. Shizuru en ese tiempo… Es algo difícil de describir, tendría unos 15 años y era un ser sumamente hermoso, en ese entonces apenas estaba en desarrollo pero se veía lo que prometía ser una mujer de belleza única, enfundada en un kimono de color violeta muy claro, con su cabello recogido en un complejo chongo.

- No deberías estar aquí Haru… en serio

- Shizuru… pero…

- Pero nada, es peligroso para ti, ya de por si no le caigo nada bien a tu hermana, además de que creo que sospecha algo

- Ella no sospecha nada, como te digo, cuando no esta en casa se la pasa de mal humor y vomitando sangre…

- Tienen suerte de que sus padres ya no vivan

- ¿Tu crees? Yo pienso que si nuestros padres vivieran, le pondrían límites a Yuki…

- Pero ya te hubieran casado a ti o a Yuki, tienen suerte de que Yuki sea dueña de todo lo que era de sus padres y no tengan más familiares

- A diferencia tuya…

- Ya ni me digas… Yo no quiero casarme con ningún idiota de por aquí…

En ese momento Shizuru vio a los ojos a su acompañante

- Si pudiera…

- Lo sé Shizuru… Lo sé

- Lo siento, te arrastré en esto, yo tengo la culpa

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, no me obligaste a nada y no es que yo no sienta lo mismo

- Haru

- Shizuru… tal vez la de la culpa sea yo…

- No es así

- Yo te busqué primero a ti

- Pero yo te había esperado toda la vida

- Shizuru

Haru se acercó a Shizuru y le dio un beso en los labios, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, Shizuru la estrechó más fuerte.

**********

La sala de la casa estaba vacía, y Shizuru estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de frente a Natsuki, estaba más pálida que de costumbre y nerviosa. Natsuki solo la miraba con sus profundos ojos expectantes.

- Pero… ¿Quién era Haru Kazekawa?

- Natsuki, comencé a contarte desde esa anécdota, porque fue lo primero que me vino a la mente, es uno de los recuerdos más vividos que tengo de ella. Porque tenías razón, hubo alguien antes que tú, pero ella fue cuando aún yo estaba viva… y siempre fue mi dulce tormento… Pero te contaré la historia desde el principio, antes de Haru, después de ella, mi vida como vampiro, el como te conocí… Y demás cosas, es importante, por qué… no se que tengas que ver con Shirayuki, pero por eso debes de saberlo, verás, yo y Shirayuki tenemos una historia juntas, y no precisamente romántica, nos odiamos demasiado, tal vez más de lo que Yukino me odia…

- En casa de Yohko dijiste que era una vampira de tú época

- Si, pero mi historia con ella es muchísimo más vieja y tiene que ver con Haru

- Entiendo

- Las cosas eran muy distintas antes Natsuki… Demasiado, y en ese entonces yo era diferente, pero te digo, era otra época

- No te preocupes

Natsuki se acercó a Shizuru y le tomó la mano.

- Antes de comenzar Natsuki, te contaré unos detalles básicos de mi vida para comenzar la historia desde donde se pone interesante, pues es realmente larga…

- Claro, tú tomate tú tiempo

- Bien, verás… Mi padre era un rico terrateniente, y tenía cierta nobleza, así que como podrás ver, éramos gente "rica" en ese tiempo

- Me lo imaginaba – Le dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa

- ¿Ah si?

- Si

- Bien, entonces, yo fui hija única, vivíamos mi padre, mi madre, mi abuela y yo. Esa era mi pequeña familia… Y no me llevaba bien con ellos, pero en ese entonces tú no le podías decir nada a tus padres, era una gran falta de respeto… Antes nos importaba mucho el honor.

- Si, creo que leí algo de eso…

- Tenía tías, primas, y cosas así, y a pesar de contar con cierto nivel de nobleza en realidad no éramos nada, aunque mi familia insistía en que si…

- No es por ofender, pero tu familia se me hace a que era como esa gente de ahora… trepadores sociales, que a fuerzas quieren estar en la "alta" pero nada que ver…

- Exacto, algo así eran… pero de todos modos éramos importantes, aunque exageraban siempre mis padres… Y bueno, como escuchaste, Haru y Yuki eran huérfanas, pero como puedes intuir eso tenía razón de ser… Haru por eso era más liberal que yo, por no tener que obedecer a sus padres… Yuki la descuidaba mucho pues siempre estaba enferma, pero me imagino que sabes por que se curo de pronto un día…

- ¿Se convirtió?

- Así es… Pero aún así, Haru era la niña de sus ojos… por eso muchos hombres temían acercarse aunque sea a saludarla, pues Yuki era terrible, aún antes de ser vampiro…

- Ya veo…

- Y bueno, también estaba Haruka y Yukino, Haruka Suzushiro era hija de una familia rival de mi familia y Yukino era su amiga, siempre estaban juntas maquinando contra mi cualquier cosa… Y claro mis padres y mi abuela, esos son todos los protagonistas de esta historia, mi historia… Antes que nada… Yuki nació con el cabello blanco, algún defecto de nacimiento sería… Haru al contrarió tenía el cabello muy largo, espeso y negro como nunca he visto otro… y un rostro redondo, casi como tú, pero sus ojos eran oscuros, demasiado… los de Yuki eran grises. Las dos eran muy bellas, si… pero creo que aún no te superan a ti…

Natsuki miraba impaciente a Shizuru.

- Shizuru, pase lo que pase no te preocupes, nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti, nada… así que hazlo con confianza…

**XXI**

- No hay palabras para describir lo que sentí cuando te vi por primera vez Haru…

- Shizuru… Yo siento que te he esperado toda mi vida

- Lo sé, me pasa igual

- Es una desdicha que ambas estemos condenadas…

- ¿Condenadas a un amor que no debe ser?

- No, condenadas a vivir aquí…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Es decir… Shizuru… Para siempre no sería suficiente para nuestro amor

- ¿Tú crees? - Shizuru sonreía ampliamente

En ese entonces ambas tendrían unos 15 años… era primavera y ambas bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol de cerezo descansaban del tibio sol de media tarde.

"_Te lo describiré de acuerdo a como me sentía entonces, porque ahora Natsuki, podría decirte que todo eso me parece ahora una tontería, porque han pasado tantas cosas en estos siglos y yo he cambiado sin duda, para bien o para mal._

_Y no es lo mismo ser una mortal común y corriente a un ser inmortal, hija de la noche._

_Entonces yo disfrutaba mucho de perderme en largos paseos con Haru."_

- ¿Sabes Shizuru que soy muy afortunada?

- Ya lo sabía, has sido bendecida con la dicha de no tener padres molestos

- Ja, tienes razón, pero no… Soy afortunada de ser la merecedora de tú atención y amor

- No digas esas cosas, que me avergüenzo un poco

- ¿Por qué? Eres hermosa, inteligente y no eres igual a los demás, me siento honrada en serio de ser tu amor

- ¿Sabes que hablas como un muchacho?

- ¿En serio? No me había fijado… Tal vez deba empezar a hablar con el "boku"

- Te verías aún más adorable

"_La mayor parte del tiempo hablábamos de nuestro amor… Pero el como me enamoré de ella… Por más que cuente y rememoré esa parte, siempre va a ser un misterio, el porque ella pudo despertar aquello que nadie antes había podido. Solo tú Natsuki, pudiste sobrepasar lo que ella me hizo sentir…_

_Su familia y la mía desde siempre habían vivido en la misma prefectura, y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que un día nos conociéramos jugando, así de sencillo… pero desde que la vi, fue algo especial, que va más allá de las palabras o la imaginación…_

_Claro, que para que nuestra amistad se tornara en amor, pasó bastante tiempo, pero honestamente en esa vida mortal mía, no me imaginaba con nadie más que no fuese ella…_

_A pesar del miedo que teníamos por lo que estaba pasando, la culpa y el mismo miedo se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco… _

_Aunque no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, para nosotros estaba bien… No se si me explico…"_

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure?

- Shizuru… no me hagas preguntas de cosas que sabes que no puedo contestarte

- Lo se… pero…

- Shizuru, ya no pienses en eso ¿si? Va a durar lo que tenga que durar aunque nosotros no lo deseemos así…

- Tienes razón…

- Lo mejor es disfrutarlo mientras lo tengamos…

- Si…

"_En esos tiempos me deprimía la mera idea de perderla… Me dolía tan solo pensarlo. Creo que todo ese dolor se volvió en rencor y finalmente en odio, y fue lo que me impulsó a hacer todo lo que hice… También en ese entonces tenía un miedo injustificado, le digo así porque entonces nos inculcaban el temor, a todo."_

Los años pasaron, con sus buenos días y sus malos días. Hasta que las dos alcanzaron sus 17 años.

"_Yo estaba empeñada en no casarme, aunque mis padres hicieron sin fin de intentos, y ellos no entendían nada… Y no tenían porque hacerlo, yo no encontraba ninguna excusa la verdad… Me era muy difícil, pero aún así, yo hubiera hecho lo que fuera, y lo hice… No importaba que nos dijeran las solteronas del pueblo, con tal de que nos dejaran en paz para vivir ese romance nuestro…"_

- Yuki quiere que nos vayamos de aquí… Pero no tenemos a donde…

- Querida Haru… Esa casa tuya es un desastre…. Nadie se quiere acercar a ustedes

- ¿Ni si quiera tú?

- No podría aunque quisiera… Creo que me tienes embrujada

Haru hizo un pequeño puchero ante aquél comentario…

- Sabes que es broma… Pero… Definitivamente Yuki me asusta a veces

- Si… en estos años ha cambiado…

- Lo que no entiendo… es… ¿Cómo desaparecieron sus sirvientes de la noche a la mañana?

- No fue tanto así Shizuru, poco a poco todos fueron desapareciendo… Hasta que quedaron algunos pocos, algunos escaparon, pero… fueron encontrados muertos. Y los que quedaron, desaparecieron…

- ¿Tu no notaste nada raro?

- La verdad que no… Solo que Yuki no me habla mucho últimamente… realmente parece otra persona…

- Desde que recuperó su salud… Cambió mucho, no es que antes hubiera sido buena gente, pero creo que ahora es peor…

- Si… Si no fuera por ti y tu familia, no tendría que comer… La casa esta tan descuidada que ya ni puedo vivir ahí y aún así quiere que nos vayamos

- No entiendo… No tienen cultivos y ella no trabaja…

- Pues… el otro día intentando hacer algo de limpieza encontré grandes cantidades de dinero… y oro

- ¿Oro? Es raro conseguir oro por aquí…

- Si, lo mismo pensé… Ella… no podría robar, pero ¿sabes? Hay rumores…

- ¿Qué tipo de rumores?

- Que ella esta con hombres… Tú sabes…

- ¿Ella hace eso? Bueno… podría ser una explicación lógica la verdad

- Si, lo mismo pensé…

"_Nosotros pensábamos que Yuki se había vuelto medio loca al recuperar su salud, y al perder el control de sus propias finanzas, ella se había vuelto una prostituta más… Pero lo que no sabíamos era que ella si robaba, mataba y se alimentaba de aquellos hombres. Y que la misma suerte corrieron los sirvientes. En ese tiempo no pensábamos que algo no cuadraba en todo esto, ya que Yuki siempre había sido bastante responsable con su economía, tampoco notamos que aunque ella tuviera más de 30 años se viera extremadamente joven y hermosa… No era algo muy normal, pero la gente decía que si lo era, pues la familia de los Kazekawa era muy bonita de por si, incluso dicen que la madre era un ser hermoso, con una belleza que no era de este mundo… _

_Como te decía, Yuki había cambiado, pues tal parecía que se había olvidado de su hermana, cuando nunca había sido descuidada con ella… Aún Haru regresaba a su casa a dormir, pero a veces se quedaba en la mía, a mis padres les molestaba un poco el hecho de que se quedara… y a mi tampoco me gustaba mucho la idea, pues temía perder el control estando en la casa de mis padres…_

_Pero nuestros problemas apenas comenzaban, pues Yuki estaba en serio de llevarse a su hermana… yo pensé que era porque quería huir de la miseria y los rumores… pero no era por eso… Yuki estaba huyendo de algo que en ese tiempo estaba más allá de lo que yo podía creer en ese momento, y no había nada que pudiera hacer entonces…"_

- No tienes porque irte con ella…

- Y tú no tienes porque quedarte aquí Shizuru… Vamos, ven con nosotros…

- Yo… no puedo

- ¿Por qué no? Es la perfecta oportunidad de irnos juntas, de poder vivir como nosotras queramos… Tú sabes… podríamos formar nuestra propia familia…

- No… Haru, estaríamos viviendo una mentira, nunca vamos a poder formar "una familia" Ya ves que ahora los rumores se centran en nosotros… hemos sido descuidadas…

- ¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa lo que digan los demás?

- Desde que mi padre esta viejo y enfermo, desde que mi familia me presiona, desde que Yuki te va a llevar…

- No podemos estar siempre aquí… vámonos Shizuru… ni si quiera tenemos que quedarnos con Yuki… Estaremos las dos juntas, tenemos que hacer nuestra vida

- Digamos que yo acepto ir… Mis padres nunca me dejarían ir

- Te puedes escapar

- Me pueden buscar

- En pocas palabras… es que tú no quieres…

- No… No es eso, es que yo tenía… un plan

- ¿Y cuál era?

- Tú y yo… nos íbamos a quedar siempre juntas, mis padres y mi abuela pronto morirían y nos quedaríamos las dos, aquí, en la casa…

- ¿Para que sigan chismeando de nosotras? Te recuerdo que aún tienes más familiares, que no dudarán en reclamar las propiedades de tus padres, te recuerdo que no estás casada y que eres la "extraña" de tu familia… Entiéndelo, tenemos que irnos

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer? Tú y yo no sabemos hacer nada… NADA. Somos dos mujeres en una sociedad de hombres… dónde no valemos nada, además tu y yo… hemos crecido con privilegios, nunca nos ha faltado nada, hemos crecido llenas de servidumbre… no podemos… sobrevivir…

"_En aquél entonces yo era una niña mimada que no sabía nada de la vida… y no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi comodidad, ni si quiera por Haru… ni si quiera por amor… ese es el pensamiento que tenía entonces… Y hasta ese momento… lo que pasó después… fue el momento más atemorizante de mi vida… y fue cuando empecé a comprenderlo todo… fue mi despertar…"_

- Por eso nos vamos con Yuki, por favor, tienes que venir…

- Pero de todos modos, ella me odia Haru

- No… No te odia… me dio permiso… de que vengas

- Es lo mismo, cuál es la diferencia de irnos las tres, dos inútiles y una prostituta… yo no quiero acabar así…

"_Sus ojos tenían odio… y dolor, le había dolido lo que dije… Fue la primera vez que me había mirado así… Nunca había sentido tanto miedo entonces…"_

- Mi hermana no es una prostituta… nunca le vuelvas a decir así

- Tú misma lo dijiste una vez

- Pero me equivoqué…. Ella es… Bueno… no es lo que piensas

- ¿De que hablas? Tú… Tú sabes algo…. No me lo has contado

- Shizuru…

- ¿Haru? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

- Tenemos que irnos con ella… Es en serio Shizuru… Ya me dijo que puedes ir…

- ¿Le dijiste?

Shizuru estaba expectante, mientras Haru la miraba con sus ojos oscuros…

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Le dijiste… Tú… No…

- No, le dije… Solo le dije que tenías que venir con nosotros…

En ese momento Haru la miraba con una intensidad, mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de Shizuru, acariciándola.

- Tú no mereces esto… No tu… Te tengo que sacar de aquí Shizuru… y Yuki es la única que nos puede ayudar, no importa si ahora no sabemos hacer nada, aprenderemos… Con Yuki a nuestro lado, de nuestro lado, no tenemos que temer

- Dime Haru… ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

- Si… Y te lo diré, pero tienes que decirme algo

- Tú dime…

- ¿Me amas? Pero de verdad… Contéstame con la verdad, si no me amas no importará, pero tengo que saberlo…

"_Mi corazón estaba que estallaba en ese momento… Nunca me había dolido tanto… Tenía miedo, muchísimo… Y al fin, estaba despertando a la verdad…"_

- Si, te amo, como nunca voy a amar a nadie mientras yo viva

"_Y en realidad fue lo que pasó… Fue la única persona que amé en mi vida mortal, al menos esa promesa si la cumplí"_

- Bueno… ahora… ¿Te irás conmigo?

"_Ella sabía que al decirle que la amaba, estaba yo diciéndolo en serio, que la amaba más que a nada y que por ella estaría dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo, absolutamente todo… Y que haría hasta lo imposible por ella… Lo imposible"_

- Si, me iré contigo

"_En ese momento unas lágrimas resbalaron del rostro de Haru, pero… Yo no me esperaba lo siguiente. Mira… Y estaba oscureciendo… tengo todos los detalles, como si hubiera sucedido ayer… Estábamos en la cabaña del bosque, esa que estaba abandonada desde siempre… Y la luna estaba comenzando a salir… En ese momento, ella se puso de pie, y se deshizo del quimono que tenía puesto… Yo estaba… paralizada… Por que… perdona que no te lo haya mencionado antes, pero nunca habíamos hecho eso… Nunca nos habíamos entregado la una a la otra… Solo nos podíamos besar y era lo que hacíamos siempre… pero nunca, nunca me hubiera imaginado eso. Sabíamos que eso era lo que hacían los hombres y las mujeres para consumar su amor, y así, el acto de traer vida a la tierra sería el resultado… Pero para la época, lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, era un acto abominable… Y yo tenía miedo, aunque no te lo conté antes y tal vez no te lo cuente a detalle porque ese no es el punto, la primera vez que nos besamos, me moría de miedo y pensé que por eso me iba a ir al infierno… De hecho, fue Haru la que me confesó sus sentimientos, la que dio el primer paso… siempre fue ella… Yo siempre fui cobarde mientras viví… _

_Como sea, me moría de miedo, pero Haru me daba a entender… que era el ahora o nunca, que tenía que demostrarle que la amaba… Que tenía que ser mía y yo de ella, si ya estábamos condenadas de todos modos… ¿Qué más daba otro poco?_

_La luz de luna comenzaba a bañar con su luz el cuerpo desnudo y blanco de Haru, un cuerpo puro… hasta entonces"_

- No tengas miedo Shizuru…

- Haru…

- Te necesito tanto

Haru tomó la mano de Shizuru y la puso en su seno derecho…

- Te amo tanto… Y este corazón late por ti… Y cuando dejé de hacerlo, aún después de eso te amaré

- Ay Haru…

Poco a poco las inhibiciones de ambas cesaron, y las dos se entregaron a una noche que nunca iban a olvidar.

"_Al igual como te dije al principio, que me avergonzaba un poco de lo que pensaba en ese tiempo de mortal, también me avergüenzo de algunos pensamientos que tuve ahora, después de muerta… Como el hecho de pensar que aquella primera vez no había sido especial… Lo fue y mucho, torpe y mágica al mismo tiempo… El hacerte mujer de esa manera… fue algo especial sin duda… Ella y yo lo disfrutamos, pero nos dolió también… la inexperiencia nos asustó, pero salió todo bien al final… Pero el miedo no se me quitaba, sabía que estaba algo peor por venirse…"_

Las dos habían terminado de hacer su gran demostración de amor desde hace horas, pero las dos permanecían acostadas, viéndose a los ojos… acariciándose y susurrándose palabras y promesas de amor eterno…

- Shizuru… Es un akuma

- ¿Perdón?

- Yuki es un akuma

Akuma, como le denominaban a los demonios entonces.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Ella no me quiso dar más explicaciones, pero esa es la razón por la que nos vamos de aquí… Por eso se curó… Hizo un pacto seguramente… pero ella dice que ya no podemos seguir aquí… Ella siendo un demonio, esta condenada y maldita como nosotros… Por eso podemos permanecer a su lado…

- Entiendo…

- Por eso la gente desaparecía, porque sabían su secreto… Ella puede entenderlo… Solo así podemos librarnos… solo así te puedo salvar

"_En esos momentos no comprendía porque ella siempre mencionaba que me iba a salvar… Eso fue algo que aprendí después…"_

- No te preocupes Haru… Yo te amo, eres mi mujer ahora, no te voy a dejar, nos vamos a ir… Solo espero que no haya problemas con Yuki…

- Te aseguro que no, ella sabe que eres muy importante para mí…

- Y ambas saldremos de esto… ambas seremos salvadas

"_Pero sabía que era algo que no podía cumplir… Y la misma Haru lo sabía, pero ya no me dijo nada… Esa noche, cada quien se fue a su casa… pero ya sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer, desde esa noche ya no éramos las mismas, incluso yo cambié un poco… No me agradaba la idea de ir con Yuki, pero en fin… Desde esa noche me volví más conciente de todo, e incluso, aunque te de risa, le robé a mi padre una katana nueva y hermosa, que aún conservo, al principio yo era demasiado torpe, pero poco a poco comencé a dominarla, aunque en realidad daba risa… porque no estaba lo suficientemente preparada… además de que lo hacía a escondidas… Yuki sabía que yo sabía su secreto, pero nunca me dijo nada, solo que siempre decía que yo era un capricho que no le podía negar a su adorada hermana… _

_Maquinábamos como nos íbamos a ir y todo eso… pero desgraciadamente las cosas se pusieron peor… Primero porque Haruka y Yukino metían sus narices… segunda… era que se nos habían adelantado…"_

Shizuru y Haru caminaban en un paraje solitario… pero estaban consientes de que las estaban siguiendo…

- ¿Qué quieren?

Un escándalo es escucho y un golpe, como si hubiera caído un pesado costal.

- Haruka… ¿Otra vez?

- No se que es lo que buscan de nosotras ustedes dos…

Haruka Suzushiro se puso de pie con ayuda de Yukino y comenzó a carcajearse.

- Ho ho… Yo sé que ustedes y la hermana extraña de Kazekawa planean algo…

- No planeamos nada…

- Que si… no se que es… pero lo voy a descubrir

"_Toda su vida, Haruka intentó resolver el misterio de Shizuru Fujino… Para ella era algo que no se podía quedar así… Tenía que saber que era lo que yo ocultaba… ¿Por qué era yo tan diferente a las demás personas? Claro, que le hubiera gustado saber quien era Yuki, y todo acerca de mi relación con Haru… pero pues… nunca pasó nada, hasta donde yo se, porque al parecer ella si descifró mi misterio aunque sea tiempo después…_

_En ese entonces, ya habían pasado tres meses y medio desde que decidí irme con las hermanas Kazekawa… Pero quienes estaban persiguiendo a Yuki, se nos habían adelantado y eso era algo que no prevenimos… Yuki se enteró cuando ellos estaban buscándola"_

- Tenemos que irnos… ¡ya!

- Esta bien… pero no te alteres…

- Tenemos que irnos… Maldición… No vamos a contarla…

- ¿Pero que hiciste? Nada bueno seguramente…

- Cállate Shizuru, ahora estas envuelta en esto también….

- No tienes porque recordármelo, pero me encantaría que me dijeras de que huimos…

"_Intentamos huir desde luego, pero a la mitad de nuestra escapada, en un camino desierto, ya estaban ahí… ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Yuki estaba muriendo, estaba enferma, y ella lo sabía… _

_Pero no solo eso… Yuki antes de estar enferma, siempre extraña… tenía comportamientos y actitudes nunca antes vistas en ese tiempo, ella era muy extraña, incluso yo le temía._

_Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que les ocurrió a sus padres en realidad, pero… yo pienso que ella tuvo algo que ver con su muerte… pero tampoco es algo que he confirmado._

_Yuki no quería una vida normal, como yo y Haru, ella quería vivir a su modo también… _

_Ella nos dijo que vendió su alma a un demonio, pero este demonio en realidad se llama Quimera, es un vampiro mongol que estuvo en el ejército de Atila… Imagínate, el fue mordido por un vampiro cualquiera, que quien sabe de quien descendía, Quimera daba mucho miedo, era un hombre enorme, un bárbaro, que hasta los mismos vikingos le temían. Decían que era un demonio._

_Yuki tuvo la fortuna de encontrarlo… ¿Por qué? Intentó suicidarse, saltó de un acantilado, pero fue a dar al mar, pues se había escapado de su casa… y ahí fue que lo encontró, ella salto y el vampiro la vio, la rescató del mar, por la única razón de ver a una mujer tan blanca, con el cabello totalmente blanco, pero no era una anciana._

_Yuki lo vio cuando recuperó la conciencia, vio las barbaridades que hacia: beber sangre humana._

_Yuki le suplicó que la ayudara, no quería morir, Quimera estaba intrigado… el tampoco sabía lo que era el mismo, así que el mismo de denominaba un demonio, por eso es que Yuki nunca afirma que es un vampiro, si no un demonio, un akuma._

_Su palabra favorita es esa. Pero Quimera no era un hombre compasivo, así que le pidió algo a cambio… 100 almas al menos… Eso quería decir, que un día llegaría a nuestro pueblo a hacer destrozos y matar al menos 100 personas de la villa, incluyendo a la persona que mas quería Yuki: Haru. Claro que Quimera no sabía que era Haru, para eso estaba yo, el chivo expiatorio. Me enteré de esta historia mucho tiempo después… _

_Quimera era un hombre enorme, con una cara fea, realmente parecía un demonio… y era bastante fuerte, pero… cuando Yuki estuvo totalmente convertida, me di cuenta de que era bastante superior, de hecho… quien sabe de quien descienda Quimera, pero que yo sepa estaba como 8 o 9 grado… y no tiene sangre importante, vampiros así no son muy fuertes, pero Yuki, es la única vampira que conozco que no tiene sangre real y es tan fuerte como algún vampiro de la realeza._

_Como te decía… El estaba esperándonos… en las afueras…"_

- No me gusta que no respeten los tratos… Yuki

- Maldición… No… Esta bien, tienes razón… ¡CORRAN!

"_Yuki se enfrentó a el, yo pensé en ese momento que trataba de protegernos… pero no… era parte de su plan… Corrimos, Haru y yo a través de la oscuridad de regreso al pueblo, pero había algo que no cuadraba nada bien… había… ¿luz? _

_Llegamos y todo estaba ardiendo en llamas… Todo. Había una invasión de bárbaros, pero solo eran cuatro… pero seguramente eran vampiros… Yo tenía toda la intención de salvarla… aún sabiendo que era imposible que yo pudiera, me la llevé lejos, ni quiera pensé en mis padres o en nada, me la llevé a la otra salida del pueblo, donde estaba mas escabroso y feo… el camino era malísimo y lo peor, había un río por ahí…_

_Pero… estaban varias casas abandonadas por ahí… _

_Justo estábamos ahí cuando…_

- No les esta permitido irse…

- ¿Quién es usted?

- El demonio que vino a cobrar su deuda…

"_Pero todo era una trampa… Yo… hice a Haru a un lado… Intenté darle pelea al tipo, pero me aventó lejos la primera vez que le encaré, fue hacia Yuki… y la tomo del cuello estaba a punto de tronárselo pero… eso quería que creyera, fue directo a él, el la arrojó con cuidado a Yuki, que estaba entre las sombras, con sus ojos casi rojos… expectantes, llenos de placer… _

_Yuki hizo un trato, podía llevarse todas las riquezas, incluso las propias, podía matar a la villa, pero no a Haru… yo… la hija de los Fujino… podía ser suya. Me intercambió por su hermana… pero ella no contaba con nuestro amor, no lo sabía…"_

- ¡Déjala!

- Deseo cumplido… ¿Es tu última voluntad?

El terrible hombre tenía a Shizuru en sus manos grasosas, olorosas a sangre y muerte, con unas uñas tan gruesas como las de un animal…

Un hombre tan feo como Quimera apareció de pronto… con una antorcha y algún líquido… rodeo los árboles y Shizuru no supo cuando quedó atrapada en el círculo de fuego con el demonio ahí…

- No importa cuanta gente, inocente o no tenga que matar para saciar mi sed…

El hombre se lo susurró a la cara, pudo sentir su putrefacto aliento y sus dientes amarillos y afilados… su piel cetrina y grasosa, su barba… Era el fin… Pero Shizuru logro cortarle a un costado con la katana…

- ¡Perra! Planeaba matarte rápidamente por compasión… pero ahora haré algo más antes que matarte

- Inténtalo, yo no puedo morir

- ¿Ah no? Mira…

El hombre saltó encima de Shizuru, cayó sobre ella, haciéndole demasiado daño, pues pesaría mas de 100 Kg. sobre los menos de 55 de Shizuru… Sintió como la clavícula se le partió…

- Ahora si… maldita…

Shizuru cerró los ojos, sabía que hasta ahí había llegado y se sentía impotente por ser tan débil…

Las uñas de la bestia empezaron a desgarrar su kimono, y en cuanto tuvo contacto con su piel, sintió como se le habría, como brotaba la sangre…

Quimera echaba fuego… como el que los rodeaba… Shizuru olía como se quemaba el bosque… cerraba sus ojos pero aún se veía todo rojo, iluminado, como hubiera deseado la oscuridad en ese momento… No sentía dolor a pesar de todo… ya era demasiado que se había quitado… No le daría el lujo de gritar… Pero se sentía débil…

- Dulces sueños….

"_Justo cuando me iba a abrir la garganta escuché unos gritos… de Yuki para ser exactos, y eso era porque Haru se le fue encima a Quimera con una rama grande prendida de fuego… el gritó y se levantó para tratar de apagarse el fuego… pero no era la única… Haru también tenía fuego… "_

- Huye… Haru…

Shizuru estaba débil pero aún podía hablar…

- No te voy a dejar, esto no es nada comparado con lo que te hicieron a ti…

- Estaré bien…

Como pudo, se puso de pie…

- Perras infelices… no las voy a dejar irse así…

Quimera era poco paciente y estaba furioso, bastó con un empujó a Shizuru… para hacer que esta se estrellara en un árbol y aullara de dolor

"_Honestamente, esa fue la vez que mas sentó dolor… Me doblaba de dolor prácticamente y no solo por eso, si no por la imagen que vi… Quimera estrelló a Haru a un árbol, la tenía del cuello, yo quería morirme cuando vi que la estrello más de cinco veces y vi como la sangre brotaba de la cabeza y boca de Haru… el muy bestia le encajó abajo del ojo la uña del pulgar… le salía mucho más sangre… Yo estaba a punto de desmayarme… Pero Quimera no la mató, pues desde el fuego, Yuki entró, con cuatro cabezas decapitadas que lanzó sobre Quimera, eran sus aliados…_

_Nunca la vi así…"_

- Tú fuiste el que rompiste el trato… Te dije que no la tocaras

- Me tienes harto y me voy a deshacer de ti, mujer fastidiosa, de todos modos te iba a matar…

"_Dejó tirada a Haru, mientras el y Yuki peleaban… Se escuchaba un estruendo terrible…pero no preste atención, me arrastré como pude hacia Haru… quien era pura sangre en ese momento, pero sorpresivamente aún vivía, se sentó… y me miró como nunca"_

- Lo siento Shizuru, mi intención no era que terminaran así las cosas

- Pero… ¿Qué dices? Todo va a estar bien

- Si, tú vas a estar bien… tus heridas no son graves… Vas a estar bien… por favor vete…

- No puedo irme, y lo sabes

- Shizuru, por favor, tú no seas así conmigo, tú… tú tienes…. No… debes… vivir

- ¡Haru!

"_Nunca lloré como en ese momento… o hasta ese momento, pues se vendría una escena mucho más dramática"_

- Shizuru, tú vas a ver cosas que nadie más ha visto, tú mereces una vida mejor, créeme tú no perteneces a esta época… Tú vivirás en un futuro mejor, y quiero que lo vivas feliz y lo mejor que puedas

"_Pensé que estaba agonizando… Y por eso decía esas cosas, pero no… ella hablaba en serio…"_

- Tienes que hacerlo Shizuru… Vive por lo que no pudimos vivir juntas…

- No me digas esto…

- Lo único que debes de saber, es que te amé toda mi vida, y así será… Tienes que seguir viviendo… y si no lo haces… me sentiré mal, pero inténtalo al menos…

- ¿Qué es esto?

"_¿Qué es esto? Decía Yuki que estaba atrás de nosotras, manchada de sangre, con unos ojos rojos incandescentes y llenos de odio… No me percaté cuando apareció…"_

- Lo siento hermana, pero este es mi secreto, la amo, es mi mujer… y yo la de ella… Ja… lamento que te enteraras así… pero no hay nada que hacer

"_Lentamente, con sus últimos alientos, se puso de pie… yo traté de impedirlo, respiraba agitadamente y sangraba… Caminó lentamente hacia Yuki"_

- Te tocarán vivir tiempos mejores Shizuru, vívelos por mí. Yuki, por favor… cuídala, es mi última voluntad.

"_En ese momento, quien sabe de donde, sacó fuerzas y empujó a Yuki, pues Quimera salió de la nada, o lo que quedaba de él, una masa sanguinolenta… Quería embestir a Yuki, pero en su lugar, fue a Haru, Yuki gritó desgarradoramente, mientras Quimera y Haru se adentraban en el fuego… escuchamos unos gritos espantosos… y ese fue el fin de Haru"_

- ¡No! Haru… No…

"_Yuki sollozaba mientras se consumía el bosque"_

- Tú tienes la culpa de todo… acabaré contigo… no importa lo que haya dicho mi hermana… morirás…

- Mátame, es lo que más quiero, sin ella no puedo vivir más

- Pervertida… Condenaste a mi hermana…

"_En ese momento yo pensaba que si… pero entonces… aparecieron varios hombres del pueblo… incluyendo algunos de mis sirvientes"_

- Es ella… ¡Yuki Kazekawa es un demonio! Se los dije – Decía una anciana desfigurada

Una turba de hombres furiosos iban tras ella, mientras mujeres y algunos jóvenes intentaban apagar el fuego.

"_Fue cuando perdí la conciencia… Pero vi como Yuki huía del pueblo… Yo fui llevada a casa, aunque la villa quedó destrozada, no fue suficiente para acabar con ella. Ahí fui cuidada por mis padres… por la gente… Revisada… y vieron que era la misma de siempre, pero amargada por la perdida de mi amiga… Todo mundo pensó que Yuki mató a su propia hermana… Y cuando el fuego se apagó al final, solo quedaron cenizas y huesos irreconocibles…_

_Ahí terminó mi vida…_

_Pues entre en una profunda depresión… Yo ya no quería vivir… Porque ella era mi razón de estarlo… ¿Para que iba a querer seguir viviendo? Además sabía que Yuki me iba a venir a matar alguna vez…"_

_*****_

Natsuki estaba blanca… mientras miraba a Shizuru.

- Pero… Haru le pidió a Yuki que cuidara de ti, y dices que Yuki la amaba más que a nada… ¿Por qué no le cumplió su última voluntad? ¿O acaso Yuki fue quien…?

- No… Ella nunca haría nada así… Ella pensaba que era mi culpa, además Yuki nunca se ha considerado a ella misma como un vampiro, que yo sepa nunca ha convertido a nadie. Ahora sabes… la verdad de mi vida mortal, fui una inútil y una cobarde…

Los ojos de Shizuru se estaban humedeciendo…

- Shizuru…

- Tal vez haya algo de humanidad todavía en mi… y ese poco que hay, aún se siente culpable y aún la extraña…

- Es normal… pero ahora yo estoy aquí… y no te voy a dejar sola… No te avergüences de eso… fue… algo bello

Los ojos de Natsuki eran sinceros y Shizuru la abrazó… para seguir sollozando en silencio entre el cabello de Natsuki

**XXII**

La habitación estaba perfectamente iluminada, mientras que Himeko Kurusegawa estaba sonriendo y acariciándole las orejas a un hermoso lobo blanco que reposaba en el sofá con Himeko, apoyaba su cabeza el noble animal en las piernas de la joven… Movía su cola en señal de agradecimiento…

- Himeko… no la consientas así… Que me van a dar celos…

- Pero Chikane – chan… es que viene muy cansada y… pobrecita…

Solo Himeko tenía el poder de hacer que Chikane hiciera lo que quisiera.

- Bueno… pero tu Shizuma Hanazono… Tenemos visitas más tarde… además de que no me has dado el reporte completo…

El animal gruño un poco y saltó del sofá… Era enorme, y se fue hasta la habitación continua, donde de pronto se escucharon unos sonidos guturales, así como el sonido de algo rompiéndose… y poco después salió una hermosa y alta mujer de cabellos blancos, con una bata solamente.

- Siempre me arruinas los mimos de Himeko…

- Cállate Shizuma… y podrías vestirte

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa Chikane?

- No, me asqueas

Shizuma se observó los brazos, con cicatrices que la cubrían toda, pero que poco a poco, minuto a minuto iban desapareciendo…

- Ya se están quitando…

- Como sea… ¿Qué paso?

- Tú papi anda en tratos con algunas tribus del norte…

- Al norte… ¿te refieres a?

- Norteamérica…

- Ya veo… Pero… nada turbio ¿verdad?

- Tú conoces a tu papa mejor que yo… el no quiere peleas con nadie, solo acabar con los vampiros…

- Ya veo…

- Ibrahim te manda saludos

- ¿Y ese que?

- Dice que va a venir por aquí… las cosas no marchan muy bien… Hay algunos insurrectos… y ya hay alianzas con vampiros…

- Dios… Lo que nos faltaba…

- Si, pero alianzas malas… nada de buenas alianzas… como las que se lograron en Francia

- ¿Y tu que piensas Shizuma?

- Yo no veo porque tengamos que estar en guerra con ellos, al menos no con todos… No todos son malos…

- ¿Nagisa?

- Si, ella es un ejemplo hermoso de alguien que es chupasangre y es un sol

- Pero es tu novia, no cuenta

- No es mi novia, es mi esposa, y si cuenta… Además tú Chikane, andas con una bruja escaldufa ¿no te da miedo?

- Tal vez no… porque me ha embrujado

- Chikane – chan…

- Ay ya… Mucho amor

- Siempre rompes los momentos Shizuma… de todos modos… que importa a quien amemos… mientras haya amor

- Es lo que digo… ¿Cómo va tu hija?

- ¿Natsuki? No es exactamente mi hija… pero… esta bien…

- Oye… escuché un rumor… Shirayuki… esta con Dean

- ¿Dean? ¿Ese imbécil americano que se cree lo máximo porque es actor y hombre lobo a la vez?

- Y sabes que Dean… su jefe es Joao… y ese a su vez… tú sabes… anda en malos pasos… odia a Vincent y a Lucian y sobre todo a la familia de Lawrence Talbot…

- Mi papá se sabe cuidar… Y de Shirayuki… la detesto… No puedo creer que se atreva a volver a Japón… aunque obvio, nadie en el mundo la aguanta, siempre anda huyendo

- Ja, eso si… pero… hay rumores de que hay alguien peor que esos… Alguien que si da miedo… pero ni siquiera se su nombre, una vampira de Inglaterra

- ¿Una vampira?

- Si… ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto Chikane?

- Pues… es raro que una vampira quiera hacer algo ahora… eso es extraño

- Lo es…

- ¡No lo es! – Himeko estaba exaltada de repente

- ¿Por qué Hime – chan?

- Shizuma… Es que las mujeres somos… digamos que capaces de cualquier cosa

- ¿Me vas a salir con eso de que no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer dolida o despechada? Algo así

- Bueno… yo…

- Ya no la molestes Shizuma, y si… tiene razón…

El timbre estaba sonando, y Chikane se apresuró a abrir.

- Aoi… Nagisa, pensábamos que ya no llegaban

- Lo siento, tuve problemas para que me dejaran salir

- Si… Tuve que esperarla lejos – decía una cansada Nagisa

- ¡Nagisa!

- Shizuma…

La pelirroja corrió a sus brazos y a… sus labios.

- Maldición…

- Ya Chikane, no te enojes, tú y Himeko son peores…

- Si tienes razón… Tú deberías ser igual así

- No… Nunca me van a permitir estar con Chie

- Pues imponte, como nosotros – Le decía Shizuma, separándose de Aoi

- No puedo, y lo saben

- Si, su majestad

- Cállense, además con Miss María cerca de mí

- Lo sabemos… pero bueno, vénganse, la cena esta lista

- Gracias por invitarnos Chikane – le decía Aoi

Durante la cena, todas hablaban de cosas triviales… pero de pronto Chikane recordó algo…

- Aoi… tu viviste mucho tiempo en Inglaterra ¿verdad?

- Si, demasiado ¿por?

- Shizuma dice que hay una vampira que esta sedienta de poder

- No, yo no dije que estuviera sedienta de poder, solo digo que ya lo tiene, es peligrosa y quiere destruir a mayoría de los chupasangre, pero sobre todas las cosas a Shirayuki…

- ¿En serio? Shirayuki estuvo en Inglaterra hace como cincuenta años y no pasó nada… pero creo saber a quien se refieren… Pero Chikane… ¿Por qué le tienes tanto odio a Shirayuki?

- Ella le hizo daño a su primer amor… ¿Verdad Chikane – chan? – Dijo Himeko muy sonriente

- ¿En serio?

- Si, eso fue antes de conocer a Himeko y no fue mi primer amor, se llamaba Chiharu Shindakaze, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso, pero la maldita Shirayuki Akukawa decía que le recordaba a su hermana… o algo así.

La mesa permaneció en silencio, hasta que Shizuma lo rompió

- ¿Y que hay de la vampira inglesa?

- Ah si… Lo siento, bueno creo que de quien hablan es una que es bien famosa allá por su mala reputación pero aún así quien sabe si sea quien dicen, se llama Ethel Falks, odia pero feo, así odio jarocho a todo mundo… se que tiene un aquelarre, y es muy poderosa, pero… no sé… me asusta un poco, ella y Chie peleaban mucho, tú sabes que Chie intentó preservar la paz en Inglaterra durante mucho tiempo, pero Ethel nunca cedía, de milagro no se mataron… Ethel… alguna vez le tiró la onda a Chie

- Uy… eso suena interesante, de seguro te morías de celos…

- No, porque a Chie no le interesaba Shizuma… Ya que a Ethel le interesaba Chie solamente por su sangre…

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién mordió a Chie?

- No sé… nunca me lo dijo, una vampira de aquí de Japón, pero… Ethel odia a los japoneses más que otra cosa en el mundo… por eso me odiaba a mi y a Chie y cualquier nipón

- Pues esa vieja si esta loca, odia mucho, yo ni si quiera supe su nombre, solo supe que aterrorizaba a la gente allá

- Si, Shizuma… la mujer esta da miedo… Pero… ¿Cómo saben que quiere matar a Shirayuki?

- Porque lo escuché por ahí…

- Ay Shizuma, y nunca investigas bien

- Nagisa… no me regañes, tu nada mas quieres saber el chisme

- Pues si…

- Y esta Ethel… ¿de donde es?

- Me parece que inglesa… Pero nunca me gustó la manera en la que vio a Chie cuando en batalla la hizo sangrar, y Ethel probó su sangre… le dijo que le recordaba a alguien que conoció… que le dijera el nombre de quien la mordió… Nunca le dijo, hasta que Chie harta de que la acosara, le dijo que fue una Kyohime, y Ethel… quedó destruida por eso… al parecer, pensaba que era otra persona quien mordió a Chie…

- Espera, espera… ¿Dijiste Kyohime?

- Si Chikane, ¿por?

- Kyohime es Shizuru Fujino, Shizuru, Viola…

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

- Si Nagisa, creo que entonces eso quiere decir…

- ¿Qué ella mordió a Chie?

Aoi tenía la cara muy seria.

- ¿Y eso es malo? – Himeko parecía preocupada

- Si… Para mi lo es, Viola es un monstruo… No puede ser…

- Bueno, aún no sabemos si es cierto – Shizuma quería calmar las aguas

- Yo pensé que era inventado lo de Kyohime… Por eso… Chie nunca me dijo quien la había mordido

- ¿Y por que odias tanto a Shizuru? – Chikane estaba interesada

- Mató a mi madre

- ¿En serio?

- Si…

- Puras venganzas aquí… Es detestable – Decía Shizuma

- No todos tuvieron tu vida feliz – Decía Nagisa indignada.

- Entonces… Viola sigue viva…

- Si, Aoi, pero no sabemos si sigue viendo a Chie – Decía Himeko

- Además… Tampoco es seguro que haya sido ella quien haya mordido a Chie, además de que dijiste que ya no querías nada con ella – Le recordó Chikane

- Tienen razón… Esa es otra razón para alejarme de Chie

Todas estaban en silencio, pero Chikane estaba intrigada con Ethel.

**XXIII**

- ¿Te encuentras más tranquila?

- Si, Natsuki, gracias, perdóname la escenita…

- No tienes por que disculparte…

- Lo siento, una vez más, continuaré con mi historia… pues ahora es muy tarde para detenerme…

********

[I know what died that night.

_Se que murio esa noche_

It can never be brought back to life once again,

_Nunca podra volver a la vida_

I know.

_Lo se_

I know I died that night and I'll never be brought back to life.

_Se que morí esa noche y nunca volveré a la vida_

Once again, I know.

_Una vez más... lo se_]

"_Después de la muerte de Haru, yo no me sentía bien… Y así pasaron unos meses, en los que mis padres estaban más insoportables que nunca con la idea de que me casara… pues ya estaba lo suficientemente vieja para ellos. Yo no quería… el pueblo volvió a la normalidad, y todos… menos yo._

_Haruka y Yukino me molestaban constantemente… pues Haruka estaba segura que no cuadraba la muerte de Haru, y aparte la maldita de Yukino se atrevía a decir que Haru estaba viva, pues sus restos nunca fueron encontrados… pero, yo misma verifiqué… había muchos huesos, chicos y grandes… algunos eran de Quimera, lo sé, pero para mi era imposible creer en esa mentira, en una falsa esperanza… Ellas también estaban solteronas… pero en fin, mis padres ya hasta tenían un prometido para mi, que venía de lejos… ni se de donde, estaba aterrada, así que decidí irme, así nada más… sin equipaje, nada, solo un día salí de mi casa y estaba dispuesta a no volver nunca más…_

_Lo que se me ocurrió, fue irme de polizonte en un barco… viaje mucho para llegar a un puerto… ni si quiera se como le hice, pero me encontraba así: perdida._

_Supe de un barco que estaba por irse a China, y decidí que en ese me iba a ir… Me metí en la parte de abajo, entre cajas y barriles… Tenía un poco de miedo pero, no me iban a descubrir, y no lo hicieron, tenía semanas viajando, sola, comiendo lo que podía…_

_Probablemente viajamos unas dos semanas en altamar… pero un día de pronto el barco se detuvo, hubo turbulencias, gritos… yo no salí nunca, siempre pensé que eran piratas, había escuchado historias de ellos… _

_Así que salí hasta que ya no hubo ruido… ninguno… Cuando salí… no había nadie con vida… nadie, me asuste por un momento, pero vi a una mujer, una joven, de pie a la mitad de la embarcación… estaba vestida de negro, su cabello era espeso y oscuro, casi rizado, el vestido era oscuro, nunca había visto algo así… Incluso hoy, ahora, no tengo muy claro su apariencia…Bueno, hasta ese momento… Nunca había visto a un extranjero a excepción de Quimera, pero ella era hermosa… más o menos tenía mi edad. Su piel era blanca, demasiado… Sus labios se veían morados, pero yo se lo atribuí al frío… Estaba yo ahí, en medio de la nada… con una mujer extraña… y muerta de miedo…_

_Me miró… y ni si quiera recuerdo el color de sus ojos… Lo que recuerdo, es que yo estaba lastimada, herida, pero no por fuera, si no por dentro. Lo que recuerdo es su belleza… muy distinta a la que hay aquí… Lo que hice fue correr, correr hacia ella, y yo misma me sorprendí cuando la besé en los labios, ya nada me importaba, nada…_

_La mujer no se sorprendió en absoluto… nos besamos, con tal pasión… pero fue muy diferente a lo que hacía con Haru, demasiado… esto era algo carnal y raro a la vez. Ella me correspondía…"_

- Bellisima, liebe, I want you…

"_Me susurraba al oído frases así y palabras que ahora no recuerdo hasta la fecha. Conforme pasó el tiempo, supe que me hablaba en diferentes idiomas que nunca había escuchado… En ese momento yo no sabía ni quien era ella… _

_Terminamos en el camarote del capitán… Fue algo salvaje, estuvimos, sin mentirte, dos días así, ella me hizo lo que quiso, y me hablaba, y yo trataba de hacerlo, pero… no nos entendíamos, recuerdo que una noche, que estábamos entregándonos a nuestras pasiones, sentí un dolor que aún no se comparaba al que me ocasiono Quimera… Me comenzó a besar el cuello, pero me mordió, me dolió un poco… pero la dejé… no me importaba nada… ni si quiera sabía su nombre y ella no sabía el mío…_

_Perdí la consciencia como a las dos horas, pues ella me estaba succionando mi sangre, cuando estaba más débil, sentí como un chorro de líquido caliente con sabor a óxido caía en mi garganta… Simplemente me dejaba hacer todo lo que me hacía mi compañera. Se que pasaron más días… sentí como el barco se ponía en movimiento… yo no podía moverme… sentía que estaba paralizada… tenía temperatura… dolores… pero ella estaba siempre conmigo, al menos cuando no dormía, me daba a beber un té extraño que hasta la fecha no se ni que es…_

_Estuve así mucho tiempo, hasta que un día desperté y me podía mover… el barco no estaba en movimiento y yo como pude me puse de pie… y había algo muy extraño en el camarote… había una rosa negra… con un papel… que decía "Rosa eterna" desde luego que no entendí en ese momento lo que decía, así que lo guarde, por eso se que es lo que decía… estaba confundida y me volví a desmayar._

_Cuando desperté, ya estaba en mi casa… con mis padres. Me contaron que mi supuesto prometido había escuchado rumores acerca de que en un barco encallado estaba yo… Me fue a recoger y me llevó con mis padres pero ya no volvió, les dijo que no se quería casar conmigo, yo no sé que habrá visto… pero nadie vio nunca la rosa negra… Tal vez me la imaginé, en cuanto a la chica… no la volví a ver… por ese momento…"_

- No te puedes pasar la vida así Shizuru…

- No me molestes abuela, ahora no es el momento

- Hace seis meses de que regresaste del incidente del barco, y nunca es el momento

- Es que no lo es…

- ¿Sabes que tu padre esta muriendo?

- Me lo llevas diciendo desde el mes pasado abuela

- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Sin un hombre que lleve la casa?

- Hombres, hombres… No los necesitamos

- No digas eso

- Si lo digo, y óyelo abuela, no me voy a casar nunca que estoy en duelo

- ¿Duelo? Pero muchacha… ¿Qué cosas dices?

- Lo que estas escuchando… Estoy en duelo, porque enviudé

- ¿Y tu cuando te casaste?

- Me casé, a lo mejor no con las leyes del hombre, pero si con las leyes que dicta la propia alma… mi mujer… ella, ya no esta aquí

- ¿Pero que barbaridad estas diciendo niña?

- Ya no me voy a callar abuela, yo la amaba…

"_Es cierto que seguía deprimida, pero desde el incidente del barco, algo había cambiado en mi… No sabía que era… pero estaba enferma. No me duró mucho realmente, pero de pronto, mis entrañas me dolían, y mi cuerpo estaba cambiando… al menos eso yo estaba sintiendo… _

_Me volví amargada, pero algo estaba cambiando en mi… ese día, que me mordió la mujer aquella… supe que ese día yo había muerto, que Shizuru Fujino, la mortal, había muerto… _

_Mi padre murió poco después… mi madre me presionaba y yo no le hacía caso, mi abuela también… Y yo… yo no comía nada a esas alturas, me causaba repulsión la comida… pero en cambio… si llegaba a oler sangre o a la gente que pasaba, incluso a los animales, enloquecía._

_Yo sentía que había algo delicioso en la sangre… pero lo hacía por puro instinto, pero la sangre de la abuela o de mi madre me causaba repulsión…_

_Yo no sabía nada de nada… pero me sentía sedienta… solo que yo fui más prudente que Yuki, empecé bebiendo sangre de animales, lo hice más por experimento, pues la sangre era lo único que se me antojaba… nadie se dio cuenta entonces, pero yo lo hacía siempre que podía… estuve así un año más, solo viviendo… si a eso le llamas vida, era patética… _

_Solo ignoraba a Haruka y a Yukino, pero… pasó lo que tenía que pasar, mi madre se suicidó, y la abuela era insoportable, entonces los sirvientes se fueron… _

_Así estuvimos… viviendo de la caridad, pues yo descuidé mi casa, tal como Yuki lo hizo… que tonta fui… pero como a mi no me importaban los lujos ni nada. _

_Y como te decía pasó… había un solterón en el pueblo que me acosaba demasiado, y estaba yo harta de él… un día acepte a ir a su casa con él, pero como te imaginas, lo maté y bebí de él… _

_No tuve miedo, me pareció lo más normal…_

_Entonces me di cuenta… ¿Sería un akuma? Pero no, yo pensaba que no lo era… era ilógico… Yo no tenía esa apariencia que daba miedo… _

_Para entonces mi abuela tenía cien años… Y no se moría, y yo no envejecía, habían pasado ya cinco años…"_

- Shizuru… Si ya vas a vivir así, al menos hazlo bien

- ¿De que estas hablando abuela?

- Yo… se que algún día moriré, pero tú no puedes estar así siempre, a este paso creo que nunca morirás

- Ay abuela…

- Nada de "ay abuela". Ya acepté que no eres normal… en ningún aspecto, pero si es cierto lo que dijiste una vez entre pesadillas después del incidente del barco, que Haru Kazekawa te salvó, ¿Por qué no vives esa vida que te dio? Vívela con estilo, como debe de ser, no seas un guiñapo de lo que fuiste, eres una Fujino después de todo…

"_Me salí y no le dije nada, mi abuela tampoco. En ese momento no le di importancia, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que la gente se burlaba de nosotros, me sentía resentida… y para empezar, seguí matando, cada vez más… y no a cualquier gente, a veces me perdía por días matando a gente noble de otros lugares… Empecé robando… Que vulgar, pero es la verdad… _

_Pude componer mi casa, seguir cultivando nuestras tierras con ayuda de servidumbre a la que pude contratar… Puse a alguien a que cuidara de la abuela… quien era la única que me quedaba… la última Fujino viva._

_Todo era normal, a excepción de la perspicacia de Haruka y Yukino… los años seguían pasando… y llegó ella…"_

- Buenas tardes… ¿Usted es la señorita Fujino?

- Si, ¿Quién es usted?

- Chikane Himemiya… de la noble familia Himemiya de la capital

- Ah… nunca había escuchado ese apellido…

- Si, lo sé es un poco extraño

- ¿Y en que puedo servirle?

- Pues… Estaba interesada en comprarle sus propiedades, quiero una finca enorme, y los terrenos que compré, colindan con los suyos, y me interesa mucho

- Entiendo… me encantaría venderlos, pero quiero esperar a que muera mi abuela, no la quiero sacar así de su casa…

- Podrías vendérmelas, te pagaría todo y te aseguro que hasta que tu abuela fallezca ocuparía la casa… porque me da la impresión de que si te quieres deshacer de esta propiedad…

- Si quiero… ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

- Si, honestamente, otra razón por la que vine, fue porque escuché rumores…

- Me pregunto de quien

- Ja… bueno, me dijeron que usted tiene treinta años y ciertamente parece de 17…

- Usted es igual muy joven… ¿Cuál es su edad?

- Tengo veinte

- Yo tengo veintitrés

- Ah… usted es mayor que yo

- Y lucimos de la misma edad

"_Yo no le estaba mintiendo, era mi edad verdadera pero se que ella si me mentía. Aún no levantaba sospechas… Himemiya seguía visitándome, e intentó entablar amistad conmigo, pero yo no quería, pues me empezaba a hablar de cosas sobre naturales…"_

- ¿Crees en las leyendas?

- No, eso no existe

- Yo he escuchado muchas leyendas…

- Ah que bueno

- ¿Conoces la de los vampiros?

- ¿Vampiros? ¿Qué es eso?

"_Gracias a ella fue que supe que era lo que yo era. Creo que ella lo sabía, pero era obvio, siendo ella una licantropa, y ella tenía cien o doscientos años más que yo, así que era obvio. Yo no me llevaba mal con ella, hasta ese momento, pero tampoco bien, cuando nos convertimos en enemigas fue después… Pero esa es otra historia"_

- Pronto me iré de aquí Shizuru, regresaré en unos años para ver si ya puedo ocupar la propiedad… pero hay algo que tienes que saber…

"_Creo que ella se compadeció de mi y por eso me lo contaba, en realidad, ella no creía que fuera malvada, pero hasta entonces no lo era"_

- Y… ¿Qué será lo que me tienes que decir?

- De los vampiros… Parecen humanos, pero no lo son, están muertos en realidad…

- ¿Muertos en vida? Imposible

- No Shizuru, no lo es… De hecho es demasiado posible… Están muertos, pero parecen vivos, pueden vivir entre nosotros… los hay malos… muy malos y… buenos

Chikane le dio una mirada a Shizuru.

- Ser malvado no es la única opción… Pueden vivir su vida inmortal sin ser molestados ni molestar a las demás… ya que nunca mueren… hay sus excepciones, porque si se puede terminar con su vida

- Entiendo…

- Se alimentan de sangre… de preferencia humana, pero, cualquier tipo de sangre sirve en realidad…

- ¿Ah si? Y… por curiosidad… ¿Cómo llegas a ser vampiro? ¿Vendes tu alma?

- ¿Qué? No… bueno, la verdad no estoy segura, pero creo que es a través de una mordida

- Mordida… ya veo…

Shizuru inconscientemente se acarició su cuello, donde tenía una cicatriz muy tenue…

- Si… Se supone que no deben salir a la luz del día, prefieren la noche, pues… parecen muertos…

- ¿Muertos?

- Si… ¿Nunca has visto un cadáver? Pero no de esos que están ya en estado de putrefacción… si no alguien que acaba de fallecer…

- Si…

- Pues algo así parecen, por eso no salen a la luz… Es que se ven si vida

Chikane le puso una mano en la mejilla a Shizuru, y esta se exaltó, pues la mano de Chikane estaba demasiado caliente…

- Lo siento…

- No descuida, es que me tomaste por sorpresa Chikane…

- Bueno… Se que hay muchas maneras de acabar con ellos, desangrándolas, decapitarlos, quemarlos completamente hasta que los huesos queden limpios… Estacas…. Solo sirven si lo sabes hacer bien, crucifijos… solo unos que son especiales que contienen veneno… ah… y cuidado con ciertos lobos

- ¿Lobos?

- Si, lobos

- Ya veo… ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

- Viajando se aprenden muchas cosas Shizuru, ahora cuídate

- Tu también… pero… ¿Por qué me dijiste esto?

- Porque creí que tenías que saberlo, pero en serio cuídate… Espero que alguna vez volvamos a cruzar caminos

- Claro… suerte

"_Me sonrió y se fue. Así que yo era un vampiro… gracias a Himemiya lo supe… pero era algo que al principio no creía. ¿Conoces esa superstición de que los vampiros no pueden verse al espejo? Es mentira, por una parte, pues se dice que no tenemos reflejo, es algo literal en realidad. Pues si nos reflejamos en él, nuestra imagen, pero no nos gusta, porque en el espejo, podemos vernos como lo que somos, unos muertos… Eres tú, y no te ves repugnante ni nada… solo te ves como algo que esta casi vivo…_

_Tus ojos, son los que no reflejan nada, por eso se dice que no nos reflejamos, por que en los ojos esta la vida, el fuego, en los nuestros solo ves la muerte. _

_Ese día entendí porque mi abuela siempre decía que estaba yo helada, entendí porque Yuki siempre estaba fría y no salía nunca y también me horrorice, fui hacía el primer cubo de agua que encontré y vi mi reflejo… ciertamente, estaba muerta._

_Nunca volví a salir a la luz del día."_

- Yo se que algo ocultas bubuzuke…

- Pues… no, no oculto nada Haruka, pero creo que es tiempo de que dejes de meterte en mis asuntos y te metas en los tuyos…

- Maldito vampiro

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Lo sabía… eres uno de ellos ¡Lo sabía!

- No, no lo soy, ni se que es eso

- Ay, por favor, no te hagas

- Pues… si me hago, porque no se de que hablas…

- Un viajero de China, llegó enfermo hace un par de semanas, y falleció apenas hoy, pero estaba contando terribles historias acerca de vampiros… y tú… encajas en las descripciones

- ¿Ah si? Vaya… siempre supe que no era de este mundo

- No te hagas la graciosa

- Bueno, Haruka… será mejor que siga mi camino, has arruinado mi caminata nocturna con tus historias de miedo

- ¡Son reales! Como tú…

- Como no…

- Ojou – sama

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué ocurre Shitake?

El pobre hombre traía una cara terrible…

- Ojou – sama, es su abuela, pide verla… Esta muy mal

-¿Qué?

"_Mi abuela falleció a los 102 años… ¿Genial no? Me refiero a que es genial, haber vivido tanto y de manera natural… Esa misma noche, les dije a los empleados que mandaran un recado a la capital, para Chikane Himemiya, que su propiedad estaba lista y la podía ocupar cuando quisiera, después de todo, me pagó. _

_Mi abuela me dijo que viviera bien esa segunda vida que se me había regalado… que no la desaprovechara… _

_Ella no murió enferma, de hecho estaba bastante tranquila de hacerlo, me dolió, pero ya era el último vestigio de la vieja Shizuru Fujino, la cuál ya estaba más que muerta…_

_Esa misma noche me fui de ahí… con la intención de no volver nunca._

_Vagué varios años, tal vez quince o veinte, por todo Japón, lo recorrí varias veces, me alimentaba bien, robaba un poco, conocía gente sin importancia y lugares… _

_Me aburrí después de todo ese tiempo, no había mucho que hacer a decir verdad, pero pude aprender un montón de cosas, aprendí artes que no sabía, ya no me sentía tan inútil, pero aún sentía un hoyo en mi pecho… es algo que tardó muchos años en curarse… sentí que se me cerró del todo, gracias a ti Natsuki._

_Tenía intenciones de irme de Japón, sabía que había algo más que nuestro pequeño país, aunque yo no conociera a nadie, pero aún estaba intrigada por aquella mujer que me convirtió en lo que soy ahora… me preguntaba si sabría yo quien era, si la encontraría alguna vez._

_Me iba a ir, si, pero… ocurrió algo que no me esperaba, me encontré con Yuki, quien seguía igual que siempre, con sus quimonos de colores morados y lilas claros, con su cabello blanco y recogido, con su apariencia de veinteañera… y sus ojos más rojos que nunca. Me la encontré cerca del Monte Fuji…"_

- Que sorpresas da la vida ¿verdad Shizuru?

- Ni que lo digas Yuki

- No menciones nunca ese nombre, Yuki Kazekawa no existe ya

- ¿Y entonces quien eres?

- Shirayuki Akukawa, el akuma que va a acabar contigo

- Y dale con el akuma, somos vampiros

- Tú lo serás

- Como quieras, pero yo no moriré

- Tú crees que somos iguales Shizuru pero no, yo no soy una abominación como tú

- ¿En serio? Ambas no envejecemos, vivimos de beber sangre, creo que somos iguales

- Alucinas, nunca, yo no hice lo que tú hiciste con mi hermana

Shizuru se quedo callada, impávida.

- Asesina

- ¿Me llamas asesina a mi? Que yo recuerde, fue gracias a ti que Haru este muerta

- No, no es mi culpa, si no te hubiera ido a defender por culpa de ese supuesto amor pervertido que sentía por ti…

- Tú no entiendes, nunca vas a entender que es el amor Yuki

- Amor era el que sentía por mi hermana

Shizuru se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas emitiendo un grito desgarrador por primera vez desde que murió Haru.

- ¡Si la amabas tanto ¿Por qué no la convertiste?!

Yuki se quedó sin habla…

- No la quería condenar… no aún

- ¡No es cierto Yuki! No lo hiciste porque eres una inútil y de seguro que ni si quiera sabías como convertirla

Una bofetada estrepitosa le dio en todo el rostro a Shizuru…

- Fue tu culpa, digas lo que digas

- No, no lo es… y yo ya no me siento culpable de su muerte… ella murió por mi, porque de verdad me amaba y yo estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo por ella… Y lo hubiera hecho

- Yo no se como no te moriste tú… maldita

- Di lo que quieras Shirayuki, pero nada cambiará… al final de cuentas si me morí… y Shizuru Fujino ya no es más… no eres la única que cambiará de nombre

Shizuru hizo unos movimientos rápidos que confundieron a Shirayuki, comenzaron a pelear de manera violenta y con intenciones de matarse.

- Además… Tú… no cumpliste su última voluntad

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuidar de ti? ¡Nunca!

- Ni que yo hubiera querido, pero ella si lo quería así…

- No me importa, yo te mataré ahora, no entiendo por que estas así…

- ¿Así como? ¿Cómo vampiro? Pues gracias a alguien que ni si quiera conozco, pero créeme, nada que ver con tu amado Quimera

- ¡Cállate!

Ambas seguían peleando, a puñetazo limpio, patadas y a espadas…

Al final ambas quedaron exhaustas, pero Shizuru aún tenía fuerzas…

"_Cometí un error terrible, la debí haber matado entonces pero… Aún tenía humanidad en mi, y me dije a mi misma que no podía matar a la hermana de mi Haru… no podía, así que me fui y la dejé vivir… pero como te decía no lo debí hacer. _

_No me fui de Japón como pensaba, iba a volver a mi pueblo natal, pero me enteré de que otra vez la villa fue atacada… y que en mi antigua propiedad alguien dejó un mensaje que decía "Morirás Fujino, Shirayuki"._

_Decidí no volver, y me di cuenta de que era muy débil aún… y que llegado el momento me desharía de Yuki de una vez por todas…_

_Yo estaba enojada, toda mi calma se había ido, porque el encontrarme con Yuki me recordó porque Haru no estaba a mi lado, porque yo era un vampiro… estaba llena de odio entonces._

_No te mentiré, hice cosas terribles, permanecí en Japón, entrenándome como podía y en lo que fuera, artes marciales, lo que sea…_

_Mataba a diestra y siniestra… a quien fuera, mujeres, hombres y niños… me volví despiadada y entonces adopté el nombre Kyohime, en honor a una de las historias que me contó Haru…_

_Ya no quería ser Shizuru… odiaba que alguien me llamase así…_

_Pero claro, Himemiya se enteró…"_

- Vaya… te vuelvo a ver Himemiya… ¿Qué tal mis propiedades?

- No me vengas con juegos Shizuru

- ¡No me digas así! Shizuru se murió ¿Entiendes?

- Si, lo sé, la mortalidad que había en ti murió pero… aún sigues siendo Shizuru, la memoria permanece ¿sabes?

- ¿Y tu que demonios eres?

- Cierto, no puedo obligarte a hacer lo que yo quiero… pero quiero que sepas que si no te hice nada aquella vez… fue porque pensé que eras buena… Escuché tú historia, se lo que pasó… yo también busco a Shirayuki… ella ha ocasionado tantas muertes injustificadas… Yo no pensé que siguieras sus pasos…

- No digas eso, yo nunca seré como ella

- No, ya lo eres

- Silencio Himemiya

- No me voy a callar solo porque no te gusta lo que digo, pero déjame decirte una cosa, tú y yo somos enemigos naturales

"_Aquella noche que me encontró estaba la luna en lo más alto y estaba toda resplandeciente como nunca, recuerdo que me dio un poco de miedo cuando vi sus ojos convertirse en un azul claro, muy pero muy claro… casi blanco…_

_Recuerdo ver sus caninos sobresalir un poco…"_

- Tu eres un vampiro… un niño de la noche… "The children of the night"

"_Esa frase me trajo el recuerdo de aquella vampira que me mordió… ella también lo dijo…"_

- Yo soy hija de la luna, lo opuesto a ti, estamos aquí antes que ustedes… y tú Shizuru no te conviene meterte con nosotros… Te voy a dar una sola oportunidad, no hagas más desastres aquí…

- Tengo una duda Himemiya… Tú eres algo así como la encargada del orden aquí ¿verdad?

- Si… Te he estado buscando, y yo he estado cazando a Shirayuki desde hace mucho tiempo, pero es escurridiza…

- Me voy a ir de Japón, lo que haga yo fuera de aquí, ya no es tu jurisdicción

- No, la mía ya no, pero no te voy a dejar hacer lo que plazcas

- No, ya no pienso matar, pero… quiero buscar a los míos… Honestamente, no se ni quien me mordió…

- No se mucho de vampiros, pero si eso es lo que quieres, vete, pero trata de cambiar, si no lo haces, alguien irá tras de ti y no seré precisamente yo, si vuelvo a saber que tu ocasionaste algo… te mataré yo misma

- Adiós Himemiya

- Europa, ahí están Shizuru

"_Desde luego que me caía mal Himemiya y no le tenía miedo, me hubiera gustado matarla ahí mismo o al menos pelear con ella, pero… estaba yo en desventaja y eso no me gustaba. Quería saber que era ella para poder matarla, quería saber que era yo exactamente y no solo conjeturas, quería saber como matar a Shirayuki…_

_Y también, quería encontrar a la chica que me mordió. Así que me fui, no muy segura de que iba a hacer, pero nada era peor que la ignorancia, y si yo iba a estar así durante mucho tiempo, algo tenía que hacer…"_

**************

- ¿La encontraste?

Decía Natsuki, muy entusiasmada

- Claro, pero… eso te lo diré mañana… ahora estoy bastante… cansada

- Entiendo

Los ojos de Natsuki estaban posados fijamente en su amante.

- Lo siento Shizuru…

- No Natsuki, no tienes la culpa de que sea una vieja emotiva

- No es tanto eso… si no que… yo no tenía ni idea

- En realidad nadie lo sabe, eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento, nadie sabe de la existencia de Haru, excepto Yukino, pero… bueno ella no importa tanto.

- ¿Sabes? Se que no termina aún tu historia, pero no tienes porque temer, yo siempre te voy a amar, así como eres, así como fuiste, aun si te avergüenzas de la Shizuru mortal, para mi eres una sola persona… Shizuru Fujino, Kyohime, Viola, como sea, es una sola alma, eres solo tú…

- Yo no tengo alma Natsuki y lo sabes

- Yo tampoco, me crearon artificialmente

- Eso es lo que piensas pero yo… se que no es así, eres demasiado… buena

- Tú lo eres también Shizuru, tú no tuviste la culpa de todo lo que pasó entonces

- Lo de Haru… yo… me apena que lo hayas escuchado

- No, esta bien… tú fuiste mi primer amor, y eres el único que tendré, así que entiendo como te sentiste entonces…

- No solo es eso, si no que contigo es más fuerte Natsuki… desde que te conocí, en su momento de lo contaré, pero no te voy a mentir, la primera vez que te vi, me recordaste a Haru, pero eres totalmente diferente a ella… tú eres muy especial para mi, eres mi vida, Haru lo fue para mi cuando estuve viva, pero ni si quiera lo que tuve con ella fue tan intenso como lo que tengo ahora contigo

- Shizuru… no tienes que ponerme excusas, se que ella y yo somos situaciones diferentes, no tienes porque avergonzarte… ¿si?

- Lo sé…

- Entonces, debes saber que te amo, y te acepto con lo que sea… Ahora… hay que ir a la cama, esta por amanecer, me muero de ganas por seguir escuchándote

- Lo sé, eres muy ansiosa

Ambas chicas fueron a su dormitorio, donde las dos quedaron profundamente dormidas y ambas no sabían que tenían los mismos sueños, sueños de un pasado tormentoso y doloroso.

[I am exploring the inside.  
I find it desolate.  
I do implore these confines now as they penetrate,  
"recreate me."  
I'm hovering through out time.  
I crumble in these days.  
I crumble, cannot, I cannot find reflection in these days.

If you listen, (listen, listen) listen close,  
beat-by-beat, you can hear when a heart stops.  
I saved the pieces when it broke and ground them all to dust.

I am destroyed by the inside.  
I disassociate.  
I hope to destroy the ouside.  
It will alleviate and elevate me.  
Like water flowing into lungs, I'm flowing through these days.  
As morphine tears through deadened veins I'm numbing in these days.

I know what died that night.  
It can never be brought back to life once again,  
I know.  
I know I died that night and I'll never be brought back to life.  
Once again, I know.]

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Yay! Al fin actualice esta historia n_n!

Ya era hora, lo se... pero bueno, he estado enferma enferma =S y en fin, también me ha costado mucho trabajo escribir esta parte, pues quería hacerlo lo mejor posible. Espero que les haya gustado, pues la historia aún se extiende en el siguiente capítulo, pero esta muy ligada con la historia del presente, así que escencial. Espero que no les haya caido tan mal Haru, pues sigue liguada a Shizuru y a Natsuki. Pero definitivamente no va a volver con Shizuru =D. Esta historia es ShizNats 100% hahaha. Bueno, la canción que incluí en este episodio se llama "Bleed Black" de A.F.I. y si pueden, bájensela o escuchenla en youtube, pues creanme, crea ambiente y creo que va muy ligada a la historia y en esta parte. Yo pase por una experiencia similar (no me converti en vampiro xD) pero si he experimentado eso de "morir" y "volver" literalmente gracias a un accidente hace 3 años, aunque dudo poder plasmar esa sensación en letras, creo que aún me falta mucho... Bueno, espero que manden reviews, ya que son mi único "pago". Nos vemos pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**XXIV**

El laboratorio estaba casi oscuro, y la niña que flotaba ahí se veía de aspecto fantasmal, pero aún así, la luz que su alma desprendía era demasiada.

- Es ella Himeko… no… solo se parece

- ¿A quien Chikane – chan?

El rostro de Chikane mostraba una sorpresa que normalmente era rara descubrir en ella, pero Himeko estaba sonriendo.

- Chiharu… Se parece a ella

- ¿Chiharu Shindakaze? La chica de la que me contaste… ¿verdad?

- Si… se parece un poco… del rostro, aunque ella tenía el cabello negro… pero huelen igual

- ¿Puedes distinguir su olor? ¿Aún debajo del líquido amniótico?

- Si… es una de mis características, tengo un olfato muy sensible…Es Chiharu… se parece mucho… Shirayuki me la quitó…

Himeko levantó una ceja e hizo una mueca de desagrado y acto seguido, tomó la mano de Chikane, como para recordarle que allí estaba, pero Chikane se dio cuenta, volteó a verla y le regaló una sonrisa.

- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y lo sabes… Además, no quería nada con ella, solo quería salvarla… ayudarla, y no pude… no hice nada por ella y no pude impedir que se la llevara…

- Ya veo… ¿Y entonces?

- Por eso acepté convertir a esa niña… porque tal vez a ella si la puedo salvar… y de paso… cumplir mi promesa contigo

- Chikane – chan

- Te amo Himeko, nunca pongas en duda eso

- Lo sé…

- Porque si a dudas nos vamos, yo sigo molesta de que haya aparecido ese prometido tuyo… el hechicero de cuarta el "Gran Souma"

- Ah… pero eso fue hace años también y sabes que NO lo amaba y ni me case con él ni nada

- Afortunadamente….

- Ya Chikane – chan…

- Si, no le veo el punto a discutir cosas extremadamente viejas…

- Disculpen… ¿Terminaron? ¿O necesitan más tiempo?

Una mujer de lentes, y con una bata blanca había aparecido, era idéntica a la niña del tubo, pero igual era parecida a alguien más…

- Usted…

- ¿Chikane – chan? ¿Ocurre algo?

Ambas chicas hablaban en susurros casi inaudibles…

- Esa mujer Himeko, es idéntica a la niña y Chiharu…

- ¿En serio?

- Vendré después entonces – dijo la mujer al ver como era ignorada y la observaban fijamente…

- No… Disculpe nuestra rudeza… Hemos terminado

- ¿Esta segura de su decisión? Ya no hay vuelta atrás Himemiya…

- Si… Doctora… eh…

- Kuga, Saeko

- Si, Doctora Kuga, estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo, solo tengo una pregunta

- Sabe que no le podemos dar información de ningún tipo respecto a lo que esta pasando aquí

- Si… entiendo a Searrs, pero no es eso… Estoy de acuerdo con todas las cláusulas, solo espero que me responda unas dudas, solo por si acaso

- Usted dirá

- ¿Es seguro? Es decir… yo no tengo idea de cómo se transforma a alguien en algo como yo

- No te preocupes, lo sabemos, hicimos una extensa investigación

- Entiendo… Pero… ¿Por qué yo? Tienen a Sakomizu con ustedes, el es más antiguo que yo…

- Bueno… alguien nos dijo que tenías que ser tu, hicimos investigación acerca de esto, tú eres la más adecuada, aunque claro, sabíamos que era probable que no aceptaras… aún así había otros candidatos, pero tú eres la ideal

- Entiendo…

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta Himemiya?

- ¿Por qué expone a su hija así?

- ¿Perdón?

- Es su hija ¿no? A mi no me puede engañar, ella no es un clon suyo ni mucho menos… ella es su hija, lo huelo, lo sé

- Es algo que no le puedes decir a nadie

La mirada de Saeko la fulminaba.

- No pensaba hacerlo, solo quiero saberlo… ¿Era una hija no deseada?

- No le importa

- No, tiene razón, solo que debe odiar mucho a la niña para permitir todo esto…

- No es cuestión de odio o amor

- Me va a decir que son cuestiones científicas ¿verdad? Pues peor, hacerle eso a una pobre niña en aras de la investigación

- No puede decirle nada a nadie, y tampoco a ella, no puedes decirle nunca que fuiste tú quien la convirtió

- Lo prometo… pero… ¿Cómo se llama?

- No necesitas saberlo

- Por favor

- Natsuki

- ¿Natsuki? Que bonito nombre… y me parece hermoso que tenga un nombre, eso quiere decir… que usted si la quiere

Chikane tomó a Himeko de la mano y ambas se encaminaron a la salida.

- Vendré el día que se me asignó y estaré esperando instrucciones… Hasta luego.

Durante todo el camino, Chikane y Himeko no hablaron mientras Chikane conducía hacia su hogar.

- Etto… Chikane…

- Dime Hime – sama

- Saeko… también se parece a Chiharu ¿verdad?

- Si, mucho… pero solo la forma del rostro, y algunos rasgos…

- Me contaste aquella vez que la primera vez que la viste te impactó mucho…

- ¿Quién? ¿Chiharu?

- Si… y también me contaste que la intentaste salvar de Shirayuki, pero no pudiste… y que le contaste de ti… y me dijiste que en ese tiempo, para ti era importante, no me contaste mucho, solo me aclaraste que no la amabas…

Chikane suspiró, sabía que no lo explicaba, siempre iba a haber mal entendidos…

- Quieres saberlo… ¿Verdad?

- Solo si tu quieres contármelo…

- Claro, el hecho de que no lo haya hecho, es porque me frustra, pero no de la manera en la que crees… Si no por no poder atrapar a Shirayuki… eso es lo que me molesta en realidad… pero lo haré, te juré que nunca iba a haber secretos…

Llegaron a su destino, Chikane hizo un poco de té y ambas se sentaron en el amplio comedor de caoba importada, mientras ambas se sostenían la mirada.

******************

"_Te lo he explicado muchas veces… No recuerdo exactamente en que año nací, pero se que a los quince años… apareció de la nada un hombre… Uno que nunca había visto antes, con una apariencia extraña, era diferente a nosotros… _

_Yo crecí con mi madre, en el campo, solo ella y yo, mi madre era hermosa, y siempre me contaba historias fantásticas de su familia, la cuál fue exterminada… si, ella usaba esa palabra._

_Un día llegó ese hombre, mi padre decía ella… pero… como te decía era raro. _

_No entendía mucho lo que estaba pasando, yo siempre fui solitaria y mi madre me lo heredó totalmente, yo no hablaba con nadie y menos ella… así que el día que llegó Lucian, ese día nos fuimos de Japón, yo no creía que fuera posible… _

_Yo crecí lejos, en un castillo aislado, por eso nunca supe realmente en que época viví…_

_Tú sabes que nosotros alcanzamos la madurez a cierta edad, pero nuestra apariencia se queda hasta donde queramos, aunque no es algo que uno decida realmente, depende del cuerpo de cada uno… yo me quedé con la apariencia de una niña de dieciséis pero no se por qué._

_No envejecemos realmente, siempre y cuando tomemos cuidado… pues somos vulnerables a varias cosas… pero realmente somos unos seres fuertes…_

_Ahí en quien sabe donde, aprendí a pelear, aprendí que éramos diferentes, mi madre y mi padre… ambos de sangre pura… ambos realeza entre los nuestros… pasé de una campesina común y corriente a una princesa, de la noche a la mañana._

_Cuando tenía diecisiete, ya sabía controlar mi poder, era una innata decían los que me rodeaban…_

_Pero sabía quien era, y mi padre Lucian, odiaba a los vampiros, para el, su misión era exterminarlos… y yo estaba bien con esa tarea… es decir, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Y además, no me molestaba en absoluto hacerlo._

_Para cuando tenía dieciocho ya me había regresado a Japón, con la misión de buscar más inugamis, que era como se le conocía a los nuestros en tierras niponas… y no solo eso, si no que tenía que preservar la paz y matar a los vampiros, entonces también tenía que reclutar a los nuestros, porque entre nosotros había insurrectos también…_

_Mi padre me mando con la familia de Shizuma… otros nobles, pero Shizuma no nacería hasta doscientos años después…_

_Entonces… yo peleaba contra vampiros estúpidos, pero no me daba abasto, después de todo, solo tenía 19 años…_

_Así que se me fueron muchos__… pero fue cuando me di cuenta de una cosa: no todos eran iguales. Había algunos buenos y menos terribles que otros… Por eso secretamente persuadía a algunos a que tomaran animales en vez de humanos, para así seguir con su vida normal o casi, así podrían vivir por mucho tiempo…_

_Yo era dueña de mi misma ahora y desde luego que no iba a obedecer al desconocido que tenía por padre… además no era su única hija, el tenía cientos de mujeres, pero si era de las pocas hijas que podía jactarse que era cien por ciento pura…_

_Tenía yo veinte años solamente cuando escuché de la localización de Shirayuki, me habían dicho donde estaba su pueblo natal… ella ya me había dado muchos problemas, porque mataba a diestra y siniestra además de que era terriblemente escurridiza…_

_Era cruel y sangrienta como ninguna… realmente me asustaba, pues no me había enfrentado a nada así._

_Pero cuando llegué ya era muy tarde, hizo destrucción en su aldea y no solo eso… mató a su propia hermana y convirtió aparentemente a una chica de ahí, que estaba ciertamente confundida… Shizuru Fujino, al principio yo pensaba que Shirayuki la había convertido, pero no, al parecer fue una vampira desconocida, pues me relataron un misterioso incidente donde hallaron a Fujino en una embarcación, con una rosa negra en las manos, la cual yo aún conservo._

_Mis investigaciones no me llevaron a nada concreto, solo que había sido una vampira Europea quien la había mordido y ya… En ese tiempo no era raro que se mezclaran extranjeros de vez en cuando… _

_Todo mundo piensa que la gente no viajaba a otros países, pero es mentira… se ha comprobado que los romanos y griegos ya iban de vacaciones a Egipto y viceversa, también que los chinos sabían más rutas que las que están registradas… incluso hay rumores de chinos en América antes de su descubrimiento._

_Shizuru probablemente creía que la engañaba, pero yo no era más vieja que ella… y pude percibir su cambio… los vampiros huelen raro, al menos para nosotros es así… no le dije todo desde luego, pero le di una idea de quien era ella, al principio me hizo caso pero la venganza hacia Shirayuki era peor… no se que paso entre esas dos, pero poco me importaba, solo quería que Shizuru tomara el buen camino y atrapar a Shirayuki…_

_Así pasó el tiempo… tal vez un año y medio más… cuando la encontré; me habían llegado rumores de que Shirayuki acosaba a una joven de cierta aldea costera…"_

- Disculpa… ¿Eres Chiharu Shindakaze?

- ¿Si? ¿Quién es usted?

- Chikane Himemiya… yo vine aquí porque quiero comprar unas propiedades… pero la gente de aquí no es muy amistosa que digamos…

"_La chica me sonrió… Siempre estaba a esa hora, antes del crepúsculo, sola… Nunca la encontré__ en la casa donde vivía… siempre estaba ahí en la playa, mirando al horizonte con los ojos más tristes que he visto en mi vida… Me desgarraba el alma verla así. Chiharu era una mujer bonita… o eso pensé yo. Tenía el cabello muy negro… demasiado, los ojos oscuros… facciones delicadas y su carita redonda, se veía muy joven de hecho… su cabello estaba cortado hasta el mentón… _

_Ahora bien… tenía una cicatriz abajo del ojo izquierdo… le bajaba hasta el mentón, parece que no le gustaba mucho, y no solo eso, ella usaba prendas que le taparan lo más posible, estaba toda quemada del cuello para abajo… incluso en la cara tenía quemaduras… _

_La gente hablaba de ella… Pregunté acerca de ella por todo el pueblo, y me dijeron que ella fue traída por el mar un día… malherida, desfigurada y horrible pero viva… una familia humilde y caritativa se hizo cargo de ella y vivía ahí con ellos… los ayudaba en los quehaceres cotidianos, pues tenían dos hijos varones y la mujer siempre quiso una hija…_

_La misma Chiharu me confesó que era una huérfana y que siempre había estado sola, pues había perdido todo lo que tenía, me contó que tuvo un prometido, pero desgraciadamente se fue y falleció en un ataque pirata en la embarcación en la que iba… _

_Estaba muy deprimida por ese hecho… Aunque no me contó como obtuvo esas cicatrices…"_

- ¿Segura que no hay nadie acosándote?

- Se lo aseguro Miya – sama… ¿Por qué me pregunta siempre eso?

- Lo siento es que… bueno… hay una persona que se llama Shirayuki, es una mujer y bueno… es peligrosa

- ¿Shirayuki? No me suena el nombre…

- Ya veo… en ese caso ten mucho cuidado

- Lo haré, pero… dígame ¿Se siente bien?

- Si ¿por?

- Usted se ve más pálida de lo normal… y sus ojos

- ¿Mi-mis ojos? ¿Qué tienen?

- Se los veo más claros que nunca…

- Ah… si… bueno… te veo mañana

"_Yo aún no me acostumbraba al hecho de cambiar cada ciclo lunar… Yo aprendí a controlar mis poderes con el tiempo, me hago más fuerte en época de luna llena ahora, pero antes siempre que había luna llena forzosamente cambiaba, ahora cambio cuando me altero o cuando quiero hacerlo… Y sabes que yo si me puedo transformar en lobo, pero eso requirió mucha práctica… esa es otra historia._

_Como sea, me quedé en ese pueblo esperando a que Shirayuki viniera, pero temía que ella supiera que yo estaba cazándola… _

_Con el tiempo me hice amiga de Chiharu, siempre estaba triste… en serio que me partía el alma, pero ella aún así vivía…"_

- Miya – sama… ¿Usted cree que… hay un lugar mejor?

- ¿Te refieres al otro mundo?

- No… me refiero… a que odio Japón y sus estúpidas reglas…

- Ja ¿A que viene eso? Pero si en mayoría de los lugares es así

- ¿Usted ha viajado a otros lugares?

Chikane puso una expresión en blanco, pues había cometido un error…

- Eh… digamos que si

- Yo quisiera irme de aquí, odio este lugar… me odio a mi misma por ser inútil

Chiharu se tocó el marcado rostro, arañándolo a su paso

- No hagas eso…

- No podría dejármelo peor

- No eres inútil ni nada de eso…

- Chikane, perdí ante un demonio que me quitó lo que más quería… si tan solo no hubiera sido tan… humana…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Shirayuki… la conozco… ese monstruo… la veo como me observa de lejos

- ¿De verdad?

- Si… Ahora no ha venido, pero antes de tu llegada venía mucho por aquí…

- ¿Te asusta?

- No en realidad, ya me quitó lo que más amaba… pero fue ella…

- Quien te hizo eso ¿verdad?

- … si

- Me lo imaginaba…

- Chikane… tú… no eres como ella verdad

- No

- ¿Eres un ángel?

- ¿Qué?

- Escuché a un marinero hablar de eso… son unos seres hermosos… capaces de llevarse al mal

- Nunca había escuchado eso en mi vida… No, yo no soy nada de eso, soy diferente a Shirayuki, yo no mató gente, ni necesito beber sangre…

- Pero entonces…

La chica dudo un poco, pero vio la sonriente cara de Chikane…

- No te preocupes, no estoy aquí para hacerte daño… Solo quiero acabar con Shirayuki… ella no es un demonio si es lo que te preguntas…

- ¿Ah no?

- No… Es un vampiro

- Vampiro…

- Si, son unas criaturas extrañas… es cuando un humano deja de serlo… muere pero su esencia sigue ahí, es pero no es la misma persona…

- No entiendo muy bien

- Mira… es algo confuso, pero un humano normal puede convertirse en vampiro si otro vampiro lo convierte… ese humano muere, pero sigue con vida, nunca mueren a menos de ciertos métodos para acabar con ellos… Pero deben consumir sangre humana para seguir con esa "vida"

- Ahora si entiendo… Vampiros… o sea que no existen los akumas

- Eso no lo sé… pero Shirayuki es una vampira, a lo mejor intenta convertirte

- ¿Esa inútil? No podría hacerlo nunca

- ¿Eh?

- Chikane… esa mujer… esta loca, yo la conocí antes de que se transformara en eso…

- Ya veo…

- Y siempre ha sido malvada… y… no se que quiere de mi ahora

- Entiendo… Bueno… en ese caso, estaré aquí hasta que deje de seguirte… Pero ¿no tienes idea de porque te acosa así?

- Ella cree que me parezco a su hermana, pero esa hermana murió hace mucho… ella misma la mató

- ¿En serio? Que miedo…

- Chikane… ¿Y tu…?

- Yo fui bendecida o maldecida desde mi nacimiento con algo que no todos tienen… la habilidad de… transformarme en lobo… cada luna llena

- ¿Inugami?

- Ja… no, pero algo parecido… Mi padre nos llama lycans

- ¿Lycans?

- Si… pero no se mucho de eso… él me mando aquí para que cuidara de este país…

- Vaya… eso es increíble

- No lo es Chiharu… no lo es…

- Pero…

- Además yo solo soy… alguien que tiene que cuidar de esta zona… ni si quiera… se mucho de mi misma especie…

- Entiendo… pero no te pongas así…

- Si… me siento inútil… no soy diferente a Shirayuki… no se ni como… se transforma a alguien, se que se puede… yo… lo vengo pensando desde hace un tiempo

Chikane sacó una pequeña daga de sus ropajes y se la pasó por todo el brazo…

- ¿Qué haces Chikane?

- Solo observa…

La cortada fue limpia así que no salió nada de sangre, porque se cerró inmediatamente, sin dejar marca…

- Esas heridas tuyas Chiharu… tienen menos de cinco años ¿verdad?

- Si… ¿por?

- Te las puedo curar… yo… se que estas un poco triste por eso… pero… se que no es lo más importante, pero se que eso ayudará mucho…

- Chikane…

- No garantizo que funcione… pero al menos, te curarás… Te prometo, que estarás bien… y si funciona, puedes tener una vida larga y… feliz…

- Chikane… yo… ya… no puedo amar a nadie más

- No mi niña… yo no te estoy pidiendo nada de eso… No te estoy pidiendo nada, veo en tus ojos… como sufres… la persona que perdiste… es una chica… ¿verdad?

- Si…

- Me lo imaginaba, eres fácil de descifrar Chiharu… Lo único que te podría pedir es que vivas tu vida, como la quieras vivir, pero sin lastimar a nadie…

- Pero…

- Me vengaré por ti de Shirayuki

- Si… gracias

"_Esa misma noche la mordí… pero no fue una gran mordida… se la di así nada más, tuve contacto con su sangre… Creo que algo de mi saliva la penetró lo suficiente. Probé darle un poco de mi sangre… _

_Si tan solo hubiera sabido que necesitaba que nuestras sangres estuvieran en contacto o morderla en mi forma lobuna hubiera dado resultado… _

_Porque no pasó nada… me sentí frustrada… y más lo estuve cuando apareció Shirayuki…"_

- Al fin te veo la cara Himemiya

- Lo mismo digo Shirayuki

- Aléjate de mí si sabes lo que te conviene

- Vas a pagar quieras o no todo lo que has hecho

- Si, claro

- Deja en paz a Chiharu…

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste?

- Pues lo se…

- ¿Qué demonios eres tú?

- Tú peor pesadilla

Los ojos de Chikane se aclararon, sus colmillos sobresalían y una fuerza descomunal salió de ella… Shirayuki no supo ni que la golpeó, pero se las arregló para huir atacando a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente, Chikane estaba en desventaja frente a la gente…

Chikane no la pudo alcanzar nunca… pero se percató de un incendio…

"_Shirayuki se caracteriza por ser una pirómana… Siempre hace lo mismo, la casa que incendió fue la de Chiharu, mientras ella y la familia que acogió dormía… _

_Yo puedo sobrevivir a un incendio… pero ella no podía… así que ese fue su fin…_

_Shirayuki se escapó y no pude salvar a Chiharu… que inútil era yo entonces"_

*************

Los pensamientos de Chikane acerca de esas dos vivencias, la de Chiharu y la de Natsuki no la dejaban dormir…

En su momento Chikane si se preguntó el por que Natsuki y Saeko se parecían a Chiharu, la explicación que encontró fue que probablemente fueran familiares descendientes de Chiharu, después de todo Chiharu era una huérfana y no sabía nada de su familia… Era eso… o Chiharu sobrevivió a aquél incendio… ya había sobrevivido a un incendio ocasionado por Shirayuki.

"_Soy una estúpida… Chiharu si era hermana de Shirayuki… ¿me deje engañar acaso? ¿Quién era en realidad?"_

**XXV**

Aún no se metía el sol del todo y las dos mujeres estaban hablando aún en la cama…

- ¿No dormiste bien?

- No Natsuki, al parecer yo estoy más ansiosa que tú para contarte mi historia…

- ¿En serio?

- Si, tú dormiste bastante bien… fu…fu…

- Pues si… es que es interesante… al fin puedo saber… todo acerca de ti

- Se que es importante para ti… por eso lo hago… te adoro

- Yo te amo tanto Shizuru…

- Lo sé…

Shizuru acariciaba el rostro de su amada mientras la miraba…

- Te contaré un poco más antes de que nos vayamos a poner "ocupadas"

- Ja… esta bien

**************

"_En realidad yo no tenía idea de a donde iba a ir… ¿Europa? ¿Qué era eso? Un lugar lejos, muy lejos de mi hogar… Me fui de barco en barco o a veces nadando, al final de cuentas no me iba a ahogar…_

_No me llevé nada, porque supe que el dinero que tenía no me iba a servir de nada en ningún lugar, así que enterré mis pertenencias mas queridas en aquella casita abandonada del bosque… nadie las iba encontrar nunca ahí._

_Pero fui una tonta… me fui a lugares desconocidos no sabiendo nada, con apariencia extraña y con un poder sobrenatural del que no sabía absolutamente nada._

_No sabía idiomas, nada… así como te imaginarás, perdí muchos años vagando, no haciendo nada, comiendo de vez en cuando y observando a la gente, pero no me gustaba… _

_Pasarían unos tres años hasta que llegué a Rumania y los encontré… de todos los lugares del mundo… Reito Kanzaki y Nagi…"_

- Shizuru – chan ¡Eres asombrosa! – Nagi reía mientras bebía su vino

- De hecho, lo eres… ¿Todos estos años tú sola?

- Si…

- ¿Y hasta aquí?

- Vaya que tienes meritos

Los dos hombres bebían alegremente mientras miraban a la chica, la taberna estaba llena y llamaban la atención esos tres…

- Pero no te preocupes Shizuru – chan, ahora estarás con nosotros y cuidaremos de ti…

Nagi sonreía, y lo decía en serio, pero en realidad pensaba que para que Shizuru hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo sola y haya sido convertida de la nada, necesitaba ser una vampira con talentos…

- ¿Y como es que supiste que era lo que eres? Nos has dicho que la vampira que te convirtió nunca te dijo nada… - Preguntaba Reito, un hombre guapo ciertamente pero desde luego, no le interesaba a Shizuru en lo más mínimo.

- Una mujer me lo dijo…

- ¿Qué mujer? Pudo haber sido de las nuestras…

- No, para nada… ella era extraña… pero no era igual que nosotros… Se llama Chikane Himemiya

- ¿Himemiya?

Ambos hombres pusieron una expresión de sorpresa.

- Me sorprende que no te haya matado Shizuru – san…

- ¿Y eso por que Reito?

- Pues fácil, es una lycan

- ¿Qué?

- En otras palabras, licántropo, un ser humano capaz de transformarse en lobo… sobre todo en luna llena… un hijo de la luna, lo contrario a nosotros, unos perros pulgosos… inugamis

Nagi estaba realmente desagradado…

- Entiendo… así que eso existe…

- Claro que si Shizuru – chan

- Con razón era algo extraña Himemiya y me decía que tenía que tomar el buen camino o algo así… Una vez nos peleamos, pero ella con razón… era extraña, con los ojos claros…

- Si… Ja, tuviste suerte Shizuru – chan, que no te haya matado… pero para que lo sepas somos enemigos naturales… ellos nos odian a nosotros y nosotros a ellos…

- Si algo así me dijo…

"_Desde luego no les conté toda mi historia… mentí un poco, pero daba igual, nunca nadie iba a saber de lo que pasó con Haru… pero había cosas que sí tenía que saber"_

- No importa Shizuru – chan, con nosotros vas a saber todo… pero…

- Si… se que en esta vida nada es gratis…

- No te preocupes Shizuru – san – decía Reito

- ¿No debo de preocuparme contigo?

- Ja… Vaya… bueno… solo tienes que demostrarnos lealtad, a mí Nagi… y a Lord Obsidian… Reito

- Entiendo… lo haré

"_Desde luego que para mi solo eran palabras vacías, pues nunca tuve intenciones de ser leal en verdad__… y menos a ellos, pero solo quería el conocimiento de ellos… No les tenía miedo entonces y menos ahora… aunque no supiera nada del mundo vampírico… sabía muy bien quien era yo… y nunca me iban a hacer nada"_

- Muy bien entonces…

- Hay algo que quiero saber… ¿Qué saben de una vampira que se llama Shirayuki?

- Shirayuki… Vaya… ella no esta con nosotros… le gusta trabajar sola, es un desperdició, pues esa mujer si que tiene fuerzas a pesar de que la mordió un vampiro cualquiera… Quimera creo… Ella… se cree un demonio o algo así… Tú la conociste ¿verdad Reito?

- Oh claro… tuve el "placer" de conocerla… es una vergüenza para nosotros honestamente… Muy violenta y muy loca para mi gusto… ¿Por qué nos preguntas de ella?

- Porque aterrorizaba el pueblo donde vivía

- Ah ya… Pensaba que tal vez le había hecho daño a alguien que tu conocías… - Reito parecía cansado y agobiado por la idea – Nos ha metido en muchos problemas…

- Cierto, hemos estado aquí por unos meses, pero estábamos en Japón hasta hace poco… lo último que supimos fue que ha matado sin fin de señoritas… que porque le recuerdan a su hermana…

- Pero ha intentado convertir a esas chicas en vampiro…. Pero sin éxito… ja… niña tonta, nunca lo sabrá hacer así

- ¿Y como se hace?

- Ah Shizuru – chan quieres saber demasiado… esas cosas no se cuentan y menos tan pronto… además solo déjaselas a los vampiros mayores…

- E importantes – finalizó Reito…

"_Nunca me dijeron nada importante en realidad, estuve con ellos mucho tiempo… tal vez veinte… viaje con ellos por gran parte del continente europeo, aprendí lenguas, conocí lugares… y comencé a descubrir lo que me gustaba a mi, podía vestir como yo quisiera… leer lo que yo quisiera… podía hacer todo lo que yo quisiera, el mundo __estaba a mis pies… eso pensaba entonces._

_Pero yo estaba ávida de conocimiento, de poder… Reito y Nagi me enseñaron cosas, pero no me decían mucho… me dieron indicaciones de cómo salir a la calle, como seducir a las víctimas potenciales… como debía alimentarme, como debía cuidarme… Cosas así, pero yo en realidad quería más… Así fue como me les escapé, les dejé una carta donde decía que volvería, pero que necesitaba extender mis alas un tiempo…__solo los usé un poco y se que ellos también a mi._

_No hice nada del otro mundo durante diez años más, viajaba, aprendía, comía… pero no encontraba más como los nuestros… y si los encontraba mejor ni les hablaba, porque eran insignificantes…_

_Y fue la primera vez que me encontré con él… Andrei. El era un vampiro ruso, era un joven rubio de constitución fornida… le hablé porque me parecía que el sabía bastante, tenía los ojos rojos__, demasiado… eso indicaba que bebía demasiada sangre o era muy viejo… _

_No hablábamos mucho… siempre me decía "preciosa" y lo odiaba… pero el me daba datos, muchas veces en mi vida lo busqué para preguntarle cosas… claro que a cambio tenía que llevar inocentes jovencitas a la cueva del lobo, pues le tenían miedo y con mucha razón…_

_El era odiado por su forma alegre de vivir… es buena persona, aún vive, digamos que yo era de sus pocas amigas. Y de cierta manera yo confiaba en el. _

_Como sea… el me informó más que ningún otro vampiro que yo haya conocido… y también me dijo donde encontrar vampiros… el sabía su ubicación exacta… en ese tiempo había reuniones de vampiros, fiestas de sociedad común y corrientes…_

_Me mandó a Paris, aún yo estaba ávida de conocimiento, faltaría mucho tiempo para que yo realmente recordara que lo quería saber de verdad era saber como acabar con los vampiros y claro… como convertir a alguien en uno._

_Pero fue ahí en Paris, la llamada capital de los vampiros, pues aunque no lo creas ahí viven muchos así, incluso ahora, ahí encontré lo que buscaba, sin saberlo, sin proponérmelo… _

_¿A que me refiero? Encontré a aquella que me dio "vida", la que me despertó hacia la noche eterna._

_Fue en una de esas fiestas, aburridas como cualquiera, solo que en vez de vino corre la sangre a raudales…_

_Ella me vio primero, y se que estuvo conteniéndose bastante para hablarme, se que me estaba cazando como a una presa más, pues pude sentir sus ojos sobre mi todo el tiempo…_

_Hasta que me percaté de su presencia… me sonrió de lejos y ella se acercó a mi…"_

- No me equivocaba contigo, no cometí un error al convertirte…

- Tú…

"_Aquella vez si me fijé bien de cómo era ella… la vez que me mordió no pude verla correctamente porque estaba cegada por mi depresión, pero bueno, ella era joven o eso aparentaba… una jovencita de estatura media, casi baja, pues era muy menuda, tenía su cabello oscuro y espeso como nadie, aunque era demasiado oscuro casi negro su cabello tenía destellos dorados._

_Su piel era blanca, demasiado y su cara era redonda… y en ese momento comprendí que aquella vez quedé cegada pero no por su belleza que si tenía y mucha, si no porque se parecía a Haru…"_

- Veo que ya hablas otra lengua… Es una lástima… ya aprendí japonés

Decía la vampiresa con una mueca casi infantil…

- Si… que mal, yo que aprendí tanto porque entonces no tenía idea de lo que me estabas hablando…

- Pero sobreviviste bastante bien… eh… ¿Cómo te llamas? Te lo pregunte entonces pero… pues como entendernos…

- Shizuru Fujino y tu…

- Mi nombre… tiene muchos cambios… pero es solo uno, las letras son las mismas pero el orden cambia de vez en cuando… creyeron que iban a acabar conmigo, pero nunca… Carmilla

- ¿Carmilla?

- Así es Shizuru, mucho gusto… esperaba poder saber tu nombre y ahora lo se

- Vaya…

"_Estaba impactada con ella… una cosa eran los recuerdos vagos que tenía de Carmilla y otra cosa era tenerla ahí enfrente, en persona y yo consiente… Carmilla es una vampira poco común, ella prefiere __víctimas femeninas, como Bathory, pero mejor…_

_No le gustaban los hombres ni tantito, a lo mejor no es muy legendaria ni popular, pero créeme, tiene lo suyo…_

_Ella opera enamorando a las jóvenes, le gusta jugar con la comida, y te lo digo con sus propias palabras__… muy enigmática era ella la verdad. _

_Al principio pensé que era más seria… pero me equivoqué… Como sea… ella no me dirigió la palabra toda la noche, se alejó de mí y ya no me dijo más, la fiesta poco a poco fue terminando __y la gente se estaba retirando… yo también iba a hacer lo mismo, pues no había encontrado a nadie interesante y Carmilla la supuesta vampira que me mordió, no me dijo nada más así que…"_

- Ah solo te estaba esperando… No sabía a que horas ibas a querer que nos marcháramos

- ¿Perdón?

- Tú te vienes conmigo a casa Shizuru, tenemos mucho de que hablar

- Yo…

- Vamos, apuesto a que quieres respuestas a miles de preguntas que tienes

- Sí

- Entonces, ven…

Ambas mujeres se adentraron en la oscuridad de la noche, caminaban y sus pasos resonaban en medio de la noche, llegaron a la vivienda de Carmilla, la cuál era más grande y amplia de lo que se veía el modesto cuarto de un edificio descuidado, por dentro era increíblemente lujoso, pero no dejaba de verse oscuro…

- ¿Aquí vives?

- Al menos en Paris… he estado en castillos, casas, cuevas y demasiados lugares…

- Pues es muy bonito tu hogar…

- Hogar es donde esta el corazón… ¿Has escuchado eso alguna vez?

- Si

- Pero yo no tengo corazón, así que no tengo hogar, y cualquier lugar puede serlo…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues porque es verdad… Shizuru… vas a tener que deshacerte de esos sentimientos humanos… pues ya estas muerta… Cuando te conocí tu tristeza era tanta que casi se podía tocar… ¿Puedo preguntar por que?

- Perdí… a la persona que amé

- Típico… Yo no puedo entender esos sentimientos… por eso hago lo que hago… yo nunca podré sentirlo, yo nunca fui humana Shizuru, así que para mí los humanos son un misterio, algo extraño que nunca podré asimilar del todo

- ¿Nunca fuiste humana? Yo pensé que los vampiros tenían que ser humanos antes…

- No necesariamente… Nosotros descendemos de Lilith y Adán… Lilith fue considerada la primer vampira de la tierra y Adán fue el primer hombre, por eso tenemos forma humana… Todos los descendientes de aquellos dos, somos vampiros naturales, yo soy la segunda generación, o sea que son mis abuelos esos dos… pero… nunca fui humana a pesar de todo…

- Ya…

- Así que si un vampiro puro te muerde, es algo importante… Shizuru, tú sangre es valiosa… tienes más poder del que crees. Apuesto a que nunca te lo has planteado… Por eso tengo algo que pedirte, no se lo digas a nadie… A menos que quieras ser perseguida por la sangre que llevas en esas venas…

- Entiendo, no lo haré, no es algo que me interese realmente

- Pero debes saberlo Shizuru, tú puedes hacer más que cualquier vampiro, es por eso que debes saber todo lo que yo no te pude enseñar en su momento…

Entonces Carmilla avanzó un paso más cerca de Shizuru y la abrazó

- Siento haberte dejado así… pero fue lo mejor, había cosas que solo tú tenía que resolver sola…

- No hay problema… yo…

- Shh… se que hubo problema… No tienes porque mentirme… aquella vez yo quise aliviar un poco del dolor que llevabas, tampoco se que es el dolor, se que es algo que nunca entendería… pero aún así era demasiado, eso lo supe en el momento en que te vi ahí parada en la embarcación… Quería que olvidaras todo eso… nunca tuve intenciones de hacer "eso" contigo… para mi serás… una hermana menor

"_Aquella vez que me la encontré en alta mar fue la única vez en la que tuve que ver con Carmilla en algo físico… Ella me lo había dicho, cuidaría de __mí, me enseñaría hasta que yo fuera capaz de volar con mis propias alas… A cambio debería hacer lo que se me pidiera…"_

- Nunca me ha quedado claro eso de los… lycans

- ¿Lycans?

Shizuru y Carmilla estaban tomando el té en la terraza, la luna se alzaba y se imponía ante la oscuridad que reinaba.

- ¿Lo dices por la luna llena?

- Si, me acordé… me han dicho que ellos tienen más poder en esta fase lunar

- Es verdad… Yo los odio, son enemigos naturales de nosotros…

- ¿Pero por qué?

- No lo sé… mis padres y mi familia me han enseñado a odiarlos… además, no se que tan cierto sea pero… yo he escuchado que la razón de este odio se llama "amor"

- ¿Por amor?

- Si… al parecer Lucian se enamoró de una hija legítima de Viktor

- ¿Lucian? ¿Viktor?

- ¡Ah! Lo siento… Tú no los conoces… Viktor es uno de mis tíos… y Lucian… es el equivalente a mi padre o a Viktor para los lycans… es la segunda generación de lycans, es el príncipe de ellos… por así decirlo

- Entiendo…

- Eso terminó muy mal… con la hija de Viktor muerta… y el odio entre razas ha sido peor… Antes fueron nuestros esclavos… ¿Has visto como el hombre blanco trata al hombre negro? Es algo igual

- Incluso aquí existe eso… Si existe el odio… Entonces existe el amor

- No se Shizuru… Claro, el odio existe, pero no estoy segura de que algo tan bueno, puro y noble como el amor exista entre nosotros, aunque el amor… es algo terrible, yo no lo entiendo del todo ¿Por qué si algo que te hace tanto daño, que te da tanto dolor que quieres arrancarte el corazón del pecho es considerado como algo bueno? ¿Por qué lo anhela la juventud? No solo la juventud… todos… ¿Por qué Shizuru? ¿Algo tan malo y egoísta lo desean tanto…?

- Yo…

- Incluso tú… por amor sufriste y llegaste hasta aquí, y créeme que este camino no es el correcto, no es el que tus padres y ancestros quisieran que tú siguieras

- Probablemente ahora ni si quiera yo lo comprenda… es algo que esta fuera de mi entendimiento… es algo que ni si quiera yo puedo concebir ahora mismo… Es cierto… todo eso me causó dolor… me quitó todo… pero también me lo dio todo… nunca hubiera llegado a vivir tanto si no fuera por el sacrificio de Haru… pero… ella me amó tanto porque se sacrificó por mi… permitió que yo pudiera vivir….

- ¿Y tú? ¿La amabas igual de tal manera que morirías por ella?

- Yo… no lo sé…

- Tal vez no la amabas así

- Mentira, la amé tanto que ahora soy capaz de seguir aún con esta vida y aún sin ella lo estoy haciendo, por que su sacrificio no sea en vano

- Entiendo…

"_Siempre solíamos discutir eso… siempre. Me enseñó muchas cosas… como comportarme… como seducir a las chicas y me dieran no solo su sangre, si no su amor… Al final de cuentas terminé por adoptar el hobby de Carmilla… enamorarlas para después beber su sangre, verlas morir e irme de su vida decepcionándolas antes de que tomaran su último aliento… si… fui terrible en esa época, pero esta resentida… lo odiaba en realidad ¿Por qué me daban algo tan sagrado como su amor tan fácilmente? No creo que haya sido amor… lo que tengo contigo Natsuki y lo que tuve con Haru… nada se le ha comparado jamás… no entiendo por que la gente dice "te amo" con tanta facilidad…_

_Como sea… así viví con ella muchos años… y me di cuenta de algo, a mi me gusta ser la líder yo nunca seguiré a nadie (que no seas tú). _

_Y aunque Carmilla siempre me trató como una hermana menor o como a una hija… ya que se presume que yo la única que posee tan pura sangre… pero aún así yo deseaba ser libre y seguir buscando mi propósito en esta vida… ya que el matar a Shirayuki había dejado de serlo desde hace mucho… siempre pensé que le perdonaría la vida siempre y cuando no se volviera a atravesar en mi camino otra vez… ¿Por qué? Porque a Haru no le gustaría eso… y si, siempre pensaba en ella aunque lo negara…_

_Yo quería de verdad seguir con mi camino… pero no podía irme de Carmilla así como me fui de Nagi… no había nada que hacer más que tener paciencia hasta que ella decidiera que era hora de irme… Pero por eso buscaba también respuesta a una pregunta que nunca me contestó: ¿Cómo convierto a un humano en vampiro?"_

**XXVI**

El terror marcaba sus rostros… como nunca antes, se morían de miedo y aunque la gente transitaba normalmente en la calle, las miraban fijamente… A ellas no les importaba, sabían que afuera del antiguo edificio estaban mejor que adentro… gracias a las viejas paredes de piedra es que no escuchaban sus gritos.

- ¡¿Cómo me piden que me calme?! ¡Inaudito! Me han vuelto a traicionar… ¡Te juro Yukariko que si no hablas te haré hablar a la fuerza! ¿Dónde carajo esta Midori?

La pobre mujer amarrada de sus cuatro miembros y aterrada no le quedaba otra que contestar…

- Mai… te lo he dicho varias veces, no lo sé…

- Tu eras su amiga ¡Debes saberlo! ¡Se llevó cosas importantes del consejo!

- En serio ¡No lo se! No tengo porque mentirte Mai… no soy tu enemiga…

- Suficiente… Métanla a la mazmorra de castigo sin comida… por hoy solamente…

La pelirroja estaba furiosa…

- ¡Mikoto!

Las chicas que estaban afuera si escucharon ese último grito… ¿Cómo no oírlo?

- Te habla

- Ya sé… me muero de miedo…

- ¡MIKOTO NO LO VOY A REPETIR DOS VECES!

- Suerte…

- Gracias Arika…

La chica subió lo más rápido a la oficina de Mai, donde estaba gente importante del consejo de lo paranormal de Inglaterra.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Si Mikoto… y es más grave que lo de Midori…

- Señorita Tokiha… ¿Es necesario repetirlo?

- Con Midori fuera, Mikoto es mi segunda… de todas maneras confió más en ella de lo que nunca confíe en Midori lo suficiente… Se supone que debe haber una ceremonia importante y eso… pero no hay tiempo para eso ¿verdad Mr. Johnson?

- Ciertamente… En ese caso… Mikoto Minagi… como segunda al mando de la heredera única…

- Ejem…

Un hombre de unos cincuenta años carraspeó ruidosamente en el fondo y el hombre llamado Johnson siguió con su discurso y temiendo a la mirada furiosa que le mandaba Mai.

- … De la señorita Tokiha…, venimos con la misión de informarles que hemos descubierto gracias a informantes y espías que Ethel Falks, la vampira más temida de nuestros tiempos en Inglaterra se dirige hacía acá. Su destino final es Japón… aún no sabemos para qué… pero seguramente no es nada bueno… se encamina hacía aquí rápidamente… y bueno… señorita Mai, usted debió haber estado en Inglaterra como debe de ser…

- Yo nunca dejaría mi país natal… aunque tenga la sangre de alguien que no es de aquí…

- Pero es su deber…

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes inútiles no hayan atrapado a una maldita vampira

- Ciertamente… pero Ethel Falks es mucho más que cualquier otro vampiro… es imposible pararla… hemos perdido incontables batallas con ella…

- Como sea… cuando venga aquí esa Ethel, estará en mi territorio y no le tengo miedo y sabrá con quien se mete la condenada ¿Cierto Mikoto?

Mikoto tenía la impresión de que la Mai de antes había regresado…

- ¡Jum! ¡Acabaremos con ella!

- Así es perros del consejo… terminaremos con la gran amenaza

- Bueno… eso es bueno, me alegra escucharlo… Escuchándola tan segura de si misma me da esperanzas…

- Probablemente Johnson piense eso… pero usted sabe que yo no pienso lo mismo Miss Tokiha

- Ah… Mr. Cauldfield lo se…

- Mai… ¿Es todo? Si esa tal… como sea que se llamara, viene en camino tengo que alistar a las demás y hacerlas entrenar el doble….

- No Mikoto… te dije que teníamos un problema más grave que el de Midori y tú sabes que ese problema no es Ethel Falks

- Si… entonces…

- Mira bien a tu alrededor Mikoto… es lo único que ha fallado en tu entrenamiento, nunca observas lo suficientemente bien antes de actuar…

Las pupilas de Mikoto se dilataron y su expresión se endureció… Volteó bruscamente y miró al fondo donde estaba el hombre que habló al final… Cauldfield, y junto a él estaba una mujer…

- ¿Quién es esa?

- ¿No te vas a presentar Rena Sayers?

- Si, perdón por mi rudeza pero como dicen… Cuando en Roma, haz como los romanos…

- Rena… Tú no tienes porque rebajarte a la altura de estas personas…

- ¿Por qué no? Estamos al mismo nivel… ¿verdad Rena? ¡HEREDERA DE VAN HELSING!

- ¿Qué? Mai… tú eras la única…

Mai estaba furiosa, ya de por si perdía la cabeza con cualquier cosa, esto la trastornaba

- Le pido se controle Tokiha…

- ¿Ah si? Pues su dichosa heredera original no atrapó a la tal Ethel

- Y tú has perdido más colaboradores que nadie… Te pido no me insultes… yo no tengo la culpa de tan extraña situación… ¿Además como piensas atrapar a Ethel? Toda la información se la llevó tu ex segunda al mando… Midori Sugiura

- Así es… un descuido mío… pero de todos modos no necesito de ningún libro que me diga como tengo que hacer mi trabajo, al final de cuentas no estamos haciendo un pastel…

- Probablemente… pero aún así…

- ¡Alto! Esta discusión no va a ningún lado… lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir investigando la razón del por que hay dos herederas de la sangre de Helsing y no comparten ningún tipo de lazo sanguíneo… Eso y averiguar la razón por la cuál Midori robó los escritos

- Esta bien Mr. Cauldfield… ¿Qué mas?

- Tienen que trabajar juntas…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Así demostraran quien es la verdadera heredera, la que atrape a Ethel.

Aunque Mai estaba desesperada por vengarse de Natsuki y Shizuru su plan con Nao aún no estaba del todo listo y no podía darle la espalda a su trabajo y menos cuando esta usurpadora entraba como si nada.

**XXVII**

- Has omitido algunas cosas ¿verdad?

- Si Natsuki, pero nada importante… no creo que sea necesario contarte a detalle cada víctima y cada asesinato que cometí…

- No realmente… ¿No sentías nada al matar?

- Si… al principio sentía mucho miedo honestamente, después fascinación, diversión y al final solo indiferencia… Después de tanto tiempo había logrado deshacerme de toda compasión… No podía sentirla, porque aún estaba ciega por el dolor y el poder que ahora tenía…

Yo decía que no debía sentir compasión por nadie, pues nadie la sintió por mí, pero sabes bien que alguien si la sintió… Llegue a odiar a Haru con el tiempo

- Pero solo fue porque te obligabas a hacerlo… en realidad nunca sentiste algo así por ella

- Si… así fue, prefería yo vivir a base del rencor y el odio que a base del amor… verás es más fácil aceptar que no te gusta algo o alguien, odiarlo que aceptar tu amor por alguien… y me refiero al amor en todas sus formas verdaderas: amistad, el amor de una madre o padre, de hermanos… el amor que le tienes a tu pareja. Ese tipo de amor, no el supuesto amor que sentían mis víctimas o las de Carmilla…

- Es verdad… A mí me costó mucho trabajo aceptarte…

- Si, sin embargo no te lo pensaste dos veces para rechazar a Mai

- No, lo pensé demasiado, pero simplemente no podía sentir por ella otra cosa que no fuera amistad…

- Si, hay diferentes maneras… Como sea… continuaré mi historia, ya no falta mucho…

- Sabes que te escucho Shizuru

*****************

"_Me quedé en la parte que te dije que yo ya no estaba a gusto con Carmilla… y se dio cuenta, de hecho probablemente ella se dio cuenta antes de que yo misma lo notara… ¿Por qué? No lo sé a ciencia cierta… pero ella sabe muchas cosas que yo nunca podré saber"_

- ¿Y que harás?

- ¿De que?

- El día que te vayas

- ¿Qué me vaya? Oh no Carmilla…. ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?

- Pues… no te veo muy feliz ni a gusto en estos días

- Como no voy a estarlo… es solo que me he aburrido a veces

- ¿Aburrición? No creo que en verdad sea el caso Shizuru

- ¿Por qué no?

- No lo se… Pero ¿Qué no he sido una hermana mayor para ti? ¿No te he cuidado y procurado durante todos estos años?

- Si Carmilla… lo sé… pero es que… hay algo más… no se que es… pero… se que me espera otra cosa… el matar gente a diestra y siniestra ya no me interesa en lo absoluto… se ha perdido el interés en mi…

- Entiendo, aún no te has desprendido de esos sentimientos humanos que todavía te atan

- Pero… ¿Cómo deshacerme de ellos? Me he deshecho de la mayoría, pero aún necesito un propósito en la vida… y no lo he encontrado… desde el querer matar a Shirayuki no he sentido esa necesidad

- Ya veo… ¿Y acaso quieres matarla ahora?

- No, no me interesa en absoluto… todos esos asuntos se han quedado en el pasado…

- Bueno, eso dices… pero… ¿Por qué no te consigues un objetivo temporal? Alcánzalo y pueden ocurrir varias cosas: te aburrirás enseguida y verás que sigues vacía, quedarás satisfecha, lo lograrás pero a raíz de eso encontrarás otros objetivos que alcanzar…

- Probablemente tengas razón, pues suena a una buena idea

- ¿Verdad que si?

- Pero… ¿Cuál podría ser mi meta a seguir?

- Ay Shizuru… ¿No querrás que hasta eso lo piense por ti? Búscalo lo vas a encontrar…

- Pero no quisiera dejarte así… no de este modo

- De todos modos algún día tendremos que separar nuestros caminos, no podemos estar siempre la una para la otra… Ya me aburrí un poco de ti… De este modo si seguimos juntas nos vamos a terminar odiando y destruyendo… Yo quiero seguir teniendo una buena relación contigo…

- Yo también así lo deseo

- Rodando se encuentran las piedras Shizuru, tenlo por seguro que nos toparemos varias veces en esta vida… eso si ninguna de las dos muere antes… Te echare de menos pero hay asuntos que necesito tratar a solas…

- Entiendo hay cosas que no me has dicho y no me puedes decir

- Lo siento… Se que eres de fiar, pero hay cosas que los vampiros nobles no podemos decir… no aún

- No hay problema y lo sabes…

- Eres demasiado leal conmigo Shizuru… quisiera que aprendieras a apreciarme no solamente porque yo te convertí, si no que me quieras por lo que soy… Así que será mejor que separemos caminos lo más pronto

- Este bien… solo no mueras

- ¿Yo? Nunca moriré…

- Solo una pregunta… ¿Cómo…?

- No, ya no me preguntes más eso… es una de las razones por las que me aburres, nunca sabrás de mis labios la manera de convertir a alguien en vampiro…

- Pero…

- Puedes convertir esa pregunta en tu meta… Anda, ya te he dado un propósito en la vida… Solo que si te voy a decir dos cosas: la primera, nunca le digas a nadie quien te mordió si es que no quieres ser perseguida… Te lo he explicado millones de veces entre más puro sea el vampiro la sangre es más valiosa… y si te mordió directamente es aún mejor, así que no digas nada…

- Esta bien

- Segunda; no conviertas a nadie. Si es que lo averiguas, no lo hagas, no quiero que mi sangre corra en las venas de gente vulgar… no dudo de tu buen gusto pero… preferiría que no lo hicieras, no a cualquiera le doy el privilegio de tener mi sangre… Puedo contar a los afortunados con una sola mano… y créeme que a maté a una que me ha desobedecido… ¿Estamos?

- Si, entiendo

- En ese caso… no te quiero decir adiós… si no hasta luego.

"_No me di cuenta cuando, pero ella se fue… Esa misma noche. Nunca más la he vuelto a encontrar. Se que sigue viva, pero nunca la he visto de nuevo… He de decir que me arrepiento de haberla dejado así… pero como ella dijo, era lo mejor._

_Carmilla, cuando la encontré ya había sufrido un atentado en contra de su vida… no me contó muy bien, pero la atraparon antes de hacerse con la sangre de una de sus víctimas, se presume que la única que ha quedado con vida en todo este tiempo. _

_Ella ni si quiera me ha mencionado el nombre de dicha chica, nunca me contó nada de ella… creo que es la única persona que Carmilla ha amado._

_Como te decía… ya sin ella yo era libre… y mi propósito era ese, convertir a alguien… bueno primero saberlo y después convertir… Me di cuenta que con el paso de los años de que yo no podía estar sola… pero creo que encontrar a la persona adecuada fue aún más difícil que saber como convertir… ¿Te acuerdas de Andrei? El me dijo las pocas maneras que el se sabía…"_

Moscú, en pleno invierno… es más frío y nevado que cualquier otro lugar poblado, pero el hombre de casi dos metros estaba riendo y en mangas de camisa…

- Vaya… no esperaba verte tan pronto…

- Han pasado cerca de cien años desde que te vi por última vez

- No… no creo que tantos… ¿Y bien?

- Me prometiste que cuando estuviera lista me ibas a decir como convertir a un humano en vampiro…

- ¿Y ya estas lista?

- Si

- Ja… ¡Ja! Eso dices… Shizuru hermosa, princesa… Nunca, créeme nunca se esta listo para nada… esperaba que entendieras esto, pero no importa… Te lo diré y gratis… pero solo porque me caes bien… ¿Vale?

- Esta bien…

- El secreto esta en la sangre, en la tuya… tienes que remplazar la sangre del mortal con la tuya propia, pero que queden mezcladas, si no… no funcionará…

"_Natsuki… ¿Sabes acerca del SIDA verdad? Es un virus que se contrae a través de contacto sexual, por los fluidos y también se contagia por medio de transfusiones sanguíneas, para que te contagies por medio de la sangre, la cantidad tiene que ser demasiado… una transfusión__… no hay comparación entre esa terrible enfermedad y nuestra sangre vampírica… _

_Pero es así… si poca sangre de vampiro entra en contacto con tu sangre no te convierte en vampiro, pero si te ayuda bastant__e, si estabas enfermo te puede curar o te puede matar, ya que no en todos es el mismo efecto…_

_Y no basta con que la sangre del vampiro entre en tu sangre, el tiene que beber la tuya, para que después ambas sangres se mezclen… eso es para fijar. Pero no es necesario… algunos vampiros prefieren mantener su sangre pura… por ejemplo yo, no mezclaba mi sangre totalmente…"_

- ¿Nada más?

- Si, nada más… tu sangre tiene que entrar en la persona en cuestión, pero no en todas funciona… no todos son resistentes al proceso y mueren, eso quiere decir que no cualquiera puede ser vampiro…

- ¿Proceso?

- Si, no es nada más intercambiar sangre y ya está, para que seas un vampiro varía de persona a persona, pero generalmente siempre es más de un año para que tu cuerpo muera totalmente… Aunque si ya estabas casi muerto cuando se hizo el intercambio tardarás menos, pero si no… tardarás… el primer mes es doloroso… y como te decía varia, puede ser un mes, dos… un año… en los que sufrirás de un dolor espantoso… ¿No te acuerdas cuando te paso a ti?

- Fue hace mucho… pero si me acuerdo… Me dolió, sentía que moría pero yo estaba tan destruida mentalmente que ni lo sentí… eso y la persona que me convirtió me daba un té…

- Claro, que con ayuda de remedios se calman algo los dolores… pero de que es algo que duele, además toma tiempo…

- Entiendo

- Ten cuidado con quien conviertas… a veces no son buenas personas y no cualquiera esta hecho para esta vida…

- Luces triste ¿tuviste una mala experiencia?

- No yo Shizuru, pero… lo vi, gente que no ha regresado bien… o gente que se horroriza por lo que es y tienen que matarse… Ten cuidado ¿si?

- Lo haré… Solo tengo una duda ¿De verdad funcionará?

- Si, te lo aseguro…

- ¿Tu lo has hecho?

- No, nunca… Creo que es porque no he encontrado a la persona adecuada

"_Entonces seguí con mi vida… Buscando a alguien que fuera digno de acompañarme… aún recordando la advertencia de Carmilla, la cual me tenía sin cuidado… _

_Yo me sentía sola y cualquier persona para mi hubiera estado bien, pero no hubiera condenado a cualquiera…_

_Irónicamente me di cuenta de algo… no me gustaban los adultos, hombres o mujeres, eran detestables… sentía simpatía por los niños… pero el condenar a un niño a esta vida es algo detestable… Más que nada… porque esos niños crecerán. Sus cuerpos no, siempre estarán destinados a estar así… pero sus mentes no, y ellos se preguntaran y te odiarán por hacerles eso… imperdonable, yo nunca lo haría… pero todas las personas que encontraba y podrían ser mis compañeros eran niños… y cuando regresaba por ellos cuando estuvieran más grandes y listos ya no eran las mismas personas… a excepción de dos personas, que siempre han sido las mismas… _

_Te contaré de una de mis primeras compañeras… Ein, era ya era una mujer de 23 años que conocí en un viaje cualquiera a América, que era la novedad por esa época… Me divertía con ella, porque era más pervertida que yo… y hasta la fecha vive, pero se fue con su padre…"_

- Es divertido… pero creo que ya es tiempo de que regrese

- ¿Por qué?

- Mi padre… se esta muriendo Shizuru y no lo puedo dejar morir así

- No necesitas a tu padre… seguramente fue un bastardo como todos

- Lo dices muy segura de ti misma… ¿Tu padre fue tan terrible Shizuru?

- Si

- No se si sea le verdad o mientas… pero el mío no. Yo lo quiero mucho y el siempre me ha apoyado bastante en todo lo que he hecho… y eso que tuvo por hija a una descarada y sinvergüenza chica, pero tengo que volver… y peor… ayúdame

- ¿Ayudarte?

- Tienes que convertir a mi padre

- Ah no… hazlo tú misma

- Pero… no se como

- Yo no se… hazle como quieras pero yo sufrí mucho para conseguir ese secreto y no te lo voy a dar como si nada

"_Ein fue mi tercer o cuarto intento… ella fue la primera que salió bien, pero me tardé mucho en convertirla y realmente no estaba yo segura de haberlo hecho del todo bien… La sangre conforme va pasando de vampiro a vampiro va perdiendo su efecto y su pureza… y menos poderosa… pero en fin…"_

- Te he acompañado todos estos años Shizuru… por favor

- ¿No te basta con tener vida eterna?

- No te pido que lo hagas tú, solo dime como… yo sé que no eres tan desalmada como tú aparentas serlo

- Tú no sabes nada de mí

- Tienes razón no lo se, pero ya me queda poco tiempo… no tengo tiempo para estar buscando esas respuesta que tú sabes

- Te lo diré pero con una condición, nunca digas quien te transformó, nunca no importa lo que pase. No lo digas

- Esta bien

"_A ella no la volví a ver nunca, pero se que esta bien… pero me di cuenta de que necesitaba una compañera que no tuviera nada que ver con nadie, que no tuviera familia ni nada que la atara a esta humanidad… Seguí experimentando con chicas y todas eran inútiles… Tonta tras tonta, hermosas si, pero estúpidas._

_Además fue cuando empezaron a aparecer las molestias de verdad: Los cazadores de vampiros._

_¿Cuántas compañeras perdí gracias a ellos? De todas maneras me hicieron un favor… ya que hubiera yo buscado la manera de deshacerme de ellas, me cansaban demasiado… Si Natsuki, yo no tenía sentimientos y cambiaba de compañeras como cambiaba de ropa interior._

_Ninguna me duraba más que unos meses, no me servían de nada, no me aportaban nada, yo siempre pensé que yo había fallado al convertirlas… pero no, es que simplemente no tenían voluntad._

_En toda mi vida, solo le he dado importancia a cuatro de mis compañeras… Y una ni si quiera llegó a serlo. _

_Hice infinidad de vampiros que no duraban por inútiles, yo sabía como se eliminaban de tanto ver a los cazadores… pude estudiar mucho de mi misma especie con tan solo observar… perfeccioné mi técnica…_

_No fue todo en vano… _

_Hay muchas maneras de matar a un vampiro, pero la idea principal es desangrarlo, quitarle la cabeza, y si no estas seguro de que no haya muerto, lo quemas._

_Las estacas de madera sirven, si las sabes utilizar bien, pero como te digo lo principal es desangrar… al atravesar el corazón la sangre fluye hacia todos lados. Pues de vez en nunca hay un muy débil latido en nosotros… Por eso no morimos, pero tampoco estamos vivos._

_Como sea… viaje a Japón una vez más… un poco aburrida y obligada… y fui cuando la observé por primera vez… una niña hermosa, Chie, ella emanaba una luz increíble y una inteligencia fuera de este mundo… _

_Decidí que regresaría por ella cuando ella estuviera más grande, pero necesitaba que sufriera… pero no sabía como._

_Entonces lo supe, la amiga a la que tanto quería Aoi, tenía la misma sangre que la pesada de Himemiya, lycan. Y no solo eso, si no que su madre la tenía también, su padre no, lo que me hacía pensar que el padre de Aoi no era su padre verdadero… _

_Lo que hice fue seducir a la madre de Aoi… ella no sabía lo que era ella misma, entonces se me ocurrió que podría beber su sangre y entonces ellos vendrían por ella Aoi… Los lycan son así… no podrían dejar a una niña pura sangre sola, porque ella y su madre eran las únicas que poseían esa sangre… _

_Vendría Himemiya y me vengaría de ella… Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo se mataban a los lycans… tenía entendido que la plata era mala para ellos… pero me imaginaba que había métodos… fue un mismo lycan el que me dijo como era, pero años muchos años después… Tenía que asegurarme que esa niña, Chie sufriera mucho, y que más sufrimiento que dañar lo que más quería en el mundo… acabar con lo que ella más atesoraba. Quitársela. No pude matar a la niña… así que su madre fue más fácil… _

_En ese momento yo misma estaba desquiciada y me pareció buena idea para obtener lo que quería… no quería que Chie se convirtiera en algo espantoso como otras niñas que vigilé. Aunque debí haberla observado bien, Chie no hubiera sido igual que los demás nunca con o sin sufrimiento… o tal vez se hubiera conformado con ser amiga de Aoi y eso ya no me convenía._

_Como sea… maté a su madre pero no pude beber su sangre… su olor era terrible… me intoxicaba y la probé… mala idea…_

_Me imagino que conoces la indigestión y el malestar estomacal de cuando te comes algo en mal estado… pues fue algo así o peor… Yo no supe lo que me estaba pasando… me enfermaba cada día más…_

_Empecé a sacarle sangre a animales pequeños y fui sintiéndome mejor… bebiendo sangre humana… Creo que no me envenené por completo gracias a la sangre de Carmilla y a que bebí poco de la lycan._

_Me fui durante años… no muchos, solo los suficientes para ver mi experimento__ crecer…_

_¿Qué hice durante ese tiempo? Viajar, robar, cultivarme… Nada interesante… La verdadera aventura iniciaría con la conversión de Chie…"_

- ¿De verdad?

- Si… durante ese tiempo fue donde aprendí más de mi misma…

- ¿Me vas a contar acerca de Tomoe?

- Desgraciadamente, si… pero ahora estoy sedienta

- Entonces… salgamos afuera

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Otro episodio largo... juro que la historia de Shizuru termina en el siguiente episodio y empieza la de Natsuki... el misterio de su sangre venenosa, el porque no le afecta a Shizuru, como se conocieron Shizuru y Natsuki y como empezó su romance. Y la historia se va a volver a encaminar, solo que era necesario el pasado de las dos pues afecta lo que se supone esta pasando en el presente. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus comentarios de animo! Ya me estoy sintiendo mejor ahora que estoy recibiendo tratamiento... pues tenía una úlcera en el esofago y era lo que me estaba dando muchos problemas. Sigan mandando sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado.


	8. Chapter 8

**XXVIII**

La oscuridad era absoluta. Luna nueva. Las luces de la ciudad estaban extinguiéndose, aunque aun había algunas brillando solitariamente. En lo alto de la azotea estaban dos mujeres y un cuerpo…

- No te ves muy incómoda…

- ¿Debería?

- Antes lo estabas…

- Supongo que tenía unas ideas equivocadas acerca de ti

- ¿Y ahora?

- Solo se que te amo Shizuru, lo que hayas hecho o cuanta sangre hayas derramado, no es nada en comparación de lo tanto que te amo

- Yo te amo más Natsuki… pero no se que tan igual pienses… ya falta poco para el final de mi historia

- Pero donde termina, empieza la nuestra

- Es verdad

**************

- ¿Te sientes mareada?

Una chica estaba recargada y mirando perdidamente hacia el océano.

- No… No es eso

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- No… creo que es lo mejor que he hecho…

- ¿Aunque tengas que esperar tanto?

- No importa, te agradezco Shizuru, todo lo que has hecho por mí

- Te lo has ganado Chie… nunca te corrompiste

"_Cuando regresé por ella, me sorprendió__ que mi plan haya funcionado… era una persona aún mejor de lo que yo pensaba… Ella no sabe que la he engañado, en todo este tiempo… nunca le dije la verdad. Yo soy parte culpable de su dolor… aunque yo lo provoque… fueron los prejuicios entre especies los que separaron a Chie de su amada Aoi._

_Como sea… yo tenía intenciones de seguir con mi vida… buscando hacerme un nombre entre los vampiros… y buscando información… aunque en realidad solo seguía hacia lo que la vida misma me hacia hacer… solo fluía al ritmo de las aguas._

_Como lo dijo Carmilla, una cosa me iba a llevar a la otra… _

_Chie y yo viajamos por todo el mundo, aprendiendo ambas, una de la otra… y ahí fue cuando conocí a los lobos y su realeza, a la realeza de los vampiros… también aprendí que su guerra inútil comenzó porque los lycans eran los sirvientes de los vampiros, pero ellos no se quejaban del todo… las cosas salieron mal cuando uno de los lycans se enamoró de una hija de un vampiro importante de la realeza… conocí a Ibrahim… uno de los grandes príncipes lycans… _

_El me dijo que tenías que herir a uno de ellos con plata pura, en algún punto del cuerpo donde la sangre fluya demasiado… la plata les contamina la sangre y mueren, ya que es difícil que se recuperen de eso… ellos son más fuertes que nosotros en muchos aspectos… los puedes atropellar, cortar, etc. Y siempre van a sanar, a excepción si los hieres con plata… _

_Ni si quiera la hierba "matalobos" es efectiva, esa solo sirve para atenuar su fuerza… Nosotros tardamos más en regenerarnos que ellos… pero depende del nivel de sangre._

_Como sea… con Chie tuve muchas aventuras, pero igual muchas decepciones… el mundo esta podrido, sea mortal o inmortal… veas donde veas, todo esta igual._

_Al final, Chie se aburrió de seguirme a todos lados sin rumbo fijo, pues ella si tenía una meta en la vida, y era encontrar a Aoi, ella sabía que estaba viva, su lazo era mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera yo visto… se quedó en Inglaterra… y yo seguí con mi vida…"_

- En realidad… probablemente este muerta, no estoy segura de si la voy a volver alguna vez, pero al menos quiero intentarlo Shizuru…

- Creo que ahora se lo que sentía Carmilla cuando la dejé

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada… que creo que ahora se lo que se siente cuando te abandona alguien

- No te estoy abandonando Shizuru… es solo que tengo que seguir con mi propio camino… Tengo que saber que pasó aquí mientras Aoi estuvo en estos lugares… tengo que saber si de verdad esta muerta… Tengo que vivir por mi cuenta, estoy agradecida contigo, de verdad, por todo lo que hiciste por mí, entonces y ahora

- Si… yo se que eres sincera pero aún así…

- Nos veremos otra vez… una vez más Shizuru, te lo juro… pero ahora déjame ir

- Lo haré… pero sabes una de las condiciones ¿verdad?

- Si, nunca diré quien me convirtió

- Así es… pero la otra y la más importante, no quiero que entreguen tu cabeza, regresa a mi en persona… viva

- Claro… Usted prométame algo, aunque se que no tiene porque hacerlo… Entierre la razón que no la deja vivir en paz… Hasta entonces usted no ha vivido por eso… Encuentre a la verdadera persona que usted ama, como yo a Aoi… Se que aún no ha conocido a esa persona, tal vez ni si quiera ha nacido.

"_Esas palabras nunca las entendí y me fastidiaron entonces, al menos hasta que te conocí. En realidad no te cuento demasiado de esto, pues es aburrido… en ese momento si ella no hubiera estado conmigo hubiera hecho más barbaridades de las que cometí… conocí a muchas chicas… unas muy lindas, por dentro y fuera, pero todo siempre terminó en desgracia… Tal parece que yo no podía ser feliz con nadie… Al menos nadie que no estaba destinada para mí._

_Seguí viajando y regresé una vez más a Japón… Alguna vez vi a una chica… que siempre me miraba… una acosadora por naturaleza. Tomoe… eh… olvidé su apellido real, me lo dijo una vez, pero siempre usaba el Marguerite como apellido… _

_La verdad es que me sentí traicionada por Chie, pero no la puedo culpar, el amor que tenía era superior a cualquier cosa… Así que decidí convertir a esta chica Tomoe… ella estaba feliz, radiante… pues pensaba que al tener mi sangre inmortal y estar conmigo tendría mi corazón… no, nunca, que compartamos la misma cama no quiere decir nada._

_Ella era violenta como nadie, hipócrita como no te imaginas…_

_Y siempre… aún siendo humana, tenía un deseo enfermizo e incontrolable hacia mí._

_En ese momento para mí era la compañera ideal, hacíamos masacres, humanos, vampiros o lobos… daba igual._

_Cazábamos jovencitas… nos entregábamos a nuestras pasiones más bajas… Y claro, los fetiches de Tomoe… tiene una fijación muy chistosa… le gusta comportarse como un bebé… a lo mejor no es lo que esperabas que te dijera… pero eso es lo que hacía ella… je._

- Hola Tomoe, ¿qué tal pasase tú noche? ¿Encontraste algo divertido?

- ¡Shizuru!- _"corrió abrazándome y besando mis labios, era demasiado hostigosa" _- Pues sí… seducí a una estúpida mocosa que renegaba de no sé qué, la verdad ni me molesté en escucharla y… mira

Dijo con una sonrisa que se veía por de más infantil, le mostró un patito con un moñito azul en su cuello, Shizuru alzó la mirada, no sabía si asquearse o reírse o asustarse, pues sentía una mezcla de emociones, pues sus ojos fueron testigos de que en la habitación habían juguetes de bebé, chupones, biberones, fórmulas lácteas, baberitos, ropita tejida y colgando encima de la cama de Tomoe un móvil de estrellitas y lunitas con sonrisas y chapitas en sus mejillas.

- Robaste una tienda de bebés, otra vez…- dijo al fin fastidiada

- Si… pero… es que como nunca nos quedamos en un mismo sitio, no podemos cargar con todas las cosas… y sin ellas, me siento sola – Lo último lo dijo en tono demasiado bajo

- Pero mi querida Tomoe… ¿Por qué esa fijación con las cosas de bebé?

- En realidad quieres que te lo diga… ¿En realidad?

- Claro… somos… compañeras… ¿Por qué no habría de querer saberlo?

- Compañeras… ¿Solo soy eso para ti?

Shizuru bien sabía que Tomoe perdía la cabeza cuando empezaban ese tipo de conversación… Lo sabía.

- Tú Shizuru… no sabes lo que eres para mí… Tú eres mi vida ahora, desde que te vi por primera vez, lo supe. Tú eres mi razón de existir.

- Ese es el problema pequeña… Si sé lo que yo soy para ti… Lamentablemente no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver… Tú misma sabes a estas alturas lo que tú eres para mí… ¿Cierto?

- Shizuru… Yo…

- No importa cuanto quieras justificarte… Se tú pasado, eres la hija no deseada de una mujer que tuvo un encuentro con alguien que no debía… Eres el producto de un acto sin amor, ni si quiera eras deseada para algún acto político como la mayoría de los nacimientos… Fuiste un accidente, una niña no deseada… por eso insistes tanto en revivir tu temprana infancia… porque sabes que la pasaste mal

- ¡No! ¡Cállate!

- El día que tú logres encontrar el deseo oculto en ti, ese día serás libre.

- ¿Deseo oculto?

- Si… el deseo de matarme… Entonces… solo entonces seré tuya

_Pero entonces me di cuenta de que el mundo como yo lo veía no era del todo malo… y yo no podía seguir deprimida, así que dejé a Tomoe, esta vez yo me fui, no la he vuelto a ver, pero debe estar furiosa…__ Ella me deprimía, pues me daba lástima… demasiada, ella creía amarme, porque fui la única persona que demostró amabilidad con ella, y bueno… Chie la conoció siendo humana, y creo que en el fondo Tomoe la apreciaba, pero yo le dí la atención que nadie le dio nunca, pero era mejor dejarla sola… Intente quererla pero no pude… no pude._

_Y seguí mi viaje… y me aburrí._

_Entonces, yo quería dar un shock al mundo de los lobos… de los vampiros… de los humanos, y no encontraba con qué…_

_Un día como caída del cielo, encontré a la niña que sería mi siguiente compañera…Estaba en apuros… ella y su estúpido y débil hermano menor, el cuál me iba a servir para manipularla como lo hice con Chie. Si Natsuki… soy un monstruo… estoy hablando de Tokiha._

_Por tu cara de sorpresa veo que esto es algo que nunca te imaginaste… Yo cuando la __vi, encontré la perfección en ella… El balance perfecto entre Chie y Tomoe, fiel hasta el final, ella me querría pero no de manera obsesiva… Nunca, nunca me dejaría por la enorme gratitud que sentiría._

_En ese entonces yo no sabía el valor de su sangre… no cuando la conocí pero sabía que había algo muy especial en la pequeña Mai"_

- Mai…

- Dígame Shizuru – sama

- ¿Qué tanto me ves?

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la pequeña.

- Yo…

- Dímelo muñequita…

La niña se puso roja como un tomate maduro.

- Bueno… es que estaba pensando… usted… es hermosa… más bonita que una actriz, más bonita que una cantante, la más hermosa de las princesas… sobre pasa a las reinas… usted es casi como un ángel

- ¿Un ángel de la muerte?

- No… Nunca podría ser algo tan espantoso… usted posee algo único…

- Lo mismo digo, mi niña

- Shizuru… quiero estar siempre a tu lado… No solo porque usted cuida de Takumi y de mí… si no porque así lo deseo… nunca seré suficiente para usted, pero tiene mi lealtad incondicional

"_Yo sabía que su hermano no tenía cura alguna… Solo mi sangre podría salvarlo, pero no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de morder a Takumi, luego alegaría que hubiese sido imposible para mí el salvarlo. Pero hela ahí, diciéndome justo lo que quería escuchar de sus propios labios… Con el tiempo me di cuenta de cómo tenía que jugar mis cartas con ella, y claro me di cuenta de quien era ella. Decidí jugar a la vampira buena arrepentida de sus pecados. _

_La lleve al consejo de cazadores de vampiros y otros adefesios infernales… ahí cuidarían de mi niña apropiadamente, cuando tuviera edad regresaría por ella y la manipularía como yo quisiera._

_No me mal entiendas… A ella la quise mucho en realidad, al final le haría daño, pero en ese entonces solo pensaba en mis caprichos… Lo que quería, lo obtenía, no importando que…_

_No contaba con que Mai pensaría por su cuenta, no contaba que iba a encontrar más gente… y no contaba con su estúpido hermano menor…_

_Pero entonces… en lo que yo esperaba, jugueteaba por todos lados… y me encontré con unos enemigos inesperados que interferirían en todo mi plan: Reito y Nagi._

_Que en ese tiempo también hicieron lo mismo que yo… jugaron a ser buenas personas… Y también colaboraban con el consejo… _

_Pero bueno… se acerca mi punto favorito de la historia…_

_Nos habían mandado a investigar a una asociación secreta que hacía experimentos genéticos peligrosos, SEARRS… _

_Aunque en ese entonces ellos mismos estaban empezando a tener conflictos… fue la primera vez que rondando por los alrededores, vi a una jovencita que me cautivó… así sin más, tan inesperada… _

_Recuerdo la fecha, tan exacta… julio 1996… llovía, pero hacía calor, era una sensación extraña… no te volví a ver… pero soñaba contigo… tu hermosa figura no abandonaba mis sueños._

_Tu rostro, tu expresión malhumorada, pero sin embargo, con esos ojos amables que no saben mentir…_

_Estuve muy al pendiente de los experimentos de SEARRS, pero no pasaba nada relevante… _

_Sin embargo, la salud de Takumi se debilitaba cada vez más, y Mai… tenía más poder del que yo hubiera imaginado… la heredera de la sangre de Van Helsing, no me lo hubiera imaginado nunca. Desde luego, no era imposible convertir a alguien como ella en vampiro, seria el doble de peligro… ella sería peligrosa. Me encantaba eso._

_En el consejo pude leer mucho material, yo estaba más peligrosa que nunca, su verdadero enemigo estaba ahí, con ellos._

_En realidad solo tenía deseos de conmocionar, de asustar, en realidad no estaba interesada en el poder… ya lo tenía, tenía todo lo que quisiera, menos algo… aquella jovencita que había visto y no había vuelto a encontrar…_

_No sé… la aura que desprendías era demasiado poderosa… demasiado._

_No sería hasta dos años después 1998, cuando hubo una explosión no registrada por el mundo humano cerca de los laboratorios centrales de SEARRS, que te vi, y no te iba a dejar escapar"_

- Ya deberías dejar de seguirme… apenas escapé de ese infierno y todos se me vienen encima… No puedo estar cambiando de escondite siempre…

- Si me dieras tu nombre, no volvería a molestarte…

- Dudo que dejes de molestarme, al contrario, pienso que lo harás con más insistencia… ¿Shizuru?

- Si, ese es mi nombre…

- Ya déjame en paz entonces Shizuru, no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado

- Yo no trabajo para nadie, aunque lo parezca, mi intención no es hacerte daño, ni entregarte a ningún lado

"_Por estúpido que pareciera__, yo en serio no tenía malas intenciones para contigo. Había algo raro en ti… eras demasiado rara, tu sangre, tu olor… eras un misterio para mi, y no solo por ser un experimento, si no porque había algo que me llamaba tanto… me hacías sentir… viva"_

Con el tiempo, Shizuru demostró que no era peligrosa, se ganó la confianza de Natsuki, poco a poco…

- Lo que no entiendo… es como una vampira como tú pierde el tiempo en una cosa como yo

- No eres una cosa… Y si lo eres, eres la cosa más maravillosa que hay

- ¡Shizuru! Te dije que le pararas a esos comentarios…

- ¿Por qué? Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas… fu…fu…

- Muy graciosa…

- Natsuki… tengo algo que proponerte

"_El encuentro de la pequeña Natsuki fue algo que nunca, nunca rebelé al consejo… ¿Por qué? Porque ellos sabían que había un "arma" peligrosa que escapó del laboratorio… Y no quería que me la quitaran y le hicieran daño… En tan poco tiempo, aprendí a quererle… como a nadie._

_Yo sabía algunas cosas que te habían hecho, que yo misma investigué porque tú nunca me lo habrías dicho… tenía mucho miedo de perderte. Mucho._

_Las cosas habían cambiado… mis planes. Mai seguía en mi plan de hacerla mi compañera incondicional, a ti no podría convertirte, era imposible… pero tú corrías mucho peligro entonces… Cerca de Mai nadie te haría daño… tendría que convencer a los ancianos del consejo para que te admitieran, serías más fuerte, capaz de defenderte sola, porque te conozco, nunca hubieras querido permanecer indefensa a mi lado…"_

- Que haya aceptado… no quiere decir que este de acuerdo…

- Es por tu seguridad, además, estarás bien, entrenaras y alguien muy especial para mi cuidará de ti Natsuki

La expresión de Natsuki cambió un poco, de enojó al dolor.

- ¿Especial?

- ¿Estas celosa?

- ¿Yo? Claro que no, ni quien te cele

- Mai, es una niña como tú a la que protegí… es como una… hija. Tú si eres especial para mí…

- Shizuru…

- Regresaré, es necesario que te quedes…

- Y si no quiero… y si quiero… ir… contigo

- Lo siento… te prometo… no, te juro que volveré, pero prométeme que cuando regrese, serás más fuerte

- Claro

- Y no le hagas ver su suerte a Mai

- Si, si

- Te quiero

Una palabra tan sencilla y tan mal usada, cautivó a Natsuki, nadie se lo había dicho, nunca, con tal sinceridad y Shizuru… nunca había sentido aquello en su nueva vida.

"_Era necesario saber más de ti, era necesario descifrar los misterios acerca de ti, me tuve que ir, por cinco años… para mi, esos cinco años fueron más largos que toda mi inútil vida._

_Fue entonces que me di cuenta, de que no eras como las demás, me había enamorado irremediablemente de ti._

_Ahí estaba el shock que tanto buscaba, es algo imperdonable que entre especies te enamores y eso aplicaba a una lycan artificial. _

_Cada conversación, cada momento que pasé contigo antes de dejarte me acompañaba siempre… incluso me haces sentir mariposas en el estómago ¿Es eso posible?_

_Lamentablemente en mi ausencia Mai creció, y tú también, pero ella lo hizo más, se hizo más fuerte, Takumi más débil y yo no me percaté de la inminente traición de Reito a Nagi, el enamoramiento de Reito con Mai…_

_El odio de Takumi y la soberbia de Nagi, tampoco contaba con que Mai se enamorara perdidamente de ti… y yo… no contaba con que me enamorara de ti…"_

***********

- Si… recuerdo eso Shizuru… esos años… me pesaron también a mí…

- Pasaría mucho tiempo para que tú me dijeras que me amabas, pero… valió la pena la espera y aún si me hubieras dicho que esperara, hubiera esperado, no importa cuanto tiempo

- Lo sé…

- ¿Qué tal te ha parecido?

- Me imaginaba algo más largo…

- Los detalles y otras anécdotas te las contaré en el camino… es que he viajado tanto que se me hace pesado recordarlo todo

- Mi opinión no ha cambiado nada, te amo, como eres, como fuiste y como serás

- Natsuki…

- Me alegra saber cosas de ti, y aunque me sorprendieron ciertas cosas como el hecho de que planeabas morder a Mai… no me molestó nada en absoluto… al contrario, si tuviste que hacer todas esas cosas es por mí… y no creo que valga tanto la pena…

- Te equivocas… vales más que eso

- Lo único que me da tristeza… es saber de tu vida humana… No siento celos ni nada, pero no sé… fue tan triste que no hayan podido estar juntas…

- ¿Sabes? Todos estos años me han hecho reflexionar inevitablemente y llegué a una conclusión, amé a Haru… como pude amarla en ese entonces, pero… Creo que no la amé de verdad, no como a ti… Por ti haría los sacrificios más impensables, por ella… lo pensaba mucho…

En realidad me sentía abandonada, perdida y confudida después de superar su muerte, pero la olvidé rápido… creo que ella no se merecía eso… Se que ella me amaba de verdad, al punto de sacrificarse así. Aunque le estoy agradecida, por eso… siempre la tengo en mis pensamientos, si no fuera por esta oportunidad de vida que me dio, no te hubiera conocido

- Shizuru…

Natsuki corrió a sus brazos…

- Te amo, en serio

- Yo a ti Natsuki… yo ya no quiero estar aquí… quiero vivir esta vida contigo… vámonos de aquí en cuanto solucionemos todo…

- Si… nos iremos lejos… quiero ver un poco del mundo que tú has visto…

- Ah… es cierto… nunca has salido de aquí ¿verdad?

- Salí una vez al extranjero… estaba muy chica, a Inglaterra… Pero no pude ni ver el cielo en el avión… estaba todo cerrado… y allá estuve en un laboratorio, nunca pude ver como era, solo recuerdo la humedad, la lluvia y un infinito cielo gris

- ¿Inglaterra? Nunca me habías contado eso

- ¿Ah no? Después de eso fue cuando supe que me habían puesto sangre vampírica…

- ¿Qué?

**XXIX**

- Eres una persona interesante… Chie

- Lo sé… no te quedas atrás Midori

Todo alrededor de las dos mujeres estaba hecho añicos, el terreno árido estaba lleno de cráteres y hoyos, había partes que aún ardían. Los movimientos de ambas mujeres eran demasiado rápidos y precisos…

Las explosiones no paraban, pero Chie era demasiado rápida y hábil… al final ella sacó una vieja espada que empuño en contra de Midori, con el filo en su cuello…

- Game over

- ¡No se vale!

- ¡Chie! ¡Sugiura – san! Ya es hora…

- ¡Vamos Akane! Bueno, gracias por la práctica Midori

- Gracias a ti… Le voy a decir a Youko que afine estas armas… no sirven

- Las armas no tienen la culpa si no la que las porta

- Oh cállate, te deje ganar

Ambas mujeres entraron al cuartel subterráneo de Youko, donde tenía su nuevo laboratorio.

- ¿Qué pasó amorsote?

- Nada Midori… lo que pasa es que… hemos casi confirmado algo en el ADN de Kuga

- ¿Ah si? ¿Descifraste porque le gusta la mayonesa…? Dime que es eso, no entiendo como le cabe tanta…

- Mis sospechas eran ciertas…

- ¿De qué? Ya dime… no la hagas de emoción

- Ay, ya cállate… Mejor dime… ¿Qué tal la práctica?

- La señorita Terminator se queja de que las armas no le sirven – Chie sonreía

- ¿Te ganó de nuevo?

- Eh… es que me descuidé…

- Te has vuelto un poco más torpe… ¡Irina!

- Dígame sensei…

- Revisa a Midori ¿si?

- Claro, venga por aquí

- Oye, Chie… ¿Le dijiste a Shizuru que venga?

- Si… pero no ha llegado…

- Ella tiene que saber esta información a como de lugar

Como caída del cielo, en ese momento bajaba las escaleras con Akane.

- ¿Qué es eso que es tan urgente?

- Fujino… al fin llegas… Temía no poder decirte eso… me destruyeron el otro escondite y me están buscando

- ¿Cómo no te van a buscar? ¿Por qué Midori es mitad Cyborg? ¿Y porque hay tantos de esos aquí?

- Esa es información clasificada, eso quiere decir, que no te incumbe

- ¿Ara? Bueno… no importa, creo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo

- Verás… hay algo que quería confirmar… ¿Natsuki no vino contigo?

- No… me dijiste que viniera sola, al menos eso me dijo Chie

- Bien… ¿Conoces a Ethel Falks?

- ¿Quién es esa?

- ¿No la conoces Shizuru? – Chie estaba incrédula

- No… ¿Debería?

- Ethel Falks, es una vampira inglesa que ha estado causando muchos problemas… y se que se aproxima a Japón… no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones, pero Midori pudo traerse todo el material relativo a Ethel… Bueno… ella… es quien le dio sangre vampírica a Natsuki

- ¿Qué? Aunque en realidad no me sorprende ni nada… no conozco a la tal Ethel

- Me sorprende de hecho… ella es más sanguinaria que tú y bueno… algo se trae en contra de los Japoneses… no se que sea, pero es peligrosa, y más me sorprende que nunca la conociste

- Lo siento Chie… nunca me gusto Inglaterra mucho… pero… podría ser verdad… Natsuki mencionó haber estado en Inglaterra… deberíamos preguntarle si el nombre de Ethel le es familiar

- Más que eso… ¿Qué relación tienes tú con Ethel Falks?

- ¿Yo? Ya dije que no la conozco Youko

- ¿Segura?

- Si ¿por?

- Bueno… se supone que la sangre de Natsuki es venenosa para cualquier especie… y hasta ahora esta comprobado que la sangre de Chikane Himemiya es la parte lycan en Natsuki, ahora la sangre vampírica en ella… sabemos que es de Ethel Falks… ¿Conociste a Chikane?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- ¿Si o no?

- Si

- ¿Cuál fue tu relación con ella?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te simpatizaba acaso?

- Un poco… a decir verdad… pero…

- ¿No entiendes verdad Shizuru? La sangre… la clave esta ahí… Todos somos compatibles con ciertos tipos de sangre, mientras que otros son rechazados… La razón por la que la sangre de Natsuki (y solo es una teoría) no te daña a ti, es porque es compatible… no solo su sangre primaria de humano, si no que su sangre lycan y la de vampiro es compatible contigo… ¿Qué relación hay entre Himemiya y Falks?

- ¿Quién demonios es Ethel Falks?

- De acuerdo a los registros que robó Midori… se rumora que Ethel fue mordida por Mina… directamente… y hay muestras de su sangre… y el desglose del ADN no es nada parecido al tuyo… además… dile Chie

- Yo conozco a Ethel… y una vez me hirió, me preguntó acerca de quien me había mordido… solo se me ocurrió decir Kyohime y quedó devastada…

- Yo… en serio no conozco a esa persona… lo único que se me ocurre es que la vampira que me mordió haya tenido contacto con esa Ethel

- ¿Carmilla? No… tú eres por mucho la única sobreviviente portadora de su sangre, y claro la misma Carmilla, pero no hay registros

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

- Los registros… y no es difícil cuando eres científica, no le voy a decir a nadie

- ¿Quién es Carmilla? – preguntó Chie

- Después te digo… ahora me importa más saber quien demonios es Ethel Falks…

La duda en Shizuru estaba sembrada, pero no se daba cuenta de quien podría ser aquella misteriosa mujer de la que nunca escuchó hablar.

**XXX**

Natsuki se sentía estúpida… sabía que era mala idea ir a buscarla, pero tenía una duda…

Además no solo era su deseo de ir a buscarla, era cosa del destino, pues ella también la estaba buscando… Tocó la puerta del lujoso departamento, se escuchaban voces en todo el penthouse…

Al fin le abrieron… Una castaña que nunca había visto en su vida le abrió…

- Ah… ¿Natsuki verdad? Pasa

La castaña clavó sus ojos en Natsuki y aunque fingía amabilidad, su desprecio era notorio… demasiado.

No esperaba encontrar la casa llena.

- ¡Chikane – chan! Es ella ¡De verdad es ella! Natsuki – chan

Natsuki se sorprendió al ver a una jovial joven de blancos cabellos y una vampira pelirroja que la miraba con asco también…

- ¡Cállate Shizuma…! Natsuki… lo siento ahora me reúno contigo… no esperaba que vinieran…. Visitas

Natsuki reparó en dos jóvenes sentadas en un sofá, una pelirroja con el cabello tan rojo, como de fuego… y una joven blanca, desgarbada y paliducha, nada agraciada que la miraba con recelo… ¿Qué demonios les había hecho ella a esas mujeres?

- Puedes decir estorbos Chikane… - Dijo la pelirroja

- Ya Ginger, no te pongas melodramática – Chikane estaba de malas ahora

- ¿Cuánto más va a tardar tu princesa?

- Ya viene, no seas impaciente Bridget – le contestó Ginger a la chica pálida

De pronto el tenso silencio se rompió cuando unos pasos resonaban

- Lo siento mucho… el prepararlo me costó un poco de trabajo… porque alguien estuvo jugando con mis hierbas…

- ¡Shizuma!

- Yo no fui Chikane, lo juro

- No importa, aquí tienen

Himeko les entregó una caja a las extranjeras… pues su japonés era malísimo y sus rostros no eran de por aquí.

- Nos veremos después Chikane… Invita para la próxima vez más temprano a tu amiguita – y le guiñó un ojo descaradamente a Natsuki

- Si… un placer – Dijo Bridget al salir detrás de Ginger y empujando a Natsuki en el camino…

La puerta se cerró y los pasos se alejaron. Una risa retumbó en la estancia.

- ¡Esas hermanas! Me matan ja

- Ya Shizuma, contrólate… yo no las soporto… incestuosas – decía Chikane

- No… ya no hay moral en este mundo – Dijo indignada Shizuma

- ¡Estate quieta! – Le dio con un periódico Nagisa a Shizuma

- ¿Quiénes eran esas? – Preguntó Natsuki intimidada ante tanta gente extraña

- Las hermanas Fitzgerald… son de la realeza lobuna de Canadá… La pelirroja es Ginger y la otra Bridget, al parecer todo mundo esta aquí… se va a armar una guerra pronto – Dijo Chikane cansada…

- ¿Tú eres el nuevo juguete de Shizuru? – Dijo despectivamente Nagisa

- ¿Eh…?

- No le hagas caso… Nagisa conoció a Shizuru y ella nunca la peló… ja

- Shizuma odiosa… Ella jugó conmigo

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Nagisa Aoi

- Nunca me habló de ti… ¿Te convirtió?

- Ya quisiera… como te dije, la conoció hace como cincuenta años…

- ¿Tu eres…?

- Shizuma Hanazono, lycan sangre pura… a tu servicio – Y le besó la mano

- Eh… ¿gracias?

- Yo soy Aoi Sennou… de la familia Talbot de Inglaterra….

- ¿A-aoi Sennou?

Natsuki sabía quien era ella…

- Veo que Shizuru ha hablado de mí

- La están poniendo incomoda… - Dijo Himeko de manera maternal

- Como sea… las dejo, tengo que hablar de algo importante con Natsuki

- Si Chikane – chan, el té ya esta servido en tu estudio

- Gracias al cielo mi estudio esta bien aislado para que las metiches no oigan nada ¿Oíste Shizuma?

- Maldita

- Vamos Natsuki, por aquí…

El lugar era enorme… aún más que su propia vivienda que compartía con Shizuru…

Al llegar al estudio, sintió alivio, ya que se sentía realmente incómoda con todas esas chicas viéndola feo.

- Disculpa, no era mi intención que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto

- No… yo se, que mi visita fue inesperada Chikane

- Créeme que no… A las hermanas Fitzgerald no las esperaba, pero tú estas mejor informada que yo con todo esto de las guerras entre especies y eso, ellas vinieron a hablar de eso y por una preparación de matalobos, a ellas les da duro… su transformación es un poco diferente a la nuestra

- Ya veo

- Ellas no son exactamente puras… bueno, tampoco pensé que Aoi y Nagisa te molestaran…

- Descuida, tienen sus razones, sobre todo Aoi… de Nagisa ni idea, Shizuru nunca me ha hablado de ella

- No se que habrá pasado entre esas dos, así que ni idea…

- ¿Y la otra chica? ¿Quién es? Fue la única que no me incomodó… del todo

- ¿Shizuma? Ella es… mi protegida o algo así, su familia me la encargó y ella se supone que esta a mi servicio pero es medio mensa

- Ya veo…

- Ella es de la realeza de los inugamis japoneses… Todo un relajo con esto

- No, en realidad entiendo un poco… antes no comprendía muchas cosas pero… bueno… ¿Para que me buscabas?

- Siento molestarte Natsuki… probablemente no me quieras contestar esto, pero es muy importante para mi, saber de ti, tu historia y otras cosas, en concreto iré al grano… ¿Te suena el nombre Chiharu Shindakaze?

- Eh… No

- Ya veo…

- Lo siento

- No te preocupes… Mira, la razón por la que te mordí, te convertí en esto… es porque cuando te vi y me lo propusieron me di cuenta que te parecías mucho a alguien de mi pasado… Alguien a quien no pude salvar de las garras de Shirayuki…

- ¿Shirayuki? ¿Ella te arrebató algo querido a ti también?

- ¿A que te refieres?

Los ojos de Chikane brillaron con intensidad.

- Maldición, hablé demás… Bueno… es que Shizuru… tuvo altercados contra esta Shirayuki también…

- ¿En serio?

- Si… bueno, se supone que no le debo contar esto a nadie, pero Shizuru me contó su historia… recientemente, e incluso ella te mencionó

- Si, ella y yo compartimos una especie… de rivalidad amistosa, nunca me ha caído mal

- Entiendo… ¿Quién es esa Chiharu?

Chikane le contó a Natsuki la historia que recordó noches atrás…

- ¿Cicatriz abajo del ojo…? No puede ser… Es la misma persona de Shizuru

- ¿Estas segura?

- No te puedo contar todo… prométeme que no le vas a decir a nadie lo que te voy a decir, Shizuru confió en mí y no la puedo traicionar… pero esto es importante

- No te preocupes Natsuki, tienes mi palabra

- Haru Kazekawa… Ella era la hermana menor de Shirayuki, la cuál murió aparentemente en un altercado que Shirayuki provocó con un vampiro llamado Quimera… Se supone que murió en un incendio pero…nunca encontraron sus restos, y creo que es la misma persona… Chiharu, las quemadas, la cicatriz… la descripción que me diste…

- Es posible… Pero… entonces… ¿Qué relación tiene ella contigo?

- No sé… nunca he visto a esta persona en mi vida… ¿Crees que siga con vida?

- No lo sé… probablemente no… pero se que tu tienes algo que ver con ella…

- ¿Qué sabes tú de mi?

- Yo sé que tu madre es Saeko Kuga… No se que te hayan dicho, pero tú eres su hija legítima y natural. No tengo idea de quien sea tu padre, también se que eres un experimento, que tienes sangre de lycan y sangre de vampiro. Sangre mágica en pocas cantidades…

- Entonces no sabes mucho… En fin, yo solo pensé que me bastaba con que Shizuru lo supiera, pero esta bien contigo Chikane…

**************

"_Había días que lo pasaba inconciente… totalmente. __A diferencia tuya y Shizuru, yo no tuve una infancia feliz, ni si quiera la tuve. Todos mis recuerdos de aquella época son del frío laboratorio… enfermedades, dolor…_

_Mi madre siempre estuvo ahí, no creo que haya sido una mala persona del todo, no le tengo rencor a pesar de todo… siempre que yo tenía miedo ella sostenía mi mano firmemente y me decía: ya pasara Natsuki._

_No hablaban mucho de otras cosas… yo no podía divertirme, me hacían estudiar, un poco entrenar… _

_Hacían todo tipo de pruebas, nunca tuve a un verdadero amigo… solo a Sakomizu… el se supone que me había mordido, y me enseño como controlar mi nuevo poder… pero no solo eso, hasta entonces nadie había sido amable conmigo… _

_Alguien que demostró no tener interés, aunque a la fecha pensé que el solo era agradable conmigo porque se lo habían pedido…__ pero ahora se que no era cierto. El también sabía mucho sobre vampiros, guerras y cosas así, cuando el me dijo todo lo que sabía, me hicieron creer que lo habían aniquilado… lo cuál hasta tiempo después comprendí porque…_

_Mi vida era esa, solamente…_

_Esto lo sabe solo Shizuru, mi madre murió porque estaba enferma, no porque la hayan matado… Toda su familia sufrió de cáncer, ella intentaba buscar la cura, pero nunca la encontró, ella no quería que yo sufriera lo mismo… por eso aceptó que fuera parte de este experimento… _

_Esa maldita enfermedad se transmitía siempre, tal herencia maldita, si no fuera porque soy lo que soy, hubiera corrido la misma suerte…_

_Ella, sabía que era infeliz, al final ella se rebelaba contra sus jefes, me dejaba salir de vez en cuando, pero yo me sentía fuera de lugar, como en un mundo que no era para mí, fue ahí cuando me vio Shizuru por primera vez…_

_Que suerte la mía, de que me haya visto ahí… _

_Como sea… al final hubo una rebelión contra SEARRS de parte de sus empleados y otras personas…fue cuando mi madre me dijo que escapara con sus últimos alientos… y sin esperarla, ella me estaba esperando…"_

- ¿Quién demonios eres?

- ¿Me preguntaste que demonio eres?

- No fastidies

- Soy un vampiro, y soy Shizuru Fujino ¿Y tú?

- No tengo porque decírtelo…

- No te voy a lastimar, lo prometo, no hoy, no nunca

- Eso no lo sé

- Tú me has visto, siempre rondo en SEARRS

- Si, eso es lo que asusta, ¿Qué estas buscando de mí?

- Nada, solamente que se lo que planeaban y estaban haciendo contigo, solo quiero ayudarte

- Si como no

- De verdad, yo no quiero nada más contigo, no tengo un fin malvado o algo así

- Como si te fuera a creer así nada más

- No esperaba que lo hicieras, pero te lo puedo demostrar

- Natsuki Kuga

- Esta bien, Natsuki

"_Obvio que al principio no confiaba en ella, pero poco a poco lo fui haciendo ya que había algo muy especial en ella, me tarde años en aceptar que yo estaba enamorada de ella, e incluso cuando solo éramos amigas me fue muy difícil demostrarle el afecto que le tenía…_

_- Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero me perdí un poco… Ella siempre rondaba SEARRS, y ya se las razones que te dio, pero ¿en serio le creíste? Yo creo que había un motivo oculto en todo esto ¿no?_

_- No lo sé, tal vez, pero nunca pasó nada con el tiempo y yo realmente dudo que algo tramara…_

_Como sea, las cosas siguieron así, y ella me llevó al consejo de cazadores de vampiros, en realidad no se porque lo hizo, según ella ahí me iban a entrenar, no es que me hiciera mucha falta. Fueron de mis mejores años, pero la extrañé mucho, más de lo hubiera admitido entonces…_

_Ahí conocí a Mai… la cazadora de vampiros con sangre de Van Hellsing…"_

Un sonido rompió la conversación de Natsuki, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta…

- Disculpa Natsuki

- Descuida

Chikane abrió la puerta y se encontró con Himeko con cara de aflicción…

- ¿Qué ocurre amor?

- Vino Chie… ella dice que…

Natsuki se distrajo cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo contestó y para su sorpresa era Shizuru

- Tienes que venir, hay problemas Natsuki, estoy en el puerto.

Ella le colgó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de decir nada, es cuando supo que había algo malo…

En ese momento Chikane dejó de hablar con Himeko

- Tenemos que dejar esto para más tarde Natsuki…

- Si lo sé, acabo de recibir una llamada, hay problemas

- Si, yo también estoy en las mismas…

- ¿En el puerto?

- Si

Ambas chicas salieron a la sala, y ahí estaban listas las amigas de Chikane para salir, y Chie…

- ¿Natsuki? ¿Estabas aquí?

- Ah si…

- Ya… Me imagino que te habló Shizuru, yo estaba con ella…

- ¿Ah si?

- Si… ¿Te dijo algo?

- No… ¿Pasa algo?

- Tendieron una emboscada, pero no sabemos quien fue…

- ¿A quien emboscaron?

Chie estaba algo nerviosa…

- Al consejo de caza vampiros…

- ¿Qué?

- No te preocupes, la buena noticia es que Mai no estaba ahí… Se que era tu amiga, pero la mala es que ahora la emboscaron a ella y le tendieron una trampa, Shizuru y unas amigas están allá

- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder…

Y partieron a la oscuridad de la noche…

**XXXI**

La única razón por la que Mai, y su habitual grupo que había armado ella misma para este tipo de misiones salió en compañía de Rena Sayers, fue porque la obligaron, de otro modo no lo habría hecho…

Supuestamente Rena sabía donde estaba Ethel Falks, pero lo único que se encontraron fue con una tal Tomoe Marguerite y un montón de vampiros, que superaban en número a las caza vampiros…

Durante ese tiempo en que peleaban contra los vampiros, el consejo estaba siendo reducido a cenizas, junto con todos sus ocupantes, por suerte Mai tenía a sus compañeras más cercanas con ella… pero le estaban dando una paliza, porque además de todo, Rena se fue quien sabe cuando y a donde.

Pasaron horas, y apenas y pudieron diezmar a los vampiros que las atacaban… Mai ya se estaba cansando, y demasiado.

De pronto los vampiros cesaron y se retiraron de sus contrincantes, todo se quedó en silencio y Mai no lo entendía…

Unos pasos resonaban en la oscuridad…

- Buen trabajo Tomoe

- Le dije que no se iba a arrepentir

- Si, pero falta ver un poco más, como te lo he dicho antes pequeña, eres mucho ruido y pocas nueces…

La figura que se presentó a continuación venía acompañada de Rena. La mujer que acababa de entrar, no tendría más de veinticinco años, no era muy alta, tenía el cabello largo y ondulado perfectamente acomodado, de un castaño oscuro y profundo. Los ojos eran azules, muy oscuros, con una piel pálida, casi blanca. Llevaba un vestido estilo victoriano azul marino con blanco y negro, en realidad podría pasar como gothic Lolita la apariencia de aquella mujer. Sus botas largas de color café resonaban… y algo que le dio escalofríos a Mai, fue la cicatriz que bajaba de su ojo al mentón.

- Al fin nos conocemos Mai Tokiha

- ¿Quién demonios eres?

- Ethel Falks, un placer última heredera de Simon Belmont

- ¿Qué?

- Como lo oyes… Tú no eres heredera de Hellsing, es Rena Sayers, tú solo provienes de una estirpe de caza vampiros mucho más antigua, más poderosa y más extinta y he venido a acabar contigo

- Si como no, como si me fuera a dejar… Yukariko, Mikoto, Arika, ¡Vamos!

Las cuatro chicas tomaron posiciones

- Como si ustedes me fueran a hacer algo

En ese momento, los vampiros y Tomoe que habían quedado relegados volvieron al ataque, pero las cuatro chicas no estaban solas, pues acaba de llegar la caballería.

- ¿Midori? – Preguntó confundida Arika

- Ja, si, aquí estoy… No las iba a dejar solas

Habían llegado, Akane, Midori, y unos ¿cyborgs?

- Mientras los niños juegan, nosotras las niñas grandes tenemos cosas más interesantes que hacer – decía Ethel a Mai, pero Mikoto se interpuso antes de que Ethel tocara a la pelirroja

- ¡Déjala!

- Quítate, Rena, deshazte de este estorbo

- Si, allá voy

La pelea se estaba poniendo demasiado reñida, pero para complicar las cosas, Chie se unió a ellas junto con un enorme lobo blanco y otras dos chicas, pero Ethel se las ingeniaba para separar a Mai cada vez más del grupo… Aunque la pobre Mai trataba de evadirla, no podía, era mucho más rápida que cualquier otra persona con la que hubiera luchado antes…

- Ríndete

- Nunca

- Sabes que debes de morir, y morirás, ahora

La voz de Ethel era demasiado fría pero a la vez apasionada…

Justo cuando sacó una espada para atravesar a Mai fue desviada por una bala de plata que la hizo retroceder…

- ¿Qué demo…?

Fue embestida por un lobo de tintes azulados… Ethel derrapó en el piso y cuando iba a arremeter contra el lobo con su espada, esta chocó con una katana…

- Bienvenida a Japón… al fin conozco a la famosa Ethel

Esa voz… ese hermoso kyotoben, que solo lo había escuchado una sola vez… Ethel levantó la mirada, normalmente no prestaba mucha atención en sus oponentes, pero fue un grave error… Al fin se dio cuenta de quienes la atacaban… a las tres las conocía demasiado bien…

Y Shizuru también se dio cuenta…

- No puede ser… ¿Eres tú?

- Shizuru…

Las espadas cayeron al suelo y Chikane se destransformó rápidamente, no creía lo que estaba viendo…

Natsuki solo se puso blanca y Mai no sabía si correr o quedarse ahí.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Bueno, después de desaparecerme por mas de un mes ya ando aquí y prometo actualizar pronto todas las historias. Estuve en el hospital desgraciadamente, ya que mi enfermedad me siguió molestando hasta que terminé hospitalizada por tres largos dias.

Ya me siento mejor afortunadamente y ahora, a darle. En fin, se me olvidó mencionar en el episodio pasado a Carmilla, ¿Quien es ella? Pues resulta que ella viene de una de las historias mas viejas de vampiros que hay en la historia. Se llama Carmilla la historia y es escrita por Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu. Les recomiendo que la lean, no es muy larga, son mas largos mis fics xD. Pueden encontrarla online sin problemas y en español, es totalmente yuri, así que imaginense. El personaje seguira saliendo por aqui y sera mas importante. Pues Carmilla es aún más antigua que Dracula :P y eso hace que Shizuru tenga una sangre realmente preciada ¿No lo creen?

Creo que ya adivinaron quien es Ethel Falks y toda la relacion que hay entre todos los personajes principales y ella, tambien ya hicieron acto de precencia Shizuma y Nagisa de Strawberry Panic! Así como las hermanas Fitzgerald de la pelicula Ginger Snaps, la cual se las recomiendo mucho, seguido la pasan en television abierta bajo el nombre de Feroz, es de hombres lobos obviamente, hay algo de yuri, solo que no se que tanto guste el incesto. Como sea, esta historia se esta volviendo un graaan crossover. Pero prometo que estara menos confusa. Por cierto, feliz navidad y año nuevo atrasados a todos los que leen mis historias y en especial esta. Por favor mandenme reviews, se los agradecere mucho, en serio.


	9. Chapter 9

**XXXII**

En realidad fueron segundos, pero mientras la pelea se desarrollaba lejos de ellas y ruido se escuchaba lejano, ellas solo atinaron a quedarse quietas, mirando a la mujer que estaba parada enfrente de Shizuru, tampoco decía nada.

- Haru… - dijo Shizuru

- Chiharu – Chikane decía aquello

- Tú – Natsuki decía solo eso

- Shizuru, Chikane, Natsuki… Un placer volver a verlas…

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Tú estabas…

- ¿Muerta? Lo estoy Shizuru…

- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Moriste dos veces acaso? – Chikane estaba desconcertada

- Eres tú… ¿Cómo es posible?

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – Mai estaba confundida

- Huye, caza vampiros, mientras puedas, hoy te doy la oportunidad de vivir, pero pronto iré por ti, y lo sabes…

Ethel tronó los dedos y se hizo el silencio, sus secuaces se retiraron.

- Ustedes, síganme, les debo una explicación a las tres…

A una velocidad increíble las tres se fueron de ese lugar y terminaron muy lejos de ahí en una azotea de un edificio abandonado.

- ¿Natsuki como es la conoces? – Decía Shizuru

- Bueno… no la conozco realmente, no sabía su nombre y apenas recuerdo su cara, pero fue ella quien me dio su sangre vampirica

- Cierto, yo se la di… Es una larga historia…

- Pues empieza… - decía impaciente Chikane

- Vaya… no te enojes…

- Haru…

- Ya nadie me conoce con ese nombre Shizuru

- Lo sé… pero… no puede ser posible que estés aquí

- Lo mismo digo… yo te daba por muerta también, tenía esperanzas de que estuvieras con vida pero… como sea…

************

"_Si, aquella vez estaba yo más que dispuesta a morir por ti Shizuru, y en cierta forma lo hice, no me arrepiento, no me mal entiendas… _

_Mi hermana hizo experimentos conmigo, pero nunca logró transformarme, eso ocurrió aún antes de que nos intentáramos escapar, siento no haberte dicho nada, pero no contaba con que la inútil de mi hermana no pudiera hacer nada por mí… _

_Pero la poca sangre que me había pasado de ella es lo que me mantuvo con vida…_

_Quimera murió durante el impacto, pues caímos y caímos… yo perdí el conocimiento y estuve flotando río abajo por días… _

_Hasta que me encontró una señora que lavaba por casualidad… ella me llevó a su casa, ahí mismo me curó y cuidó de mi… pero yo estaba deshecha, por dentro y por fuera… _

_Quede como un monstruo… quemada, herida y lo peor, es que yo ya no te tenía Shizuru, ya no estabas conmigo… y no había manera de recuperarte, pero juré que me vengaría de mi hermana, después de todo, ella era la culpable de todo, además me enteré de que ella andaba suelta y sola… no estaba cuidando de ti como se lo pedí._

_No respetó mi última voluntad…_

_Pero bueno, da igual, porque hay gente que pensó que tal vez podría estar viva, todo mundo lo pensó menos tú… en alguna ocasión intenté regresar, pero me imaginé que estabas siguiendo con tu vida y estabas tranquila, así que pensé que era lo mejor para ti seguir creyendo que estaba muerta, pero por otra parte podrías haber estado muerta, no lo sabía._

_Así que seguí así, hasta que mi cuenta de que Yuki creía que yo era su hermana, obvio que no se equivocó, pero no se atrevía a acercarse, y nunca confirmó si era yo o no._

_Fue cuando apareció Chikane en mi vida, yo ya tenía otro nombre y otra vida… _

_La familia que me adoptó era buena conmigo, solo que tenían dos hijos, y obviamente la madre me comprometió a la fuerza con su hijo mayor, ya saben, tenía que agradecer la ayuda que me brindaron… y yo desde luego no quería._

_Así que la llegada de Chikane al pueblo y mi hermana también fue algo enorme… le sacaría ventaja._

_Tú lo recuerdas Chikane ¿verdad? El incendió no lo cometió Shirayuki, fui yo. _

_La ayuda que tú me diste… no fue tan inútil como pensaste, mírame, me curó todas las cicatrices, menos la de mi ojo izquierdo… menos esa._

_Aproveché para escaparme, a la capital del país, o imperio más bien en ese tiempo… pero resulta que no iba sola… me iban siguiendo…_

_Kosuke, el hijo menor de la familia que me ayudó y que yo había asesinado… El se dio cuenta, y no me iba a dejar escapar así… _

_Yo en ese entonces solo buscaba ser alguien poderoso para vengarme pero no sabía como y el que ese hombre ahora estuviera conmigo era algo inaceptable, pero Shizuru lo dijo muchas veces, nosotras solo eramos unas niñas mimadas que no sabían nada de nada… El siendo hombre me pudo someter, allá en Tokio me violó hasta que se cansó y me hizo su esposa, muy a mi pesar._

_Yo me sentía aterrada, y para mí esta suerte era peor de que si me hubiera quedado a que me matara Quimera otras veinte veces._

_De esa relación obtuve dos hijos, una hija y un hijo… Nunca me sentí apegada a ellos la verdad… Kaori y Tobi… _

_Kosuke no era tan malo, trabajaba y éramos una familia convencional… yo tenía 23 años solamente, y yo no quería seguir así, pariendo hijos hasta que ya no pudiera más… Oh no, además no me olvidaba de ti Shizuru, con la eterna incógnita de si estarías viva o muerta. Yo pensaba que muerta estarías mejor, ya que me horrorizaba la idea de que tú compartieras el mismo destino que yo… _

_Como sea, Kosuke me odiaba por matar a su familia, pero se que me apreciaba o algo por los hijos que le había dado, yo no tardé en escaparme y abandonarlos, no era la vida que yo quería._

_Aproveché mi oportunidad cuando conocí a Kanzaki Reito, en realidad el no me ayudó mucho, pero sabiendo que había muchos vampiros, tomé camino…_

_La salida más fácil para mi fue irme derechito a Hong Kong, ahí mismo conocí a Yao Pa, era un joven soldado, que tenía más de 300 años, sabía demasiado, el mismo no me mordió…_

_Se compadeció de mi historia… Y me dijo todo lo que sabía acerca de los vampiros, y me enseño a defenderme, a luchar y claro a materializar mi venganza…_

_Pero no me iba a morder el, eso era seguro, el me llevaría con quien me mordería… la legendaria novia de Vlad Draculea… Gracias a la literatura y las leyendas se le conoce a ella como Mina, pero sabrán que ese no es su nombre… y no se los diré obviamente… pero fue ella, quien me mordió._

_Y desde ahí mi venganza iba a empezar… no solo contra Shirayuki, mi hermana, si no contra todo Japón… maldita sociedad nipona… _

_Chikane tú me dijiste que todos los lugares eran iguales, pero no es cierto… Europa era tan… civilizada…_

_Como sea… desde ahí me establecí en Inglaterra, me encantaba el clima, siempre nublado… Ahí cambié mi nombre, nadie sabría mi verdadera procedencia… no fue fácil pasar desapercibida… Pero con el tiempo perdí mi apariencia… aunque sea un poco, se que es un estigma que voy a llevar siempre…_

_Nunca ubiqué a mi hermana… al parecer es demasiado buena huyendo, pero hice otras cosas… además la ubiqué, y vengo a vengarme de mis enemigos…"_

- ¿Y que tiene que ver el consejo de cazadores de vampiros? – Preguntó Natsuki

- Todo, ellos han intentado detenerme por años… y siempre se interponen entre mis planes… pero ahora que la sede de aquí esta destruida y tengo a mi aliada ahí… todo estará bien… siempre y cuando nadie se meta conmigo

- ¿Exactamente que buscas?

- Acabar con el consejo actual… Matar a mí hermana, y desde luego no importa la estúpida guerra que se ha desatado aquí, yo solo busco vengarme y eso es todo… y extender mis dominios, pero no me interesa este país…

- ¿Y que tienes que ver con Natsuki? – preguntó Shizuru esta vez…

- Ah es cierto…

"_Como les conté tuve hijos, pero no supe de ellos nunca más… Mi tiempo como humana terminó a los 25 años, pude quedar joven por siempre, pero pagué el precio de haber sido usada por un asqueroso hombre… Mis hijos tuvieron descendencia… y ahí fue cuando me encontró con ayuda de SEARRS, tu madre Natsuki, Saeko viene siendo como mi nieta o bisnieta, algo así…_

_Ella investigó todo acerca de su familia y se dio cuenta de la enfermedad que aquejaba a la familia, yo se lo confirmé con la enfermedad de mi hermana… Como sea, yo no quería irme hasta Japón a morder a Natsuki… ¿Por qué acepté? Pues me ofrecieron cosas, pero lo hice porque me sentí un poco culpable por haber abandonado a esos niños que a la larga no tuvieron la culpa de nada, y además Natsuki se me hizo… linda, y me dio tristeza verla, no se por que, pero pensé en ese momento que estabas destinada a cosas grandes, como Shizuru… No me recuerdas bien… Lo sé…_

_Pasó el tiempo, y hubo cosas que me indicaron que tal vez estuvieras viva… pero era difícil de saber"_

- Pero… No puedo creer que estés tan llena de odio

- Lo siento Chikane, pero las cosas son así….

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Vienes a recuperarla? – Chikane estaba molesta por algo, quien sabe que era, pero señalaba a Shizuru

- Me sorprende que seas tú quien pregunte eso y no ella misma, pero no… al menos yo no vengo a hacer guerra contigo Shizuru

- Haru…

- Ya nadie me llama así y agradecería que no me llamaras así, mi vida como Haru terminó aquella noche, pero… me da gusto saber que estas viva… y por lo visto feliz. Se nota como la miras… no me molesta para nada, Natsuki es buena niña, y al fin y al cabo de mi familia… No me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero aquello, ese amor fue hace años, muchos. Y nada va a volver a ser igual, así que solo no se interpongan en mi camino y nada malo sucederá.

- Esta bien, en ese caso, vámonos Natsuki

- Pero Shizuru…

- Vamos

Chikane y Ethel se quedaron solas, mirándose fijamente.

**XXXIII**

- No tiene sentido… estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

- Lo siento Shizuru, pero todo lo que dices tiene sentido, además, yo ya sabía que había algo raro en ella…

La mujer de lentes observaba a Shizuru, mientras esta paseaba de un lado a otro de la oficina de Yukino.

- ¿Ella no regresó nunca al pueblo?

- No Shizuru, nunca la volví a ver, a ella al menos, a Shirayuki si…

- ¿En serio?

- Varias veces, por eso supe que tú seguías viva

- ¿Y que te traías con ella?

- Nada, éramos simples conocidas… Yo tengo mis propias razones para estar aquí, y no era acosarte a ti, por si piensas eso.

- ¿Cómo crees que yo pensaría esas cosas Yukino?

- Pues porque te conozco, yo y Haruka nunca te simpatizamos del todo…

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Que debes tener muchas ideas equivocadas… pero eso no importa, lo que importa… ¿Es que vas a hacer?

- Quiero irme de aquí… mí pasado esta acosándome demasiado

- Hay algo que ocultas…

- No lo voy a negar, yo no le he dicho toda la verdad a Natsuki… y ni si quiera Chie la sabe toda, y eso que me conoce demasiado bien… Hay cosas que solo yo se y deben permanecer así… La quiero alejar de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

- Kanzaki piensa vengarse de Nagi, y las guerras entre especies están peor que nunca y tal parece que se escogió Japón como escenario de batalla

- Y no olvides a los SEARRS

- No… y tú no olvides el caos que hay en El Consejo de cazadores de vampiros…

- Ah… eso ¿Qué pasó con eso?

- Asesinaron a todo el que pudieron, Mai y sus amigas andan prófugas… y el Neo Consejo esta a cargo, con la verdadera heredera de Van Helsing

- ¿De verdad? ¿Mai no lo era?

- No, es la heredera de Belmont… sabes que hay una cantidad de cazadores de vampiros de diferente tipo… Helsing no era el único

- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que Buffy existe?

- Bueno, no creo, pero hay muchos que si… es decir… Tú y yo pertenecemos a una época remota, no se supone que vivamos, y conocemos o descendemos de todos esos mitos y leyendas que se supone no existen…

- Pobre Mai… ¿Tienes idea de donde esté?

- No, la verdad es que no… la cazadora de vampiros no esta entre mis intereses

- Te seguía diciendo, tengo que sacar a Natsuki de aquí, esto se esta volviendo una locura

- Pues te aconsejo que si lo quieres hacer, actúa rápido, porque un poco más y será demasiado tarde

- ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

- Es una guerra épica, no puedo perdérmelo, va a ser un gran acontecimiento…

- Pues yo no… Ya luche demasiado y pelee por razones estúpidas, no quiero perder lo único que me importar…

- ¿Crees que ella se quiera quedar?

- No tiene una razón para quedarse…

- No, pero tampoco tiene porque irse, la que quiere irse eres tú, porque quieres huir de tu pasado, porque no es la guerra lo que te va a quitar a Natsuki

- Correcto…

- Y esto no es por el asunto de Shirayuki y su hermana… ¿Verdad?

- No… es por otras cosas, pero ya no puedo arriesgarme más

- Sabes que me debes una… ¿verdad?

- Si, ya se Yukino, ¿Qué quieres?

- Aún no, pero no dudes que me lo voy a cobrar un día, solo mantente con vida, ¿esta bien?

- Claro

Y Shizuru se marchó del lugar… Desde que descubrió que Haru, ahora Ethel, estaba viva, la tensión se hizo mayor, y tenía que sacar a Natsuki del país a como de lugar, era peligroso seguir ahí, por lo de SEARRS, por la guerra entre especies, las venganzas personales de viejos conocidos y por lo mismo que ella le ocultaba a Natsuki. No le podía decir toda la verdad… no podía.

Se dirigió a donde estaba Yohko y Midori, probablemente Chie estuviera con ellas, ya que Chie y su pequeño grupo estaba siempre por ahí. Al llegar, se encontró con alguien, a quien no esperaba ver ahí.

- Mai

- Shizuru…

Ahí estaba, Mai y Mikoto, viéndola con odio como siempre, con su ojo bueno…

- ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a Ethel con eso del ojo

- Yo estoy tuerta, ella tiene los dos ojos buenos

- Si, pero tiene una cicatriz…

- Pero yo lo tengo en el derecho, y ella en el izquierdo

- Ah bueno, se que no es lo mismo

- ¿Qué tienes que ver con Ethel?

- Venimos del mismo pueblo, nos conocimos antes de ser vampiros, eso es todo

- Me quiere matar…

- Que mal ¿no?

- Me voy a defender, y la mataré, no quiero venganzas después…

- Has lo que quieras, de todos modos tu ya me odias Mai… además lo que hagas con ella me tiene sin cuidado

- No me he olvidado de ti, en su momento te mataré

- Y entonces te esperare, pero hasta entonces…. Mantente a salvo

- Si…

Mai se marcho y a Shizuru le dio risa el volver a repetir casi el mismo diálogo que con Yukino.

- ¿A que vino Mai?

- Ah… Hola Shizuru – contestó Midori – Venía a reclamarme, porque descubrió el porque me fui

- Creí que habías dicho que era porque te retirabas…

- Si, y porque no quería envejecer, por eso Yohko experimenta conmigo, y ahora soy mitad Cyborg

- ¿Entonces?

- Yo sabía de la conspiración para eliminar al consejo, también sabía lo de Mai… ella no podía estar emparentada con Helsing

- ¿Y eso?

- No comparten muchas características… tanto físicas como emocionales… son agua y aceite…

- Que problema…

- Si… ¿Se te ofrecía algo?

- Busco a Chie

- Anda por ahí en el laboratorio

- Gracias

- ¿Qué lado vas a tomar Shizuru?

- Yo no voy a participar en esta guerra… Entiendo que ustedes están peleando en contra de SEARRS, y yo también estoy en contra de ellos, pues quieren a Natsuki de vuelta, pero yo no pienso tomar parte en la guerra de especies…

- Nosotros si… y ya sabes cuál es nuestro lado… Deberías luchar con nosotros

- No estoy interesada, es algo que no me concierne

- Nosotros estamos del lado que quiere igualdad para todos… no estamos ni de los vampiros, ni los lobos, ni de los demás que quieren la pureza y la supremacía de sus razas… Tú defiendes un amor entre especies… no deberías dar la espalda

- Si, defiendo ese amor. Por eso mismo me retiro lejos del campo de batalla

- Eso es cobardía, no lo esperaba de ti Kyohime

- ¿Has estado estudiando mi historia? Al menos la documentada

- Si… es una pena que Chie no quiera aflojar nada acerca de ti

- Si, una lástima, ahora, con permiso.

Shizuru estaba harta, y nerviosa, de verdad tenía que irse.

- Chie

- Shizuru… Hola… ¿Por qué tan seria?

- Necesito hablar contigo, ahora.

- Claro, claro… ¿Qué pasa?

- Me voy a ir, con Natsuki

- Entiendo… sabes que es lo que se acerca ¿verdad?

- Si, pero no es solo por eso… Es… bueno, empezando por Ethel… ella es alguien de mi pasado…

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno… Alguna vez me preguntaste acerca de si me había enamorado alguna vez… Cuando ella y yo estábamos vivas, compartimos una historia juntas… y ahora por azares del destino… ella regreso a mi vida, y no solo ella, si no todo mí pasado…

- Entiendo…

- ¿Recuerdas… por que nos separamos?

- Pues… usted estaba aburrida de todo… y usted insistía en que Aoi estaba muerta… Y… ah, estaba obsesionada con esa profecía vieja… esa que no esta completa.

- Exacto… Esa profecía… quiero encontrar la segunda mitad. En cuanto antes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que te acuerdas de lo que decía dicha profecía…

- Vagamente

- Eso es parte de mi pasado… y de mi futuro… Además, había una razón por la cuál yo estaba tras Natsuki, tengo miedo de que se entere…. Se me acaba el tiempo…

- La profecía esa vaticinaba el fin del mundo y nuestra especie… ¿Verdad?

- Entre otras cosas, si

- En ese caso… suerte. No la puedo ayudar esta vez… lo siento…

- No te preocupes, no pensaba pedirte ayuda… yo se que te vas a quedar a luchar por una causa perdida

- Aoi… va a luchar también y probablemente nos toque enfrentarnos, porque ella cree que los vampiros deben morir, incluso yo… no importa que me ame. Ella es incapaz de voltearse en contra de los suyos… pero me quedare aquí

- Solo quería saber eso… Ten mucho cuidado ¿si?

- Lo haré, usted también.

- Nos veremos, pero cuando pase toda esta locura…

- Claro…

Estaba decidido, ahora lo difícil era convencer a Natsuki de irse de ahí… Ella no tenía porque enterarse de la verdad, y no tenía porque estar atrapada en batallas que no eran suyas. Y lo más importante… averiguar si ella misma, Shizuru Fujino era parte de esa vieja profecía, otra cosa que le había ocultado a Natsuki.

**XXXIV**

Era el último metro que salía, el último de la noche. Pero iba bastante gente, entre ellos, dos chicas, las dos de pie, pero en extremos opuestos, se miraban con bastante curiosidad… Una con el cabello rojo, un poco corto y con una sonrisa de lado, otra con ropa de gothic Lolita y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.

- ¿Así que tú eres la famosa Ethel?

La gente las observaba con curiosidad.

- Si… ¿Tú eres…?

- Nao Juliette Zhang

- Nao… Pues mucho gusto… Yo no sabía que se me considerara famosa

- Pues lo eres… Aunque sin ofensas, pensaba que eras otra cosa, ya sabes…

- ¿Ah si? ¿No me veo impresionante acaso?

- No mucho…

- Las apariencias engañan, pero a veces aunque quieras engañar en apariencia no funciona… Nao Yuki… Tú y yo somos iguales…

- ¿Cómo me conoces?

- En Inglaterra, tienes un amigo… Yo conozco a quien te convirtió y porque… Yo me codeo con los vampiros importantes… las buenas familias. Se tu historia. No quisiera meterme contigo, no te metas tú conmigo…

- Yo…

- Shh… basta con que no te interpongas en mi camino, ya tengo a demasiados inútiles cerca de mí.

El metro hizo una parada y Ethel se bajó. Dejando a Nao paralizada. Porque nadie. Nadie. Conocía su historia, y esta extraña si.

Ethel caminó hasta la casa donde se estaba quedando… y ahí estaba la persona que merecería su furia.

- Tomoe

- Ethel – sama…

- Nada de prefijos japoneses… los odio…

- L-lo siento… _Mistress_

- Así esta mejor… Ahora dime… ¿Por qué es que conoces a Shizuru Fujino?

- ¿Fujino?

- No te hagas… sabes de quien hablo

- Será de Shizuru Viola…

- No me importa como se haya puesto… ¿Por qué nunca me contaste nada de una tal Shizuru…? No puede ser… tan cerca de ella…

- Yo no sabía que usted tenía algo que ver con ella…

- Tengo algo más que solo ver con ella… Eres una estúpida…

- Pero… mi señora, se lo juro, no le dije su nombre porque se me hizo irrelevante

- Así que Shizuru es de quien quieres vengarte ¿No?

- Así es

- Te prohíbo que le pongas un dedo encima Tomoe

- ¿Qué? Lo prometió… ¡Usted lo prometió!

Ethel vio que Tomoe había perdido los estribos, pero se acercó a ella y le dio una cachetada que retumbó en toda la habitación.

- Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, menos eso… Yo morí por ella. Y no voy a pederla ahora que me la encontré de nuevo. Así tenga que acabar con todo el mundo, como lo he estado haciendo… Ahora, quiero saber donde esta Shirayuki, así que más te vale ir con Rena y buscarla, inútil.

- Si… señora.

- Y ahora… voy a buscar… aquí esta…

Ethel tenía en sus manos un pedazo de papel…

- Esta profecía… es un insulto… Solo me pregunto… ¿Dónde estará la otra mitad? Pero eso no importa… acabaré con mi hermana y todo aquello que no me gusta… pero también… necesito hablar con Shizuru, íntimamente…

**XXXV**

Nao estaba contrariada por su encuentro con Ethel. Pero no había tiempo que perder… Tenía una cita, y una importante.

- Hasta que llegas…

- Lo siento Mai… pero estaba haciendo otras cosas

- ¿Y bien?

- Shiho no debe de tardar, tendrás tu ojo en menos de lo que piensas…

- Gracias

- Sabes que tenemos un trato, por eso te estoy ayudando

- Lo se… pero de todos modos

- Debo ser honesta contigo… Este hechizo… el que hizo que yo recuperara la vista, me lo hicieron en Inglaterra… Lilith, se llamaba la bruja que lo hizo… solo ella y sus hermanas saben hacerlo… Se que tiene una hermana aquí en Japón pero ni idea de cómo se llama. Shiho se sabe un hechizo similar… solo que ese se llama "Ojo de muerte", porque en realidad es como un ojo zombie… vas a poder ver, y te otorga ciertos poderes… pero vas a tener un anagrama en el ojo… ¿Te molestara?

- No, poderes extras y el recuperarlo es suficiente… lo demás no importa

- Conste que no te advertí…

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Hay una profecía, que no esta completa… pero la mitad que se conoce, tiene obsesionados a todos… bueno a la gran mayoría… Y al aceptar este ojo te estas convirtiendo en parte de la profecía…

- ¿Ah si?

- Si… en una parte menciona "Cazador de vampiros caído con un anagrama en el ojo izquierdo y un vampiro marcado por los bárbaros en el ojo izquierdo derramaran su sangre…" y ya no me acuerdo de que…

- Osea que se refiere a mí y a Ethel… ¿verdad?

- Bueno, si crees en esas estupideces… en realidad no recuerdo bien lo que dice…

- ¿Por qué Ethel me quiere matar? Si tiene a los cazadores de vampiros de su lado…

- ¿Eres idota o qué? Los rumores corrieron como pólvora… Ella y Shizuru fueron amantes en el pasado… Ethel esta buscando a Shirayuki, su hermana para matarla. Un vampiro bárbaro, húngaro o lo que sea, la marco, la sangre de bárbaro es valiosa, y venenosa. Tú hija mía, eres descendiente de Simon Belmont, un cazador de vampiros bárbaro… lo único que puede curarle la cicatriz es tu sangre, para eso la quiere.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio?

- Si… tan en serio, como que Shiho llegó…

- Ya vine, rápido que no tengo tiempo

Desde la pelea con Tate, Shiho y Mai se odiaban, pero no había nada que hacerle… Mai se sometió al hechizo pero se arrepintió en cuanto acabó el ritual, su ojo daba miedo.

- Rayos…

- No es momento de arrepentirse…

- Solo que Shiho se fue tan rápido… que no me explicó… ¿Esto no tiene consecuencias?

- No, yo investigué, lo único es lo repugnante que es… además de que un choque de magia terminará con el ojo

- Ah… ya veo…

Ambas chicas estaban saliendo… cuando… un estruendo las alarmó…

- ¿Quién anda ahí…?

- Oh… Nao Yuki… Otra vez te encuentro

- ¿Ethel?

- Así es… vine por ti Mai, puedes correr, pero no esconderte

- Te estaba esperando

- Oh demonios… ahora estoy atrapada en esto…

Los movimientos de Ethel eran demasiado rápidos y también bastante certeros… Mai no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ella, y mucho menos Nao

- Esta no es tú pelea Nao… No quiero matarte… Lárgate

- Diablos…

Obviamente Nao iba a echar a correr mejor, pero durante ese momento, Ethel fue embestida por un lobo blanco.

- Maldita sea…

- Déjala Ethel, no voy a dejar que le toques ni un cabello

- Natsuki… Escucha… mejor vete, yo no quiero hacerte daño…

- Si claro… pero resulta que ella es mi amiga… y no voy a dejar que le hagas daño

- Como quieras…

Natsuki era rápida, y con ayuda de Shizuma las cosas estaban mejor, pero aún así era difícil… Además Ethel sabía que Chikane iba con ellas, solo que estaba en las sombras esperando el mejor momento para atacar…

- Natsuki… ¡Basta! – Decía Mai… - Ya hiciste una elección… y yo no necesito de ayuda

- ¿Estas loca?

- No Natsuki, tengo intenciones de matarte a ti y a Shizuru, por eso Nao me esta ayudando

- Maldita sea… Si serás estúpida Mai… - Nao ahora si estaba nerviosa

- Esa fue la condición que ella me dio para ayudarme

Mai se quitó el vendaje del ojo… y Natsuki se horrorizó al verlo

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- No te importa…

En ese momento, Ethel le saltó a Nao y la tenía del cuello…

- ¿Matar a Shizuru? ¿Estas loca? Te voy a matar solo por haberlo pensado

- Diablos…

Pero Chikane ya se había puesto en medio y con su katana estaba atacando a Ethel.

- Maldición… Les doy una oportunidad de vivir y la desperdician…

- Tú no eres Dios para decidir quien vive o muere Ethel…

La pelea estaba demasiado reñida… porque Tomoe apareció en el acto a ayudar a su señora. Pero Ethel vio la oportunidad perfecta cuando Natsuki se distrajo para atacarla por la espalda… cuando…

- Yo nunca pensé que fueras de las que atacan por la espalda Haru

- ¡Shizuru!

- Deja a Natsuki, o no respondo

- Esta no es su batalla, yo no quiero hacerles daño y se los dije

- Lo sé, vamos Natsuki, tiene razón

- Pero Mai…

- Escúchame, me elegiste a mí, no a ella, su destino es ese… si tiene que morir morirá, pero si ella tiene que matar a Ethel, lo hará. Tienes que dejarla ir…

- No puedo Shizuru…

- Si me amas vas a hacerlo

- ¿De que estas hablando…?

- Elige, ella o yo

Ethel estaba con una sonrisa de victoria… Nunca había pensado que las cosas le salieran tan bien, debía ser su día de la suerte.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Bueno, ahora si pude actualizar más rápido... Espero que les haya gustado, y bien ahora si haha, Ethel es Haru (O Chiharu para Chikane). Ya en este episodio empieza la acción, y pronto será el desenlace del asunto de Shirayuki, Ethel y compañia, así como todos los personajes estan empezando a escoger bandos. También Shizuru tiene cosas que no contó en su pasado... obviamente no creían que solo buscaba a Natsuki por lo linda que era... (en parte si xD pero tiene razón de ser). En capitulos posteriores se verá la historia secreta de Shizuru. Y también incluire la de Chie y Aoi. Ah... y la dichosa profecía también.

Agradesco sus comentarios, respecto a la historia y a mi salud :) Me pase unas navidades medio feas porque no pude cenar cena de navidad, estuve enferma en cama y sin poder escribir _. Como sea quiero agradecer a todos los que me comentaron este episodio, en serio T_T. Sigan mandando comentarios (que asi me motivan y escribo mas rapido como hoy xD)


	10. Chapter 10

**XXXVI**

…Pero a Ethel no le duró la diversión, ya que Mikoto llegó y ella si era rival para Ethel cuando estaba de malas, así que emprendieron la retirada.

- Shizuru, no podemos dejarla, era nuestra amiga

- Era… Ya no es nuestra batalla, por eso mismo… tienes que dejarla ir… Y nos vamos de aquí.

- ¿Qué?

- Pensaba decírtelo más tarde, pero ahora es el momento… no vamos a participar en esto…

- ¿Estas loca? Esto es decisivo para la humanidad

- Estas de broma ¿verdad?

- No estoy de broma, tu misma dijiste que te gustaría irte de aquí…

- Si, Shizuru pero cuando todo esto termine, no ahora

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros

- ¿O será que ocultas algo? ¿Algún interés secreto?

Chikane seguía ahí, para la mala suerte de Shizuru.

- Himemiya, ya lárgate

- Natsuki ya es mayorcita, y si quiere quedarse a ayudarnos, es su decisión y no la tuya.

- Eh… yo nunca dije que iba a ayudarte Chikane… - Natsuki se estaba poniendo nerviosa

- Claro, ella no esta de tu lado asquerosa perra

- ¿Cómo me llamaste sabandija chupasangre?

- Ara… Sabes que nunca me agradaste, y menos ahora que se que algo tuviste que ver con Haru. Y a decir verdad, odio que te le acerques a Natsuki

- Yo y Natsuki tenemos una amistad, ¿Qué no puedes respetar eso?

- ¿Amistad? Yo no le llamaría así a una relación surgida por el interés de saber quien la mordió y la condenó a una existencia de perro

- Ay si tú… y para que lo sepas, Chiharu cometió errores al pasarse al bando equivocado y ahora la mataré y no dejare que lo impidas

- Me da igual que mates a Haru o como sea que se llame, pero te he dejado vivir demasiado tiempo Himemiya

- ¿Crees que puedes conmigo? No sabes con quien estas tratando…

- ¡Espera Shizuru! – Natsuki trató en vano pararla.

Chikane estaba más que atacando, defendiendo… Y Shizuru no estaba peleando tan en serio, pero aún así estaba enojada, y quería echarle bronca a quien se dejara. Y podía desquitarse perfectamente con Chikane.

- ¿Las deberíamos parar o algo? – Shizuma le pregunto a Natsuki

- Yo creo que si… vamos, ayúdame

- Vale, vale

Pero eso no fue necesario… Shizuru fue a estrellarse a una pared de espaldas.

- ¡Maldición! No me puedo mover

- Así es quédate quieta

La persona que acababa de llegar era una pequeña rubia que pareciera que no rompería ni un plato.

- Himeko ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No te iba a dejar sola Chikane – chan, además… desde la última vez has estado muy cansada

- ¡Déjame ir! – Decía Shizuru, mientras Himeko la veía fijamente, con su brazo extendido hacia ella.

- Claro que no, seguirás atacándola

- Por supuesto que no, ya déjame

- Si, Himeko, déjala para que le enseñe una lección que no olvidará

- ¡Basta ya! Las dos… Por favor Himeko… deja a Natsuki

- Esta bien Natsuki – chan

Himeko dejó caer a Shizuru, y esta se incorporó bastante rápido.

- No es momento para pelear… Es mejor que cada quien tome su lugar en todo esto

Shizuma al fin habló.

- Y creo que todas nosotras sabemos cuales son nuestros lugares… bueno. Con nosotras me refiero a la manada de Chikane – chan… la decisión de Natsuki – chan es la que ella decida… así que mejor nos vamos Chikane. Tenemos que rastrear a Ethel

- Si, esta bien… Lo siento Natsuki, a veces de trataba como una más de mis aliadas

- Soy tu aliada Chikane, pero creo que no sería justo… es decir, creo que Shizuru tiene razón… no es mi batalla, no estamos luchando por lo mismo

- Esta bien, si esa es tú última palabra, me he llevado una decepción… pero esta bien. Vámonos.

Otra vez el silencio se hizo notar…

- ¿Estas bien Shizuru?

- Si, no te preocupes ¿Tu estas bien?

- Si, Ethel no me hizo nada en realidad

- Yo… aún no puedo creer que Ethel… sea ella. Es decir… es tan diferente, no solo por fuera, si no… no es la persona que yo conocí, pero sin embargo es ella.

- Han pasado muchos años, obviamente no es la misma persona… Pero… ¿Qué sientes por ella?

- No lo sé… Nunca creí verme en esta situación…

- ¿Por eso quieres huir? ¿Quieres huir de ella?

- No tanto así, es que… no me mal entiendas Natsuki, sabes que te amo, pero todo esto se me hace una mala pesadilla…

- Lo sé… Lo de Mai no ayuda… ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

Shizuru suspiró y vio a Natsuki, la miraba directamente a los ojos, buscando algo en ellos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú Natsuki?

- Bueno… ya lo pensé… y quiero estar contigo… donde sea.

- Lo sé… y he sido egoísta contigo… pero de verdad… ¿No quieres pelear?

- La verdad… No, solo me preocupa Mai, y seguir buscando respuestas a nuestras preguntas… Es lo que hemos estado haciendo estos últimos años después de todo…

- Pero cada vez estamos más cerca… al menos en tu caso Natsuki, lo tienes más claro…

- Bueno… si…

- Además es obvio que no estamos del lado de Nagi, y menos de Kanzaki… lo estuve pensando mucho tiempo y esta guerra esta prácticamente hecha por ellos dos…

- Pero… Chikane me ha dicho que su padre esta en todo esto también…

- Claro, mezcla vampiros enojados y lobos en una licuadora, receta para un desastre…

- Bueno, pero no importa… no tiene nada que ver con nosotros…

- Ella no quiere nuestra ayuda

- Lo sé… eso es más estúpido, querer ayudarla cuando nos odia…

- Mira… Esto es lo que vamos a hacer… Nos quedaremos aquí Natsuki, pero nos iremos en cuanto terminemos nuestros asuntos… Nunca hemos podido disfrutar de nuestro noviazgo… completamente

- Lo sé… siempre entre intentos de asesinato por parte de Mai…

- Exacto, bueno… nos quedaremos aquí, pero estaremos al margen, aunque si se presenta la oportunidad le echaremos la mano a Mai o a cualquiera que necesite ayuda… A menos que de verdad quieras pelear al lado de Chikane

- No… en realidad no tengo porque, yo soy un simple experimento, ni lunática ni vampira… No tengo lado…

- Pero eres más lobo que otra cosa ¿o no? Mira la luna

La luna estaba llena, en lo alto… y los ojos de Natsuki estaban de un azul claro…

- Me gustan más tus ojos verdes

- ¿De verdad?

- Si… Te amo Natsuki, nunca vayas a dudar eso, prométeme que pase lo que nos pase, nunca vas a olvidarlo

- ¿Qué nos va a pasar? Pero claro, yo lo sé, tu vida es mía y mía es tuya… ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue lo que me dijiste… la vez de nuestro primer beso

- Si, como olvidarlo… nos moríamos de miedo…

- Al menos no soy venenosa para ti…

- Tú asumes eso, pero tú mi amada Natsuki, eres más importante que la sangre que corre en mis venas

- Eh… no digas eso. Que me avergüenzo…

- ¿Ara? Ja… eres linda… Oye… ¿Conoces la Leyenda de Sangre y Plata?

- No… ¿Qué es eso?

En ese momento, varios pasos se escucharon. Y la aparición de Takumi Tokiha junto a sus guardaespaldas las tomó por sorpresa.

- Perdón… creo que interrumpo algo

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Lord Obsidian?

- Es tiempo… todo se esta organizando… Es la última vez que te lo preguntamos Shizuru. ¿Están o no con nosotros?

- Sabes cual es la respuesta ¿no?

- Y tu sabes que si se niegan ustedes dos serán despreciadas otra vez… y en cuanto se vea una oportunidad, serán eliminadas.

- Lo sabemos y estamos dispuestas a asumir sus muertes, miserables.

- No digan que no se los advertí.

- Tú hermana esta en apuros Takumi, eso debería importarte más.

- Hace tiempo que no me importa… ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?

Takumi se fue… y Natsuki se veía cansada.

- ¿Es que nunca se va a acabar?

- No, Natsuki… parece que no

**XXXVII**

La noche terminó y ya estaba clareando. La mañana era fría y fresca. Los colores rosados del cielo y la poca luz daba un aspecto mortecino, y ni que decir que el escenario de por si no era lindo.

Dos mujeres jóvenes caminaban por el sendero del cementerio… Un cementerio de afueras de la ciudad, abandonado. Con el pasto crecido y tumbas quebradas.

- ¿Y ahora no me vas a decir nada?

Habló por fin la castaña, mientras caminaba y veía a su acompañante…

- Bueno, no tengo nada que decir

Dijo la de lentes… mientras miraba para otro lado.

- Muchas gracias por darme tu abrigo… pero creo que te lo devolveré, aquí nos despedimos…

- ¿Por qué siempre nos tenemos que despedir? Bueno, no me contestes… y el abrigo, quédatelo tú. A mi ya no me hace falta…. ¿Recuerdas? No puedo resfriarme.

- Cierto… Eh… Chie… ¿Por qué Chikane me armó un tango porque no quise quedarme con ellas y tú no dices nada?

- Bueno… Ellas son tus amigas, las conoces desde hace más tiempo… Y ellas pensaban que tú estabas de su lado y que no serías tan cobarde como escoger el bando de tu padre antes que estar con ellas. Creen que eres una hipócrita, pues… bueno, pensaron que las entendías… Y yo… ya me di por vencida contigo, si esa es tu decisión, pues que se le va a hacer…

En ese momento, la castaña se detuvo y la de lentes también. Se quedaron mirando la una a la otra por un momento.

- ¿Te rindes tan pronto?

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? Tú ya no me das más esperanzas… prefieres… a los tuyos antes que a ti misma. Tú también crees esa estupidez de la supremacía de los lycan…

- Mi padre no creía en eso hasta que el estúpido padre de Chikane se lo metió en la cabeza… pero no quiere decir que yo también lo crea…

- ¿Ah no? Ponerlos a ellos antes que a tus amigas, con quienes compartes las mismas ideas… Además le tienes miedo a Miss María

- No le tengo miedo, solo que ella me crío y pues… no se, es una especie de gratitud

- Más que criarte, te envenenó el alma…

- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

- Yo pensé que me amabas… tanto como yo a ti…

- Y lo hago pero es que…

- Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto Aoi, pensé que había superado el hecho de que yo sea vampiro, tú sabes que yo no hago el mal… que no le haría daño a nadie

- Lo sé… pero sabes que mi madre murió por culpa de una vampira, y lo peor que es la misma vampira que te mordió a ti…

- Shizuru no es mala persona… Además… solo fue casualidad, no se porque te lo tomas tan personal…

- Yo creo que si es personal…

- Aoi… Te amo… y sabes que no voy a dejar que seas carne de cañón, aunque no estemos en el mismo bando, no te voy a dejar…

- ¿Crees que no puedo pelear?

- No es eso… Es que yo no te puedo dejar… entiéndelo de una vez. Si estoy así fue por encontrarte… por tenerte entre mis brazos… Pero… tal parece que ni siendo humanas ni en este mundo sobrenatural se puede… ¿Por qué?

- A veces el amor no es suficiente

- ¿En serio? Bueno, esta bien… Solo que no puedes negar que me amas

- No lo niego, te amo, pero sabes que nuestro amor es complicado, es decir… Es mejor que se queden así las cosas

- Esta bien, Aoi, esta bien. Solo te digo una cosa… No hagas esto por castigarme a mi o a Shizuru. Quédate con ellas y pelea a su lado. Y si quieres ya no te veré más… pero no actúes como dicen los viejos lobos…

- ¿Y quien dijo que no quiero verte?

- No lo sé… Pero a veces creo que sería lo mejor…

- Quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas… Sobre todo para ti… que nunca perdiste la fe

- Y no la he perdido…

- Pero ya desiste… Iré y me disculparé con Chikane y las demás, probablemente Miss María en persona me quiera matar… y todo mundo me vea como traidora… pero terminaré con esto… y también con Shizuru, solo así volveré a tu lado.

- Ella no tiene que ver con esto… y la quiero mucho. Fue la única que me ayudó…

- ¿Tu que vas a hacer?

- Tratar de que ningún humano resulte lastimado. Nada más. Yo no voy a tomar parte en esto… Sería suicida, y aunque siento mucho dolor… no quiero morir.

Aoi se acercó a ella y puso su mano en el cuello de Chie, lo acarició y fue bajando su mano, metiéndola por la camisa de la chica, hasta sacar un objeto plateado que era sujeto por una cadena.

- ¿Aún tienes esto?

- Como no lo voy a tener, si es auténtico

- Claro, como no

- ¿No me crees? Es la bala de la leyenda de sangre y plata.

- Es una leyenda, y presumiblemente, un cuento chino.

El objeto en cuestión, era una bala de plata, bastante antigua, con una mancha de algo rojo… parecía sangre o pintura… de un rojo brillante. Casi parecía que era un rubí incrustado.

- No lo toques… te estas haciendo daño

La mano de Aoi se estaba poniendo oscura en la palma, donde sostenía el objeto.

- ¿Por qué lo guardas?

- Tengo esperanzas de volver contigo…

- Nunca vamos a ser felices y tu reliquia no tiene nada que ver con nosotros

- Lo fuimos… durante un tiempo, cuando éramos niñas y después… allá en Londres

- Si… pero… no vale la pena tanto sufrimiento… y menos el tuyo por alguien como yo…

- Deja de decir esas cosas

- No te merezco Chie

- Ni yo a ti…

- Tonta

Aoi volvió a abrazar a Chie por el cuello, acercándola más para darle un beso. Chie la abrazaba y ambas profundizaron en ese beso por varios minutos más.

- De veras lo siento

Aoi dijo al separarse de Chie.

- Y yo también… Sabes que te haría feliz

- Sabes que estamos destinadas a no estar juntas

- A Shizuru no le importa que Natsuki sea diferente a ella…

- No nos compares con esa… ¿Acaso tú no lo ves? Es distinto

- ¿Por qué es distinto? Ella es igual que tú y Shizuru es vampiro igual que yo…

- No, Natsuki no es una lycan

- ¿Ah no? Bueno, se que es un experimento y eso…

- Exactamente, aunque no es lo que quiero decir…

- Ay mujer, explícate

- Chie… no puedo creerlo de ti. Pero en fin, mira… Natsuki fue alterada genéticamente, con varios factores ¿Hasta ahí me entiendes?

- Si… ¿y?

- Para hacerla más fuerte y letal, se arriesgaron a combinar la sangre de vampiro y la de licántropo en ella, arriesgándose a que ella muriera… pero se que ella tiene ciertos defectos… pero ese no es el caso. Ella no es un vampiro, pero tampoco es una lycan como tal… me he dado cuenta.

- ¿En serio?

- Hay personas que no están correctamente transformadas… Cuando un humano entra en contacto con un licántropo, y a contacto me refiero a cualquier tipo de infección. Un arañazo, una mordida, saliva, sangre, cualquier cosa, depende el nivel de infección. No es como los vampiros, que es necesario una enorme cantidad de sangre, y únicamente sangre.

- Ya veo… Y eso quiere decir que…

- Natsuki es término medio, por así decirlo… También depende de la pureza de quien muerde… en este caso, si Chikane hubiera hecho las cosas correctamente, Natsuki debiera ser casi pura, como ella, pero los de SEARRS hicieron a propósito esto para que no entrara en conflicto con los demás componentes de Natsuki…

- ¿Y si fuera pura que pasaría?

- Se podría transformar… en lobo. Como Shizuma y Chikane, pero te apuesto que no puede… a lo mucho puede llegar a sentir convulsiones, pero lo más que tiene ella son esos cambios ligeros, como lo del cambio de color de los ojos… y ya.

- Vaya… Interesante…

- Ve y dile a Shizuru

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo pensaba que tú me habías cortado por Shizuru, pero de hecho me botaste desde antes… Así que no tengo ni idea de porque me mandaste a la goma…

- Porque no podemos coexistir juntas… no mientras cosas como estas siempre se interpongan entre nosotros…

- Esta bien, si eso es lo que deseas

- Si, lo siento

- Ya deja de decirlo, no sientes nada

- Mejor ya vete… se supone que no deberías estar a estas horas de la mañana fuera… O puedes quedarte aquí, en una cripta.

- Ja, ja. No sabes como me da risa.

- Ahora si, es el último adiós…

- Mejor ya no digas nada Aoi ¿Cuántas veces hemos dicho adiós?

Aoi ya no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Chie desolada.

[_Now I know_

_That I can't make you stay_

_But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your_

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change

So many  
Bright lights they cast a shadow  
But can I speak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiving  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Can you ?  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here on the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiving  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I said

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiving  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home]

*****************

La pequeña niña miraba y miraba el cadáver de su madre. ¿Quién podría haber hecho esto? Su madre era la persona más dulce que conocía… ¿Por qué?

Sin padre, sin madre… ¿Qué iba a ser de ella?

Había una orden, su madre siempre los había dicho, a ella y a sus hermanas mayores, el día que ocurriera algo, en específico, su muerte, no le avisaran a nadie. Absolutamente a nadie, ya llegaría alguien a solucionar las cosas.

Solo había una persona en todo el mundo que la quería de eso estaba segura. Su mejor amiga, Chie.

Pero ahora… Ya no sabía si la iba a volver a ver… La lluvia caía estrepitosamente y ella y sus hermanas no sabían que era lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Los desoladores días pasaban, uno detrás del otro, y el dolor de la pequeña solo se hacía más fuerte, y lo único que la consolaba era el poco tiempo que pasaba con Chie, la única persona a la que le confesó la muerte de su madre.

Una noche, pasada la media noche se le apareció aquella mujer, que vendría a cambiar su mundo para siempre.

Rubia, alta y extranjera.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Miss María, vengo por ti Aoi… Desgraciadamente dejamos desprotegida a tu madre…

- Pero…

- Te explicaré, claro… pero ya habrá tiempo. Te voy a llevar al extranjero, con la excusa de ir a trabajar, que porque tienes parientes que hacen lo mismo. Pero te voy a llevar con tu padre…

- Pero… ¡Esta muerto!

- No se que te dijo tu madre, pero… el no esta muerto. Tu y tus hermanas se irán de aquí, le haremos creer a todos que incluso su madre se fue con ustedes… Ahí tendrás una mejor vida.

Y así, al mismo día siguiente se la llevaron a Inglaterra. Se suponía que la familia Sennou era conocida por que la mayoría de las mujeres eran "maids" allá en Londres, por eso es que Aoi no tenía familia en Japón. En parte era cierto, toda su familia menos su madre y ella, estaban en el país del eterno cielo nublado. Ni si quiera pudo despedirse de ella…

Ahí en Inglaterra, no creyó nada de lo que le dijeron.

¿Alguien que se puede transformar en lobo? Mentira, eso era mentira.

Con los años lo comprobó, pues después de ver a todos los que la rodeaban, se dio cuenta de que el mito era verdadero.

A los 15 años fue cuando llegó a la edad requerida para ser una loba tal cuál. Su padre era Lawrence Talbot, uno de los más importantes licántropos. Así fue como conoció a Chikane.

- Así que tu eres quien vive en Japón y cuida del país… ¿Verdad?

- En efecto…

- Se que apenas nos conocemos… pero… ¿Podrías buscar a alguien?

- ¿Alguien que conociste? Sabes que debemos guardar el secreto…

- Si, lo sé… solo quiero saber… que esta bien.

- No te garantizo nada pero buscaré a esa persona

- Muchas gracias…

Con los años se daría cuenta del odio de su raza hacía otra, imposible de ser verdad. Los vampiros…

Aoi fue entrenada por Miss María, al menos mientras estuvo ahí, junto con un tipo que le caía mal… Un tal Eleazar, quien quería desposarla… pero afortunadamente Aoi se libró de eso.

Tuvo que presenciar el ascenso y caída de Jack el destripador, un vampiro que sembró el terror por siglos aquél país.

Se encargaban de ellos, pero ella nunca pudo regresar a Japón, por más que quiso… Aunque en realidad nunca opuso resistencia, pues su madre fue asesinada por una vampira.

Ah… eso si lo recordaba. Aquella hermosa mujer. Tal como lo hizo Miss María, a media noche se veía con su madre a escondidas de ella. La engañaba, es lo que pensó Aoi, la hechizó… su madre no podía haber caído tan bajo por esa inmunda criatura. Hermosa, pero inmunda.

Ella fue quien terminó con la vida de su madre, claro en ese momento solo pensó que era un espejismo, algo que no pudo haber pasado…

Los odiaba, malditos vampiros, tantos insultos que les achacaba.

Así fueron pasando los años…

Entre el exterminio de vampiros y de los suyos, con una existencia vacía pero llena de venganza…

Pasaría algo de tiempo para que Chikane le llevara las noticias que esperaba. Chie no estaba ahí, desapareció un día y nunca más volvió.

Se presumía que la habían visto en compañía de una castaña bastante extraña.

Entonces Aoi se temió lo peor… le había pasado lo mismo que su madre.

Volvería a su país y la mataría, no importaba si la buscaba por todo el mundo, pero la iba a matar. Aunque no supiera su nombre…. Le había quitado lo que más había querido…

Aunque los años no pasan en vano… Con el tiempo Chikane cambió mucho, tal vez gracias a su nueva compañera y protegida, Shizuma, quien era bastante simpática.

Cometieron traición contra los suyos al estar relacionadas con unas mujeres, de otras especies… ¿Eso era posible?

Aoi sentía rencor contra ellas… No se podían enamorar de seres tan diferentes y brutales… bueno en el caso de Shizuma, quien salía con una vampira, pero Chikane salía con una bruja… ¿Cómo estaba eso?

El padre de Chikane, Lucian, llevaba años hablando de la escoria de los vampiros… pero no era más que un hipócrita, pues el mismo había amado a una vampira.

¿Qué clase de mundo era ese?

Con la llegada del siglo XX descubrió muchas cosas, entre ellas, un nuevo fenómeno, vampiros bueno. O así les decían vulgarmente…

Definitivamente, el mundo no era como debería ser, más bien, no era como le decían que debería.

Decidió que era hora de vivir su propia vida… ¿Pero que era lo que quería?

Al final, el destino le dio la respuesta.

El punk era algo extremadamente popular en cierta época, y sobre todo en aquél país.

Le gustaba ir a ver los conciertos, además de que abundaban los vampiros en esos lugares…

Estaba por terminar el concierto, había caos por doquier, y algunos comenzaban a retirarse… Fue cuando Aoi se dio cuenta, había una persona que a pesar de los empujones se había quedado ahí, plantada como si fuera de concreto, igual que ella.

Como algo imposible, las dos voltearon a verse.

No podía ser cierto.

Aoi le sonrió y ella también, se acerco a ella y Aoi no supo que hacer, pudo haber huido, pero las piernas no le respondían.

- Hola, cuanto tiempo

- Hola, si…

Como si solo se hubieran dejado de ver por algunos meses, no por cien años.

- Sabía que no estabas muerta y que te iba a encontrar un día

- Yo… pensé que tú… Nunca supe que fue de ti… ya no estabas allá… en casa…

- Si, es que allá donde dices, no tengo casa je… te estuve buscando, por eso no me encontraste allá… a mi me dijeron que estabas muerta

- Tenía que irme… no soy… es decir…

- No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo para explicaciones… ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro

La noche era oscura, pero las dos amigas tenían mucho que platicar… pero Aoi no estaba cómoda con la situación.

- Chie en serio… si me tuve que ir es porque… Las cosas no son lo que crees

- ¿De que hablas?

- Yo… no soy lo que tú crees

- Nos dejamos de ver hace 100 años ¿no? Y estamos vivas, y platicando, y obviamente no estamos rucas, así que es obvio que yo tampoco soy… lo que se supone que debiera ser…

- En eso tienes razón…

Aoi se dio cuenta desde el principio, que su anhelada Chie era una más, una vampira.

Entonces todo lo que sabía y todo lo que creía se esfumó.

- No te voy a dejar ir de nuevo…

- No es tan fácil Chie…

- Yo no tenía ni idea de que fueras lycan…

- Yo tampoco, fue hasta después que me enteré… ¿Y desde cuando eres así?

- Desde hace bastante… tal vez unos 90 años… algo así…

- Tan despistada como siempre…

- Ahora lo que me importa eres tú…

- Chie… esto es como un sueño… de pesadilla… pero, un sueño al fin y al cabo

- Lo mismo digo… ¿Sabes? Siempre quise decirte algo, desde antes de que nos dejáramos de ver… Y mejor lo digo antes de que pase otra cosa… Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero

Aoi la abrazó y desde ahí no se separaron. Durante ese tiempo, ambas pudieron estar juntas…

Pero Aoi se alejó de su familia y de sus amigas.

Serían solo un par de años en los que estuvieron felices, ya que la familia de Aoi no tardaría en encontrarla y amenazarla con matar a Chie.

Esa sería la razón por la cuál no podría ser feliz con ella.

Con el tiempo, se fue rebelando contra sus captores, y viendo de vez en cuando a Chie.

Solo sus amigas y ella sabían la verdad.

**********

- Como quisiera que los vampiros ganaran la batalla… así a lo mejor me libro de mi padre…

- El mío también me odia Aoi… Pero entonces eso quiere decir… ¿Estas con nosotros?

- Si, Chikane… si quiero estar con ella, la única solución es esa… pelear por ello

- Sabes que no hay manera de echarse atrás…

- Lo sé… pero no le voy a decir nada a Chie hasta que hagamos algo al respecto…

- ¿Y que vas a hacer con Shizuru?

- Me vengaré, algún día… no puedo estar cegada por esos sentimientos toda la vida

- En ese caso… prepárate.

**XXXVIII**

- Nagi siempre ha sido y será una rata traicionera, Reito.

- Lo sé… ¿Te hizo lo mismo Sergey?

- Si, ya conoces esa vieja historia

- Pero no estará mucho tiempo en la cima… Oh no… matándolo a él, Viktor y Vlad me nombrarán como el encargado de Japón, y no al falso de Nagi y Takumi.

- De eso no estoy tan seguro Kanzaki, ya que ellos son muy conservadores, sobre todo Viktor… y el sabe el trato que llevas con nosotros…

- Si, pero por ejemplo, tú no te llevas muy bien con Lucian

- Ah, el viejo Lucian esta ardido porque nuestra madre nunca le hizo caso…

- Es una lástima que Tate no sea como tú

- Es un pobre inútil, un pobre diablo. Pero es mejor que no estorbe, ya que estoy por ganarme a Lucian… como esta peleado con una de sus hijas…

- ¿En serio?

- Si…

- Oye Sergey… ¿Qué tan cierto es el rumor de que se pueden transformar en lobos?

- Solo los puros pueden… Una de las hijas de Lucian, la que esta cuidando Japón, me dijo que podría ayudarme, si yo le ayudo a vengarse de su hermana. Setsuna odia a Chikane…

- Según las personas que trabajan para mí… la tal Chikane no es tan peligrosa… Escuché que se metió en una pelea con un vampiro puro, y desde ahí le cuesta trabajo transformarse.

- Según parece eso es cierto… Solo tenemos que acabar con ella y listo…

- Claro, pero eso será después… tenemos que acabar con Nagi…

- Si Reito, lo sé…

- Solo una cosa más… ¿En serio Tate estará fuera de esto?

- Si, ya se largó, me dijo que nunca tomaría parte en esta "inútil batalla"

- En ese caso, esta bien…

- No es que no me guste estar aquí contigo charlando, pero… ¿Va a llegar tu invitada o no?

- No comas ansias… ya vendrá. Ah, hay algo que quiero que me prometas Sergey…

- ¿Qué paso?

- Prométeme, que vas a buscar a la persona de la profecía, no importa que. Encuéntrala.

- Claro, lo haré… ¿Pero que te hace pensar que tú no podrás ayudarme?

- No lo sé… nunca se sabe… pero te lo digo por cualquier eventualidad, nuestro plan no debe fallar, incluso si alguno de nosotros falla.

Poco después, una mujer entró al lugar donde estaban esos dos.

- Buenas noches

- Shirayuki… te tardaste mucho

- Lo siento mucho Reito – san

- Descuida, aquí esta mi amigo, Sergey Wong…

- Ah, que gusto Wong – san, usted es de los lobos insurrectos… o algo así escuché.

- Bueno si… Somos de la oposición de los lobos de clase alta

- Pero usted es de clase alta

- Un poco… pero usted también es toda una leyenda Shirayuki

- Me halaga

- Créame, que usted me halaga más al saber que estará de nuestra parte

- Claro… nada me satisface más que ayudarlos a hundir a ese patán de Nagi

La mujer tomó asiento, seguía igual que siempre, con su cabello blanco y sus quimonos en tonos rosados.

- ¿No le molesta en lo absoluto cooperar con alguien de mi especie?

- Claro que no Wong – san, yo no tengo nada en contra de los lobos… si no se ponen en mi camino, claro esta.

- Tengo entendido que durante su estadía en Siberia eliminó a unos cuantos…

- No querían compartir conmigo la fauna…

- No sabía que considerara a los humanos animales

- ¿Usted no? No tienen nada de inteligencia

- Difiero un poco, yo los encuentro interesantes…

- Como sea… Si siguen así, van a estar toda la noche y el día hablando y discutiendo

- Lo siento Reito

- No hay problema Sergey, entiendo que nuestra invitada es muy interesante, pero precisamente… Shirayuki, no solamente te invité para hablar de lo que nos atañe… Si no que me llegó un rumor, precisamente interesante.

- ¿Un rumor? ¿Tiene que ver conmigo?

- Así es… Resulta que dicen por ahí, que tienes una hermana perdida…

- ¿Hermana perdida? Claro que no…

- ¿Estas segura? Sabes que a mi no me gustan las mentiras querida…

- En serio, Reito. No tengo hermana… bueno, tuve una, pero eso fue hace siglos… Ella murió…

- ¿Estas totalmente segura?

- Claro que si… ¿Por qué dicen que tengo una hermana?

- Conoces a Shizuru Fujino ¿verdad?

- Ni me la menciones… Yo pensé que ya ni vivía

- Pues si esta con vida, y resulta que el otro día estaba peleando con una vampira bastante molesta de Londres… la que dicen que es tu hermana

- ¿Londres? En serio que los rumores estos días…

- Hay gente que ha presenciado las batallas, por puro morbo… y tu nombre salió a colación… Ethel Falks, ella es chica

- Una extranjera no puede ser mi hermana, ya te lo dije, murió.

- Pero igual se coló el nombre: Haru. ¿Te suena?

- ¿Es una broma acaso?

- La tal Ethel se hace pasar por extranjera, y da el gatazo pero cualquier idiota puede ver que algo se trae con Fujino.

- Ella… no puede…

- Y no solo eso, también es vieja amiga de Chikane… ¿Puedes creerlo?

- No creo que sea ella…

- Ahora mismo esta obsesionada con cazar a la cazadora de vampiros caída, Mai Tokiha…

- Es increíble…

- Es una mujer hermosa… es casi de tu edad humana, solo… que tiene una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo… una línea…

- Júralo

- ¿Qué?

- Una cicatriz… en el ojo izquierdo…

- ¿Entonces si es tu hermana?

- Claro que si, pero no sabía que estuviera viva… Claro… Chiharu, la chica de esa aldea con Himemiya, es ella.

- Bueno, creo que hemos aclarado que si tienes una hermana. Ahora, tenemos un asesinato que planear…

- Discúlpame, tengo que irme ahora

- No puedes irte ahora… ¿Por qué?

- Tengo que encontrarla

- ¿Para que?

- Tu no entiendes… es urgente

- Claro que no… Es más urgente nuestro otro asunto, no creo que la encuentres tan rápido, de todas maneras… No es cualquier cosa la tal Ethel, créeme…

- Pero…

- Escucha, hay que ponernos a trabajar, y después, hasta nosotros te ayudaremos a buscarla ¿Esta bien?

- Si, esta bien

- Además no es recomendable ir detrás de ella así de súbito… Hay que ser precavidos, después de todo, tú pensabas que estaba muerta y van siglos que no se hablan.

- Tienes razón… Bueno ahora hablemos de la guardia de Nagi…

Y así transcurrieron las horas, pero Shirayuki no estaba segura de la información que acababa de recibir. Tendría que confirmarlo de alguna manera.

**XXXIX**

Solo una noche. Lo prometió solo por una noche. Ella era una vampira, un ser nocturno que se supone solo es producto de la mente de gente que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ponerse a escribir largas historias acerca de ellos. Tenía poder, belleza, dinero y todo cuanto pudiera tener.

¿Entonces porque le molestaban estas cosas tan triviales? Algo tan típico para las parejas convencionales le molestaba.

A Tate lo echó su hermano de la casa por no querer unirse en contra de Nagi y en general, se negaba a pelear en la lucha que estaba por desatarse…

Bien, no tenía a donde ir, su novia Shiho estaba de malas y no lo recibió con los brazos abiertos como el joven había pensado.

Pero ahora resulta, que se iba a quedar en su casa. La casa de Natsuki y la suya. Natsuki prometió que solo por una noche… Que no podría dejar a su amigo desamparado. Entonces Shizuru pensó que porque no lo mandaba adonde Chikane, ahí todos eran lobos y el muchacho iba a estar mejor ahí que con ellas. Pero claro, desde la última pelea Natsuki no le hablaba a Chikane y sus amigas… Que suerte la suya.

Ahora estaba Tate jugando al Playstation con Natsuki como dos personas normales.

Y ella estaba afuera con el pretexto de ir a "comer" algo. Y era cierto, solo que hacía varias horas que su sed fue saciada, ahora solo estaba disfrutando de un paseo nocturno en soledad.

Pero este seria interrumpido por alguien conocido. Esos pasos… hacían el mismo sonido tanto en el concreto como en la tierra mojada.

- ¿Ahora me sigues?

- No te estaba siguiendo, solo que sentí que estabas cerca y aproveché…

- Me dijeron que me buscas ¿Para…?

- Eres demasiado hostil conmigo Shizuru

- ¿Acaso esperabas una reacción diferente Haru?

- Ese nombre otra vez… Escucha… no creo que tengamos que llevarnos mal… ¿O si?

- Claro, aquí es la parte donde me dices que debemos ser amigas, pero en realidad estas obsesionada conmigo o algo así…

- Definitivamente nunca pensé que serías tan hostil

- Bueno, después de cientos de años, alguien tenía que cambiar ¿no?

- Si, pero se supone que era yo la que había cambiado. No tú

- ¿Ah si? ¿Pensaste que yo te iba a esperar por siempre allá? No sabía que estabas viva… ¡Viva!

Shizuru se acerco a ella y comenzó a golpearla, donde cayera, por fin había perdido el control. La golpeaba y Ethel no hizo nada, se dejaba golpear y Shizuru comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no viniste a mí? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? No sabes todo lo que lloré por ti…

- Escucha… no fue planeado… yo no pensé seguir viva, y aunque hubiera querido volver… me era imposible…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te encontraste con Himemiya? ¿Era ella mejor que yo? Claro… una terrateniente como ella…

- No fue por eso… Tenías razón, desde el principio, siempre la tuviste. De las dos, siempre fuiste la más inteligente… Cuando decías que solo éramos un par de niñas en un país de hombres, un par de inútiles, tenías tanta razón… Estaba lejos… en una población que se llamaba quien sabe como, perdida, y no sabía el camino de regreso a casa, mi hermana me estaba buscando… y honestamente, no creí que estuvieras viva.

- ¿Por qué me es difícil creerte?

- No sabía como regresar… es decir, te fallé… Honestamente… regresé varias veces aquí… bueno a nuestro lugar de origen, te estuve buscando, pero bueno, lo último que supe de ti, es que tu abuela había fallecido, que te habías ido de ahí a quien sabe donde… y que eras bastante extraña… Tuve un poco de esperanzas entonces, pero nunca te encontré…

- ¿Ni si quiera por Tomoe?

- Quería matar a esa… bueno. Pero ya me escapó… maldita traidora…

- ¿De verdad no te dijo nada?

- No, pero yo tampoco le dije nada. Solo una vez encontré a una chica de lentes que tenía como que tu sangre…

- No es como que la tenía, yo la convertí

- ¿Tu eras Kyohime?

- Si… Era yo

- Vaya… con razón nunca te iba a encontrar…

- Si, eso de los nombres que no son nuestros nombres… Ethel

- Si, tal vez hubiera sido más fácil entonces…

- A propósito, la mona aunque se vista de seda, mona se queda. Te podrás cambiar el nombre, la identidad y vestirte así, pero siempre serás de aquí Haru, por toda la eternidad.

- Entiéndeme, estoy resentida…

- Yo también y no por eso me fui a Estados Unidos, me teñí el cabello de rubio y me puse Bette Alden

- ¿También te sabes esa ridícula historia de Betty Alden? Vaya… aunque mi nombre no es por una leyenda.

- ¿De donde lo sacaste? Es horrible

- ¿Te parece?

- Si, demasiado

- Junte a dos personajes de dos libros

- Presumo que tus personajes favoritos

- No necesariamente, me gustó el nombre. Demasiado británico…

- Eso si… ¿Cómo te encontraste a Tomoe?

- Vaya que tu y ella tuvieron historia… Me la encontré en un viaje a Francia, estaba toda ardida porque la persona que la convirtió… "Viola" la había dejado así nada más, que según ella, Tomoe, le había dado tanto a la tal Viola y que un día nada más se fue de pronto… Y que había estado deprimida por cerca de 15 años o algo así… pero estaba lista para vengarse… es en resumen, claro.

- ¿Te acostaste con ella?

- ¿Qué? Diablos, no.

- Ah si, creo que ahora te gustan los hombres

- Ah, cállate, asco.

- Entonces no sabes del fetiche de Tomoe

- ¿Fetiche?

- Ah si… a la niña le excita comportarse como bebé…

- Demonios… Creo que soy el primer vampiro a punto de sufrir apoplejía…

- Yo pensé que Tomoe era tu juguetito…

- No, gracias. Yo no tuve tiempo para andar enamorando a nadie, hombre o mujer, mi venganza era primero. Me la pase viajando y aprendiendo de vampiros… me han enseñado mucho… Yo me estaba haciendo de un nombre, de una reputación…

- Yo también…

- Si, pero yo de manera diferente, ya supe que tu si te has acostado con cerca de dos millones de mujeres o eso dicen los rumores

- ¿Ara? Yo no llevo la cuenta…

- Y a propósito… ¿Qué tal con Natsuki? ¿Es la tercer millón?

- Muy graciosa… a propósito… La verdad, ¿Por qué mordiste a Natsuki?

- Su madre insistió tanto… además los SEARRS me dieron dinero, y aparte esa niña estaba destinada a algo grande… Ser mortal… es lo peor que te puede pasar, en ese tiempo ella aún no tenía sangre de lycan, al parecer ellos querían a alguien que fuera compatible con ella, la sangre Shizuru, es importante.

- Cierto… tu eras familiar de ella, por eso tu sangre era perfecta

- Si, y la de Chikane también, pues era compatible conmigo y al parecer con Natsuki, se llevan demasiado bien esas dos…

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Mi familia ha estado destinada a perecer pronto… a sufrir. Por una vez quería ayudar a alguien a que no le fuera tan mal, pero al parecer… no resultó. ¿Tu como llegaste a ella?

- ¿La verdad? La buscaba por una razón, pero la primera vez que la vi, me recordó a ti… y una cosa llevo a la otra…

- ¿La amas?

- Si, demasiado, bueno… creo que demasiado no sería suficiente. No puedo hacerle justicia a lo que siento por medio de palabras…

- Entiendo…

- Tú no esperarías que yo te esperara tanto tiempo y sin saber de ti, te hiciste pasar por muerta, dos veces… Dos.

- No esperaba nada, porque para empezar no era seguro que tú vivieras, pues nunca te encontré y no había realmente noticias de ti… Tampoco me esperaba que ahora estuvieras con Natsuki… Pero yo no vengo a recuperarte… es decir… ¿Cómo podría?

- No te creo

- Shizuru… en serio…

- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

- ¿De que?

- Salvarme y…

- ¿Morir por ti? No, en realidad creo que lo volvería a hacer… Incluso ahora lo volvería hacer…

- ¿En serio? No te creo….

- Eres importante para mi, eres lo único humano que me queda ya… No sabes como estoy llena de odio y venganza, yo ya no podría volver a amar a nadie. No como lo hice contigo, e incluso, dudo volver a amarte como entonces. No somos las mismas.

- A eso me refería…

- Pero no dejas de ser importante para mí…

- Yo también te ame Haru, mucho. Pero… honestamente… no como quiero a Natsuki, lo siento

- No tienes porque sentirlo… ¿Sabes? Todos estos años me han hecho creer en el destino, y creo que tu destino y el propósito de conocerme era llegar a ella…

- Pero que la ame no quiere decir que a ti no te quiera, también eres importante para mí…

- ¿Amigas?

- Si… esta bien

Una ráfaga de viento pasó, cosa que hizo que se le desordenara el cabello a ambas, pero a Shizuru se le fue un mechó hacia un ojo…

- Permíteme

Ethel le puso el rebelde mechón en la oreja a Shizuru, y le acarició la mejilla…

- De verdad, me hiciste falta

- A mi también…

Y Shizuru tomó la mano de Ethel, la misma que estaba en su mejilla…

- ¡Shizuru!

Ambas voltearon y ahí estaba Natsuki, con el dolor impreso en su rostro, Natsuki corrió del lugar…

- ¡Espera Natsuki!

Shizuru fue corriendo detrás de ella.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ethel le preguntó aparentemente al aire, pero de las sombras salía Nao.

- ¿Hacer que? Pasaba por el vecindario de Natsuki… y le dije que diera una vuelta conmigo, pues quería enseñarle algo… Te estaba buscando y te vi hablar de cuanto quieres a Fujino y entonces fui por la cachorra… No deberías estar jugando con mujeres que no sol solteras Ethel

- Yo me pregunto… ¿Te hice algo para que me molestes y me eches a perder las cosas? Ahora ya me enemistaste con Natsuki… genial.

- Lo hago porque tú crees conocerme, pero no me conoces nada. Yo no te tengo miedo.

- Entiendo, lo que me dijeron… es simple coincidencia. Por eso es que te conozco… pero entiendo que tu estas buscando venganza… Si sigues a este paso, molestándome, no llegaras lejos… Te lo advierto, fuera de mi camino.

- Nos volveremos a ver Falks…

Ahora Natsuki estaba furiosa, dolida y sin saber a donde ir…

Mientras que Shizuru estaba exasperada, ahora estaba enfrentándose a otro problema común y corriente. Su pareja acaba de verla en una situación que no es lo que parece con su ex – novia. Y no con cualquier ex – novia. Las cosas estaban empeorando cada vez más.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Bueno otro episodio, últimamente los saco rápido porque no he escrito otra cosa que no sea esta historia haha. Pero prometo adelantarle a las otras, para los que siguen todas mis historias o mas de una :P. Por cierto... la canción que sale aquí se llama "Famous last words" por My Chemical Romance... se supone que iba poner traducción en español, pero me dio flojera y si no ya no subia hoy este episodio. Espero que les siga gustando la historia y sigan mandando comentarios, les mando un saludo muy afectuoso.


	11. Chapter 11

**XL**

Una vez más había huido de ella. Ahora se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón de la casa de Chikane.

- Perdón las molestias, en serio

- No son molestias, todavía somos amigas. Nunca dije que seriamos enemigas porque no quisiste pelear…

- Pero estoy de su lado

- Precisamente por eso Natsuki, somos aliadas aunque no pelees directamente…

- Oye… ¿Tu también estabas enamorada de Ethel?

- ¿Ethel? Ah… Chiharu… No realmente, pero eso quiere decir que te peleaste con Shizuru por ella

- No peleamos… solo es que no quiero hablar con ella ahora. No quiero enfrentarla

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo miedo… miedo a que me diga que es a ella a quien ama y no a mí…

- Mira… por lo que entiendo, esas dos tuvieron una gran historia juntas, pero eso no quiere decir que la ame o que ahora que regresó, te mande a ti por un tubo y vaya corriendo a sus brazos… pero también no quiere decir que por eso no quiera verla…

- Estaban muy cariñosas…

- Yo necesito hablar con ella, saber sus intenciones

- Cierto… Tú quieres matar a Ethel ¿Verdad Chikane?

- Al principio si, porque ella es una de las "más buscadas" por así decirlo, es muy peligrosa… y ha matado a un número importante de personas… Además… te voy a ser sincera, no la pude ayudar

- Te gustaba también…

- Pero no le digas a Himeko… ¿Esta bien? Si, me gustaba, no realmente mucho, me hubiera gustado estar más con ella, pero en realidad tengo miedo también, de que me reproche el no haberla ayudado… creo que yo la orillé a esto…

- Tú no tuviste la culpa…

- Tal vez no, pero me siento culpable, pobre niña…

- ¿Qué se siente ser la única?

- ¿A que te refieres Natsuki?

- Himeko te ama, se le ve de aquí a un kilómetro… y tú la adoras como a una diosa…

- Ah… te refieres a que no hay nadie más… No conoces nuestra historia ¿verdad? Yo te entiendo Natsuki, porque se lo que sientes, pasé por lo mismo que tú. No fui la única para ella…

- Pero entonces… Ethel…

- Que me gustara y atrajera no quiere decir que la halla amado o algo así, de hecho creo que me causó más lástima que otra cosa, pero en fin. Himeko… es la única persona a la que amado y por la que he dado todo, mi mundo cambió en cuanto ella entró en mi mundo.

- ¿Cómo conociste a Himeko?

- ¿Sabías que tengo hermanas?

- No, no sabía

- Bueno, tengo muchos medios hermanos y medias hermanas, pero tengo hermanas de sangre, Hatsuki y Setsuna, ella es la consentida porque es rubia… vaya madre. En fin, fue gracias a Hatsuki que conocí a Hatsumi, Lilith, Kuu y Himeko. Ellas son hermanas, y hechiceras, en una misión las conocí, porque mi hermana Hatsuki ya conocía a esa familia, en especial a Hatsumi. En un principió Lilith no me dejaba en paz… que molestia era esa mujer…

- Vaya… Es que tienes tu pegue je

- ¿En serio? A mí siempre me dio igual… Pero en cuanto la conocí… Lo supe, te puede sonar cursi, pero siento que en otra vida no pude estar con ella… es mi alma gemela…

- Pero… ¿Entonces?

- Himeko tenía un novio, otro hechicero… un imbécil cara de perro que se llama Oogami Souma.

- Me suena el nombre…

- Es cualquier pelmazo

- Ah…

- Así que siento la misma inseguridad que tú, al no haber sido la primera, o la única como dices tú…

- Es que Shizuru… la amo demasiado y Ethel incluso murió por ella ¿Cómo puedo competir con ella?

- Deberías hablar con Nagisa y Shizuma… Te vendría bien escuchar su historia…

- Si…

- Mira, hablando del diablo ¿Qué pasó Shizuma?

- Hola, perdón por molestar

- ¿Por qué tan seria? Normalmente no eres así

- Es que… Shizuru está aquí

- ¿Ah si? Voy a ver… quédate aquí Natsuki

- Gracias Chikane

Aunque en realidad Natsuki estaba pensando en ir a hablar con Shizuru. Por otra parte Shizuru estaba incómoda.

- Lárgate de aquí. Natsuki hará bien de no seguir contigo

- Mira Aoi, vengo por MI novia, no a pelear contigo.

- Debería hablar con Natsuki y decirle lo bien que la pasabas con mi mamá y terminó siendo tu cena.

- No te atrevas

- Claro, hay que hablar con ella, y decirle con cuantas mujeres, lunáticas y vampiras se acostó

- Tú no te metas Nagisa, que estas ardida porque nunca te hice caso

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- ¿Qué haces aquí Shizuru?

- Buenas, Himemiya, aquí esta ¿verdad? ¡Natsuki!

- No quiere hablar contigo… por el momento

- Tiene que saber que no es lo que parecía… ¡Natsuki! Déjame hablar con ella…

- Bueno… ¿Por qué no le preguntamos? - Decía Shizuma

- Creo que sería lo mejor Chikane – chan, que arreglaran las cosas de una vez ¿no?

- Supongo que si… pero ella es quien lo tiene que decidir Himeko…

Natsuki decidió ir a ver, era mejor enfrentarse a ella de una vez.

- Ya dejen de hablar de mí a mis espaldas. Ya vine Shizuru… ¿Entonces que? ¿Te vas con tu amada Haru?

- Natsuki, de haber elegido a Haru, estaría con ella, no aquí. Ella y yo no vamos a retomar las cosas… Yo te quiero a ti…

- Ay que lindo… Mira niña, si quieres seguir engañándote, esta bien, pero yo nada más te voy a decir que Shizuru es una mujer cusca que con cualquier mujer se va ir, humana, vampira o lo que sea

- Aoi, basta – decía Chikane – No le hagas caso Natsuki, tú eres la que vas a tomar la decisión, nosotras nos vamos…

- No, gracias Chikane, Shizuru y yo nos vamos, afuera podremos hablar mejor… vamos.

- Si, vamos Natsuki

Las dos salieron y en la calle por fin tenían privacidad.

- Shizuru… ¿De verdad…?

- Yo y Haru solo estábamos hablando. Ella… tú sabes la verdad Natsuki, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya y regrese con ella… pero entiende, lo que ella hizo por mí, no lo voy a olvidar fácilmente. Te amo y te lo dije cuando te conté mi historia. Pero a ella le tengo gratitud… y tal vez ahora podamos ser amigas… no sé o tal vez no, pero quiero que entiendas que a ella no la amo.

- ¿Me lo juras?

- Natsuki, claro, te amo, como no tienes idea.

Justo cuando se estaban dando un beso de película y la reconciliación estaba por darse, alguien las estaba espiando…

- Objetivo encontrado, pido permiso para proceder.

- Negativo, el objetivo se encuentra en la compañía de alguien peligroso…

- En ese caso, escuadrón, reúnanse todos aquí

- ¿Quién cuidará los flancos?

- No es necesario, ustedes se encargarán del sujeto sospechoso y yo me llevaré al objetivo.

- Afirmativo, la operación "Hermana" entra en acción.

Las dos chicas estaban tratando de reconciliarse cuando un ataque frontal se les vino encima.

- ¿Qué demonios?

- ¡Natsuki! ¡Cuidado!

- Descuida, se cuidarme sola…

Varias explosiones y una cortina de humo las entorpeció, lo suficiente para que Natsuki sintiera la presión de unos fuertes brazos metálicos, lo frío le estaba quemando, por no decir de la presión que le aplicaban.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Objetivo, capturado.

- Piensa de nuevo – Shizuru le voló la cabeza al Cyborg de una patada.

- Shizuru…

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¡Cuidado!

Siete cyborgs y varios encapuchados fueron sobre Shizuru con toda brusquedad posible.

Un octavo Cyborg aún más grande que el primero, se llevó a Natsuki una vez más…

- Objetivo capturado.

- Afirmativo, se emprende la huida, ahora. – Dijo una voz femenina bajo una capucha de color azul marino.

La mujer chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron, cinco cyborgs más y los humanos encapuchados se retiraron con la mujer y el Cyborg que se llevaba a Natsuki.

- ¡Shizuru! ¡No!

- ¡Natsuki!

Pero ella ya estaba lejos, se la llevaban a quien sabe donde… y estaba preocupada por Shizuru. Esas cosas eran demasiado fuertes.

Shizuru hacía lo que podía en contra de las maquinas, pero afortunadamente llegó ayuda, aunque no la esperaba.

- ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

- ¡No! Bueno, quería disculparme contigo y Natsuki… pero ¿Qué paso?

- Se la llevaron, Haru…

- ¿Quiénes?

- Estos…

- ¿Cyborgs?

- Sujeto identificado. Ethel Falks. Vampira de alta prioridad. Eliminar.

- ¿Estas cosas hablan?

- Si, y si escuchaste bien como yo, vienen por ti

- Caray…

- Sujeto no identificado… Procesar… Vampiro… Eliminar…

- ¿Cómo se matan?

- Yo le volé la cabeza a uno hace rato, pero parece que estos aprenden de ti, de cómo luchas y te analizan, observan y así no cometen los mismos errores que los otros…

- Ya veo…

- ¡Que carajo!

- ¿¡Nao!?

- ¡Me estabas siguiendo!

- Bueno, seguir, seguir, no. Estaba espiando.

- Como que ya ligaste Ethel.

- ¿Estas bromeando Shizuru? Tengo que vengarme con esta.

- Yo quiero matarte a ti Shizuru, y luego seguiré con tus dos amorcitos, Ethel y Natsuki…

- Pues si ese es tu plan araña, déjame decirte que se agandallaron a Natsuki

- ¿Y estos quienes son?

- Objetivo no identificado… Procesar… Vampiro… Eliminar…

Las chicas no podían hacer más que esquivarlos, ya que eran demasiados y como dijo Shizuru, los robots aprendían de sus movimientos.

- Tenemos que hacer algo…

- Pero son demasiados Ethel… 12

- Maldición, a buena hora se me ocurrió seguirlas…

Pero para su buena suerte, una katana le cortó la cabeza a uno de los molestos robots.

- Escuchamos ruido ¿Qué paso? – Era Chikane

- Al principio pensamos que tu y Natsuki se peleaban – Preguntó Shizuma

- A buena hora llegan…

- Sujetos desconocidos… Procesar…. Sujeto Desconocido… Lycan…. Procesar… Eliminar… Chikane Himemiya…. Lycan de alta prioridad… Capturar…

- Bah, chatarra estúpida – Y diciendo esto, Shizuma se transformó en lobo, arrasando con el mismo robot que las analizó

- Perfecto, solo quedan diez… - Dijo Shizuru

Ahora eran cinco contra diez, era suficiente poder terminar con ellos… O eso era en apariencia, ya que a Shizuru y a Chikane les estaba costando trabajo acabar con ellos.

Shizuru pudo acabar con dos, pero uno de los cyborgs se estaba ensañando con ella, el robot le hizo una cortada en un brazo, provocando que ella sangrara mucho.

- Recibiendo órdenes… Recibido… Autodestrucción de unidad 46CBG y unidad 89CPO… 10 segundos… 1… 2…3…

- Vámonos de aquí… - Gritó Chikane justo antes de una gran explosión…

Las chicas lograron librarla, pero entre toda la confusión y la explosión, Nao se había vuelto a escapar.

- Shizuru… ¿Estas bien? Perdiste demasiada sangre… tienes que curarte…

- ¡No! Déjame Ethel… Todo esto es tú culpa, lo importante ahora es buscar a Natsuki… Nos vemos.

- ¡Espera! ¡Shizuru!

- Ya déjala Chiharu

- Himemiya…

- Creo que ya hiciste suficiente daño esta noche

- Y ¿Qué hice?

- ¿Te parece poco volver a aparecerte?

- Ok, ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo Himemiya?

- Mi problema es cuanta gente has asesinado y lo que estas tratando de hacer… Acabaste con el consejo de cazadores de vampiros ¿Te parece poco?

- Ah eso… En realidad hice un trato con Sayers, ella me condonaba mis crímenes si yo la ayudaba a derrocar al consejo viejo… prometió no volver a cazarme y ya. Y lo que he hecho… pues… bueno, no tiene perdón ¿Y que?

- Sabes que no puedo permitirte….

- Si, si lo se Himemiya… pero no estaré mucho tiempo aquí… No cazare en tu territorio, no me importa lo que hagas después, pero por la poca amistad que tuvimos antes… no quiero pelear contigo

- Yo tampoco… ¿Tu que planeas?

- Yo… quiero vengarme de Shirayuki

- ¿Y después de eso?

- Me regreso a Londres, a donde pertenezco, con la sociedad de vampiros ingleses… de las grandes familias. Yo pertenezco al gran consejo, soy el miembro más joven. Lo que ellos dispongan, más bien lo que decidamos es lo que va a llevarme a tomar alguna posición en la guerra entre especies… pero aún así, no quiero pelear contigo

- Esta bien, de todos modos, yo no estoy de parte de los lycan, así que dudo enfrentarme contra ti.

- Pero estas a favor del amor entre especies y su convivencia, y sabes que en el consejo le damos prioridad a nuestra especie. Despreciamos a los humanos, y aunque yo no tengo nada en contra de los tuyos, todo el consejo los odia.

- Como olvidarlo… pero en fin, nos veremos… Hay que averiguar a donde se llevaron a Natsuki, vamos Shizuma… adiós.

- Buenas noches.

**XLI**

- ¿Dónde estoy?

El lugar donde se encontraba… quien sabe en donde era. La llevaron a un lugar desconocido… Una fábrica abandonada le pareció. Pero en donde se encontraba ella, era un lugar muy moderno. Lleno de máquinas y cosas extrañas, la mayoría de las personas venían cubiertas con capas y capuchas. Se encontraba custodiada por varios cyborgs. Así que mejor no intentó luchar, se había dado cuenta del poder de las máquinas.

Una de las personas con capuchas se puso enfrente de ella, era la misma mujer que había dirigido la operación.

- Bienvenida Natsuki Kuga. Bienvenida a SEARRS. O mejor dicho, al nuevo SEARRS.

Se quito la capucha y Natsuki pudo apreciar a una bella joven de cabello azul gris y ojos rojos y fríos. No era un ser vivo.

- ¿SEARRS? Así que ustedes son los famosos SEARRS…

- En efecto, Natsuki… Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte

Esa voz, era una voz infantil y melodiosa. Nunca la había escuchado y Natsuki no vio ni de donde salió.

- ¿Quién…?

Apenas se había dado cuenta de que estaba en un recinto enorme, con muchas personas y la voz procedía de un trono metálico que se erguía en las sombras, al fondo. La luz se encendió y vio a una niña pequeña. Rubia y vestida de negro. Con dos personas a su lado, la mujer robot de ojos rojos y otra persona encapuchada.

- Al fin nos conocemos… Hermana…

- ¿Hermana? ¿Quién eres? ¿Y como sabes mi nombre?

- Todos somos hermanos en realidad, todas las creaciones de SEARRS, somos de la misma familia, pero tu… eres mi hermana. Tenemos la misma sangre, a la misma madre.

- ¿Qué?

La niña señaló un cuadro enorme que estaba arriba de su gran trono, era el retrato de una mujer, Saeko Kuga.

- ¿Lo estas diciendo en serio… eh…tu…?

- Alyssa Searrs… Bueno, compartimos la misma sangre… Yo soy la última hija de Saeko Kuga, y tú no eres la primera… Solo tú sabes como experimentaron con nosotros y con nuestra pobre madre… La explotaron hasta que ya no pudo… Yo… me sacaron de su vientre justo cuando ella falleció. ¿No te lo dijo? ¿No te mencionó que me esperaba?

- No… yo ni si quiera…

- ¿Sabes cuantos intentos hicieron antes de ti? Muchos… tú solo eras un prototipo, eras imperfecta, por eso te dejaron ir como si nada… Pero para nosotros, tú eres perfecta… por ser la primera en tu tipo…

- ¿La primera…?

- Así es, hermana…

A Natsuki ya le estaba dando escalofríos esa palabra.

- Alyssa… Entiendo que somos "hermanas" pero… ¿Quién eres?

- Yo, soy el mesías, vine a cambiar este mundo. Yo derroqué a los perros de SEARRS. Y yo liberaré al mundo…

El escuchar a una niña tan pequeña hablar así, le estaba dando más miedo. No podía ser una niña pequeña, tal vez tuviera esa apariencia…

- El experimento NTSK fue perfeccionado… y se hicieron más proyectos, como el proyecto M.I.Y.U.

Y señaló a la chica robot que estaba a su lado.

- Y yo, su último y más ambicioso proyecto, el Golden Angel. Y yo estoy iniciando mi propio proyecto… la Golden Age. Te debes esta preguntando… ¿Quién soy? O mejor dicho ¿Qué soy? El proyecto NTSK, era básicamente crear un súper humano, un peleador. Alguien que tuviera lo mejor de todo… en especial de los vampiros y los lycan. Fue perfeccionado, tú fuiste el prototipo, fallido y desechado como cualquier cosa… pero eras valiosa… Ya que solo tú tenías y tienes la característica de la sangre venenosa. Muy útil por cierto. No hay nadie que la resista… La sangre del proyecto perfeccionado no es tan venenosa… la tuya es absolutamente letal.

El proyecto M.I.Y.U. fue hecho en respuesta a hacer un Cyborg realmente inteligente, este Cyborg es superior, en fuerza, inteligencia y eficacia. Tiene características que solo un Cyborg puede tener, realmente útil, pero no por eso NTSK iba a ser menos…

Si… numerosos proyectos se hicieron, millones, algunos desechados como tú.

Yo… como decirte… Soy la gracia, la inteligencia y el poder concentrados. Yo soy menos… como decirte… agresiva en el sentido físico, pero tengo el doble o triple de poder que Miyu. Tengo mis limitantes, claro, como el pequeño cuerpo que tengo, y la imposibilidad de crecer…

Tengo poderes de telequinesia, concentrados, la telepatía también esta en mi, pero me es difícil entrar en mentes no humanas, y claro deben ser realmente débiles…

Pero no solo eso, me dotaron con una mente impresionante. Pero esa fue su sentencia de muerte, pues no se esperaban que yo liderara una rebelión contra los que nos crearon…

- ¿Y que piensas hacer?

- Los "fenómenos" somos mal vistos… nos detestan, pero no lo harán cuando la humanidad se de cuenta del mundo en el que viven… Un mundo lleno de criaturas salvajes y desconocidas. Un mundo que desconocen… Cuando la tierra entera se entere de los responsables de miles de muertes… Nos van adorar, nosotros libraremos al mundo de todas las alimañazas… y no solo eso, cuando lo vean ellos verán que también somos mejores que cualquier humano, sus políticos corruptos caerán y nosotros gobernaremos… Entonces los humanos estarán a nuestros pies y nadie, ni si quiera ellos se burlarán más. Se arrepentirán.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio

- ¿No lo entiendes Natsuki? Los humanos jugaron a ser dioses, nos crearon y nos despreciaron… El mundo es nuestro patio de juegos y los humanos nuestros juguetes, solo que hay criaturas que estorban en todo esto…

- ¿Y piensas eliminarlos?

- Ah, si, pero no ahora, se que se avecina una guerra de estas rústicas criaturas, ya se encargaran de matarse los unos a los otros, los que resten, los iremos matando unos a unos… ¿Ya te mencioné que terminaremos con esos inútiles cazadores de vampiros y demonios? Tampoco me sirven

- De todos modos… Son millones de ellos Alyssa, no los vas a acabar en un día y nos superan en número…

- ¿Tú crees eso? Tal vez sean más, pero cada uno de nosotros equivale a millardos de ellos… Incluso tú, tienes más poder del que crees… Esa sangre tuya es el equivalente al santo grial para nosotros

- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

- Nada, no somos enemigas, te lo he dicho, somos hermanas y estoy feliz de que estemos reunidas… Ahora mismo no te necesito, ahora mismo solo eres un estorbo para nuestros planes iniciales… Yo misma iré por ti cuando te necesitemos… Puedes seguir jugando a la humana un rato más…

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- De tú más grande defecto, tu humanidad. Nosotros carecemos de sentimientos, se han ido eliminando ese tipo de emociones, pero tú no. Eres demasiado humana… Como sea… sigue con tu vida tranquila, pero eso pronto terminará

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a aceptar?

- ¿Te queda de otra? ¿Lucharas en contra de nosotros? Nadie, Natsuki, nadie de los nuestros se ha rebelado en contra, serías la única y la traición es lo peor que puedes hacer…

- Pues creo que eso será lo que suceda…

- Silencio, aún es pronto para que sepas lo que quieras, confío que cambiarás de opinión más tarde… por ahora… hasta pronto Natsuki.

- Estas…

Natsuki no logró articular una palabra más, pues alguien le pegó por atrás ocasionando que se desmayara.

- Ah, se me olvidó decirle, no nos busques, nosotros te buscamos… Bueno… da igual, llévensela de aquí, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

- Si señorita…

- No le hagan daño, después de todo es mi hermana, la oveja negra… mamá siempre lo decía…

**XLII**

Había lugares abandonados en toda la ciudad, unos en ruinas, otros en perfecto estado. Pero por ahora, se encontraban en una vieja zona industrial en un barrio bajo, pobre y lleno de inseguridad. La luz y la humedad se filtraban a través del enorme boquete que había en la pared, extendiendo una ventana.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Escondiéndose de todo mundo, sola… bueno no sola en realidad.

Unas risas estaban resonando en todo el viejo edificio y se aproximaban.

- ¡Mai! Trajimos el desayuno

- ¡Si y tiene buena pinta!

Arika y Mikoto, de todo el viejo consejo, solo sus dos amigas quedaron a su lado. Yukariko le dio la espalda y se fue con Midori. Y que decir de la misma Midori, quien se fuera de su lado pues sabía la verdad y lo que se aproximaba, y ahora estaba con una científica que conspiraba quien sabe en contra de quien, estaba rodeada de cyborgs y cosas que no entendía. Claro, Midori le dijo que se podían quedar con ellas, pero ella pasaría a ser una más, no sería líder ni tendría voz ni voto…

Y claro, eso no le pareció a Mai.

Pero aún así… el hecho de que Mikoto y Arika siguieran a su lado, significaba mucho para ella, pudieron irse, les pidió hacerlo, más no lo hicieron.

Mai se sentó con ellas en la improvisada mesa hecha con cajas de madera.

- ¿Y bien que trajeron?

- No lo sé… Entramos a una casa abierta y nos venimos con todo lo que encontramos en la mesa, olía a huevos con jamón

- Oigan, ¡les dije que no robaran!

- Ay Mai, de donde sacaron más van a salir más, nosotras si no tenemos que comer

- Arika, pero no esta bien…

- ¿Y que si no esta bien? Nosotros se supone que hacíamos el bien… y míranos ahora… abandonadas por el mundo que se supone defendíamos…

- Arika… cálmate

- Lo siento Mikoto

- Escuchen… Este es mi destino no el suyo…

- Silencio Mai, nosotras no te vamos a dejar sola, pero tienes que entender, ya no estamos bajo el consejo, ahora somos independientes

- Cierto Mai, hay que acostumbrarnos a lo que somos ahora, no podemos seguir como antes

- Esta bien, lo sé… Lo siento… Es que me siento… deprimida

- Si, lo sabemos Mai

- Gracias Arika

- Bueno, comamos que se enfría – Dijo Mikoto

Cuando las chicas al fin terminaron, todo se quedo en silencio, pero Mai había estado pensando esto desde hacía tiempo.

- Bueno… Reito Kanzaki dice que yo ya no le soy útil… Mi hermano obviamente no me ayudará… y no quiero ir a arrastrarme con Natsuki… Así que… ¿Qué podemos ú hacer? Mientras estemos juntas podemos superar cualquier cosa… pero ¿Qué? Mikoto… Tú amigo… cuando te encontré por primera vez, tú lo dejaste por mi… ¿Tu crees que?

- ¡Claro! Yo te lo iba a proponer… pero bueno… la verdad es que no tengo idea de donde este él ahora… pero no esta difícil rastrearlo…

- Nosotras no podemos solas evidentemente, y el reclutar más personas es algo casi imposible… Claro, que no espero que tu amigo se una a nosotros y este a mi mandato… Ya entendí que ese no es el camino… Pero debemos estar con alguien… en algún grupo…

- Pero no quieres rebajarte a estar a uno de los de aquí, los conocidos, por todo lo que paso ¿verdad?

- Así es…

- Entonces, no se hable más. ¡Vamos Arika! A buscar a mí amigo…

- Si, vamos, nos vemos luego Mai

- Tengan cuidado…

- No hace falta, pero cuídate ¿si?

- Gracias Mikoto

Y esta se fue regalándole una gran sonrisa a Mai.

Mai estaba nerviosa, porque hay un plan que no les comentó, una idea… pero en ese momento no estaba segura de nada…

Por su parte, Mikoto y Arika estaban en las afueras de la ciudad…

- Oye Arika… ¿Cómo llegaste al consejo de caza vampiros?

- Reclutadores… De hecho… nunca habíamos hablado ¿verdad Mikoto?

- De cosas personales, no.

- Ya veo… Bueno, tú sabes que los reclutadores buscan alrededor del mundo gente capaz para unirse… así fue como consiguieron. Mi abuela había fallecido y púes no me quedaba nada así que decidí tomar este camino… pero en realidad nada especial. ¿Y tú?

- Yo… conocí a Mai cuando ella estaba en una misión… se supone que tenía que eliminarnos…

- ¿Quién eres en realidad Mikoto? O sea… hay algo en ti, algo raro…

- Adivina. Yo estaba con gente similar a mí… Nosotros somos los llamados niños demonios, todos estábamos juntos en esto… nos teníamos los unos a los otros, pero no teníamos guía, ni razón de ser, fue cuando a Kanzaki se le ocurrió que nosotros le seríamos útil… Nosotros estábamos tentados a aceptar, nuestro líder entonces estaba segurísimo de eso, pero bueno, Mai nos estaba buscando para capturarnos y eliminarnos… Mi mejor amigo y yo logramos escapar con algunos, pero Kanzaki me quería a mí en particular…

- Sigo sin entender

- Tengo un demonio adentro

- ¿En serio?

- Si, y perdía el control de él… para no hacértela larga, yo y Mai nos enfrentamos, pero ella me caía muy bien en realidad… siempre hubo ese conexión especial… Bueno al final, nuestro viejo líder murió a manos de Kanzaki y mi amigo se hizo el nuevo líder y se fue con el resto de los sobrevivientes, Mai hizo lo imposible para que los del consejo me admitieran, ahí aprendí a controlarme…

- Entiendo… Que cosas…

- ¿Verdad?

- ¿Y tú amigo…?

- Ah… el entendió todo, el no se enojo si a eso te refieres, el supo que… encontré mi razón para pelear.

- ¿Mai?

- ¿Es tan obvio?

- Un poco…

- Pero ella nunca me va a mirar a mí… En esa misión Natsuki no la acompañó, pero ya estaba ahí… Desde mi primer día en el consejo me di cuenta de que Mai solo tenía ojos para aquella muchacha hosca y solitaria… Natsuki y yo peleábamos mucho… pero era más por diversión que por otra cosa, ya que Natsuki solo podía ver a alguien en el mundo con esos ojos de adoración, y esa era Shizuru…

- Vaya… típico, un triangulo amoroso que arruine las cosas

- Pues si, pero al final, Natsuki y yo nos hicimos amigas

- Menos mal…

- Bueno, ya capté el aroma de mi amigo… el se encuentra en esa dirección, pero no esta aquí en la ciudad, tendremos que ir lejos por él…

- Vaya… si que eres talentosa

- Tú también lo eres, pero te falta entrenamiento

Las chicas volvieron a la ciudad industrial donde se encontraban, pero algo llamó la atención de Arika…

- Mikoto… ¿No es eso una persona?

La chica señaló un bulto que se veía a lo lejos sobre un charco…

- ¿Estará con vida?

- No hay tiempo que perder… ¡Vamos!

Se acercaron rápidamente y lo que encontraron fue…

- ¿Natsuki?

Estaba inconciente y afortunadamente aún estaba respirando.

**XL****IV**

Shizuru se encontraba en la desesperación, pues no tenía idea de donde estaba Natsuki, ni quién se la había llevado, además de que la herida que le dejaron las chatarras aquellas le había hecho perder mucha sangre y estaba un poco débil. Dolor. No lo sentía, pero sabía que no estaba bien, simplemente lo sabía.

Estaba en el laboratorio clandestino de Yohko.

- Esos robots… se parecían a los que tienes tú… hasta pensé por un momento que habías sido tú la que nos atacabas…

Yohko solo levantó una ceja.

- Específica… ¿Todos los robots eran iguales? ¿Se parecían demasiado a alguno que tenga yo aquí?

- Si, todos era iguales, menos los encapuchados… y se parecían a ese grandote que esta junto a ti.

- Rado… Mi robot más amado… ¿Sabías que esta basado en la forma de pelear de Reito Kanzaki?

- No sabía… ¿Y eso que?

- También esta basado en modelo de Cyborg que estaban haciendo los de SEARRS que fue suspendido…

- Entonces…

- Si, los fenómenos de SEARRS son los que se llevaron a Natsuki… probablemente la quieren de vuelta…

- ¿De verdad?

- Si… Quien sabe que otros adefesios anden ahí… pobre organización SEARRS, y me refiero a los científicos… pero se lo tenían merecido, había cosas que no debieron salir nunca a la luz…

- No me importa nada que no sea Natsuki y solo ella.

- Pues en ese caso, debes saber que Natsuki aunque es mortífera, fue un proyecto viejo… ahora hay cosas peores que ella y deben tener mucho cuidado, ambas.

- Yohko… ¿Cuál es tu posición en todo esto?

- Limpiar el nombre de la ciencia, y prevalecer del lado de la justicia, como dice Midori. Nosotros salvaremos los humanos que se puedan… estamos a favor del bien de la humanidad… Pero tampoco vamos a atacar a vampiros o licántropos…

- Entiendo, me tengo que ir ya

- Esta bien, nos vemos

A la salida de laboratorio, Chie la estaba esperando.

- ¿Y bien?

- Nada Shizuru, no la he encontrado, pero Yukino me dijo que son los de SEARRS… Han estado reclutando a cualquiera que se haya escapado de la organización… pero no se sabe su ubicación exacta… solo ha habido avistamientos, y eso, solo unos cuantos…

- Tenemos que encontrarla

- Y yo te voy a ayudar… Aoi me dijo que ellas también la están buscando…

- Gracias Chie

- De nada…

- ¿No me odias?

- ¿Por qué habría de odiarte?

- Por mi culpa no puedes estar con Aoi… Además te usé, lo que ella te dice es verdad, yo maté a su madre sabiendo que se la iban a llevar y que tú aceptarías cualquier cosa por encontrarla

- No puedo odiarte, a lo mejor lo hiciste con mala intención o buena… pero salió bien ¿no? Si Aoi no quiere estar conmigo es por que ella no quiere, no tiene porque echarle la culpa a alguien o a lo que sea… Solo son pretextos. Lo que hiciste… esta bien, bueno por mi lo esta. Si no fuera por eso, yo no habría luchado tanto, probablemente hubiéramos acabado mal en ese tiempo, nos hubieran linchado o algo, o me hubiera resignado y hubiéramos vivido como cualquier mujer… No me arrepiento de nada y no te guardo ningún rencor…

Ninguno.

- Yo siempre supe que eras buena persona…

- Eh… mejor ya vámonos, demasiado sentimentalismo Shizuru…

- Cierto…

El celular de Shizuru sonó, pero ella no lo contestó, pues el número era desconocido. Volvió a sonar insistentemente, una y otra vez…

- ¿Diga? ¿Natsuki? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas comiendo que y con quién? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué quieres que diga? Esta bien, ya. Voy por ti.

- ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Si… Natsuki esta bien, la soltaron los de SEARRS, está en las afueras de la ciudad en un restaurante de mala muerte tragando barras de pescado con mayonesa con Tokiha y sus lacayas…

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No hace falta, gracias… A propósito… ¿Tu estas de lado de Yohko?

- Ah, algo así, somos aliadas, pero no soy parte de su grupo…

- Es bueno saberlo…

- Y espero que sepas, Shizuru, que tú siempre vas a contar conmigo.

- Gracias, una vez más.

Shizuru se dirigió hacia la dirección que Natsuki le indicó. Estaba en un restaurante de comida rápida en las afueras de la ciudad, había bastante gente. En cuanto entró Shizuru al lugar, todos los que estaban ahí voltearon a verla… Solo una persona llamaba la atención más que ella, estaba sentada en la mesa más alejada de todas. Estaba sola, con un plato enorme de barritas de pescado fritas y con un frasco de mayonesa que seguramente compró en alguna tienda. En la mesa había platos y platos desechables y vacíos en toda la mesa.

- ¿Esta bueno?

- No me veas con cara de asco Shizuru, tú tienes que comer cosas que a mi no me gustan. Estamos iguales. Llevo 5 platos de 20 piezas… así que sí. Están buenas.

- ¿Dónde están tus amigas?

- Ya se fueron… Se van de la ciudad… No me mires así… Mikoto me encontró…

Natsuki le contó todo lo que pasó en la guarida de SEARRS y como llegó a encontrarse con Mikoto.

- ¿Entonces te van a buscar después?

- Eso dicen, pero yo no les tengo miedo… estoy harta de estar en medio de todo esto… ¿Sabes que es lo que quiero? Que nos dejen en paz, quiero estar contigo y ya…

- Pero todo es tan extraño…

- Seguro que Yohko sabe un poco más de esto… Están locos los SEARRS…

- Eres importante para ellos

- Tal vez, Shizuru, pero no me importa, es mejor mantenernos alejados de ellos…

- ¿Y Mai?

- Bueno, como te dije, me ayudaron, hasta que desperté y entonces me dijeron que se van de la ciudad, no me dijeron a donde, ya que ahora quieren evaluar su situación ya que El Neo Consejo y Ethel las andan cazando y dicen que es mejor que estén al margen de todo esto… Mai casi ni me habló si eso es lo que te preguntas, ni si quiera quiso probar bocado… Esta muy hostil conmigo…

- Bueno… ¿Y como quieres que te trate? Después de todo tú me escogiste…

- Shizuru… No se porque, pero me da la impresión de que estas celosa

- ¿Yo? Si las caché en la movida ¿Te acuerdas?

- Shizuru… Solo nos viste besándonos…

- Estaban en el piso, una encima de la otra… Tú estabas arriba ¡Arriba!

- Eso es porque me caí, me jaló la maldita Mai y caí encima de ella, lo del beso… bueno si me deje llevar en ese momento, pero nada pasó…

- Te beso varias veces

- Si, me besó, mas no la bese yo… ¿Por qué sacas esto ahora? Pasó hace mucho… Además yo nunca te reclamó de todas las desconocidas con las que te besas…

- Ahora lo haces

- Porque me haces lo mismo…

- Bueno… como sea…

- Como sea, para mí Mai es pasado ¿Esta bien? Me odia, por no corresponderle. Y no importa, ¿Sabes? Esta bien, porque te tengo a ti

Y se zampó una barrita de pescado de un bocado…

- ¿Sabes Natsuki? Tengo hambre

- Bueno, ya estoy por terminar… Te puedo acompañar…

- ¿Estas segura?

- Me secuestraron, brevemente, no me hicieron daño, pero… te extrañe demasiado… Además… lo del regreso de Haru…

- Ya pasó… es algo que pasó… Evidentemente, ella es Ethel ahora, no es la misma Haru y yo, no soy la misma Shizuru… Confía en mí…

- Lo hago Shizuru, lo hago

Ambas chicas se fueron del lugar, adentrándose en lo más oscuro de la noche, buscando alguna víctima para Shizuru, quien se sentía débil por la pérdida de sangre. Shizuru no tardó en encontrar a una hermosa mujer, por casualidad…

- ¿Tú amiga también nos acompaña? – preguntó la mujer ante los inquisitivos ojos de Natsuki…

- Bueno, si, solo de lejos… créeme, ella no nos va a molestar mientras hacemos lo "nuestro"

- Porque no les voy a pagar doble…

- ¿Pagar? Ara… crees que soy… Olvídalo y terminemos rápido

Natsuki solo emitió una sarcástica carcajada.

- Ustedes son extrañas

- Y no sabes cuanto

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un callejón, y Shizuru con uno de sus arrebatadores besos convenció a su víctima de que todo estaba bien… si, claro, pero para ella. Natsuki solo las observaba en recargada en la pared.

El beso en los labios no duró mucho, Shizuru fue rápida al colocar sus labios sobre el cuello de la mujer, la piel caliente le estaba abriendo el apetito, la sed se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, si, saboreaba el olor, ese aroma que se apoderaba de todos sus sentidos. Besó la vena, porque sus delicados labios podían sentirlo todo… Le encantaba esa dulce agonía que sentía antes de beber, sobretodo cuando había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez.

Ella tenía buen gusto al escoger, no solo el "envase" si no que el preciado líquido solía ser siempre de los más exquisitos… sí, tenía talento, bien le dijo Carmilla, que ellas eran afines, pues no se conformaban con cualquiera.

Finalmente, mordió a aquella mujer, se resistió, si, gritó, lo intentó, pues Shizuru apretaba demasiado su cuello y no emitía ningún sonido. Succionó el preciado líquido, el calor abrazaba su garganta… ese escalofrió que le recorría permanentemente se fue apaciguando con la entrada del tibio plasma.

Natsuki por su parte, estaba sintiendo algo extraño. Una mezcla de envidia y… ¿Se estaba excitando? Ver a Shizuru de esa manera, salvaje pero sutil, le revolvía la mente. Le gustaba ver a su amada, si… y se preguntaba ¿Qué se sentiría estar en la posición de esa mujer? Que un hermoso ángel de la muerte, como Shizuru, o más bien específicamente Shizuru, te arrebatara la vida de esa manera… dar tú último aliento en sus brazos… sentir sus labios en tu cuello… sintiendo como a cada segundo tu vida era arrebatada…

Demonios, como amaba a esa mujer.

Al fin, Shizuru terminó con su "cena", no quedaba nada de la vitalidad de aquella mujer, algo curioso, en su rostro no había miedo, si no una extraña mueca de placer… Shizuru la depositó en el suelo con cuidado, y en cuanto lo hizo, Natsuki bruscamente la tomo por uno de sus brazos para ponerla frente a ella, la tomó por la cintura acercándola a ella y besándola violentamente, pero al mismo tiempo de una manera que solo conocía Shizuru, la cual le demostraba con su cuerpo cuanto la amaba.

El beso supo a sangre, pues Shizuru aún tenía la esencia de aquella mujer demasiado fresca, pero no importaba. Tal vez lo que más necesitara fuera la sangre, tal vez era eso lo que la mantenía con vida, pero en realidad, sin Natsuki no habría vida y para Natsuki la única razón por la que se ponía de pie y peleaba, era porque ella creía en algo, en el amor de Shizuru.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Bueno, ahora si, un episodio más, espero que les haya gustado, desde luego que habrá más romance Shiz/Nats... Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos, recuerden seguir mandando. Por favor ;__;


	12. Chapter 12

**XL****V**

No era de extrañarse que todo mundo lo supiera. Ethel Falks estaba en la ciudad. Y no era precisamente por su reputación que todo mundo lo supiera, si no gracias a las peleas que mantenía con Nao Yuki, una vampira local.

Destrucción masiva, esa era la palabra.

Pero aún sabiendo esa información, a Shirayuki le costaba trabajo encontrar a la que fuera su hermana menor en otros tiempos, ella aún dudaba que fuera su Haru. No podía ser cierto, su dulce hermana menor convertida en algo desconocido.

Para Shirayuki esos vampiros orgullosos de si mismos le daban repugnancia, y ahora su supuesta hermana era uno de esos vampiros…

Eso era lo que más le importaba en el mundo, encontrarla, lo de matar a Nagi había pasado a segundo plano, ahora lo importante era encontrar a su hermana.

Pero nadie sabía la exacta locación de esta, ni si quiera de Nao Yuki, al parecer, siempre aparecían en diferentes lugares, nunca dos veces en el mismo sitio.

Aunque ese día sería su día de suerte, pues logró encontrarla y afortunadamente, estaba sola.

- Eres escurridiza ¿sabes?

- Si no me encontrabas, era porque no quería ser encontrada. Hoy sabía que me ibas a encontrar.

- Ah, mira nada más, que inteligente nos saliste… ¿Ethel?

- Naturalmente, Shirayuki

Ethel le estaba dando la espalda a su hermana hasta ese momento, pero se volteó para enfrentarla.

A Shirayuki le hubiera dado un infarto de ser humana pero solamente se limitó a emitir un gemido de sorpresa.

Las hermanas Kazekawa eran el agua y el aceite personificados. Shirayuki de cabellos blancos y vestimenta japonesa, Ethel de cabello negro y vestimenta europea.

- De verdad eres tú Haru

Los ojos rojo oscuro de Shirayuki refulgían en la oscuridad, mientras los apagados ojos azules de Ethel no, claro efecto de los lentes de contacto que usaba.

- Hace siglos que no soy Haru, ya supérenlo

- ¿Por qué? ¿En que te has convertido?

- En algo mejor de lo que hubiera llegado ser a tu lado

- Ya veo… ¿Me tienes rencor por haberte abandonado?

- ¡Por favor! Claro que no, que te hayas largado fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…

- ¿Entonces?

- Bien sabes que es, pero no te atreves a decirlo

- Ah no… No me digas que sigues con eso Haru, con esa estupidez de que amabas a Shizuru Fujino… Pensé que con todos estos años la habrías olvidado…

- Pues no, tú tuviste toda la culpa, además por tu culpa casi la asesinan, por no mencionar que tú solo me querías para usarme en tus experimentos de conversión…

- Fujino te olvido rápido ¿Sabes?

- Y tú sigues igual de inútil y mediocre que siempre

- ¿Hablas acaso de tu gran reputación? Ya escuché todas las historias que circulan acerca de ti Haru, eres importante…

- Y lo dices con tal desdén… Tú también, eres una de las asesinas más grandes de todo el Japón…

- ¿Asesina? ¿Y tú que eres?

- Yo no mato a diestra y siniestra, solo cuando se requiere… ¿Sabes? Te has vuelto una molestia para los grandes vampiros…

- Los grandes tronos… vaya… ¿Y te mandaron a ti para despacharme?

- No, de hecho esa tarea le correspondía a alguien de inferior nivel. Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

- No me digas que tú me vas a matar… por favor. Somos familia… hermanas de sangre. No puedo creerlo, me rompes el corazón

- Déjate de estupideces Yuki

- ¿Tanto la amabas? ¿Por encima de tu propia hermana?

- Realmente… nunca te hiciste cargo de mí, me pregunto si ambas vivimos la misma vida…

- Entonces ¿Estas segura?

- Si, como le dije a Shizuru, ya no somos las mismas personas de aquellos días. Y yo, Yuki… no Shirayuki, te odio. Mi vida se destruyó gracias a ti… por ti es que ya no esta Shizuru conmigo…

- Sabes que ustedes dos no tenían futuro

- Eso no lo sabes… además no importa lo que hubiera durado… ¡Pero me hubiera gustado un poco más!

Acto seguido Ethel saltó hábilmente sobre Shirayuki, pero esta era mucho más rápida.

- No sabes como me haces enojar… Siempre fuiste una niña estúpida…

- Ya cállate

- La única manera de deshacerte de mi, de vengarte, es matándome, pero tú mi querida Haru, hay una manera de hacerte sufrir…

Shirayuki estaba lista para huir, pero alguien intentó taclearla al mismo que Ethel puesto que se escuchó como si chocaran dos camiones. Desde luego, que Shirayuki escapó.

- ¡Maldición! Se me fue la cobarde… ¡Tú! ¡Estorbo!

Empujó a la chica que chocó contra ella.

- ¡Espérate! No creí que fuéramos a chocar… Ay… que dolor…

- Himemiya… ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

- Mi idea no era… quedar en ridículo

- Pero lo hiciste… y se escapó… Maldición

- Lo siento… ¿Sabes? Ya no trabajo para mi padre… pero siempre quedé en vergüenza porque nunca pude matarla… Tengo pendientes con ella

- Pues fíjate que yo la voy a matar, así que no me estorbes

- Pero…

- Te lo voy a preguntar por última vez… ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

[_Sé que no cumplí  
Con lo que prometí  
Pero no puedes decir  
Que nada te di  
Que me burlé de ti  
Que en verdad no estuve aquí_]

- Ya te dije… ninguno, me sentía culpable y todo por lo que pasó contigo…

- Mira, hagamos una cosa, tu y yo no somos enemigas ¿Estamos? Ahora ya vete con tu novia, al rato no quiero malos entendidos

[_No hay nada que pensar.  
Terminará, no volverás,  
Entre mis penas quedaras._

Puedo sentir  
Que piensas de mi  
Y no se siente nada bien  
Si cruzar el umbral  
Significa huir  
Entonces que puedo decir]

- Déjame ayudarte, a matar a Shirayuki, solas no podremos… tú la mataras, pero… déjame ayudarte.

- Himemiya… Ya déjame en paz…

- Déjame hacer algo por ti… Es que… diablos, siempre he sentido que te fallé, como tu hermana.

- Gracias a ti, a tu sangre, pude hacer muchas cosas que incluso tú ignoras Chikane. Yo no te odio, y la poca ayuda que me diste siempre fue valiosa para mí, ya déjalo ser ¿si?

- Esta bien… pero…

- Si, te voy a dejar que me ayudes, siempre y cuando no estorbes y yo la mate.

- Te lo prometo… Ah… hay otra cosa que quisiera pedirte…

- ¿Ahora que?

- Ya no te pelees tanto con Nao, van a destruir media ciudad…

- Pues dile a esa araña rastrera que deje de seguirme

- ¿Cuándo vamos a atacar a Shirayuki?

- ¿Vamos? Mira, en cuanto se me presente la oportunidad la mataré, ya que ella es muy escurridiza, tramposa y cobarde, así que va a ser difícil rastrearla… Estate al pendiente, si quieres ayudar

- Esta bien…

- Ya en serio… seamos amigas. Como siempre debió haber sido, al menos por este momento… Cuando termine, solo vive tu vida y yo haré lo mismo…

- Si, tienes razón…

[_No hay nada que pensar.  
Terminará, no volverás,  
Entre mis penas quedaras  
Terminará un cuento más  
Que se me escapa sin final_

No hay nada que pensar.  
Terminará, no volverás,  
Entre mis penas quedaras,  
Terminará un cuento más  
Que se me escapa sin final.

Terminara, terminar, terminara.]

Mientras tanto, Shirayuki recorría la ciudad en busca de alguien, no importa como, pero a como de lugar la iba a encontrar esa misma noche.

**XLVI**

Por un breve momento, eran felices, no importaba todo lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor… ya daba igual, mientras se tuvieran la una a la otra.

En esos pocos días se habían disfrutado como no lo habían hecho en meses.

Sabían que eventualmente eso se iba a terminar pronto para dar paso a una nueva etapa de peleas y sufrimiento.

En aquél momento ambas se encontraban dando rondas por la ciudad, con el pretexto de ver que todo estuviera en orden, pero en realidad era más un paseo nocturno.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer Shizuru?

- ¿Te parece bien vandalismo en la escuela?

- Muy graciosa… no, en serio…

- Pues… espera… alguien se acerca

- ¿Quién?

- No sé… es un olor familiar… Espera aquí, en las sombras, será mejor que embosquemos a quien venga a que nos embosque a las dos…

- Pero…

- Natsuki

- Si, con cuidado

No pasarían más de ciento veinte segundos para que apareciera una mujer de característico cabello blanco.

- Tú… Maldita sea la hora en que naciste Fujino

- Ara, ara… Pero si es Shirayuki en persona… pensé que entre tú y yo no había nada que hablar…

- Si me hubieras querido matar, aquella vez que pudiste, lo hubieras hecho

- No tengo intenciones de matarte Shirayuki… ya no. Eso se lo dejo a tu hermana

- Tú la sonsacaste, sucia

- Pues dime lo que quieras, pero no va a cambiar las cosas. Ya supéralo, y mejor sigue huyendo, porque esta vez, Haru habla en serio

- Esa tonta, mucho ruido y pocas nueces, si me quisiera matar lo hubiera hecho desde el principio. Solo es una niña asustada.

- Y bien ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

- Shizuru… tan arrogante como siempre, yo soy el demonio, y vengo por ti…

Shirayuki se lanzó sobre Shizuru, pero esta la esquivó gracilmente. Natsuki no podía creerlo, parecía sacada de alguna de sus pesadillas, la misma Shirayuki de esa historia que le contó Shizuru, no podía ser verdad… pero era la misma. Muchas veces en sueños se la imaginó, tuvo pesadillas, pero ahora era real, esa mujer estaba viva y estaba peleando por matar a su único amor.

Pero era algo asombroso, Shizuru era demasiado hábil, aunque no estaba atacando.

Shirayuki se estaba poniendo violenta cada vez más, entonces Natsuki entró en acción.

Tomó sus dos reconocidas pistolas y empezó a disparar, le dio cuatro veces, claro, que las armas no iban a matarla, pero le estaba haciendo sangrar y eso si que la iba a dañar.

- ¿Quién carajo eres tú?

- Aléjate si sabes lo que te conviene

Ahora Shirayuki se enfocaba en Natsuki.

- Te vas a arrepentir de esto, perra

Y la intentaba atacar con todo el odio que sentía en ese momento, pero le era imposible, esa chica misteriosa era demasiado rápida, y no era nada que hubiera visto antes.

- ¿Qué demonios eres tú?

- Tu peor pesadilla Yuki Kazekawa

Natsuki logró darle una patada en el estómago, y varios balazos más.

- Esto no se va a quedar así…

Huir, una vez más, pero no pudo, pues Shizuru la tomó por el cuello, cometiendo un error.

- Aléjate de nosotras, si sabes lo que te conviene.

La dejaron escapar, y peor aún, Shirayuki se dio cuenta desde que Natsuki la llamó por su nombre humano, esas dos eran pareja. Ahora ya sabía por donde herir a Ethel, por donde herir a Shizuru. Si, ahora su objetivo era otro, esa chica de la cual ella no sabía su nombre, pero se trataba de Natsuki.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si… ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? – Preguntó Natsuki

- Ni idea, probablemente se peleo con Ethel

- Si, tal vez… ¿Crees que vuelva?

- Conociéndola, no, es demasiado cobarde, prefiere mantenerse con vida…

- Yo creo que esta vez viene en serio…

- Natsuki, olvídala ¿si? Ella solo es un fantasma del pasado… y ya…

- Quisiera que fuéramos solo tú y yo, para siempre, ni Haru, ni Mai, ni nadie más… esa eternidad que tienes tú, la quiero solo para las dos… ¿Entiendes? Solo eso… Tú y yo

- Se oye hermoso cuando lo dices… Te lo prometo Natsuki, llegará el momento…

Cuando Shizuru y Natsuki comenzaron a plantearse preguntas acerca de su vida y quisieron esas respuestas, nunca pensaron que el camino las iba a llevar por cosas que hubiera deseado evitarse, como el caso de Shizuru, era demasiado…

- ¿Sabes cuanto te amo Natsuki?

- Si, creo que si…

- No… es algo que solo yo se, no sabes con cuanta desesperación te necesito a cada segundo…

- Shizuru…

A Natsuki le carcomía el alma algo que nunca, nunca había mencionado a nadie. A ella le hubiera gustado que Shizuru la convirtiera, pero ella. Solo ella. Deseaba la sangre de Shizuru en ella… quería más y más en ella, quería que su propia sangre fuera parte de la de Shizuru, pero sabía que eso era imposible, realmente imposible.

- Vámonos, esta vez no te quiero compartir con el mundo Shizuru

- ¿Ah no?

- No, esta vez quiero una noche para ti y para mí. Solo una

Aunque fue inconcientemente, sabía que se acercaba el final de la vida como la conocía, y no era precisamente por haber encontrado a Shirayuki o a Ethel. Si no que simplemente ya se estaba terminando una era y lo que pensaba que era su razón de existir se reafirmaría una vez más.

Por fin, lejos de todo mundo en su pequeño refugio donde solo eran ellas dos, donde solamente eran dos mujeres que se amaban, no importaba lo que fueran, solo estaban ahí.

Alejadas de cualquier cosa que les pudiera hacer daño, donde el pasado no las alcanzaría, solo estaba el presente, ese presente donde ambas estaban.

- Nunca dudes de mí… Porque nunca amé a nadie como a ti, ni a Haru y lo sabes

- Si, yo se… y sabes que por Mai no siento nada parecido al amor, nada

- Entonces ya basta de palabras y ven aquí.

Shizuru la tenía por la cintura, la miraba a los ojos mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella… el preludio al beso era algo que le encantaba a Shizuru, pero la hacía sufrir porque era algo hermoso el dolor que sentía al tenerla tan cerca, pero a la vez lejos de sus labios y de su cálido contacto.

La calidez que Natsuki emanaba de su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón y su respiración que marcaba el ritmo de su propia vida eran solo unas de sus cosas favoritas acerca de ella.

Su aroma, sus ojos llenos de vida, que Natsuki recorriera su cuerpo con sus tibias manos, y esos labios que le imprimían vida a los suyos.

En ese momento no pudo sentirse más que agradecida a Ethel, si no fuera por ella, nunca habría conocido a su amada Natsuki, y eso, era algo invaluable.

La noche era oscura, como ninguna, no había luna y eso, hacía la noche, perfecta.

Una a una las prendas de ambas mujeres fueron a dar al suelo, se estaban tomando su tiempo para poder demostrarse de aquella manera cuanto se necesitaban la una para la otra.

Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su compañera, querían hacer el momento lo más largo que se pudiera, pero era algo imposible, sabían que la noche no iba a ser eterna y ya no aguantaban más.

Ninguna de las dos quería ya prolongar más el momento, cuando Shizuru guió a Natsuki hacia la cama, esta sabía que ya era el momento para dejar de ceder y entregarse a aquella mujer que le daba una razón de ser.

Irónicamente, eran dos personas que tenían la eternidad por delante, pero nunca tenían tiempo debido a lo que eran.

**X****LVII**

El departamento donde estaban era increíblemente costoso, los muebles, algunos antigüedades invaluables y otros contemporáneos y de alta moda. Estaba decorado de muy buen gusto a pesar de la extraña combinación de cosas nuevas y viejas.

Ocupaba todo un piso el enorme lugar, y le incomodaba mucho…

Ahora mismo se encontraban en un cuarto pintado totalmente de blanco, sin más muebles que una mesa enorme, cuatro sillas y un cofre enorme. No había electricidad en ese cuarto, la única iluminación era por cantidad enorme de velas. No había ventanas y la puerta era de madera, y se veía que era increíblemente vieja.

- Muy bien… ahora pueden salir por favor

Les decía la rubia que estaba buscando algo en la mesa.

- Pero… - Preguntó Mikoto, un poco recelosa de dejar a Mai sola.

- Este ritual se tiene que hacer solamente entre yo y la afectada – y les dio una sonrisa a las dos contrariadas chicas

- Arika, Mikoto, todo estará bien ¿si?

- Bueno…

- ¿Arika verdad? – Preguntó la rubia a la chica castaña

- Si, Himeko – sama

- Aquí tienes, muchas gracias por prestármelo

La chica rubia le dio a Arika una afilada y adornada daga plateada.

- De nada

- ¿Te sientes bien Mai – san?

- Si, ya estoy mejor Himeko – sama

Mai Tokiha, tenía un paño manchado de sangre sobre su ojo derecho. Ahora mismo la ex – cazadora de vampiros se encontraba incómoda y asustada.

Había decidido junto con sus únicas amigas el ir a buscar al viejo amigo de Mikoto, pero este se encontraba alejado de la ciudad, probablemente en las montañas, pero antes de irse, Mikoto encontró a Natsuki inconciente en un charco de agua. La llevaron hacía su refugio y en cuanto esta despertó, les explicó lo que había pasado, el asunto con los SEARRS y todo el peligro que se estaba por venir, claro, ahora Mai se sentía demasiado inútil. Lo había perdido todo, y aunque era el momento de hablar con Natsuki, no lo hizo.

No quería hablar con ella, y no lo hizo, la ignoró todo el tiempo, le dolía, pero la última vez que la vio, Natsuki reafirmó su elección, era Shizuru, no ella.

Las invitó a comer, muy a su pesar. Y le contaron sobre que se iban a ir de la ciudad y a Natsuki le pareció lo más correcto, y claro, no les ofreció su ayuda como pensaba Mai, cosa que le dolió. Pero antes de que se fueran, pues Shizuru iba a ir por Natsuki, apuntó en un pedazo de mantel de papel una dirección, le dijo a Mai que fueran a ver a esa persona para que arreglara lo de su ojo, esta vez en definitiva. Que las mandaba Natsuki, que era un favor que después pagaría, y le suplicó a Mai que lo hiciera, por la vieja amistad que alguna vez tuvieron.

Claro, Mai no quería, pero sus amigas la animaron.

Así fue como llegaron al lujoso departamento, donde una rubia llamada Himeko Kurusegawa les abrió.

Ella estaba al tanto del "favor", ya que Natsuki le había mandado un mensaje de texto… al principio Mai no estaba segura, ya que Nao solo la engañó, ya que el "ojo" que recuperó gracias a Shiho no era lo que esperaba, le daba un aspecto horroroso y tenía que cubrirlo con un parche, así que era lo mismo que no tenerlo.

La rubia le preguntó acerca de cómo había perdido el ojo, de su recuperación en falso. Y ella misma le dijo que si había manera de recuperarlo, pues teniendo sangre pura de caza vampiros, todo era posible.

Solo que ahora tenían que romper el sello maligno del ojo… Himeko iba a usar una vieja katana que tenía consigo como reliquia familiar, la katana de la sacerdotisa solar, una reliquia familiar, pero no estaba segura de que funcionara. Necesitaba algún instrumento especial.

Mikoto sacó una espada que desde siempre también tenía, una espada con una gran emanación maligna, no servía.

Entonces Arika sacó su daga plateada, ella la tenía porque su abuela se la dio, era una herencia de su madre.

Himeko abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, Mikoto preguntó si conocía algo del instrumento, Himeko dijo que no, pero seguramente si sabía algo.

Solo dijo que era un instrumento valioso, pues emanaba energía blanca y serviría para ayudar a Mai.

Mai tuvo que soportar el dolor cuando le atravesaron con la daga el ojo maligno, le dolió mucho, pero no tanto como la humillación de aceptar la ayuda de Natsuki.

Y ahora se encontraba sentada en una silla en medio de velas y un círculo mágico.

La chica Himeko usó bastantes especias y otros ingredientes que Mai no reconocía, en ese momento se preguntaba si serían cosas como colas de salamandra y así…

Recitaba palabras que no entendía, tal vez tardarían cuarenta y cinco minutos así, ya que poco a poco el dolor del ojo iba cediendo, pero en un momento sentía otro dolor muy distinto…

Al cabo de veinte minutos más, había recuperado su ojo.

- Bien… creo que todo salió bien Mai – san

- Muchas gracias Himeko – sama, en serio… yo… no se como pagarle

- No te preocupes, un favor a Natsuki – chan es algo que hago con mucho gusto…

- Disculpe… ¿Cómo es que…?

- ¿…conozco a Natsuki – chan?

- Si… perdón por ser… chismosa

- No te preocupes… Es por Chikane – chan

- ¿Chikane?

- ¿Natsuki no te dijo nada?

- Bueno… es que ella y yo no… hablamos mucho.

- Ah… Ah… ¡Ah! – Apenas a Himeko le cayó el veinte – ¡Tú eres la caza vampiros que quería con ella!

No importa que fuera una hechicera poderosa y de una familia legendaria, Himeko metía la pata y no dejaba de ser una niña imprudente en muchas ocasiones.

- Eh… si… soy la misma

- Ay, lo siento Mai – san… no quise ser imprudente

- No te preocupes… aunque veo que estas al tanto de nuestra historia…

- Es que Chikane me la contó… Bueno… ya que metí la pata, puedo meterla un poco más, es lo justo para ti. Chikane es la lycan que mordió a Natsuki, por eso la conocemos y nos llevamos muy bien con ella…

- ¿En serio? Pensaba que era un tal… Sakomizu

- No, fue Chikane – chan…

- Ya veo… Hay cosas de las que nunca me enteraré…

- Eso crees… Tú futuro esta muy intrincado e incierto… Vas a encontrar tu camino Mai, el camino que siempre debiste tomar… A veces no es lo pensamos, no es lo más obvio. Recuerda, que aunque una cosa sea obvia no quiere decir que esa cosa es la que tiene que ser…

- ¿De que hablas?

- De nada, no me hagas caso… Solo que ten paciencia, tu camino se aclarara, conocerás a alguien que te va a iluminar… Eres parte importante en esta historia, tanto como Shizuru y Natsuki

- Hablas como si estuviéramos en un tipo de historia retorcida

- Historia retorcida… me gusta. La vida es eso, hay alguien superior a nosotros que jala las cuerdas, creas o no… nuestro destino esta decidido desde siempre, aunque nos alejemos de nuestro camino predestinado siempre vamos a acabar en la misma situación… ¿Conoces la historia de la máquina del tiempo?

- Pues si, todo mundo la conoce

- En ese caso, te acordarás que por más que él quiso cambiar la historia para que su amada no muriera, siempre pasaba lo mismo, ella moría, una y otra vez, siempre, de diferentes maneras, pero era el mismo resultado…

- ¿Quieres decir que hagamos lo que hagamos no podemos evitar lo que se supone que estamos destinados a hacer?

- Así es… tarde o temprano vas a estar en la situación que se dictó para ti…

Himeko sabía el futuro, y eso era algo que solo ella sabía, nadie sabía de sus dotes, que no siempre eran acertados, pues la historia siempre cambiaba, aunque el final era siempre el mismo.

- Será mejor que ya nos vayamos

- Claro, toma, estas hierbas son para mantenimiento, quiero que tomes té de estas hasta que se terminen, una taza por noche ¿Esta bien?

- Si, muchas gracias

- No hay de qué, vamos

Himeko sabía que algo iba a ocurrir, y de hecho estaba muy divertida por el hecho, aunque sabía que nada malo iba a pasar.

Mikoto y Arika estaban nerviosas, cuando vieron salir a Mai sonrieron, pues la "operación" había resultado un éxito.

Mai seguía sintiéndose mal por usar ese favor de Natsuki, lo último que ella haría por Mai.

Estaban dispuestas a irse cuando la puerta se abrió, una hermosa peliazul entró al departamento junto con una muchacha castaña, una de cabello blanco y…

- ¡Maldición!

Mai y sus amigas se pusieron a la defensiva cuando vieron a Ethel Falks entrar.

- Se me olvidó mencionar que Chikane – chan fue a patrullar con _miss_ Ethel

Y Himeko estaba sonriendo, porque obviamente sabía que esto era muy buena idea.

- Hola Mai Tokiha – saludó Ethel – No vengo a pelear hoy

- Vaya… por un momento pensé que era una trampa que Natsuki me tendió, con eso de que son muy amigas…

- ¿Amigas? No, Natsuki es solamente familiar mío y ya. Shizuru si es mi amiga… y se ve que no las tragas…

- Pero no es de tu incumbencia…

- Chikane – chan, mira ellas son mi trabajo de la tarde, lo que te comenté…

- Si… mucho gusto, soy Chikane Himemiya

Mai se sonrojó ante el contacto de aquella bellísima mujer, le recordaba en cierta manera a Natsuki, aunque obviamente, Chikane tenía clase, o eso le pareció a Mai.

Himeko se dio cuenta y fue y le plantó un beso de película XXX a su novia, a lo que Mai decidió solo voltear.

- Yo soy Shizuma Hanazono, hermosa

La saludó la de cabello blanco, quien era hermosa y elegante…

- Si te ve Nagisa… te matará

- Eso si no le vas con el chisme Aoi…

Mai se encontraba confundida… ¿Quiénes eran esas muchachas? ¿Y porque Ethel se sentó en un sillón y ni si quiera la miraba cuando la última vez que la vio la quería matar?

Arika y Mikoto se encontraban muy a gusto hablando con Aoi y Shizuma…

- Así que eres la famosa Mai Tokiha…

- Eh si… Chikane – san…

- Probablemente no me ubiques… bueno, soy hija de Lucian

- ¿Lucian Lycan? ¿De verdad?

- Ja, veo que si hiciste tu tarea… si, soy su hija legítima, una de ellas…

- Yo no las conozco por nombre… pero si se de ustedes… ¿Eres tú la que se rebeló contra su padre por amar a una hechicera… legendaria?

Miró hacia Himeko, quien seguía sonriendo.

- Pues si… soy yo… je

- Vaya…

- Por cierto… Mai, Ethel no volverá a molestarte ¿verdad?

- No, porque la señorita lobo "soy buena con todos" me hizo prometer que no te iba a cazar más… Conseguiremos la sangre de algún bárbaro y se me curará esta estúpida herida si no es demasiado tarde – señalando su ojo izquierdo.

- ¿Sabes? Yo tenía una como tú… solo que esa si me la pude quitar… Ten paciencia, yo nunca pensé recuperar mi ojo… y mira

- Si ya se, ahora juguemos a ser niñas buenas y al té…

- Lo siento…

- Yo lo siento más, pero Himemiya tiene razón, no somos enemigas… A lo mejor me odias porque destruí el consejo… pero no era nada personal, niña. Sayers me ofreció un trato y yo lo acepté, nada en contra tuya.

- Si yo se… de todos modos solo yo era una farsa…

- Cierto, te quedaste sin hogar… Si tú quisieras puedes estar con nosotros

Le ofreció Chikane.

- No gracias – Eso significaba ver a Natsuki más seguido.

- Además… por más que se posponga tu destino, llegará tarde o temprano – le mencionó Himeko.

- ¿Sabes? Tú y Ethel tienen mucho en común… Ella perdió todo en algún momento de su vida… y ahora esta igual que tú, pero al revés…

- ¡Himeko! No seas imprudente

- Lo siento Chikane – chan

- ¿Por qué todo mundo asume que me siento mal porque Shizuru esta con Natsuki? Eso ya pasó…

- ¿Tú estabas enamorada de Shizuru?

- No voy a hablarte de mi vida personal y privada y sobre todo pasada niña.

- Ah esta bien, ni quien quería saberlo, tienes muy mal humor ¿sabes?

- Tú no te quedas atrás

- ¡Mai! ¿Vamos a tardar mucho? Queremos jugar al Xbox con Shizuma

- Mikoto… ya nos vamos

- Ah Mai, por favor

- No, ya vámonos

- Mira niña… No te conviertas en mí… ya es mucho lo del ojo y el estar odiando a la persona que nos quitó lo que queríamos… Busca tu camino… y olvídate de Natsuki o Shizuru…

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Ya lo superé, en parte. Ya no quiero nada con Shizuru, pero gracias a su pérdida quiero matar a la persona que me la quitó, y esa fue mi propia hermana. Y aunque mate a Shirayuki, Shizuru no regresará nunca a mi lado, así que ya vez… mejor no te amargues, aún puedes hacer de tu vida algo mejor.

- El destino no se cambiará nunca, aunque no te guste Ethel

- Si ya se Himeko… Bueno yo ya me voy, no encontramos a mi hermana y no tengo porque estar aquí. Adiós.

Y se fue.

- Yo también creo que es hora de irnos, vamos Arika, Mikoto.

- Si Mai – dijeron al unísono.

- Pues bien, voy en busca de ese destino, gracias Himeko. Y un gusto conocerlas a todas, en otra ocasión hablaremos… hasta luego.

- Hasta luego – le dijeron todas las presentes.

Todas quedaron frías, pues la cazadora y sus amigas se fueron demasiado rápido, para Mai, era primordial irse de ahí, ya no quería ni estar en la misma ciudad que Shizuru y Natsuki.

Comenzaron a caminar, pero pronto vieron a alguien recargado a la pared, esperándolas.

- ¿Ahora que Ethel? ¿Me vas a decir que todo fue un acto y que ahora me vas a atacar?

- Que desconfiada eres, me eras útil porque me dijeron que tu sangre me ayudaría, pero la bruja esa me dijo que hay más maneras y que si quiero tú sangre basta con un poco, no necesito matarte

- ¿Y crees que te voy a dar mi sangre?

- No ahora, tal vez un día

- Eh… déjame pensarlo, ahora ya, bye

- Hey, espera, no te vayas así de rápido

- Llevamos prisa – decía mientras caminaba

- Entiendo que se van lejos de aquí, permíteme encaminarlas hacia las afueras de la ciudad

- Has lo que quieras

- No tienes porque ser tan ruda conmigo…

- Bueno, lo siento, es que estoy tensa…

- Si, se nota de aquí a Manchester…

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No, nada. Mira, normalmente yo no soy así, pero bueno, ahora que llegué a Japón todo cambió, me refiero a que no me gusta hacer amigos ni hablar con las personas, pero… bueno.

- Ve al grano

- Tú quieres a Natsuki ¿verdad?

- Y tú a Shizuru…

- Si, bueno, no… ¡No sé! Ella y yo fuimos pareja cuando estábamos vivas…

- ¿Son de la misma época?

- Si, y bueno, es una larga historia que un día te contaré… ya que caminas demasiado rápido…

- Creí que no querías hablar

- Es que estoy intrigada, cuando nos vimos por última vez Shizuru y yo, gané esto…

Le dijo a Mai, señalando la cicatriz.

- Y me intrigas mucho, es decir… tú también te quedaste con esa herida por algo que tuvo que ver entre Shizuru, Natsuki y tú

- Bueno, ciertamente es una coincidencia que tú y yo tengamos una herida similar en el ojo, aunque sea el contrario, es una coincidencia de que yo haya perdido a Natsuki por Shizuru y viceversa. Pero es eso, una coincidencia…

- No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable…

- Si claro

- ¿No me vas a contar nada?

- No tengo tiempo para contarle mi vida a una vieja

- ¿Vieja? Ja… bueno sí…

- Escucha Ethel, ahora no me siento bien ¿si? Tú dices que es inevitable todo esto, si lo que tú dices, y lo del destino que dice Himeko es verdad, nos volveremos a ver, entonces hablaré contigo… ahora déjame ir

- Esta bien… Si eso quieres, nos vemos Mai, niñas.

Ambas chicas se fueron por su lado, inconcientes de que sus vidas estaban más ligadas de lo que pensaban.

**XL****VIII**

Mai en camino a buscar su destino, Natsuki y Shizuru amándose. Pero esa misma noche se estaba fraguando un plan complejo, no en contra de ellas, si no en contra de Nagi y Takumi Tokiha.

No tendrían que esperar mucho tiempo, pues el plan se ponía en marcha desde las seis de la tarde del día siguiente.

Era algo que nadie se esperaba, nadie. De este plan solo sabían Reito, Shirayuki, Sergey y sus secuaces, y claro Tate, pero el no sabía los detalles.

El día llegó como uno más, para todos, un día común, sin nada especial.

Pero a los últimos minutos del las cinco, en el centro de la ciudad apareció en un espectacular una manta blanca con letras en aerosol rojo, la manta rezaba:

_We will rock this city_

Mucha gente simplemente ignoró el anuncio, nadie pensó que se tratara de nada importante.

De nada.

Todo comenzó en una zona retirada, algunas explosiones, que se extendieron en varias partes de la ciudad.

Justo en ese momento Natsuki y Shizuru se encontraban aún en cama.

- Oye… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Seguir aquí Nat – su – ki

- Bueno...

Un sonido rompió el silencio.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Si… será mejor que vaya por algo de comer, tanto "ejercicio" ya me amoló…

- Bueno, bueno, ve a llenar ese tanque ¿si? Pero regresa…

- Si, ahorita vengo, solo me hago un sándwich de mayonesa y vengo…

- Esta bien…

En lo que Natsuki se ponía algo de ropa para ir a la cocina, Shizuru encendió la televisión.

- Tiene tanto tiempo que no vemos las noticias…

- ¿Noticias? Que aburrido… Mejor ponle a la novela… va a pasar algo bien raro, se va a cambiar la villana al cuerpo de la heroína gracias a un menjurje raro…

- ¿Natsuki? ¿Ves taranovelas?

- De vez en cuando, me encanta que tengan las vidas más complicadas que las nuestras y cosas tontas como la fiesta del viernes sea algo tan importante ja

- Bueno, eso si…

- Ya vengo

Mientras Shizuru cambiaba todos los canales, Natsuki fue a preparar su comida, llegó pronto y Shizuru estaba viendo las noticias…

- ¿Algo interesante?

Llegaba Natsuki comiendo su sándwich.

- Nada… si te interesa que le hayan partido el hocico al presidente italiano

- ¿En serio? ¡Genial!

* Nos acaba de llegar un anuncio de último momento. Se han expandido los incendios y explosiones por toda la ciudad. Hay caos por todos lados, el servicio de bomberos no es suficiente.

Se han suscitado ataques por personas desconocidas, se entiende que la ira esta presente, pero les pedimos a los televidentes que mantengan la calma.

Nos viene un reporte de que han levantado a más de cuarenta muertos por los incendios y otros quince, víctimas de los ataques. Los ataques son de una naturaleza violenta pues la garganta de las víctimas ha sido cortada, algunos han perdido toda su sangre… *

- Que raro ¿no?

- Pues si, pero debe ser un ataque terrorista ¿no?

- Supongo que si Shizuru…

En ese mismo momento un estruendo y un flamaso se pudo ver a través de la ventana de la habitación del cuarto de Shizuru y Natsuki.

- ¿Qué demonios?

Natsuki se asomó a la ventana y vio como un edificio cercano estaba en llamas y la gente salía despavorida, solo para ser atacada por gente que esperaba afuera.

- ¡Vampiros!

- Natsuki ¿Estas segura?

- ¡Vamos!

Natsuki y Shizuru se vistieron, muy a su pesar. Bajaron y les fue muy difícil distinguir a los humanos de los vampiros, pues aún era neófitos, así que eran casi indetectables, tal vez tuvieran dos o tres años. Aun así, pusieron a salvo a los humanos y mataron a los vampiros, el fuego les fue útil.

Ninguno dijo quien era su jefe, parecían un poco desorientados.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Mejor vamos al centro Natsuki, esto no esta bien…

- ¿Crees que sea ya la guerra entre especies?

- No se… ¿Por qué se tendrían que ir contra los humanos? Además no veo a ningún licántropo…

- No, yo tampoco, vámonos entonces, súbete.

- Si

Las explosiones no cesaban, pues una persona tenía un radio encendido y las explosiones y ataques seguían. Durante el camino se enfrentaron a más vampiros.

- No entiendo porque…

- Yo menos, esto no esta bien…

Por otro lado, una pequeña manada de lobos estaba peleando con más vampiros al otro lado de la ciudad, mientras una bruja y una vampira estaban tratando de salvar humanos.

Muchos vampiros y lobos estaban confundidos, pues no sabían ni por donde jalar.

Yukino y Haruka estaban tratando de averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando.

Pero solo era el principio… del fin.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Se que extrañan los episodios largos, ya volveran, lo prometo. Pero ahora no me he podido concentrar muy bien, y también por eso no he escrito nada de las otras historias, les pido disculpas. Espero que les haya gustado... pronto la historia tomará un giro interesante hahaha, espero que sea de su agrado. La canción que aparece esta vez, es de QBO y se llama "Nada que pensar". Espero sus comentarios =)


	13. Chapter 13

**XLIX**

El caos reinaba por todos lados, y la guarida de Nagi era invadida y defendida por sus habitantes, no había escapatoria.

En la ciudad seguían todos confundidos, humanos y seres sobrenaturales por igual.

Los lobos recorrían la ciudad tratando de hacer algo, e iban siendo seguidos por alguien.

- ¡Himemiya! – gritó Ethel

El lobo azulado se detuvo y encaró a quien le estaba hablando.

- Esto de los incendios… es obra de Shirayuki, lo sabes… tenemos que hacer algo o va a acabar con todo…

- ¿Pero que no deseabas destruir a Japón? – le preguntó Nagisa

- Pues si, pero era solo un decir, bien saben que no puedo. Soy parte del Alto Consejo de Vampiros, y esto que esta pasando esta en contra de nuestras leyes, es un riesgo que alguien descubra el secreto de nuestra existencia… Y como representante del consejo no puedo permitir esto… Además de que esta implicada mi hermana, y quiero acabar con esto de una vez y regresarme a mi país…

- ¿Qué hacemos Himeko?

- No lo sé… ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar Shirayuki, Ethel?

- No, la verdad es que no, solo creo que esto es obra suya, pues los incendios son su marca propia…

- ¡Hey!

Llegó una muchacha de lentes, muy apurada.

- ¡Chie – chan!

- Hola Himeko, oigan… las estaba buscando, hay un caos tremendo… Descubrimos de quien es este "macabro plan"

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Nagisa, ya que Chikane y las demás no se transformaban en humanas para no perder tiempo.

- Pues quien más, Yukino alias La Baronesa se puso a trabajar y averiguo que el plan es encabezado por Reito Kanzaki y Sergey Wong, no los confirmó su hermano. Parece que quieren derrocar el reinado de Nagi y Takumi…

Nagi, el vampiro más antiguo de Japón, reinaba y regia a los vampiros de ese país, al principio era con su amiga y después novia eterna, Mashiro, pero ambos deseaban cosas diferentes, eventualmente los dos se enemistaron y pelearon por el control de los vampiros y el país nipón. Las cosas se complicaron con la entrada de otros vampiros y el conflicto de intereses era peor aún.

Un día Mashiro desapareció, se rumora que Nagi se deshizo de ella así sin más…

Al poco tiempo se comprobó que Nagi no era el primer vampiro del país, el primer vampiro de ahí cuyo nombre no se mencionó nunca había muerto bajo las garras de otro vampiro desconocido, Nagi consiguió sangre de aquel vampiro, y era una buena cantidad aunque el nunca fue acusado del crimen, desde entonces Nagi usó sus talentos como político para seguir en el reinado conjuntamente con el Príncipe Obsidian, se elegía a aquel muchacho que tuviera sangre "especial" y compatible con la del "antiguo" y así fue que esa tradición había nacido.

Normalmente el Príncipe Obsidian reinaba por siglos pero a veces eran asesinados por que eran acusados de traición o conspiración, porque algunos simplemente no podían con demasiado poder, Kanzaki era lo suficientemente malvado como para cooperar con Nagi, pero claro, el lo quería todo y traicionar a Nagi no le fue difícil, y pudo escapar de él, no lo asesinaron, pero se quedó sin nada, y aunque tuviera esa poderosa sangre, no le servía de nada.

Ahora se tenía la oportunidad de acabar con ellos…

- Aquí no están tan organizados como en Inglaterra y toda Europa en general… así que estas cosas pueden suceder…

- Bueno, gracias por la observación Ethel, pero como sea… Hay muchas víctimas y nos hemos estado encargando de vampiros neófitos. Yohko y las demás están haciendo eso… Sayers también esta haciendo lo mismo, pero el centro de la ciudad es un caos… y ahí esta la guarida de Takumi y Nagi… creo que la verdadera pelea esta allá, Shizuru y Natsuki ya se fueron para allá…

- Disculpa… Harada

- ¿Qué Ethel? No me interrumpas

- ¿Shirayuki no esta trabajando con Kanzaki?

- ¿Shirayuki? No lo sé…

- Bueno lo averiguaremos…

- ¿Entonces somos aliados temporales?

- Si, ahora vamos para la guarida de Nagi… pero recuerden, Shirayuki es mía

Las chicas fueron, donde había más caos, afortunadamente ahí no había indicios de fuego, pero se encontraron con más vampiros, lo peor de todo que los neófitos eran los que estaban afuera, y apenas y tenían fuerza. Los vampiros más expertos estaban ahí, confundidos entre guardias de Nagi y guardias de Kanzaki, así que se comenzó una lucha para poder avanzar.

Más adentro en una de las cámaras subterráneas un abatido Takumi y un desprotegido Nagi con solo Akira a su lado y a merced de Kanzaki y Wong, quienes ya estaban ahí…

- Pronto será el fin de tu reinado de terror

- Eso es lo que crees Kanzaki, pero no vas a poder con nosotros

- ¿En serio? Ve a mi débil sustituto… es patético

- Cállate… atacar por las espaldas no es honorable y solo con trampa es que pudiste acercarte a nosotros

- Calma Takumi… necesitamos estrategias para salir de esta…

- Hablando de estrategias Reito, ¿Dónde esta Shirayuki?

- Debería haber llegado desde hace varios minutos…

Lo que no sabían esos hombres es que Shirayuki se manda sola, y rara vez cumple con su promesas, más cuando se le interpusieron dos personas en la entrada…

- ¡No te me vas viva hermana!

- Mira que miedo que tengo Haru, si antes no me hiciste nada, ahora no será diferente

Shirayuki se retrasó haciendo robos personales, no se ciñó al plan y eso fue lo peor que les pudo pasar a sus compañeros, y a ella misma.

Las demás chicas seguían tratando de controlar la situación, algunos vampiros cedieron gracias a las dotes diplomáticas de Yukino, los demás licántropos japoneses no se habían metido aún, porque ya se había aclarado lo de que no era la épica guerra entre especies que tanto se había anticipado, sino que era una batalla local entre el antiguo Príncipe Obsidian y el nuevo.

Aunque ya habían aparecido algunos que estaban de acuerdo con derrocar a Nagi…

Chikane y Ethel se dedicaron a atacar a Shirayuki en cuanto la vieron.

Esta vez iban en serio y los ataques eran por demás, agresivos, pero Shirayuki no se iba a dejar vencer por ellas.

- Es ahora o nunca, y no voy a descansar hasta que estés muerta

- Te falta mucho Haru, muchísimo

- Eso crees

Los golpes que le daba su hermana eran demasiado fuertes, pero ninguno lo suficientemente mortal como para hacerle daño, además Shirayuki estaba ya aburrida, había alguien que llamaba su atención, había visto a Shizuru entrar desde hace rato, y no iba a permitir que saliera con vida. Su hermana le importaba poco y ahora no era más que un estorbo en su vida.

- Ya me cansé de pelear contigo y tu amiga…

Chikane había sufrido un ataque de varios vampiros que estaban atacando a Himeko hace algunos años, uno la mordió y le dio una infección de la que tardó mucho en recuperarse, pero que le impedía transformarse rápidamente, ahora era lenta y le dolía mucho, y cuando volvía a su forma humana, las cicatrices no le cerraban adecuadamente. Y claro, su poder era limitado ahora, algo inaceptable de alguien de su linaje. Así que la pelea con Shirayuki era demasiado para ella.

En un momento, la vampira logró confundirla con sus rápidos movimientos, Shirayuki era una vampira que confiaba en ella antes que nadie o algo. Ella no se valía de ninguna arma, solo de sus manos, poseía unas uñas como garras, claro, imitadas de su creador, Quimera.

Claro que era muy buena en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y tal vez en forma humana Chikane podría haber tenido algún tipo de ventaja por el manejo experto de espada que tenía, pero en su forma lobuna y agotada no oponía mucha resistencia, así que Shirayuki logro darle en un costado abriéndole la piel peligrosamente, Chikane solo emitió un gemido de dolor, que fue escuchado por su eterna pareja, Himeko.

- ¡Chikane – chan!

Rápidamente fue a auxiliarle, quiso pelear contra Shirayuki pero sabía que era mucho más importante salvar a Chikane, así que se la llevó aparte, lo importante era curarla.

- Ahora si, ya no hay intrusos Haru, esto lo vamos a arreglar ahora

- Pues eso espero

Shirayuki estaba conciente de que ya era tarde, pero tenía que irse ya. Así que no tuvo mucha paciencia cuando se fue directo hacia su hermana, a Ethel le dio un terrible escalofrío al recordar la lucha en la que casi pierde la vida por primera vez.

Sorprendentes maniobras aéreas que sabía no pudieron superar la violenta y rudimentaria manera de pelear de su hermana.

- Lamento ser tan anticuada… pero no puedo matarte, al menos no con mis propias manos…

- ¡¿Qué?! Eres una cobarde…

- No, no lo soy, simplemente no quiero matarte personalmente

Tronó los dedos y varios vampiros aparecieron.

- Mátenla

Eran unos quince hombres que no dudaron en irse sobre la pobre Ethel, ahora estaba perdida, aunque tuviera más fuerza que el vampiro común, eran demasiado para ella.

- Ahora si… tengo una cita con el destino, adiós hermana

Se fue rápidamente al lugar de encuentro, pero se encontró a alguien a medio camino, esta vez totalmente inesperado.

Mientras que Takumi y Akira peleaban contra Reito y Sergey para proteger a Nagi.

- ¿No estas viendo que te esta usando Takumi?

- El me brindo la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, lo que digas no me importa, solo tienes envidia

- Piensa lo que quieras niño, pero lo vas a lamentar

El propio Nagi pensó que sería mejor que los apoyara peleando, pero la verdad es que no era muy bueno peleando con sus propias fuerzas, era mejor estratega y le gustaba más mandar a los demás… y había un último recurso que no quería usar, no ahora.

La pelea seguía cada vez mas violenta.

- Shirayuki no va a venir Reito, será mejor que acabemos con esto de una buena vez…

- Si, ya sabía que esa mujer me iba a fallar a la última hora

Lo que no sabían es que Shirayuki se había perdido, el edificio donde estaba Nagi operando era de tres pisos y dos pisos subterráneos. Shirayuki estaba en el segundo piso, mientras que Reito y los demás estaban en la parte más baja. Ethel y las demás estaban solo en el primer piso.

Aparte Shirayuki tendría que vérselas con alguien más…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le contestó una ronca voz, en la oscuridad no era fácil distinguirla, pero con una sola vez que la vio, había bastado para imprimirse en su mente el olor, la silueta y esa voz que extrañamente le molestaba tanto.

- Eso es algo que yo debería preguntar… ¿No crees?

- No te voy a dejar pasar

- ¿Y eso por qué niña?

- Porque tú eres el enemigo ¿verdad? Tú te aliaste con ellos…

- Si, es verdad… Creo que lo de los incendios es demasiado evidente, de seguro que mi hermana te lo dijo…

- No, me lo dijo Shizuru

- Ah… es cierto… Shizuru cambió a mi hermana por ti ¿no es así?

Natsuki no contestó, solo le estaba apuntando con una de sus pistolas.

- Cuando tú le seas innecesaria o mueras, te va a dejar y se va a ir a buscar otra cosa mejor o peor… según sea el caso – La miraba despectivamente

- Eso no es verdad solo porque tú lo digas

- ¿Ah no? ¿Qué no ves que rápido se olvidó de mi hermana? Y eso que ella le salvó la vida… ¿Qué has hecho tú por ella? Nada, nada que hagas puede superar el sacrificio que hizo mi hermana

- Shizuru le está agradecida por eso… pero…ya no la ama…

- ¿Estas segura de que ella te ama?

- Si lo estoy, y nada de lo que digas me va a hacer dudar

- Bueno, no digas que no te lo advertí… Cuando le des todo, te va a dejar

- ¡Ya cállate!

- ¿No te gusta que te digan la verdad?

Natsuki ya no respondió y una lluvia de balazos se fue sobre Shirayuki, pero esta ya sabía como peleaba Natsuki, así que le fue más fácil esquivarla y atacarla a mano limpia.

Eso era un nuevo reto para Shirayuki, pues su oponente estaba muy bien entrenada para este tipo de batallas.

En el nivel más abajo Sergey y Reito estaban por disfrutar las mieles de la victoria al haber desarmado por completo a Takumi y Akira, solo era cuestión de aniquilarlos y a Nagi también.

Estaban divididos ambos grupos, cada uno a un extremo, Nagi se encontraba muy lejos de la puerta como para poder escapar, se había terminado. Perdió.

Al menos esa era la perspectiva en ese segundo, porque llegó alguien a cambiar el destino, alguien que nunca esperaron cambiará la balanza tan de repente.

Una explosión cimbró el lugar, otra después… y otras cuatro explosiones de un humo denso, espeso y amarillo que impedía ver nada… ¿Quién lanzó esas granadas?

Todo estaba temblando y se estaban cayendo pedazos del edificio… En ese momento Nagi no sabía ni que hacer

- ¡Nagi!

- ¿Fujino? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se encontraba pegada a la pared…

- Me costó mucho trabajo arrogar esas granadas sin que nadie se diera cuenta… ¿Sabías los pasajes secretos que hay aquí? Arriba hay uno, desde ahí lo arrojé, solo es una pequeña rendija… Ara, que difícil fue…

- Pasadizos secretos… si, conocía algunos… pero esta era mi sala de seguridad, se supone que no había… Además ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Cómo lo se…? Bueno, hay que conocer bien al enemigo, Natsuki y yo conocemos mejor que tú este lugar… Ahora, ven… por aquí

- Shizuru…

Ella movió una piedra en la pared en la que estaba apoyada y esta se abrió, dando paso a un pasillo oculto.

- ¡Takumi! – Shizuru gritó y una débil tos le indicó donde estaba el chico y la chica.

Poco a poco ambos se fueron haciendo visibles.

- Rápido, por aquí…

- ¿Shizuru por que estas haciendo esto?

- No por buena persona te lo aseguro…

- Si, yo se… te intentamos matar… y tu te negaste varias veces a servirnos ¿Por qué?

- Yo conozco tus reglas personales Nagi, y yo se que valoras mucho este tipo de favores… Si te salvé la vida es porque se que me vas a devolver el favor un día de estos, lo hago porque me serás útil, nada más.

El chico se quedó muy serio pero sonrió al poco tiempo.

- Esta bien, no podría esperar menos de ti Shizuru – chan… Te debo una entonces, y sabes que cumplo mi palabra

- Lo sé… Ahora, verán que hay una bifurcación, vayan por la derecha y saldrán por atrás del edificio… yo iré por la derecha, dejé a Natsuki haciendo guardia en el pasillo del segundo piso…

- Esta bien, gracias

- Muchas gracias – le dijo Takumi, quien sangraba bastante

- Vayan, vayan…

Shizuru se fue lo más rápido que pudo, pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

En el primer piso, Ethel ya había terminado con cinco vampiros de los quince, solo eran diez que ahora la atacaban, y estaba tratando de emprender una retirada cuando alguien le tocó la espalda…

- Ya llegaste hasta aquí y te has tragado tu orgullo, por nada. No te vayas con las manos vacías, ella sigue aquí, yo me encargo de estos idiotas

- Nao ¿Estas segura?

- Viniste por ella ¿no? Vamos, encuéntrala y termina lo que tienes que hacer, de todos modos la caballería ya viene, yo puedo sola con estos

Ethel no dijo nada y se fue a buscar a su hermana, pues hace rato se habían escuchado unas explosiones y no estaba segura de que eran o porque.

En la parte de abajo Reito y Sergey se encontraban tratando de escapar, pues todo se venía abajo.

- ¿Quién vino a rescatar a Nagi? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

- Eso ya no importa Reito… Vámonos

- ¿Pero como?

- Por ahí, vamos

Un hueco cerca de la entrada a la cámara fue su ruta de salida, ahí salieron al primer nivel del subterráneo, ellos conocían un pasadizo que daba a la calle de atrás, que claro, no era el mismo que tomó Nagi, pero iban a salir casi en el mismo lugar. Su plan había fallado lastimosamente.

Natsuki por su parte en cuanto escucho las explosiones supo que Shizuru había terminado su trabajo, pues ella le dijo que solo los rescataría rápidamente. Shirayuki sabía que había fallado con sus ex compañeros, pues el tiempo no estaba de su lado, pero estaba dispuesta a matar a Natsuki.

Esta por otra parte parecía tener demasiada energía en si misma, pero Shirayuki no cedía, se estaba divirtiendo pero no podía matarle, esa niña era muy rápida.

Al cabo del un tiempo se aburrió, y empezó a usar las sombras a su favor, se escondía entre las columnas y las partía con su descomunal fuerza, y velozmente hacía lo mismo una y otra vez, eso confundía a Natsuki.

- Ya no te queda mucho tiempo… pero no importa. Te estoy haciendo un favor, al matarte ya no tendrás que sufrir cuando Shizuru se vaya y te deje… aunque obviamente no tardará en olvidarte…

Natsuki disparó hacia donde escuchó la voz, y lo único que hizo fue ocasionar un derrumbe, claro, Shirayuki lo hizo a propósito para que esto ocurriera, la columna se le fue encima a Natsuki y como pudo rodó y esquivó la enorme piedra, cayó de espaldas y justo cuando estaba por levantarse, una furiosa Shirayuki se le venía encima, ahora si, con toda la intención de matarla.

Sus ojos rojos estaban más encendidos que nunca, mostraba los dientes y sus garras estaban listas para desgarrarla.

Natsuki escuchó un zumbido, volteó y vio la cara de la muerte por primera vez… que lenta había sido.

- ¡No!

Una voz resonó desde la oscuridad, Natsuki no la reconoció. En realidad todo ocurrió en menos de un minuto, pero es en esos instantes cuando parece que el tiempo es millones de veces más lento.

Todo es en cámara lenta, no hay ruido a pesar de estar lleno de escándalo el lugar.

El rostro de Shirayuki sería lo último que viera, lo último. Pero no. Una espalda fue lo último que vio, una espalda que después cayó hacía delante. La espalda… ¿De quien?

Tan familiar, pero a la vez tan extraña, el golpe de Shirayuki la estremeció, pero al final cayó como un muñeco. Claro, la sangre que brotó del frente de aquella espalda le dio en la cara.

¿Por qué se fijo solo en eso?

Le dolía la cabeza, el segundo que tardó en reconocer lo que no quería reconocer, lo que no quería recordar, le pareció una hora, o tal vez no… ya no existía el tiempo y nada valía ya la pena.

El cabello. Si, es algo que definitivamente no quería reconocer, algo que mejor no quería aceptar.

Un castaño de tono poco común. Claro, recordaba como olía, como era su textura, como le caía a esa chica sobre sus hombros, como le caía aquel cabello a ella misma cuando _ella_ estaba encima.

Lo menos obvio, esa sangre, el olor de ella mezclado con el de otras personas, pero no importaba, ella tenía el olfato muy bien desarrollado gracias a los experimentos a los que fue sometida de niña, y desde la primera vez que la conoció ese olor fue muy fácil de distinguir, ahora era mucho más fuerte, pues un charco se estaba formando, un charco carmín, oscuro, casi negro… espeso.

Y frío… de por si ella ya era fría, el poco calor que pudo haber poseído se había ido, por eso mismo la sangre se estaba volviendo, espesa y pegajosa. Su esencia seguía ahí, pero su vida ya no.

No quería aceptarlo. No. No. No.

No estaba muerta.

¿O si?

- Shizuru…

No pasó nada, no se movió. Ella tampoco. ¿A dónde estaba Shirayuki? ¿Acaso desapareció?

Natsuki al fin se puso de pie, le dio la vuelta bruscamente. Tiesa. Esa era la palabra, Shizuru se le hizo más pesada que nunca, su cuerpo se encontraba agarrotado, y la sangre la cubría totalmente, la maldita Shirayuki le había abierto desde la garganta hasta el pecho una herida enorme.

Pero fue la del cuello la que la paralizó y la hizo sangrar de esa manera, sus ojos rojos estaban pálidos… si antes no tenían vida, ahora era peor.

Se había ido, se había ido.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Nooo!

Se puso de pie, y la miró, estaba riéndose, se estaba carcajeando. No se había ido, no se había movido, y no la había atacado cuando estaba en shock porque desde un principio lo sabía. No la iba a matar a ella, porque desde el principio la buscaba a _ella._

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes, no sabía que hacer o decir… Su cuerpo se lo exigía, matarla, matarla, hacerla pedazos.

Se impulsó para saltarle encima, para hacer pedazos esa estúpida cara que se estaba mofando de ella, pero alguien se lo impidió, alguien la agarró por detrás…

Lo sabía, no estaba muerta, no podía estar muerta.

Eso lo pensó por un segundo, hasta que escuchó su voz…

- No Natsuki

Era la misma voz que gritó justo cuando Shizuru le tapó la vista. ¿Cómo es que la tenía ahora atrás de ella?

- ¿Estabas aquí? No te vi – Dijo riéndose Shirayuki a su hermana

- Yo me encargaré de ella, ahora si, tú sálvala

- ¿Salvarla… yo?

- Escúchame bien, tú puedes hacerlo no yo. Yo te cubro, pero hazlo.

- ¡Déjame matar a esa hija de puta! ¡¿No ves lo que le hizo?!

- ¡Escúchame Natsuki! ¡No esta muerta! ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer nada por ella! ¡Tú si!

- Pero ¿Cómo?

- No hay manera de salvarla, y si la hay, no la vas a saber – Dijo Shirayuki antes de lanzarse contra su hermana.

- ¡Piensa Natsuki! ¡Piensa! ¿Por qué crees que te digo que eres la única que puede ayudarla?

Shirayuki la estrelló en la pared y ya no pudo continuar hablando Ethel.

- No pensaba matarte a ti… niña, pero ¿sabes? Ya estoy aquí y ya lo logré, voy a matar completamente a Shizuru y a ti también…

- ¡No si lo impido yo! ¡Rápido Natsuki! Piénsalo bien…

¿Cómo podía ser ella quien salvara a Shizuru? ¿Cómo?

- ¡Eres la única que puede hacerlo! ¡Estamos rodeadas de vampiros!

¿Vampiros? Claro… Todos eran vampiros, estaban muertos…. Natsuki puso las manos en el piso, incapaz de quitarle la vista a Shizuru, sus manos estaban sobre algo viscoso.

Sangre.

Sangre.

Sangre.

¡Sangre!

¡Eso era! Shizuru necesita sangre, tenía que conseguirla.

- Voy a ayudarte Shizuru, te conseguiré sangre

Natsuki trataba de llevarse a Shizuru de ahí.

- ¡No seas imbecil! ¿De donde vas a sacar sangre en estos momentos?

- Pero entonces… ¿Cómo…?

- ¡Como que como! Eres lenta… ¡SOLO TÚ PUEDES SALVARLA! ¡No se le puede dar sangre de otro vampiro a otro a menos que sea su creador! ¡Argh!

Shirayuki la tenía por el cuello y le estaba estrellando la cabeza una vez más.

Mientras que Sergey y Reito estaban por salir del túnel.

- Vaya que salió mal…

- Y que lo digas, tú amiguita nos traicionó a última hora

- Si, debí saberlo desde un principio… Escucha… gracias por apoyarme en todo esto, recuerda que aún hay un último recurso.

En el momento que Reito estaba ya en la salida del túnel se volteó a ver a Sergey.

- Tienes que encontrarla. Tienes que.

Sergey no le contestó porque solo pudo ver la cara de terror de Reito. Nagi estaba atrás de Reito, los estaba esperando desde hace un buen rato. Nagi atravesó a Reito en el corazón con una filosa estaca de casi un metro.

Madera bendita. Los vampiros eran inmunes a muchas cosas, pero algunos tipos de madera eran agresivas para ellos, en especial de algunos árboles venenosos, y la madera bendita era precisamente eso, una rama de árbol venenoso y virgen, curado en una sustancia que no era agua bendita, era un líquido que contenía ajenjo y otros químicos que los mataba por completo, el veneno de vampiro era erradicado y al perder la sangre y el corazón era imposible remediarlo. Sergey no fue visto por Nagi así que echó a correr por donde vino, se perdió pues Reito era quien se sabía esos pasajes, no el.

- ¿Creíste que eras el único que podía apuñalar por la espalda?

Reito no podía hablar mientras se desangraba…

- Este instrumento mi amigo, siempre lo traigo por las dudas… si… Nadie se lo esperaba… Cometí muchas equivocaciones contigo, pero yo pensé que serías más sensato… Que te quedarías lo suficientemente vivo… je pero no. ¿Sabes que te perdoné la vida? Te necesitaba después, pero lo arruinaste todo… Hasta siempre, amigo, hasta siempre…

Nagi se separó de él y le dijo a sus dos acompañantes

- Estáquenlo y ya saben que hacer. Nos vemos en ya saben donde, y no cometan errores.

- Si señor

Natsuki estaba totalmente en shock y su cerebro trabajaba lentamente, pero ahora ya estaba pensando. ¿Era en serio? Shizuru necesitaba sangre, pero… ¿su sangre?

- ¿Qué estas esperando Kuga?

- Es que… ¡Mi sangre es venenosa! ¡Corrosiva! La voy a matar…

- ¿En serio? Ja ja ja ja Esto es tan divertido… Shizuru morirá…

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Shirayuki! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

- Ya lo sé Haru ¿y?

- Estoy cansada de ti… no puedo vivir, mientras tu sigas viva

- ¿Ah si? Entonces… ¡Muérete!

La arrojó una vez más, pero Ethel se levantó, algo tenía que hacer… algo… ¿Pero qué? Su hermana era más fuerte, o en realidad no la quería matar… no, es que se conocían demasiado bien, aunque obviamente Haru no tenía ninguna ventaja contra su hermana.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que después de más de dos siglos desde que nos dejamos de ver, llegáramos a esto… Es gracioso de cierta manera… Pero no te tengo miedo y no tengo miedo a morir, después de todo lo hice gustosa ya una vez

_[Wait another minute_

Espera otro minuto

_Can't you see what this pain has fucking done to me_

¿No ves lo que este dolor me ha jodidamente hecho?

_I'm alive and still kicking_

Estoy viva y coleando

_What__you__see__ I __can't__see__and__maybe__you'll__think__before__you__speak_

Lo que tú ves yo no puedo ver y tal vez tu pensaras antes de que hables

_I'm alive,_

Estoy viva

_For you I'm awake _

Para ti estoy despierta

_Because of you I'm alive_

Por ti estoy viva

_Told you I'm awake,_

Te lo dije estoy despierta

_Swallowing you_

Tragandote_]_

- Ay no me salgas con tu discurso barato

- Tal vez… pero solo te voy a decir una cosa. Gracias a ti estoy viva. Gracias a ti es que me volví a encontrar con Shizuru y gracias a ti tendré el placer de salvarla una vez más… Y una cosa más. Te perdono. Ya no voy a seguir así… No he podido vivir gracias a ti… la perdí una vez… pero no otra vez…

- ¡Ya es demasiado tarde!

- No, es demasiado tarde Yuki, demasiado… pero para ti…

[_Take another second_

Toma otro segundo

_Turn your back on me _

Dame la espalda

_and make believe that you're always happy_

y has creer que tu siempre estas feliz

_It's__ safe to say you're never alive_

Es seguro decir que nunca estas viva

_A big part of you has died and by the way,_

Una gran parte de ti ha muerto y a propósito,

_I hope you're satisfied_

Espero que estés satisfecha

_I'm alive,_

Estoy viva

_For you I'm awake _

Para ti estoy despierta

_Because of you I'm alive_

Por ti estoy viva

_Told you I'm awake,_

Te lo dije estoy despierta

_Swallowing you_

Tragandote]

- Según tú ya no me tienes rencor pero con esto que le hice a Shizuru, siempre te vas a acordar de mí, siempre me odiarás…

- Ya no hermana, ya no. Ya estoy vieja para estas cosas…

- Bueno, esta es la última ronda, todo o nada Ethel

- Bien dicho

Aunque Ethel sabía que tenía pocas oportunidades. De sus muñecas salieron dos filosas dagas adornadas, un poco más delgadas que la que poseía Arika.

- Ay, por favor, esas cosas son para matar perros sarnosos

- Si, pero también son buenas para cortar cuerpos duros, como vampiros…

- Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas

Se repitió el juego una vez más, Ethel terminó estrellada en la pared y Shirayuki con solo algunos rasguños.

- Ya me cansé – Shirayuki se lamió las comisuras de la boca y estaba lista para atacar, se lanzó en contra de su hermana…

- ¡Ethel! ¡Atrápalo!

Era Nao, quien le arrojó a Ethel un frasco pequeño, era como un tubo con una tapa de plata. Su contenido era sangre. Reconoció el olor.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Shirayuki golpeó a Nao cuando esta la enfrentó, y Nao sacó unos guantes con afiladas cuchillas…

- ¿Una imitadora? Me halagas

- Claro, como si alguien quisiera imitarte vieja bruja…

Las garras resonaban metálicas en contra de las garras naturales de Shirayuki.

En un momento en que Nao vio fijamente a Ethel, se dejó agarrar por su oponente, quien la arrojó como hacía con hermana, ahora ya la estaban fastidiando.

Shirayuki se volvió a su hermana.

- Suficiente, Haru, suficiente.

Esta vez se fue contra ella con todo su peso y furia, pero no se esperaba que su hermana le arrojara algo en la cara.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaa!

En cuanto el rojo líquido le cayó en la cara a Shirayuki, esta empezó a dar alaridos de dolor, le dio en los ojos principalmente y se llevó las manos al rostro, se agarraba y gritaba, quería arrancarse la piel.

- Se terminó, ahora si.

Ethel guardó sus dagas y se acercó a su hermana, le tomó las manos cariñosamente.

- Ya hermana, se terminó, ya se irá pronto el dolor

- ¿Me ayudaras?

- Si… todo estará bien

Sergey lo estaba viendo todo ahora, pues estaba pasando por ahí gracias a la perdida que se metió el pobre, pero decidió irse pronto, no iba a quedarse a ver, además menos la iba a ayudar, por su culpa su amigo estaba muerto y el plan había fracasado.

- Ayúdame Haru…

- Shh… ya se irá

En ese momento Haru vio la desfigurada cara de su hermana, sin ojos y que ahora más que cara era una masa de carne y hueso sanguinolenta. Shirayuki la abrazó y Ethel también. Subió sus manos de la cintura hacia la espalda y al cuello, y entonces de un rápido movimiento sus dos manos arrancaban la cabeza de la vampira.

El cuerpo de Shirayuki se desplomó, y un pedazo de cuero con una antigua moneda circular con un hoyo en el centro. Cayó al piso estruendosamente, aún tenía sangre.

Ethel puso la cabeza de su hermana en el suelo y recogió aquello que tuvo su hermana tanto tiempo en el cuello, esa moneda… Su padre se la regaló, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer…

Recordó que ella sentía envidia y Shizuru le dio una moneda que luego perdió. Cierto, Shizuru, podía escuchar los sollozos de Natsuki. No podía perder más el tiempo.

Se puso la moneda al cuello y recogió la cabeza, se sentía asqueada estaba llena de sangre de la que fuera su hermana.

- Rápido Nao…

- Sí, la hoguera, hay que quemarla ¿verdad?

- Si… Toma, pártela

Le arrojó una de las dagas a Nao.

- Esta bien, patrona

- Apúrate, yo tengo algo que hacer…

Se acercó a Natsuki.

- Se ha ido, se acabó…

- Pero Shizuru… No…

- Ya, deja de llorar, no esta muerta… Pero eres la única que puede hacer algo por ella

- No puedo… no puedo…

- Esta es tu sangre ¿verdad?

Le mostró el frasco.

- Si… y ya sabes lo que causa

- Solo tú puedes. Eres la _única_

Y le extendió la otra daga.

- La decisión es tuya. Arriésgate o no. Si las cosas salen mal, puede morir, si no lo haces, si lo haces podría morir… pero podrías salvarla. Es tú decisión, porque esta vez eres tú, solo _tú_.

**XL**

- Desde hace tres semanas que estás aquí Natsuki… esperas a esta hora en el mismo lugar… Pero… ¿Qué esperas?

- Que te importa. Lárgate Mai.

- Yo pensé que ya habíamos superado nuestras diferencias…

Era una tarde más en el Consejo de Cazadores Vampiros. El ocaso ya estaba terminando y Natsuki Kuga estaba sentada en el borde de la azotea, sola.

Mai y ella habían forjado una amistad a pesar de todo, Natsuki se estaba volviendo más sociable.

Lo que no sabía Mai, era que siempre estaba esperando a Shizuru, esta siempre se iba, las iba a ver, a Mai y a ella y después se iba. Pero ya eran ocho meses sin verla. Ya iban varios años así, pero ahora habían pasado siete años. Nueve, desde que la había conocido.

Pero en siete años ahora que rara vez la veía era cuando se estaba dando cuenta de que las cosas estaban cambiando entre ellas.

- Mai… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Si, lo que quieras

- ¿Qué se siente estar enamorada?

- Eh… ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

- Es que… no lo entiendo… Yo no entiendo ese sentimiento

- ¿Estas enamorada?

- ¡No! ¡¿Cómo crees?!

- Ay, bueno… pues nada más digo

- Es que tú y Tate…

- Ah… ese.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

- Sabes que él eligió a Shiho, no a mí.

- Pero… ese vampiro, Reito… esta interesado en ti

- Lo sé, pero… es un vampiro Natsuki. No podría ni tener una cita con él

- ¿Por qué?

- Todos los vampiros son malvados, ruines y asquerosos. Claro, menos Shizuru – sama

Ahí esta, Mai lo había dicho. Aunque Natsuki sabía que Shizuru no era tan inocente, al contrario… ella sabía que era noble, pero también sabía que era bastante violenta en muchas ocasiones.

- Pero… ¿No te gusta?

- ¿Reito? No… para nada… Es decir… ya después de lo de Tate, pues no sé…. Me tendría que fijar en una persona… especial.

Sus ojos se posaron en los de Natsuki, pero esta, ni por enterada.

- ¿Quieres venir a tomar algo?

- No, la verdad es que me voy a quedar aquí Mai

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó triste la pelirroja.

Unos pasos se escucharon.

- Ara, ara, mis niñas favoritas ya se llevan muy bien… Son mejores amigas

- ¡Shizuru –sama!

- Hola Mai…

- Ah, eres tú, que milagro

- ¿Milagro? ¿Natsuki estaba preocupada por mí?

- No te des importancia Shizuru.

- No le hagas caso Shizuru – sama, es que anda en sus días

- ¡Eso no es cierto Tokiha!

- Ara, ara ya no peleén… Mejor… ¿No quieren un helado?

- No somos chiquitas Shizuru – sama

- ¿Podemos pedir el que sea? – Natsuki estaba emocionada

- Claro, yo invito

Las tres chicas estaban en el parque sentadas, dos de ellas comiendo helado.

- ¿Y a donde estaba Shizuru – sama?

- Mai hace muchas preguntas…

- Pues igual yo quisiera saber a donde te vas tanto tiempo…

- ¿De verdad quieres saber Natsuki?

En ese momento los ojos de ambas se encontraron, provocando un leve sonrojo en Natsuki hizo que Mai por primera vez sintiera una furia dentro de ella.

- Pues si, quiero saber

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupaste por mí?

Natsuki ladeo su rostro para evitar verla. Shizuru sonrió, sabía que no le iba a contestar y menos en frente de Mai.

- Tenía cosas que hacer, pero te prometo que la próxima vez que me vaya, será la última

Mai se dio cuenta, no dijo "les prometo", si no "te prometo", hablándole a Natsuki, como si ella no existiera.

- ¿Qué cosas tienes que hacer?

- Ara, Natsuki… No puedo decírtela, solo que estaba buscando unas respuestas

- Yo también quisiera respuestas… Tengo tantas preguntas, acerca de quien soy…

- Bueno, tal vez las busquemos alguna vez… juntas

Natsuki no dijo nada y se limitó a comer su helado.

- Bueno, las dejo… ahora tengo cosas que hacer, pero antes de que me vaya las volveré a ver…

- ¿Se va a ir tan pronto Shizuru – sama?

- Si Mai, es la última vez que me iré. Es importante, si no, no lo haría.

Shizuru se fue, y ya no le dijo nada más a Natsuki, las dos chicas que seguían allí se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Estas bien Natsuki?

- Eh si…

- Estas muy pensativa… ¿Qué piensas?

- Son pensamientos privados, métete en tus propios asuntos.

- Ay Natsuki, no seas así…

- Solo pensaba que no la conocemos bien… Es decir, no como te conozco a ti.

- Pero es que pasamos mucho tiempo juntas Natsuki

- No es eso, tú viviste con ella ¿no?

- Ah si, durante bastante tiempo, pero ni te creas… siempre estaba fuera como ahora y nos mandaba a internados a mi hermano y a mi, pero… Tienes razón.

- Creo que todos los vampiros son así, misteriosos

- Tú no eres vampiro Natsuki, y eres demasiado reservada

- Cierto…

- Además hay secretos de mí que no sabes

- Uy, Mai Tokiha tiene secretos oscuros

- Ya cállate

- Pero si tú dijiste…

- Bueno, mejor vámonos, mañana tenemos entrenamiento muy temprano…

- Cierto…

Las dos chicas se fueron, y así pasaron los días hasta que una mañana a la hora de desayunar, Natsuki vio muy triste a Mai.

- Oi… ¿Estas bien?

- Si, pero bueno… Shizuru me dijo que te dijera que te cuidaras mucho, ya se fue… otra vez

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no se despidió de mí?

- De hecho se fue bien rápido, a mi no me dijo casi nada…

- Ah… ¿Sabes? Me voy a adelantar, no tengo hambre

- Natsuki…

Ella estuvo mal todo el día… Se sentía mal, muy mal. Se fue y sin decirle nada. Por la noche estaba en la azotea, sola y triste…. Tenía la esperanza de decirle a Shizuru todo aquello que estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Ara? No llores

- ¡¿Shi-shizuru?!

- En persona

Natsuki corrió y la abrazó.

- Pensé que te habías ido…

- Todo mundo piensa eso, y me iré, pero antes tenía que hablar contigo

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Natsuki… En todo este tiempo, las cosas han cambiado.

Para Shizuru todo era diferente, sus planes cambiaron radicalmente en cuanto su corazón fue conquistado inconcientemente por aquella niña hosca.

- Cada vez que te vuelvo a ver me sorprendes, todo lo que platicamos, lo que hacemos, no me deja… Es decir, siempre te tengo presente, aunque esté lejos…

- Shizuru… ¿Es un sueño? ¿O una mentira…? Tú dime

- Quisiera que así fuera, me sería más fácil, pero no… Tú eres lo único que quiero y necesito… Solo quería que lo supieras…

- ¿Solo eso?

- Si… Lo siento, se que esto viene a tomarte por sorpresa…

- Yo también

- ¿Disculpa?

- Yo también… siento lo mismo que tú

Natsuki se encontraba totalmente avergonzada.

- Natsuki… pero sabes que es algo que no puede ser…

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo solo te voy a acarrear problemas, yo no soy quien piensas

- Yo nunca te idealicé Shizuru, se exactamente lo que eres y lo que conlleva, pero tampoco es que seas muy mala…

- ¿Ara? ¿Quieres ver que tan mala soy?

Natsuki le dio una sonrisa.

- Es en serio Natsuki, nunca podríamos ser felices… ¿Te imaginas lo que van a decir?

- Hace ya tiempo que no me importa lo que piense la gente. De la única persona de la que me importa algo, eres tú.

- Natsuki, en serio no…

- ¿No quieres?

- Je, no es que no quiera… es no debemos.

- No debemos, pero podemos

- Natsuki, ahora si, me tengo que ir

- No te vayas… no aún no

- No puedo vivir ya sin ti… ¿Qué me hiciste?

- Por favor… ya no me dejes, quédate…

- Es la última vez… lo juro

Ambas estaban muy cerca, demasiado. Shizuru tomo el rostro de Natsuki con sus manos y cuando estaba a punto de besarla, esta volteó su rostro.

- Natsuki… perdón…

- No es lo que piensas… En estos años he aprendido muy poco de mi misma, pero lo poco que se, es que mi sangre es mala… para gente como tú, mas que mala, letal.

- Eso ya lo sé

- Pero…

- No creo que por un beso vaya a pasar algo malo, al contrario, pero ya si queremos hacer otras cosas fu fu fu… no se va a poder…

- Creo que tienes razón, yo sería incapaz de poder hacerte feliz, soy un monstruo

- ¿Y crees que solo me importa acostarme contigo? Pues no Natsuki, yo te quiero así por lo que eres, no solo por lo que tu cuerpo pueda ofrecerme…

- Shizuru…

- Si de verdad quieres que comencemos esto… No tengas miedo, y decídete

Natsuki se acercó a Shizuru y le dio un suave roce en los labios. El calor que le transmitía Natsuki a Shizuru era algo delicioso, poco a poco ambos labios bailaban al ritmo que dictaban los desbocados corazones de las chicas, y así empezó la historia.

*******

Solo dos años después de aquél día, las cosas no eran para nada iguales. Todo había cambiado con la relación de aquellas muchachas.

Todo se complicó y no solo por su relación, si no que surgieron cosas que estaban fuera de su control.

Aquella noche era decisiva para las dos. Estaban en busca de información de los SEARRS o en busca de algunos vampiros que le dieran a Shizuru la información que estaba buscando. Natsuki sabía que Shizuru buscaba algo, y esta solo le comentó que quería verificar alguna información que le dieron, acerca de Natsuki y acerca de una profecía antigua.

Había pandillas de vampiros que se dedicaban a emboscar a las personas y en esos días las cabezas de Shizuru y Natsuki tenían un precio, por alta traición contra los del consejo de caza vampiros. No solo por la relación prohibida que esas dos tenían, si no porque intentaron asesinar a Mai, afortunadamente solo la hirieron pero nada más.

Las superaban en número, pero Shizuru y Natsuki pelearon hábilmente, no sin antes ser lastimadas, sobre todo Natsuki quien no tenía tanta experiencia como Shizuru.

- Estas sangrando

- Pero no me duele

- ¿Ah no? Si te doblas del dolor Nat – su – ki

No le dolía, pero la herida que tenía en la costilla izquierda le sangraba bastante, Natsuki estaba en suelo descansando y ahora trataba de ponerse de pie…

- Te voy a ayudar… ven

- ¡No me toques!

- Si, ya se, tu sangre, gracias a ella te los despachaste rápido…

- ¿Estas loca? Te puedo hacer daño

- Pues no creo que me hagas daño, lo de loca, ya lo sé, lo estoy…

- Muy graciosa

Natsuki se puso de pie con trabajo.

- Tú nunca podrías lastimarme, ni aunque quisieras Natsuki

- No seas payasa…

- Es en serio, yo confío ciegamente en ti ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

- Mejor vámonos…

Shizuru dio un paso y la abrazó… La sangre de Natsuki la empapó inmediatamente.

- ¿Shizuru?

- …

- ¡Shizuru!

- Estoy muriendo, se supone que no hable.

Natsuki le pegó.

- ¡Eres una tonta!

- Ara, un poco de risa no le hace mal a nadie

Shizuru se separó de ella, y efectivamente, tenía sangre por todos lados, incluso en sus manos, pero…. No se estaba quemando.

- Shizuru ¿Es en serio?

- Te dije que no me harías daño, la verdad es que me arriesgué bastante, pero algo me decía que no me ibas a hacer daño…

- Al menos no así… El otro día que hiciste ademán de morderme me asustaste, no quiero que ingieras mi sucia sangre…

- No es sucia. Solamente que me gusta como huele… pero bueno, eso, más no se me antoja… eso es raro

- Pues ni la pruebes

- Esta bien… ahora ven

Shizuru la cargó entre sus brazos.

- Vamos a casa a curarte

- Y limpiarte

- Me gusta tener tu sangre encima de mí

- Tonta

**XLI**

Y le extendió la otra daga.

- La decisión es tuya. Arriésgate o no. Si las cosas salen mal, puede morir, si no lo haces, si lo haces podría morir… pero podrías salvarla. Es tú decisión, porque esta vez eres tú, solo _tú_.

No lo podía creer. Ahora todo estaba en sus manos, en las suyas y de nadie más.

Ese recuerdo… ciertamente no pasó nada la primera vez que se besaron, ni la primera vez que tuvieron intimidad y mucho menos la sangre de Natsuki le hizo daño a Shizuru… pero el que la bebiera era otra cosa.

Era ahora o nunca.

[_Now, is your time to die_

_We've gathered here to say goodbye_

_No, more, you'll cry_

_No reason left for you to fight_

_Ahora, es tu tiempo de morir_

_Fuimos reunidos aquí para decir adiós_

_No llorarás más_

_No hay razón para que pelees]_

Natsuki tomó la daga de Ethel. Miró el cuerpo inerte de Shizuru y lo único que pensó en ese momento fue: _"Que se salve, por favor"_

Mientras la incorporaba un poco, como abrazándola, con la otra mano usando la daga se hizo un corte en el cuello, teniendo cuidado de no partirse una vena.

- ¿Estas loca? ¿Qué haces? Es más fácil con una de tus muñecas

- Si voy a hacerlo, es a mi modo…

Empujó el rostro de Shizuru hacía su cuello, colocó sus labios en la herida. No estaba segura de que funcionara.

[_Feel, pain, no more_

_Emotions never felt before_

_Where, do, we go_

_We go, she'll never know_

_Sentir, dolor, no más_

_Emociones como nunca antes se sintieron_

_A donde vamos_

_Adonde vamos, ella nunca sabrá]_

En cuanto la primera gota de sangre tocó la lengua de Shizuru esta comenzó a moverse, más instintivamente e inertemente que voluntaria.

En cuanto Shizuru comenzó a perder demasiada sangre ella cayó al suelo y perdió la movibilidad, al principio sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba conciente y escuchaba todo lo que estaba pasando, pero poco a poco se fue apagando todo, solo era ella y su conciencia… o sus pensamientos o fuera lo que fuera, no podía moverse, no sabía si Natsuki estaba viva, si había llegado a tiempo.

Estaba siendo motivada por la sed, sentía una sed como nunca la había sentido, pero la sangre que ahora se filtraba en su garganta… tan caliente, tan exquisita… Era un sabor que nunca antes había probado… era delicioso… el olor era familiar, si, pero no lograba recordar nada en ese momento.

Solo quería morir en esos brazos que la sujetaban fuertemente.

[_Holding on to you, to keep from falling_

_Your eyes are closing now_

_Another chapter's ending_

_Sujetándome a ti, para evitar caerme_

_Tus ojos se están cerrando ahora_

_Otro capítulo que termina_]

Su cabeza era un caos, lo único real eran esos brazos y el líquido que se filtraba de su boca a su garganta y a todas sus venas, al fin… sentía que su corazón volvía a latir débilmente… pero… ¿Sentía dolor?

Hace siglos que no sentía el dolor, había olvidado como se sentía… era una punzada aguda en su cabeza… en su manos, sus dedos, todo le dolía… ¿Que estaba pasando?

- Suficiente Natsuki… Te estás debilitando…

- Espera… un poco más… Ella la necesita más que yo…

- Ya le diste casi todo Natsuki, basta ¡Ya!

Ethel la separó y Natsuki estaba bastante pálida. Shizuru abrió sus ojos.

- Gracias al cielo… Estas bien Natsuki…

- Shizuru… amor…

- Te amo

Dijo esto y profirió un grito de dolor

- ¡Shizuru!

[_Hard, times, we always saw_

_There's nothing left of you no more_

_Fear, has, no place, no place_

_Cover her face_

_Tiempos difíciles, que siempre vimos_

_Ya no queda nada de ti, no más_

_El miedo no tiene lugar, no tiene lugar_

_Cubre su rostro]_

-¡Shizuru! ¡¿Qué le paso?! ¡¿Qué le hice?! ¡Ethel!

Natsuki se puso de pie y sacudió a la responsable.

- Cálmate, estará bien. Ya pasó el peligro.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Mírala! No esta bien

- ¿Quieres calmarte Natsuki?

- ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

Natsuki empujaba a Ethel, buscando pelear con ella.

- Yo sé, le he causado mucho dolor a Shizuru

- No te hagas la mártir

- No me estoy haciendo nada, solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Ahora, cállate y escúchame Kuga.

- Esta bien… Lo haré.

- Ella esta fuera de peligro… por ahora. Lo importante era estabilizarla ya que perdió mucha sangre… Cuando un vampiro te muerde y el proceso de infección se da correctamente te conviertes en uno, y la sangre de esa persona que te mordió permanece ahí. Pero con el tiempo se va mezclando con la que consumes, y recuerda que somos seres que ya no tienen vida en realidad, así que nuestro cuerpo no produce sangre, por eso la necesitamos, entre otras cosas.

Cuando pierdes una cantidad considerable de la sangre de la persona que te mordió vas perdiendo efecto. Se recomienda que esa persona te muerda al menos una vez cada diez años para mantener las cosas en orden.

El otro día Shizuru ya había sangrado bastante y me imagino que con tanto tiempo y con batallas pasadas ha perdido esa sangre.

Cuando se llega al límite solo queda el suficiente veneno y cuando pasan cosas como estas queda en un modo… suspendido. Como si entraras en coma, no te puedes mover, pero tú conciencia aún esta latente.

Lo que hemos hecho solo la ha estabilizado, creo que tu sangre no le dio otro efecto negativo, pero ella no va a despertar.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No me escuchaste?

[_Holding on to you, to keep from falling_

_Your eyes are closing now_

_Another chapter's ending_

_Sujetándome a ti, para evitar caerme_

_Tus ojos se están cerrando ahora_

_Otro capítulo que termina_]

Shizuru estaba moviendose y haciendo muecas de dolor.

- Shizuru…

- Con tu sangre solo la mantuvimos con vida. Si ella se hubiera quedado así en "coma" por mucho tiempo hubiera sido más difícil despertarla. Porque la conciencia que queda con no es… de alguien cuerdo, y el proceso de revivir es muy difícil… yo he presenciado eso, y créeme no es lindo.

- Pero… ¿De que le va a servir mi sangre entonces?

- Va a estar inconciente la mayor parte del tiempo, como si durmiera, pero a ratos va a estar conciente…

- ¿Le duele verdad?

- Yo no sabía que hubiera casos con dolor… pero si…

- Y ¿Volverá a la normalidad?

- Si, pero… se necesita la sangre de su creador, para que vuelva todo a la normalidad, puede estar así hasta un año, pero es nuestra única oportunidad. Pues su salud puede deteriorarse.

- ¿La sangre… de su creador?

- Así es… del vampiro que la hizo…

- ¿Podría ayudarle la sangre de alguien que ella creo?

- Pues… si, en cierta manera, pero sería solo temporal. Si quieres que vuelva a la normalidad, necesitamos a quien la creo…

- Carmilla…

- ¿Qué? ¿Sabes quien la creo?

- Si, una vampira llamada Carmilla

- ¿Estas de broma? Eso es solo una leyenda

- No, la misma Shizuru me lo dijo

- La historia que yo escuché acerca de Carmilla, era que estaba muerta, la agarraron hace siglos

- No… esa historia es más vieja que Shizuru y la convirtió después

- ¿Cómo sabes que aún vive?

- No lo sé, pero tengo que ir a buscarla

- ¿Tú pero…?

[_This is our last goodbye (goodbye!)_

_This is our time tonight_

_Holding on to you!_

_Cover up her face!_

_Holding on to you... To keep from falling!_

_Este nuestro ultimo adiós (¡Adiós!)_

_Es nuestro tiempo esta noche_

_¡Sujetándome a ti!_

_¡Cubre su rostro!_

_Sujetándome a ti… ¡Para evitar caer!_]

- Shizuru me contó lo suficiente… Creo poder encontrarla… Solo así, ella volverá… ¿Me lo juras?

- Si ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

- Entonces, es un hecho, voy a buscarla

- ¡¿Piensas dejarla?! No estás sola… iré contigo

- No Ethel, iré yo. Ya la hice sufrir, ya hice mucho daño en ella. Creo que sería justo que me sacrifique por ella.

- ¿Cómo la vas a dejar aquí?

- Me tengo que ir…

- ¿Y así, herida?

- Ethel… Tú eres la única que puede cuidar de ella, a la única que le confió su vida. Porque la quieres. Porque ya fuiste capaz de dar tu vida por ella. Y… porque… aún la amas.

- Yo…

- No expliques nada. Ahora mismo me voy a ir a buscarla, cuanto antes.

[_Holding on to you, to keep from falling_

_Your eyes are closing now_

_Another chapter's ending_

_Sujetándome a ti, para evitar caerme_

_Tus ojos se están cerrando ahora_

_Otro capítulo que termina_]

Shizuru ahora se encontraba soñando. No sabía que era peor, el estado anterior, donde podía escuchar aunque sea vagamente, pero no podía moverse o este, donde su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente mientras sus recuerdos del pasado volvían a atormentarla y ella no podía controlarlo.

- Ethel… Ya esta hecho… No quedan ni cenizas de tu hermana

- ¿Estas segura Nao?

- Que si… ¿Qué pasó?

- Luego te explico Nao. Kuga… ¿Hablas en serio?

- Si

Natsuki se veía cansada. Pero ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

- No puedes ir sola…

- Lo siento, pero ya te lo dije, tú eres la única que puede cuidarla.

- Eso me quedo claro…

- Solo… no te aproveches de ella

- Ja, claro que no.

- Bueno, tal vez tengas tú última oportunidad con ella.

Natsuki se dio la vuelta, se arrodillo ante Shizuru y la abrazó.

[_This is our last goodbye (goodbye!)_

_This is our time tonight (goodbye!)_

_This is our last goodbye!_

_Este es nuestro último adiós (¡Adiós!)_

_Es nuestro tiempo esta noche (¡Adiós!)_

_¡Este es nuestro último adiós!_]

Te prometo que es la última vez que te dejo sola. Es la última vez que nos separamos. Volveré con Carmilla así tenga que sacarla del mismo infierno, pero te pondrás bien y volveremos a estar juntas. Espérame, que volveré. Perdóname.

_No tengo nada que perdonarte. No vayas._

*******

Natsuki depositó un último beso en los labios de Shizuru. Se dio la vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Se fue para no volver.

Al menos no con las manos vacías.

Sería la última vez que la Natsuki que conocía estaba con ella.

**Epílogo**

Shizuru descansaba sobre la cama, tranquilamente, como si durmiera. Sus cabellos contrastaban con lo blanco de la cama, pero su rostro casi podía perderse en ella.

- Es mi turno

Nao entró a la habitación, aunque ya desde hace media hora estaba ahí viendo como Ethel se la comía con la mirada.

- Te tardaste

- ¿Apoco? Yo llegué puntual, tú eres la que te tomaste más tiempo.

- Han pasado tres meses… ¿verdad?

- Si… ¿Estuvo tranquila? En mi turno pasado estuvo gritando

- Si, ahora ha estado bien… pero ocasionalmente se mueve y murmura su nombre…

- Y no el tuyo

- ¡No se a que viene eso Nao!

- Ah… ya, no te enojes. Mañana viene Harada a darle un poco de más sangre.

- Al menos eso la ha vuelto más coherente… y despierta por más tiempo.

- Pero sabes que no es por mucho…

- Lo sé… No creo que vuelva. Se desapareció.

- ¿Kuga? Créeme, volverá. Si vieras como se quieren esas dos. Aunque te duela.

- Yo quería buscarla…

- No puedes salvarla dos veces.

- Pero…

- Dicen que Himemiya ya volvió, apenas ayer.

Quería cambiar el tema cuanto antes, pues siempre se ponía incómoda hablar de Shizuru. Aunque a veces era divertido molestarla.

- ¿No estaba Kuga con ella?

- Pues he escuchado rumores solamente, Kuga se fue un mes, pero regresó y Himemiya ya estaba mas o menos recuperada, y se fue, y ya regresó, dicen que se ve mucho mejor. Dicen que Kuga se fue con ella, y también su amiga la de las greñas blancas, pero no regresó con ella.

- Tal vez se quedó con Kuga

- Si, es lo más seguro… Hay algo raro ¿no?

- Si… Chie dice que la doctora esa… ¿Yohko?

- Si, esa

- Bueno, ella dice que Natsuki perdió toda su sangre artificial. Y su cuerpo solo la produce en pocas cantidades, por lo que perdió la mayoría de sus poderes… era prácticamente humana… Por eso regresó, sus fuerzas no eran suficientes.

- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo Ethel?

- Si… por eso regresó por Himemiya.

- Tú sabes mucho, sabías que la sangre de Natsuki no la iba a matar.

- No, porque son compatibles, además en Natsuki pudo coexistir mi sangre y la de Himemiya. En mi no causaba mucho daño… como en mi hermana.

- Entiendo… pero… ¿De verdad crees que Natsuki lo hiso?

- A este paso Shizuru y Natsuki van a hacer verdad la leyenda de sangre y plata

- ¿Y que es eso?

- ¿No la conoces?

- No

- Pues… investígala, yo no te voy a contar nada

- Bah, ni quien quiere saberlo

- Como sea… espero que vuelva… Es una historia vieja. Se trata de dos mujeres, una americana y una inglesa, es de los años de las plantaciones de caña, cuando aún esclavizaban a la gente de raza negra. La americana era vampira y la otra, hija de la luna. Se amaban pero, era un amor prohibido, y la historia es tipo Romeo y Julieta. Al final ambas se mataron una a la otra, al mismo tiempo, ninguna de ellas lo sabía. Betty Alden era la vampira y mientras se abrazaba a su amante disparó con una pistola y una bala de plata, la loba era Christabel Church y atravesó a su amante con una larga estaca de madera. Y lo curioso es la misma arma las atravesó. Se dice que se murieron, pues ambas cayeron a un acantilado, pero otros dicen que siguen vivas y ambas mutaron en un híbrido de ambas razas, cosa que es mentira, pues nunca se les volvió a ver. El chiste es que tal vez Shizuru y Natsuki lleguen a ese punto…

Ethel se salió de la habitación.

- Las verdaderas… Ja. Podría ser… Con Shizuru nunca se sabe.

La noche llegó y todo estaba muy tranquilo, en el centro aún colgaba una sangrienta manta en un edificio que decía: "We will rock this city", donde estuvo crucificado Reito Kanzaki. Al que bajó la policía y no sabía que hacer. Solo era un aviso, de que Nagi estaba vivo y de que nadie se metía con el.

Las noches volvieron a ser tranquilas, al menos por esos momentos. Quien sabe cuanto más iba a durar y que cambios traería el viento.

_/_/_/ AnGeLuZ

Finalmente, llegamos al fin de esta historia :(

Pero....

Pero...

Va haber secuela! xD Bueno, seamos honestos. Yo nunca voy a llegar a publicar nada hahaha y yo admiro mucho a Anne Rice, JK Rowling e incluso me gusto Crepusculo :P así que soy fan de las sagas largas hahaha. Pero bueno, la primera parte ha terminado finalmente, agradesco de verdad todos los reviews que me han dejado a lo largo de todos estos meses... se los agradesco mucho. Espero que no les haya decepcionado la primera parte y quieran leer la segunda. Les pido que de favor manden sus comentarios para que me anime, porque de lo contrario no habrá segunda parte :(.

Las canciones que aparecen son: "Awake" de Godsmack, la primera y la última se llama "The poison" por Bullet for my valentine. Les recomiendo escuchar la ultima, ya que esa canción fue mi inspiración para hacer el final *-*. Una vez más, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, nos vemos en la secuela. (Tal vez.... manden comentarios ¬¬)


End file.
